Crack in the Ice
by foxwise
Summary: AU, Elsanna. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. For those following this story: I'm cleaning it up so it's less cringy. Yes, I realize you've been waiting for the last chapter for a year. It's coming but I have a lot of work to do first.
1. Prologue

_Present Day_

_..._

Her steps were intentionally loud, making sure the click in her heels echoed on the way down to the dungeons.

Her hair whipped around the gust of chilled air that trailed behind. A thin gown, crafted with woven layers of ice that properly fitted her slender figure, danced aggressively. She clenched her fists every so often when ice cracked under her steps, knuckles turning white as she fought to keep strain on her abilities. It was an internal battle between lashing out and cooling down.

She never had an easy temper, finding it harder to control herself the further down she went. The temperature dropped lower with each step, suffocating the dim torches along the corridor and nearly snuffing them out.

Her eyes held a piercing gaze, so blue they could have glowed. When ice crept up her hands, she squeezed them shut as she took deep breaths. She usually had better control than this, it was unnerving.

Rounding the corner, her bright irises locked on a resting guard beside a grand cell door. She nearly growled at him for sleeping on the job. A cold wind viciously picked up around him, waking him up as he bolted upright from his stool. He stuttered more words than she could comprehend, his eyes pleading as she heard a mixture of apologies.

She didn't care, requesting his keys to the cellar. He almost dropped them three different times while passing them to her, his anxiety growing under her impatience. When she finally dismissed him, he prayed he'd still have a job in the morning. The door creaked with a push as warm light from the corridor filtered around her outline. She could barely make out the prisoner chained against the wall, not without squinting and allowing her eyes to adjust.

The sharp wind that followed up the prisoner's back forced out a waking groan in annoyance, their sore wrists slightly tugging against the thick claps of metal. Puffed skin, red with agitation, hung from rusted chains that clinked with every move.

She landed in a crouch with her arms hanging over her knees almost lazily; baby blue irises waiting expectantly as the prisoner tiredly lifted their head. She'd never such abundance in hues of green, even hints of blue specks. She could've been wrong, the light was still weak. She wasn't entirely surprised that a woman was held up in her dungeon, but for some reason she didn't expect such a pretty face. "Oh hi, Elsa. It's been a while," the woman said lightly, voice hoarse and dry.

The informality didn't bother her, the recognition did, lifting an eyebrow in slight question. Elsa couldn't help but notice the splay of freckles that posed like constellations on her face, before settling back to her enticing eyes.

Whatever anger Elsa had was replaced with curiosity, the cool winds receding the longer she look at the redhead in front of her. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Oh I was hoping you'd remember, I'm a little hurt," enunciating the last part in a playful tone. "Did you know it takes around seven seconds to reload a crossbow, on average?"

This was slowly becoming the oddest interrogation she's ever had to do… and she wasn't even asking questions yet. The woman's voice was casual as she smiled gently, watching Elsa grow confused with her angle. It was amusing.

"You were lucky it took the assassin ten."

Now the blonde was really confused, "You say that as if-"

"I'm not the person you're looking for. There's been a bit of a misunderstanding here."

Elsa thought this over in her head for a minute, "Surely, you can see why it's hard to believe you when you were at the scene holding the crossbow."

"I'll state my defense later... First, I'm gonna tell you my name so you can do some research. Promise you won't freak out?" She asked softly, waiting for the blonde to nod slowly.

The prisoner took a deep breath, "My name is Anna Westergaard."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she stood abruptly, she didn't say anything for a while. Her mind was on overdrive. She hadn't seen or really heard from that family name in years.

Anna smirked at Elsa's bewildered expression. She propped her head on one of her arms, "You don't believe me?"

Elsa scoffed, "With claims like that, it's a little hard."

The redhead laughed lightly, waving her hands in a shooing motion, "Off you go, do your research." Then her expression grew serious, "But, Elsa… No one can know. I mean it."

The blonde searched her face; she was usually good at detecting lies. She saw nothing but ingenuity as those teals eyes smiled up at her. _No, this has to be a joke._ Swallowing thickly, Elsa gave a parting nod before leaving the cell.

She needed to breathe, a minute to herself, something. Passing through hallways as quickly as she could, she dodged the busy staff and finally reached the doors to her study. Reaching for the knob, she ignored the gathered frost as she swung it open and locked it behind her. She searched through the ledgers neatly set on an intricate mahogany shelf, plucking off the one she was looking for: Trades and neighboring kingdoms.

Too anxious to sit, she shifted through several pages until she found herself eyeing the names of the Westergaard royal siblings. _Alec. Elijah. James. Markus. Maverick. Henrik. Kristoff. Augustus. Ivan. Nikolaou. Harvy. Lawrence. Hans. Anna._

_Anna._

She skimmed through on all thirteen southern princes, hesitating on one paragraph that caught her attention. The princess' life in a few sentences was stopped short, only briefing through recorded appearances before disappearing around seven years ago. Every one assumed she died; they made an official announcement so no one kept looking.

Her interest piqued as she glanced at the last portrait taken of the princess at the bottom of the page. She was younger but the image mimicked the woman in her dungeon. Bright reddish hair, freckles, teal- topaz? Eyes… it checked out. The longer she looked at the image, the more she thought back to the only time she _might_ have run into- no, glanced at the girl. She didn't really _know_ her at all. And yet, Anna seemed to. The way she talked to her was like catching up with an old friend.

She still needed answers but at least there was one thing confirmed.

The lost Westergaard Princess is currently her prisoner... on counts of treason against the Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

A/N: I'm revamping this bitch. If you're new, welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Fun

**Author's Note: Well here we go, chapter 1 update as promised.  
Happy reading ****-FW**

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Fun

12 years ago

_-Southern Isles Coast-_

_The smell of salt and sweet grass wafted through the air, omitting from the coast of rolling waves near sun-kissed hills. The summer's heat gave life to the endless sound of crickets that hid in blades of grass, dancing in the wind. _

_Throughout the vast green sat a boy with a mop of dirty blonde atop his head that shined like gold silk in the sun. _

_He hummed to himself as he picked a blade and began to twiddle with it between his fingers. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a flash of red hiding between the grains, twin plaits bounced with glee as the owner giggled with excitement. _

_Just as the laughter reached his ears, he was pounced on from behind as a lion would a prey. "ANNA-oof!" The boy cried out before both children stumbled on their backs in a fit of giggles._

"_Gotcha Kristoff!" The redheaded lioness exclaimed between endless laughter, gasping for air. Kristoff couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips, giving his younger sister a playful shove. _

_"You're gonna regret that," her eyes shone through his threat and sparked with a playful desire to run off, gathering herself into a sprint._

"_Oh no you don't!" another boy about Anna's age bumped into her and grasped her sides, they shared the same teasing glint as he began to tickle her senseless. _

_"Ha- Hans! Qu- Quit it!" she sputtered in a fit of giggles, her red plaits coming slightly undone at the struggle. _

_Strands of red that matched Anna's fell to his face as he finally ended his ruthless game of tickle bumps. _

_Kristoff came from behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I see you've avenged me from our dear sister," he mocked as Anna stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. _

"_That's not fair! You're my Knights!" she exclaimed through her pout. _

"_Oh? What happens when the Princess attacks her Knight? You can't expect us to do nothing," he returned with a smug look on his face._

"_Yes I can!" she retaliated._

"_Can not."_

"_Can too!"_

"_Spoiled brat!"_

"_Bully!"_

"_I'M THE BULLY!?"_

_Hans had to stifle a laugh watching his siblings argue, he knew that Kristoff lived to annoy Anna to no end but she was just as stubborn. It was a constant battle between the two that he would eventually put to an end. _

_Of course, Kristoff never truly meant anything he said, through the whole scene Hans noted the way Kristoff's hazel eyes gleamed with adoration for his sister. _

_He was sure his own did just the same; they truly adored her and would protect her to the end, just as knights would do for their princess. _

_He was brought out of his daze when their shouts rose in pitch, signaling the time to intervene. _

_"Alright alright, enough you two," he eased, while the siblings were practically fuming. Anna was always the first to listen to Hans, seeing how they always got along. _

_Meanwhile, Kristoff held his ground acting younger than he was, Hans found this ironic since he was way older than them. _

_He knew how to get his attention though, "why don't we head back and have a little sword match? May the best knight win." Hans smirked at his last comment in hopes to drive the attack on himself instead of their sister._

_Kristoff surrendered accepting the new challenge. "You're on little brother," he practically boasted, excited at beating his brother again at the game. _

_Hans knew he had no chance being five years underdeveloped than his brother, regardless his plan worked. Anna gasped with undeniable excitement as she bounced from one foot to another. _

"_C'mon! C'mon!" she yelled as she ran towards the palace that stood just on the coast, stumbling lightly on her summer dress before picking up speed once more. The brothers laughed in unison at her clumsiness before sprinting to catch up._

* * *

"_Where have you three been?" a voice boomed over the top of the grand stairwell of the main hall, echoing in the vast grandeur that was the Westerguard home. _

_Said three siblings came to a screeching halt, looking up the steps to see an older young man with neatly combed black hair. He stood with arrogance coming off him in waves as he peered down at them, expectantly. _

_Kristoff not being one to disappoint rolled his eyes at the snobby young man, replying, "We were playing outside, what's it to you?" _

_Emerald eyes narrowed and glared dangerously at the young blonde boy, "You will do well to show me some respect _boy." _Spitting out his last word with venom, Anna jolted. _

_Even she knew when Kristoff reached his limits, seeing his ears turn a bright shade of red and his knuckles whiten. Hans being the peace keeper that he is took a step to intervene again, stopping short upon hearing another voice._

"_Come now Elijah, no need to be so rude to your brother," came from another young man with shorter brown hair that looked to be drenched in sweat, locks stuck to his forehead. _

_His deep brown brows highlighted his bright blue eyes that were his only soft features, contrasting his strong jaw line that completed the frame. He had wide, broad shoulders that held up the practice sword he carried so nonchalantly. Elijah's emerald eyes shifted from Kristoff to the man behind him, slightly easing his daggering glare._

"_He needs to learn to respect his elders Alec," he stated coolly, obviously not too thrilled that he had been interrupted. _

_"He is only fifteen and parades around as if he owns this castle," he casted a glance in Kristoff's direction, pleased to elicit a growl from the boy._

"_Look who's talking you HYPOCRITE!" Kristoff boomed seeing how Anna jumped in fear, he inwardly cursed himself at not checking his hot temper._

"_Enough you two, you're upsetting your sister," he gave her a side glance._

_"Elijah be on your way, I'm sure father has kingly matters he would like to discuss with you," Alec chuckled at his own jest._

"_Yes since you fail to take on the responsibility yourself," came from smug lips._

"_Ack, don't bore me with that nonsense now Elijah, it's not my time to be king yet, Father has many more gray hairs he needs to spout before then," the younger siblings giggled at that, even Kristoff. _

_Elijah held his head even higher and scrunched his nose as if Alec smelled like dead cattle, walking off with a quick, "Brute."_

_Alec sighed before turning his attention back to his younger sibling, "Don't worry Kristoff, I'm not going to preach to you what you already know but be mindful of your sister," he then looked to Anna. _

_"As long as I'm here Anna, you won't need to worry," She smiled warmly at the eldest sibling; she enjoyed his genuine caring attitude, a grand contrast to Elijah's cold merciless personality. _

_She never understood why he always antagonized Kristoff, knowing the perfect things to say to get under his skin. "Now then, I know you three have something mischievous to do," he winked as he passed them by, heading to the courtyard where he would train with the guards._

_The three of them let out a breath that they hadn't noticed they were holding, feeling the tension ease out of the room. Kristoff looked to Anna to apologize but she stopped him short with a tight hug. _

_He was shocked for a moment before sighing contently and wrapping his arms around her. She always gave the warmest hugs. She held on a little tighter before whispering, "Please, no more fighting Kristoff." _

_He heard the hurt in her voice and gave a light peck on the crown of her head, nodding his head in agreement. He then looked to Hans who agreed, the match could wait. Pulling away from Anna with a smirk, "Why don't we see what desserts we can find in the kitchen, hm?" _

_Grabbing his sister's hand they bounded towards the kitchen, Hans gladly in tow. Even if it meant trouble, they'd do anything to see Anna smile like she did at that moment. _

_They ran past halls that held proud banners of the Westerguard family, deep shades of blue intertwined with those of aqua. Set in the middle of each dominating color sat an intricate silver stitching, two horses set on their hind legs, an olive branch between the two equal beasts. The well-known sigil of the Southern royals. _

_Rows of shining white gold armor stood on display past every hall, varnished weapons that were once held strongly by past monarchs now sat bored in polished glass cases. The occasional portrait would sit towards the end of the hall, watching over the lively hood of the new generation that stumbled about. _

_The siblings continued their dash, not caring of the armor that clinked with every uncaring bump of the foot, giggling as they went. _

_The kitchen doors swung open and the trio grinned at the sight of bountiful desserts left unprotected- how foolish. Anna lunged for the platter of chocolates closest to her, her brothers quick to follow her actions choosing a variety of tarts. _

_Consumed in their treasures, the three started at the sound of the kitchen door opening, nearly choking on their treats. Afraid of being caught in the act, the three shut their eyes and braced themselves for the scolding that was sure to come; only it didn't. _

_Anna being the first to acknowledge the new presence dropped the chocolate in her hand and bounded towards a boy nearly matching her in age, with shaggy auburn hair that stuck out from all sides, his pale complexion brought out his soft hazel eyes that always reminded her of Kristoff. _

_"Lawrence!" She hollered as she hugged him tightly. _

_He gave a quirky grin as Anna gave a messy kiss on his cheek, leaving remnants of chocolate in its wake. _

_"Ew Anna!" he cried out as he rubbed the sleeve of his extra large shirt where she had kissed him. She rolled her eyes at the gentle boy making him shrug in response. He took in the sight of his brothers, one scuffing down the treats hastily as did the other, yet Hans never failed to come out clean. _

_Lawrence considered the thought of joining them but remembered his reason for being there, he mustered enough vocal courage to carry on his message, "Father wants us all in the study, he says its important family business and we must all attend." _

_He finished with a sigh as if he were publicly speaking; he was always a nervous and quiet boy. _

_Anna loved how sensitive and sweet he is to everyone, even Elijah. She came to the conclusion that while Hans and Kristoff would protect her, she would gladly protect Lawrence, even if he is a year older._

_They all groaned at the news, not wanting to leave their treasures or upset father. Deciding to avoid the latter they quickly cleaned up and stepped out of the kitchen with Lawrence in tow, passing through the hallways from the lower level and reaching to the steps of the grand stair case. _

_Lawrence mumbled something about fetching Ivan and Nikolaos from the stables, who were most likely feeding their horses or brushing the mares. _

_They were the same age as Lawrence seeing as they were all born roughly around the same time of year, yet Ivan and Nikolaos were so different from Lawrence. They shared pale green eyes and hair much lighter than Kristoff's, with loud personalities that required constant attention, like the horses they groomed._

_They were nearing their father's study now and all checked each other for crumbs or evidence that they had ransacked the kitchen, agreeing that they all looked presentable. _

_Kristoff took lead in opening the door and holding it for his two companions, putting on his best 'prince' face that caused Anna to smile behind a giggle. _

_They entered a room that carried endless shelves of books on either side of a large raised desk; behind it a grand window overlooked the coast with a breathtaking view. _

_Their father sat at his desk shuffling through a mess of papers before muttering whoever it was to come in. To his left stood Elijah, Alec, James, Markus, Malick, and Henrik; all dressed in formal suits that matched the colors of the castle, minus Alec who was sporting a tunic and trousers from training. _

_To his right stood Augustus and Harvey waiting to be joined by the rest of them; Kristoff and Hans took their place beside the two, followed by Lawrence, Ivan, and Nikolaos who had just entered. _

_Anna walked passed them, fearlessly heading straight towards her father. He had a scruffy beard and droopy eyes that shined emerald, his red hair kept neatly trimmed under a gold intricate crown made of olive branches. _

_She was close enough to place her much smaller hand atop his that was furiously scribbling. He stopped and looked up at his daughter, adoration melted in his eyes as he put down his pen and lifted the girl onto his lap as she giggled happily, the others watched with a small smile save for Elijah. _

"_Are we all here?" The king's voice carried through the room eliciting confirmative hums from his thirteen sons. He nodded in approval before continuing as Anna played with his medallion that hung from his neck. _

_"I will not take too long seeing as you have other activities and lessons to attend," some winced at the thought of returning to their tutors. _

_"I have been in discussion with my advisors and it's about time we fortify new alliances, we've come to the agreement of arranged marriages." _

_Everyone stilled, even Anna. _

"_I'm aware that most of you are too young but befriending a foreign kingdom in hopes to tie a marriage is still an option, there fore I am sending Augustus to Corona and Kristoff to Weselton in hopes to later create strong alliances, further than trade." _

_Kristoff jolted at his words but did not change his expression, Hans' brows furrowed together while Anna dropped her Papa's medallion to stare at him, mouth agape with wide teary eyes. _

_He continued on, "You will remain as house guests until a wedding can be set, the servants will help gather your belongings and anything you require as you both set sail in the morning." _

_He cleared his throat, "I must attend a meeting with the advisors now. You're dismissed." _

_Finishing with that, he stood up shrugging Anna off his knee and patting her on the head, moving to step out of his study. _

_Everyone grew grim except for Elijah who grinned like a wild hyena, eyeing Kristoff. He then followed father's movements causing a domino effect for the others to shuffle out quietly; Lawrence being the last one out gave a sad look in Kristoff's direction before leaving. _

_The only ones to remain were Anna, Hans, and Kristoff, far too stunned to speak. _

_The brothers only moved when Anna began to sob, rushing to her and embracing her snuggly. Kristoff couldn't help but snivel at his sister's cries, but he refused to do the same. _

_He had to be the strong one. _

_Hans rubbed his hand in circular motions behind his sister's back to calm her hiccups that formed from the cries, shushing her to calm her down. _

_Between gasps for air she tried to speak, "Kri- Krist- off, y- you c- can't you ca- can't-" breaking into louder sobs. _

_He didn't need to hear the rest to understand what she meant, they all knew it. She didn't want her big brother to go and he didn't want to, it killed him knowing he's leaving his little sister behind. Yet he didn't have a choice, father's word was always final. _

_'_But why me.'

_Kristoff contemplated as he soothed his sister, remembering Elijah's smug face when father announced the news. _

_Kristoff scowled, of course it was Elijah's doing, always persuading father's decisions like the lap dog he is. But he wouldn't think of that now as Hans shared him a mournful look, clearly not liking the idea either. He was most fond of Kristoff out of his brothers, seeing him go would only hurt them all. _

_All they could do was spend every moment together till the sun rose the next morning, separating them for a very long time._

* * *

4 ½ years later

_-Southern Isles Palace-_

Dear Anna,

The more I think of home, the more nostalgic I feel, wishing I could be home with you. This is my new home now, and I have to get used to that. Nina grows more beautiful everyday but I wish you could meet her; maybe you'll pull her out of her constant sense of duty. She could be such a stiff sometimes, gets it from her Father.

The time for our wedding is drawing near, which means I'll be seeing you and Hans again and I can't wait for that day. I'll be eagerly awaiting you on the docks, just to see your smile. I know I always tell you this but I'm sorry I left you two. I hope Hans stuck to his word, protecting you while I'm here. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, Kristoff.

_Teal eyes grazed the letter repeatedly, soaking in what they could, hoping to find a hint of anything. A freckled nose scrunched up as ginger brows furrowed together in concentration, a light sigh escaped pinks lips drawn in a frown. _

_Anna couldn't put the pieces together. He always wrote to her, updating her on his well-being, how the royals were treating him, how different Weselton is from home. While each letter tore at her, she was glad she had some form of connection to him. _

_Until that connection cut off, leading Anna to reread her most recent letter from him, as if she'd find some clue about what possibly could've happened. Kristoff's letters never failed to reach her as often as they could, they may have been a few weeks late at most, from bad weather to a lazy messenger. This wasn't just a few weeks; it has been months since she last heard from her big brother. _

_She wondered what she did wrong; maybe she was starting to annoy him. He could easily just be busy with wedding preparations; it was only the other day that Father had received the invitation. This was different though, something felt... off. _

_The sound of a knock pulled her from her thoughts, she moved from her desk to the door, not surprised finding Hans behind it. _

_He spent most of his days with Anna if not in the library; she figured it has something to do with compensating for Kristoff. While she could appreciate him trying to fill the gap, it just wasn't the same. _

_She was glad to see him nevertheless and gave him a half-hearted warm smile; it was the best she could muster given the circumstances. She knew he'd catch on, so when he frowned in response she wasn't surprised when he questioned her. _

_"What's wrong?" His light green eyes wilted as concern took over. _

"_It's Kristoff, I'm worried about him, he hasn't replied in months," with a heavy sigh._

"_That's not true, what about the wedding invitation?"_

"_That wasn't sent from Kristoff, there's something terribly wrong Hans, I can feel it." _

_He sighed at her words, considering the weight of them for a moment before replying, "I wouldn't worry so much, he's probably just nervous about the wedding, on the bright side we'll be seeing him soon." _

_He finished with a reassuring smile, she wanted his words to be true but she couldn't shake the hollow feeling, as if she's lost someone. _

_Hans was right about one thing, they would be attending the wedding and she would be seeing her brother again._

* * *

1 month later

_-Weselton Harbor-_

_~Day before Royal Wedding~_

_Salt and sweat filled the air as the sun beamed over the vast expanse of sails holding up several flags, classifying the royal houses in attendance. _

_Anna felt the warm summer heat tickle her skin, as she took in the sight of what looked to be an armada. _

'All this for a wedding?' _She laughed, knowing that this ridiculous display will happen for her one day. They were nearing the dock as she noticed the set of guards and a carriage that would be their escort. _

_No sign of Kristoff. _

_Hans came up beside her, leaning his elbows over the rail and clasping his hands in front of him, following after her line of sight. He couldn't help but match her disappointment. _

_'_We've been separated for more than four years and he has the gale to have guards welcome us?_' _

_The more Hans thought about Kristoff's recent behavior and its effects on Anna, the more frustrated he became. _

_Clenching his gloved fists lightly, he let out a large sigh when his sister placed her hand atop his own. He then looked to her and wished that he had stared ahead instead of looking into her glistening hurt eyes, his heart broke. _

_"Hey, hey…" He cooed, rising to his full length to embrace her. _

_He had grown quite taller than Anna, even if they were on the edge of fifteen. Anna let quiet tears roll down her freckled cheeks, burying her face in the crook of her brother's neck, not caring that she was ruffling his freshly tailored suit. _

"_Shh shhh, that doesn't mean a thing… we'll see him soon," he soothed, petting her back as she calmed. _

_She took a moment and one last sniffle before composing herself, she was here to represent her family; she would do so proudly. _

_Alec came from behind, patting his rough hands over twin heads of red, "Ready you two?" he asked gently, Anna felt grateful that he didn't pry at her lack of composure. Not like she was one to have an ounce anyways. _

_They both nodded in response and he grinned before speaking again, "Good, I'm glad you guys came along, I don't know what is going on with Father that he couldn't attend… or everyone else for that matter." _

_He seemed to trail off in his own thoughts and she couldn't blame him. Why hadn't anyone else come to see Kristoff? _

_She would excuse James, and Henrik seeing as they were sent off to discuss trade and alliances in Orkdalen and Rogland, she would even excuse Malick who was too depressed to leave his room since Markus was sent off as well. The twins were inseparable in every way; it hurt them severely when Father chose Markus to marry in Vestmar. _

'But everyone else?'

_She didn't understand it, and Father was the biggest disappointment. There was something off about him lately as well, Anna had a hunch that he changed around the same time that Kristoff stopped sending letters. _

_Since then Elijah's whispers have steered his head more and more, sending off anyone he could. It was as if he was trying to get rid of all his siblings. _

_She shivered at the thought as she watched the ship firmly tied to the dock and the gangplank descend for the royals. Alec was the first to stride to the Weselton guards that bowed and greeted him in well-practiced synchronization. Hans was following in pursuit but stopped short to look back at his sister, sticking out his elbow. _

_"Shall we?" He asked, waiting for her to fall in line. _

_She took his offered elbow and tucked her hand safely there, hidden from any eyes that would notice her sweaty palms. They began their descent with much grace as their tutors had trained. Anna was more than grateful for Hans' supporting arm, ready to catch her clumsy footing at any moment. _

'Here we go.'

_The ride to the castle gates was a blur to Anna, as she stared out with no interest in mind other than Kristoff, hearing Alec compliment every monument they passed but giving no sign that she cared. She liked Alec's excitement but she couldn't get Kristoff out of her mind or the growing knot in her stomach. _

_They stepped out of the crowded carriage only to be greeted by the King and his eldest daughter, her 'soon-to-be sister-in-law.' _

_The Westerguard siblings bowed slightly as the short King wrinkle his nose, wiggling his outrageous mustache with it. He then proceeded with a smile and introduced himself and his daughter. _

_Anna would have listened if she wasn't searching for Kristoff, still nowhere to be seen. _

_She was snapped from her thoughts when the Princess came closer to Anna and gave her a light hug, Anna reciprocated before stepping back and truly looking at the girl for the first time. _

_She was everything Kristoff had described, beautiful, petite, and quiet. Mumbling a quick, "Pleased to finally meet you," before taking her place beside her father. _

_Anna deduced that she'd get along with the girl easily, but her father was a different story. _

_He wouldn't stop talking about his own kingdom, while they stood right outside the gates. '_Does he expect us to stay out here to melt all day?_' _

_She was on the verge of voicing her thoughts when his daughter intervened. _

_"Now Father, let us discuss this inside," he looked a little disappointed at the interruption but didn't skip a beat. _

_"Very well Nina, please this way," the King flashed a smile and stretched out a hand to guide them in the large castle, pleased when everyone followed suit. _

_Royal banners of red and navy blue hung in every corner of the castle, featuring a golden fierce lion to emphasis the kingdom's strength. They were given a minor tour before the King excused himself as Nina showed them to their guest bedrooms, announcing that supper would take place in an hour. _

_Nina began to walk off but Anna gently caught her by the elbow, mustering enough courage to ask, "Is Kristoff around?" She blankly looked at Anna before giving her a genuine warm smile. _

"_He is very busy at the moment with final preparations, I'm sure he'll attend supper," with that Nina walked off, leaving Anna to her thoughts. _

_She realized how dumb she must've seemed for just standing in the middle of the hall and stepped inside her guest room, her brothers long since retired to their own rooms. _

_She walked towards her bed and plopped down with an exhausted sigh. Red braids splayed around her head as she stared up at the chestnut drapes that roofed her bed, kicking off her shoes. _

_Her thoughts drifted from Weselton, to Nina, sticking to Kristoff before thick eyelashes fluttered shut as Anna drifted to sleep._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, I hope there wasn't confusion with the time frame. As I've said before I will be often changing from past to present, so just follow the headers to keep up and if you have any questions you can always PM me. Thanks again and I'll be updating soon! -FW**

**geologyrocks321: Thank you, I'm glad it captured your attention and I hope the rest is to your liking.**

**camilor851212: While I do enjoy giving her powers a bit of an ego boost, I wasn't really aiming for her intentionally using magic as leverage but instead as emotional expressiveness.**

**Foxinstrazt: I'm excited for the outcome of Chronicles but I wouldn't blame you for taking a break, I can imagine it being nerve wracking. Anyways, I'm glad you found it interesting and hope you enjoy what I have planned for this tale. I do regret that I don't actually have a Beta to help with the 'rough edges,' I mean I look through it several times but I can only reread so much until it just blurs together, even then I know I'm still missing a few things that could be edited. Just bear with me as I am constantly rereading and checking what I post to see what I may have missed. Your reviews mean a lot, so thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**All Guests: Thanks for the reviews and support, I truly appreciate it. I also welcome constructive criticism positively, as I mentioned before, I only have myself to check my work so bear with me, I will do my best to clean it up as much as possible. What I will disagree on is my style of writing not coming from within, I don't see where else it would come from honestly, but I still thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed the update and encourage future reviews. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2: Her Key

**A/N: Alright doodads, here's chapter 2 -FW**

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Key

_Present day_

-Arendelle Palace Dungeons-

Anna woke with a start; sweat perspired and dripped from her forehead, thick locks sticking to her skin. The cold floor beneath her was damp and soaked through her trousers, shooting a violent shiver up her spine followed by a sneeze. Dust clouded as she coughed to expel some of the dirt that invaded her lungs. She put the tell-tale signs together, cursing inwardly at the cold she caught.

_'__Maybe if I had a better hostess.'_

She grumbled at the thought, she couldn't leave the Queen at fault though. She knew she was being silly, playing with her words and scaring her off like that. Then again, she wouldn't have been in such a foul mood if they weren't holding her under false charges. Not one person took a moment to hear her out. She recalled at the scene of the attack, how guards stumbled to the rooftop. They took one look at her and just knocked her out.

Barely giving her a chance to speak, the next thing she knew she was being chained up and questioned by a blonde beauty. She might've actually enjoyed the situation if they were under different circumstances. She chuckled at the thought before her dreams came to mind. She hadn't thought of him in years, putting him in the darkest corner of her mind, yet he bubbled right up as if she never locked the thought away.

She blamed the guard that struck her across the head, feeling a throbbing pain nag at her left temple. _'Brute.' _A flash of emerald eyes and slick raven hair danced in her wandering mind, recalling her cruel sibling and the word's origin.

_'Elijah.' _She growled like a wild dog at his name, he was the reason her life flipped upside down. She couldn't let her anger linger even if she willed it, her strength depleting as the throbbing grew more intense.

She slumped back against her chains that burned from the rusted metal and constant vice grip; she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips when Kristoff clouded her thoughts again, tears prickling the edge of her eyes, basking in her childhood memories.

_'Grow up already, how many years is it gonna take?' _Blinking rapidly she summoned back the threatening tears, breathing in deeply and letting out a loud huff. _'Crying isn't going to save anyone.' _Not that she even gained credit for her efforts, instead earning a swollen ball on the side of her head, buried beneath locks.

Would they even believe her?

Her mind went to the blonde, remembering how she had reacted upon identifying herself. For some reason, Anna knew she could trust the blonde Queen. It didn't make sense as to how Anna knew this or why she was going on a gut feeling, but that feeling reassured her trust in the Queen when she exposed her title. Years in hiding and she tells her, just like that.

'_Maybe I'm tired of hiding.' _

Something changed when Anna saw that arrow fly towards the Queen, something sparked. Dashing to find the perpetrator and preventing them from firing again, the guards found her at fault when the assassin made a run for it, leaving her at the scene of the crime with her hand in the cookie jar. It didn't help that she was holding the cross-bow after wrenching it from the bastard's hands either.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

-Queen's Chambers_-_

Moonlight trickled through a frost coated window, illuminating silk sheets that shifted from slight movement underneath. At this ungodly hour the Queen stirred; eyes fluttered open, brows furrowed together, lips slightly parted and hot tears rolled down her cheeks before freezing on her skin. She brought up a shaky hand, wiping away at the streaks of frost that lined her face then perched herself up on her elbows, taking in her surroundings.

Her room was littered with piles of pure snow, icicles hung from her bed frame; frost wrapped around her bedpost and coated the walls and doors, sealing her from the outside world. She leaned over her bed to meet frozen spikes that gutted from the ground and surrounded her bed.

She sighed and took in a deep breath, when she exhaled her winter creation evaporated into miniscule snowflakes that shimmered and danced around her. They tickled her face as they grew smaller and smaller, fluttering about before disappearing. She hadn't had an outburst like that for a year, she thought she was improving. Yet, here she had to rein back her gift less it spread throughout the entire castle.

She flung the sheets from her legs with a groan of frustration and sat at the edge of the bed. She snuggly slid her toes in her slippers and reached for her robe that rested near her vanity. She proceeded for the door and out the hall towards the kitchens, knowing well that her staff would be sound asleep, she'd attend to herself.

She passed through the kitchen doors that swung behind her, reached for a kettle in the nearest cabinet and set it on the stove. Igniting a small flame, she poured a cup of water in the pot and waited for it to boil. If any of the servants could see her preparing her own tea, they'd most likely make a grand commotion at such a trivial thing. She gathered herbs of chamomile that sat in a tin, near the corner of the kitchen, and dropped a few leaves in the mix.

She let her thoughts wander as she continued to wait, watching the leaves swirl around in a daze. She recalled the nightmare that fogged her dreams with fear; flashes of faces that she could no longer see, the echo of voices that she could no longer hear.

She hadn't dreamt of them in years, hiding the pain in the back of her mind. Her parents were usually the last thing on her mind. Although ever since the threat on her life, they quickly became the first thing to invade her thoughts.

Remembering how their lives had been taken the same way two years ago, left her feeling raw to the bone.

Hissing from the kettle tore her traveling thoughts, removing the pot and pouring herself a cup. She searched for a jar of honey and gently let a spoonful settle in the heat before stirring as it melted away. Drumming her fingers over the delicate cup, she brought it to her lips and hummed in approval at her beverage.

Her mind came again to poke at the disruptive thoughts, moving from her parents to the assassination attempt and finally lingering on the woman in her dungeon. '_Anna Westerguard_.' The name became a mantra in her mind, quickly flooding her with questions that craved to be answered.

The tapping on her cup picked up pace as she grew impatient, she didn't want to wait for the sun to rise to question the girl in trial. _'Why should I? I am Queen after all.'_ She was normally one for formality, that being her duty but lately it seemed to slip. She couldn't help think of the princess, barely giving the girl any time to speak and rushing out of the cell.

The Queen had enough sense to keep quiet about the young woman's true identity, unless she preferred word spreads and a possible war awaiting her. She searched through as many books and files that she had pertaining to the Westerguards', only to come up short when it came to Anna.

The hunger to know grew, before she could second guess herself, she was striding toward the dark prisons in slippers and her night gown while sporting a cup of tea.

_'No not very formal at all, Lady Anna.'_

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Dungeons-

"_You'll protect me forever and ever, right Kristoff?"_

"_Until the day I die Anna."_

Anna's thoughts drifted as her breathing steadied and her surroundings began to blur. She was on the precipice of sleep until she heard the sound of muffled voices and jingling from keys. The voices then silenced once the door creaked open and shuffling pitter patters grew louder as a visitor came closer.

Anna forced open her eyes and stirred from sleep, last thing she needed was a guard giving her a rude awakening. Last thing she was expecting to see was the Queen, clad in her nightgown and thin slippers that were now dirtied underneath, while holding a cup of tea.

'_Oh my.'_

Anna's jaw dropped before closing it quickly, her eyes were fixed in place. She couldn't stop their need to memorize every inch of Elsa's body, her nightgown hugging her in all the right places. _'What kind of night gown is this?'_

Her eyes raked up her form, appreciating the unexpected sight. The Queen enjoyed the attention if her playful smirk and cocked eyebrow were any indication. The two women locked eyes; one pair with hinted desire, the other, challenging with a glint of playful curiosity.

Their exchange was cut short as a guard trudged up with his stool in one hand and his keys in the other, shuffling for the right key. Unlocking the cell, he stepped inside and placed a stool across the chained woman. He bowed to his Queen and proceeded to walk back where he came, his loud boots fading the further he went.

Her attention went back to Elsa, watching the Queen slip inside the cell and landing gracefully on the stool. Anna tilted her head as she studied her face before leaning back against her only support to alleviate her aching back, she breathed in deeply and finally voiced her thoughts. "Aren't we a little... indisposed this evening?" she grinned when the blonde smirked slyly.

"Couldn't sleep," Elsa said coolly.

"So you decided to visit me in your nightgown? How generous of you." Elsa eyebrow twitched at that, her smirk not once faltering. _'My god, she drips of confidence.'_

Anna hadn't spoken to the Queen for more than a day and she was already beginning to like the woman's attitude, even if she was locked up in her prison.

Elsa brought the cup she was holding to her lips, taking a sip and clearing her throat to prepare her response. "I've actually come to hear what you have to say, _your highness_."

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at her formal address, "Promise you won't run this time?" the redhead teased as Elsa winced, thinking back on her rash behavior.

"Only if you answer me one thing, why did you try to kill me?" Elsa's playful tone dissipated on a more serious note.

"I wasn't."

"Wait, what?" The Queen wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was protecting you." The monarch's eyes looked deeply into Anna's as if she were trying to find the lie beneath the truth, "I find that odd to believe, my commander tells me you were wielding a crossbow."

"Your commander knocked me off the side of my head before giving me a chance to speak when I surrendered immediately; he let the culprit run off with the chance of returning." She wasn't too sure if her next words were wise, but she needed to gamble that they would get through to the Queen.

"It's difficult to explain this but I've been protecting you for a long time Elsa, you just weren't aware of this." She watched as the Queen took in her words.

They seemed to hold some weight as the older woman leaned in on her elbows, her tea snug between both hands. The action gave Anna the confidence to continue. "I've been scouting at every event that you've attended to the public for any case of danger; you've had a target on your back ever since your parents were assassinated."

The tea in Elsa's hands froze over; it was still a sensitive topic for her. She sighed and placed her ruined cup down, taking a deep breath, "I am not naïve to think I wouldn't be targeted if my parents were, the question still lingers as to _why _you chose to protect me," she finished with a huff.

Anna licked her dry lips, "I have a debt." Elsa wanted to question this but surprised them both when she didn't.

They stayed silent for a few moments, thick with tension. The silence nearly killed Anna, spared when the Queen cut through it, "You disappeared seven years ago, may I ask why?"

Anna flinched at the question; she hadn't expected to answer that yet. She considered telling the Queen what drove her out of her home, her old life, and her family.

The Princess wanted to conjure up a proper answer that would make sense, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She closed her eyes and remembered the exact frightening moment she knew she had to run. She shivered and opened her eyes again to look at baby blues that waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm like you Elsa, I've had a target on my back for a very long time; I'm lucky to be alive, I took the chance to run all those years ago." Elsa was silent as the princess looked back with determination.

"I ran away so that I may live," Anna finished in a fierce tone, suggesting the end of her explanation.

The monarch nodded, knowing their conversation had ended and feeling satisfied with this new information. She picked up her cup and headed for the cell door, she needed to rest and reevaluate for tomorrow's events.

"Thank you for being cooperative, your Highness," she said curtly before stepping out.

"Thanks for keeping me company, your Majesty," Anna's words sounded genuine, causing Elsa to look back. Anna gifted her a warm smile, it made Elsa's toes tingle.

It was infectious and the Queen couldn't stop the small smile that grazed her own lips, heading off to bed with a feisty runaway redhead on her mind.

* * *

1 year ago

_-Arendelle Palace Church-_

_~Coronation Day~_

_Light beamed through glass stained windows, illuminating delicately carved wooden benches and posts, honing the history of Arendelle for many generations. Shades of blue and green reflected off of polished gold adorned with jewels held with utmost caution. _

_A man in his late 40's cradled the gold pieces under a soft velveteen pillow, he wore robes of red and gold that proudly singled out his title and purpose before the church. He stood his ground up the higher steps in the chapel, watching over the people who had attended to bear witness the future Queen's coronation. The sweet melody that rang from the deep lungs of the choir, echoed clearly from their elevated position one floor above the seated guests. _

_The alto's and soprano's matched in perfect sync, picking up where the other left off and vice versa as the grand wooden double doors opened, announcing the royal arrival of the young Princess. _

_Dignitaries dressed in exaggerated attire rose from their respected seats to acknowledge the beautiful blonde. She was set in an ocean blue bodice that darkened as it lowered to her skirt, her chest and arms covered under black fabric, decorated with perfect accents of jewels and gold. Her hands were placed safely in front of her, clasping each other and wrapped in a set of light blue gloves. The finishing touch was the long fuchsia cape that hung from her stiff shoulders, garnished with the crocus symbol of Arendelle at the end of the train. _

_Each step was done with grace to mask the uneasy feeling she was enduring. To the outside world, she was completely trained to remain composed, to hide her emotions away from prying eyes. Not one person there could see the self doubt, and the regret. The doubt of not being what the kingdom expects and regret that her parents weren't going to see this. _

_If there was ever a moment where she needed someone, it would be now as she stepped up in front of the altar and bowed her head. Someone to see the beautifully crafted crown being placed atop her head, to reassure her that everything would be alright when the priest insisted she removed her gloves. To express how proud they were to see the control she had as the minister announced the new Queen of Arendelle, ball and scepter in hand. _

_She quickly dropped the items back of the pillow and retrieved her gloves, hearing the mantra of her name and title ring through the church, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" followed by the applause of her guests. She looked across the crowd with a small smile and nodded her head in appreciation to the many housing royals in attendance. _

_Her gaze faltered on a green cloaked figure that stood behind the crowd, red plaits peeked from under the hood that hid beautiful features. She caught herself staring at the mysterious woman and went to shift her gaze until the woman bowed slightly, clapping with the rest of the crowd._

_At that moment, Elsa felt a twinge of satisfaction from the approval of this stranger. Every other person there clapped along with a faux smile to hide their own doubt and questioning of the young Queen, yet this stranger made her feel more appreciation from the smallest of actions. As soon as the woman regarded her, was as soon as she walked out of the room as guests made way to bow before their Queen. _

_Elsa wanted to follow this person, to see the face of someone who actually seemed to care. She knew it was foolish though, she could well be falling to a trap if she did so or worse just embarrass herself in front such watchful eyes. She settled on following decorum and thanking all who bowed before her as she stepped out of the church towards awaiting servants that would attend to her and the other guests._

_She needed a moment to herself and noted Kai, her most loyal steward that she would be resting in her study. He only nodded and gave a quick, "Yes, your Majesty." The notion was still odd to her, she'd have to get used to her position now. She always attended the duties of the kingdom regularly with the help of her advisors, making the treatment of it all the only foreign detail in her mind. She reached to her study and shut the door with a soft click; she walked towards her window pulling up a chair behind her to observe her people. _

_The palace gates were flooded with common folk that merely wanted to greet their new Queen, each face shined with pride. They poured into her courtyard and commenced to talk amongst each other, she saw children running about the gossiping adults and playing with the water from her twin fountains that adorned the usually empty area. She gazed at every person as she brought up a hand to the side of her temple, lightly massaging the area where a headache began to form. She then removed her gloves and used her thumb to massage the palms of her hands as they ached with desire to release the power she held._

'Soon they will all know and I will be free,'_ the last thought only solidified her plans for the evening. _

_She hid her curse for years in fear of what her people would think of her, always wearing those suffocating gloves. Now that she has been crowned Queen, nothing should stop her from showing the people of Arendelle what their leader can do. Even as fear gnawed at her insides, she wouldn't turn back, not after coming along so far in controlling it. _

_Her entire focus was dedicated in constant physical and mental endurance for three years, after her parents' murder. The now crowded courtyard was the home for thousands of targets that were left destroyed and scattered, coated in thick sharp layers of burning ice. Some were saved from the cold death once they were sliced apart by her short blade, the weapon often reflected from rows of icicles that impaled a few unlucky stacks of hay. _

_Her powers never seized to amaze her as she grew stronger, discovering new ways to conjure and make use of her skill. She discovered that her curse could offer more than just being a weapon. She had the ability to create beautiful structures that would outlast the searing sun, she could breath life into her creations if she so wished, and she could heal the strongest of fevers to the most minor of cuts. _

_Yes, she had come a very long way to be the Queen her country deserves and she would express her hard work in a matter of hours. _

_She was thrown off when her vision focused on a familiar green cloak that made its way through the crowd of gossipers. It was the woman she had seen earlier. She witnessed her make a quick bee line towards the open gates and into the city streets where she lost sight of her. Elsa didn't understand it but she felt drawn to this stranger, when the woman disappeared she was... sad? _

_No, disappointed. But why?_

_She brushed it off, figuring the thought of her parents had something to do with it. She checked the clock over her desk and sighed. She needed to double check that her guests found their rooms comfortable and preparations for the ball were set. She needed tonight to go smoothly. _

_Tonight would be the renewal of many things, her curse will be her gift and the Queen of Arendelle will be reborn as the Snow Queen._

* * *

_Present day_

-Arendelle Palace Gardens-

The early morning dew clung around Elsa's feet as she stepped through her garden, admiring the many plots of lilies, tip toeing past corners in the labyrinth before reaching her favorite section. She walked through strings of frozen water droplets that shielded the world behind her and encased her in a personal wonderland. Set all around were a variation of flowers of her own creation, they mimicked her favorite temporary flowers from orchids to tulips.

The trickle of sun that fell upon each petal reflected in a wheel of color ranging from cool blues and violets to warmer orange and red tints, each encased in flawless ice. One could easily mistake the different roses as mere ice sculptures, yet as she swept her digits across the petals of said roses lovingly, they bent and moved as fluently as any other summer flower.

Occasionally, snow in forms of beetles and butterflies would bat their wings over the abundance of frozen life, sprinkling their snow tenderly over eager life that welcomed it with open arms. The Queen walked around every flower, tree, and insect with calm ease as she sprinkled her magic. Setting a fresh layer of glistening frost, she rendered the wintry garden, evoking a more stunning bliss than when she first entered.

Pleased with the care she'd taken, she rounded a solo willow tree covered in icicles that curled and played with dried branches, a sharp contrast to the icicles she conjured when feeling on edge. She found purchase on a simple bench that sat in front of an old willow tree, center to the garden.

Taking a deep breath, she took in the crisp scent of the morning and exhaled, letting a gentle cold breeze escape her lips and dance around the garden. She leaned back on her hands then and closed her eyes, reveling in her creation. The soft whisper of her little breeze, the feeling of powdery snow that fell from every which way and the humming of life that connected from the garden to her fingertips called to Elsa.

Everything about her garden brought absolute peace to her mind, it was her hiding place. Not even the servants truly came to find this place aside from Kai, who had become a close friend throughout the years. She came here when palace life became too much at once or when her thoughts took control in an unwelcoming way. Now was one of those times.

This morning her thoughts kept wandering back to memories of her coronation, recalling every possible detail. It had been a monumental day, yet the one detail her mind insisted on replaying was that of a woman in a green cloak. Elsa wasn't able to recognize the woman with her features relatively hidden, yet her judgment seemed to raise a flag at the recollection.

_"I've been protecting you." _

Anna's confession echoed in her mind as she began to ponder.

The only features from the stranger that she could use as evidence were twin red plaits that peeked from the cloak's hood. _'Many Arendelle women fashion themselves with braids,'_ her logic argued but couldn't deny the fiery red tint was unique and had only seen it twice; the day of her coronation and the day of her attempted assassination. Her mind was reeling with theories that ended with the same conclusion; Anna was the cloaked mystery woman.

Anna was telling the truth.

Thoughts of Anna were interrupted as the sound of crunching snow came to her ears; she perked up and pried open one eye sporting a raised eyebrow, already knowing who had entered. Kai gave a slight bow upon entering and hid the small smile from his face, seeing his Queen act so free was an amusing thing to him.

"Your Majesty, your council has gathered and await you in the throne room," he awaited for a response as she breathed in deeply and opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Let's not keep those old coots waiting then," she smiled as he chuckled and followed closely behind her, leaving her oasis behind. Her peaceful moment there was short lived as duty called, indeed she wouldn't keep her advisors waiting; there was a trial to deal with that she already predicted the outcome of.

Her advisors may not like it, but she had information they didn't and Elsa was never one for sharing.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I feel like I'm spoiling you guys just a bit with these quick updates, as nice as it is to update so quickly, it's going to back lash and rush me on future chapters. So don't be upset if I stretch my update time to a week's length. These chapters are pre written and set up to be re read several times, I don't want to lose that advantage. I can promise that my updates won't stretch for more than a week unless I inform you guys otherwise. Until next time and keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**Foxinstrazt: Wow, thank you for that, really. I do often have to grab a few synonyms to spice up the mix and not bore people with repetition, glad there's someone who relates to that. Glad you enjoyed the trip to the past, you can expect to see more of it as the story unfolds and connects. **

**I've realized that Hans has become one of my favorite characters to write, as odd as that sounds, which you'll understand in future chapters. I don't have him pinned as anything really, so that's left to your imagination. Your Hans is just... insufferable. I sometimes wish I didn't have this obsessive need to review my writing constantly and fix it up as I go along, but it gets the job done and I hope this story keeps a hold on your attention. Thank you for your input and I look forward to future reviews!**

**camilor851212: Thank you, thank you. I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon, so don't worry.**

**Guest: You're wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 3: When Autumn Leaves

**A/N- Alright guys chapter 3, Happy reading! -FW**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Chapter 3: When Autumn Leaves

8 years ago

_-Weselton Palace-_

_~Night before Royal Wedding~_

_Anna awoke at the light knocking on her door, she forced an eye open followed by a wide yawn as she scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and took a moment to recollect her surroundings. The knock came again, forcing her to her feet. She shuffled towards the door and cracked it open, poking her head out. She was met with a deeper shade of red hair that extended to small sideburns and light green eyes. Anna remained silent as she opened the door wider for her sibling and walked back to plop on her bed, face first. _

_She heard him shut the door behind him and sit on the edge of her bed, placing a gloveless hand atop her head. "C'mon Anna, I don't like seeing you so upset," he pat his hand on her head again to stifle some response from his other wise half dead sister. "Mmmf hfft krff hoff," she mumbled into her pillow, eliciting a low chuckle from Hans. _

"_You know I don't understand you when you talk like that," he was glad his response brought a familiar smile to her lips as she turned her head to look at him. She always enjoyed when he brought up Kristoff's old jokes but the memory quickly saddened her realizing said brother had yet to make an appearance. _

_Hans saw the sadness that followed her smile and internally kicked himself, he should've thought twice about his choice in words. "You know he's just being a big ole goof, right?" Her eyes met his and she bit her lip, a nervous habit she could never rid. "He has no choice but to see us anyways, by that time I'll whack him across the head for being an idiot," she smiled at his attempt at comfort and wished she could believe in his words. _

"_He's never done this before Hans; he was supposed to meet us at the docks. What if something's changed?" He looked at her curiously before replying, _

"_Well marriage does change people, and I wouldn't be too upset about it Anna, he's probably just a nervous wreck right now." Even Hans doubted his own words, Anna brought up good points. This wasn't like their brother at all; he just hoped they'd get past this soon. _

"_Alright, be ready for dinner in an hour," with that he left a kiss on her forehead to smooth the furrowed brow that rested there leaving her to her thoughts._

* * *

_She was ready in less than an hour and checked herself once over before sitting by her window to gaze at the setting sun, Weselton had beautiful sunsets that displayed an abundance of color illuminating the docks where she saw a ship pull up to the harbor. It piqued her curiosity to see a royal flag perched on the top, proud colors of green and violet set behind a golden crocus. Her studies helped remember the symbol as the royal sigil of Arendelle, observing the late arrival. _

_She watched as the gangplank came down, with it a tall man in a black tailored suit adorned with medals and a neatly trimmed mustache. He walked out halfway before turning and reaching out a hand to a beautiful woman with brunette hair braided into a bun, framing a gold crown that peeked past her locks. She took his hand gently as they both stepped down; Anna guessed them to be the King and Queen before noticing a young girl step down as well. _

_She had platinum blonde hair that fell in one single braid down her back; she wore a deep blue dress that covered nearly every inch of skin. Anna was able to pinpoint her as the young princess instantly with the way she carried herself, walking obediently beside her parents. She watched as a Weselton royal guard greeted them with an escort to the castle, her last sight was a platinum braid climbing into a carriage when a firm knock pitched her ears. _

_She shook her head and opened the door to see an enthusiastic Alec and reluctant Hans behind him. She had to smile at eager Alec, knowing with the amount of training he does on a regular basis, food was never taken lightly for him. She hoped Weselton had enough to feed the other guests once he was through. _

_He proudly stuck out his strong arm for her to take, beginning the walk towards the dining room they had passed through earlier on their tour. Hans walked behind the linked half siblings with his hands clasped behind his back, when Anna looked back at him he gave her a reassuring wink. She smiled and proceeded as Alec pulled her along. _

_The bloodline of the siblings was under a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy and they stuck to it. There was no need to discuss it regardless, sure their father had several different marriages that were overall ruined by his consumed need to work, yet they never judged him for it. He always took care of his own and the majority of the half siblings treated each other as any other full sibling, no judgment. _

_Most of all, they all carried a soft spot for Anna, being the youngest and only sister they were obligated to adore her. She was the anchor for the family, she was the reason arguments ended and hurtful words were left unsaid. Elijah seemed to be the only one who never cared, he didn't hate her, she just wasn't worthy in his line of sight. His sights were always set on the throne, everyone knew this. Hans figured out his tactics and learned that as long as he stayed out of his sight as often as possible, he'd be safe from being shipped off like some of the others. _

_They made it to double doors and the sounds of chatter behind it; he dropped his thoughts and put on his award-winning smile. They stepped through and witnessed a bounty of exotic cuisine set on a long garnished table as dignitaries sat at their respectable seats. The King noticed them immediately and rose up from his place at the head of the table, calling them over. _

"_Come come, you must be starving, I hope everything has been to your liking," Anna wanted to reply politely to the King and thank him, but when her eyes found purchase on an empty seat next to Nina she couldn't hide the disappointment that etched her features; thankfully Alec took action to make conversation with the King before he could be insulted. _

_Nina saw the distress in her eyes and made her way from her seat on her Father's right side to Anna, "He was called away to deal with guests that arrived late, he hopes to return soon," with that being said Nina linked her free arm around Anna and pulled her towards her own seat, "Here keep me company in his absence." Anna gave the girl a smile and accepted the offer as Alec sat to the King's left with Hans beside him. _

_They talked for a few hours, enjoying their meal and the easy conversations, occasionally Hans and Anna would glance at each other and resume to their plates. The silence was enough for a mutual understanding, Kristoff hadn't returned yet. While conversation with Nina was enjoyable she couldn't handle the stuffy room now, her eyes were welling up. She knew she had to excuse herself soon to save face from embarrassment, Hans knowing his sister all too well spoke up. "Anna, are you not feeling well?" his tone was suggestive and she took that as her cue. "I'm a bit drained from the journey, if I may be excused, I'd like to return to my room," Anna finished, waiting for the King to grant her the freedom to leave. _

"_Not staying for dessert?" _

_Anna knew that gruff voice anywhere, she whipped her head around to see a tall blonde man with hazel eyes and scruffy features. Her eyes couldn't stop the tears that began to pour down as she leapt up into big arms that scooped her up and gave her a twirl. _

"_Oh Kristoff!" she cried out as he laughed and kissed her head. _

"_You've gotten so big! You'll be taller than Hans soon," he winked at his brother who rolled his eyes but smiled in return. "How old are you now anyways, fifteen?" _

"_Almost, now stop being such a bully!" she teased in Hans' defense. Nothing could've ruined this reunion for her, she didn't care that nearly every dignitary was watching the commotion. _

"_I can't help it when I've got you around, you're my weakness little Princess," she beamed at the old nickname and hugged him again. "Oh I was so worried Kristoff," she recalled his absence at the docks at swatted his arm as she pulled back. "That reminds me! Why weren't you at the docks?" he winced at that, knowing he did them wrong. Hans perked up at this, waiting to hear his grand excuse for Anna's suffering, though he knew he'd be forgiven._

"_I was so caught up with the wedding preparations Anna. Will you find it in your kind heart to forgive your most loyal knight?" She would've denied him if he weren't practically prostrating himself in front of everyone like a fool, causing Anna to blush and sputter, "Ok ok, I forgive you, now get up you goof!" swatting him again to emphasis her point and confirming Hans' prediction._

_He chuckled and brushed off his knees before proceeding to kiss his future wife on the top of her hand, she blushed and spoke up. "What took so long, dear?" she asked quietly. She really seemed like the perfect woman for any man. Kristoff sighed while scratching the back of his head, an old nervous habit. "The royals from Arendelle weren't feeling their best and apologize for not attending dinner or arriving on time, apparently there was a storm that delayed their travels." The King scoffed at Kristoff's statement, "Arrogant as ever." _

"_Now now, don't be a stick in the mud _Father_," Kristoff teased and the man only stiffened more before wrinkling his nose, focusing on what was left on his plate. Kristoff rolled his eyes at the hypocrite of a man and made his way around to Alec who shook his hand and gave his congrats. "Father isn't feeling well lately but I'm sure he's proud of you," Alec's words were heart-felt and touched Kristoff as he patted his shoulder before moving towards Hans. _

_The red head stood up with grace and stuck out his hand; Kristoff looked at it questioningly and laughed when his eyes met Hans'. He saw through his macho act and pushed his hand aside as he engrossed his little brother in a deep hug, patting him roughly on the back. As much as Hans wanted to deny the sentiment he couldn't resist returning with a pat of his own, glad to see his brother hadn't changed. When they broke apart he ruffled his perfectly combed red mane and further annoyed Hans, Anna only chuckled; she truly missed them together. _

_Kristoff came back around and pulled out a chair for his sister, "Now I know you love your dessert, I worked hard getting your favorites, so you're not excused to your room." She laughed at his banter and sat in the offered chair as he sat between her and his fiancée. _

_Forgetting why she wanted to leave in the first place, she had never felt so complete in the longest time, watching everyone laugh and smile as Kristoff lit up the room. Putting the wedding in the back of her mind, she focused on enjoying the rest of her carefree night._

* * *

_-Weselton Palace Church-_

_~Day of Royal Wedding~_

_The castle was bustling with commotion as servants ran every where they went, taking care of the final touches as the hour drew nearer for the ceremony to commence. Anna was fashioned in a black bodice with green accents that hung off her shoulders, the same accents adorned the long skirt with olive strips and floral designs. _

_The morning passed just as quickly as the night before, far too quickly for Anna's liking. Taking every chance she had to be with her older brother, she spent it reminiscing and discussing things that couldn't be expressed through letters. They didn't realize the hour when the steward came to retrieve Kristoff, retreating to their rooms to clean up for the ceremony._

_Now the majority of the guests were herded into the cathedral, filling every bench as they waited for the joyous event to begin. Yellow and red roses set in grand bouquets decorated the end of each bench; white satin wrapped with gold ribbons encased strong pillars. A white and gold trane extended from the front steps through the center of the church, finally reaching where Kristoff stood proudly. _

_He wore a white shirt below a gold vest and a silk sash of red that ran across his torso, topped with a navy suit accompanied with matching trousers that were tucked in polished black boots, garnished with golden stitch lining. Golden medals that honored both royal houses gleamed as brightly as his gold cufflinks and the tint of amber that danced in his light hazel eyes watched over the crowd. _

_His eyes meet Anna's and beamed with a quick wink, she grinned in response and trailed her eyes from Kristoff to Alec who stood behind him sporting a navy blue suit of his own, highlights of silver and sea green implicated the colors of the Southern Isles. She was never used to seeing them like this, prim and proper as they waited for the double doors of the chapel to open once more. Hans took his place next to Anna, being her shoulder for the evening as Alec took responsibility for Kristoff. _

_He wore a light green suit, yet this one had hints of forest green and yellow beneath it, of course his signature gloves were present as well. She smiled when she realized he had done so to match her own attire rather than her brothers. She bumped his shoulder with a playful smirk that brought him from his daze. A smile graced his features all the way to his eyes as he bumped her shoulder in return, eliciting a giggle from both. Just as she went to retaliate the choir took their cue as the double doors opened slowly, revealing a breathtaking bride._

_Everyone who faced forward turned in sync to give the bride the full attention she sole deserved that day. A blush crept up her cheeks on her otherwise calm features; her hair was pinned up in a complicated bun as small ringlets hung from the back. Her white dress twisted around her body, hugging her form perfectly with lace lined sleeves. A simple gold necklace claimed her neck, stamped with the Weselton sigil. One arm carried a bouquet of red and yellow roses that matched the cathedral's theme, the other hung over her father's arm as he stood as tall as he could. _

_To Anna he was still quite short next to her, even in heels. His body was draped in a finely tailored coat set in place by golden clasps of lion heads, beneath the massive fur peeked his red and gold suit, completely following the color palette that washed over every where Anna looked. His mustache looked as trimmed as ever while his gray set of hair was slicked under a thick crown a top his head._

_Anna stood up with everyone else and observed the princess take slow steps beside her father to follow the choirs' rhythm. Anna was envious seeing as by now she'd eat the floor. They slowly brushed past several dignitaries making it halfway through the trane when Anna's focus found a singular blonde braid a few rows back; she also recalled the King and Queen who all turned to face forward once the bride passed through. As they turned the young girl looked up at Anna for a quick moment before averting her gaze nervously, a pink tint appeared on her pale cheeks. _'Not used to the attention I guess,'_ she thought as Hans nearly pinched her elbow to turn around, all at once she realized Nina was already standing by the altar._

_Thankfully everyone's focus was on the exchange happening before them. The King kissed his daughter's cheeks and gave her hand to Kristoff before proceeding to sit on the bridal side of the chapel. The minister emerged with a red sash and began his traditional speech, having them mimic his every word to each other. They shared a small set of vows; Kristoff nearly stumbled nervously under his promising words as the priest joined both hands, tying the sash around their conjoined hands. _

_He stated his final words before the Gods and announced the settled marriage between the kingdoms, causing the guests to rise up and give a loud applause when the couple shared an innocent peck upon the lips. The chapel grew louder with each passing second; at some point the joyous noise sounded ridiculous to Anna. She watched as Kristoff's goofy daze acknowledged his audience and turned to wave, his wife following in sync. _

_His eyes found Anna's, sharing a moment when his smile only grew for his sister in which she returned just as brightly. Hazel irises that stared lovingly at his family were no sooner jolted open into shocked horror when he felt an arrow puncture his chest, followed by another, and another and another. Each directly aimed into his source of life. _

_Everything stopped in Anna's mind. Screams erupted over the panicking mob as they scrambled, benches fell over, and none of it meant a thing to Anna. Her body was stiff and shocked as she began to violently shake. All she could do was watch her brother gurgle from his bloodied mouth as he clawed at the protruding arrows. She snapped out of her coma when Kristoff's body fell to the floor, desperately clinging to anything he could to grasp the life that was fading from him. _

"_KRISTOFF!" _

_Anna screeched in a hoarse tone, rushing to her dying brother frantically. Anna was beside him in a moment followed by Hans, while Nina just watched in horror, sobbing hysterically. She heard a shrill war cry come from behind her shouting, "Long lives the King of Weselton!" Anna turned in time to see four cloaked figures emerge from behind decorated pillars, wielding crossbows and sets of arrows snug to their sides. No sooner than they had emerged, they bolted for the chapel windows, shattering through them and disappearing. _

_All Anna remembered seeing was Alec in close pursuit when her focus returned to Kristoff, his gasps for air coming out in quicker needy pants as he tried to speak. She lifted his head into her lap brushing the pads of her thumbs across his tear streaked face. Her tears poured out, mixing over his bloodied face as she tried to contain her sobs, the aching in her heart grew each passing second. Beside her Hans was observing the wounds with a pained expression haunting his features and glistening eyes. _

"_A-A-An.. Ann," Kristoff coughed heavily trying to conjure words; she desperately tried to listen past the commotion. _

"_I- I'm here Kristoff," She cooed reassuringly as he looked up at her. He brought up a crimson stained hand and cupped her face gingerly while the pain in his eyes turned into one of peace, whispering, "U-Until.. th- the day.. I-I die.." _

_A final warm smile passed his ruby stained lips and up at her. She processed his words looking up at Hans who was now crying freely and shaking his head to her. She looked back down, "No! Kristoff, stay with me! You can't leave me!" she howled as the life in his eyes flickered until it was snuffed out, dropping his hand and letting out one last heavy breath as his chest caved in. His once smiling lips settling into a thin red line._

"_N-No.. NO.. KRISTOFF!" The rage that took over her voice then was so foreign and she clung to his lifeless body desperately in a feeble attempt to hold onto him. Nina finally collapsed to her knees beside them, quietly sobbing as Anna continued to yell out in pure agony. She felt as if someone ripped her heart out and squeezed it until it swelled into a burst. A ringing noise then filled her ears and the cries became muffled followed by the steps of soldiers who were far too late. _

_Last she heard were shouts of the King's guard trying to escort the remaining family royals accompanied by Hans' unabashed cries. She then slumped beside her brother's body with her nose nuzzling his cold cheek, last sight being his glazed hazel eyes staring back at her when her world faded to black._

* * *

**A/N- Maybe you deserved a better warning? Well if you decide to continue to read on, there is something you should know. I have no qualms in killing off a character, I have no issue with making you guys cry. If it fits the story just know that it's all for the good of it. I'm not saying that I will make a sad story out of this, on the contrary, I plan on taking you on a coaster of emotions. Remember this is still an Elsanna romance as promised. So have faith in my writing, besides everyone should have a good heart tug every now and then. Well hope you enjoyed and I'll be updating soon! -FW**

**llma: Greetings to you, I really don't mind constant reviewing of my own work, but it does cause stress when I reread and cringe at every typo I see but thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update and I look forward to your review on it.**

**Fox: There will be a lot of interesting twists and turns so I hope you enjoy the ride. I'm glad you like my take on Elsa, I just wanted a more refreshing version in my tale. I will continue to carry on my good friend and I'm sorry I have to cut this response short but I'm on a quick lunch break and I just really wanted to post this up before I head back.**

**Guest: You have no idea how happy it makes me to read that I've reeled you in, I can't wait for your reaction to what I've got in stored.**

**KP009: Why thank you! I'm just a blushing mess, I hope you enjoy both as I will continue with the past and the present.**

**A/N- Thanks again for all the reviews guys! -FW**


	5. Chapter 4: Your Cage

**A/N: Sup darlings, hope you liked that last cruel chapter, here's some light elsanna for ya. Happy reading! -FW**

* * *

Chapter 4: Your Cage

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

~Day of Assassination Trial~

Anna's boots scraped loudly under rough stone steps, two guards dragged her by the elbows out of the cell and closer to her trial. She didn't know what to expect as they hauled her tired body from the dungeons to the castle halls, her mind hadn't processed that she may as well be sentenced to death in a few hours. For some reason, she kept on replaying the tragedy in Weselton, a milestone that she would often ignore in her life. It must be the trial to blame for the constant reminiscing, the threat on her life being the biggest obstacle amidst everything else.

Then there was Elsa. There was always something about the woman that made her want to understand the Snow Queen; she recalled seeing her a few times in the past. No real introductions being made, she doubted Elsa even remembered an ounce of their distant encounters. Of course, it was always Anna who recognized her, taking great lengths to protect the girl after her parents' demise; Even if it meant her own death.

The guards pushed through double doors and entered a grandiose throne room that Anna hadn't even noticed until she was shoved on the ground. Without the support from her captors her footing was lost as well as her balance and dignity, as she tried to stand on weak legs, she felt another shove and tumbled again.

"Enough!" A voice echoed loudly through the dominating room, she flinched at the tone before realizing who had defended her. Her side line view witnessed the guard bow deeply in apology before standing even straighter, Anna wanted to smirk but stopped herself realizing there was more to the audience than the intriguing Queen.

She placed her chained hands in front of her and pushed up from the floor, staggering until finding her balance. Lifting her head, she acknowledged the rest of the room, relatively old men of all shapes and sizes stood on either side of the raised throne. Each had several medallions and garments representing different titles, wearing hard or disapproving expressions boring into her. Honestly Anna couldn't give a damn, not when she took in the sight of Elsa.

She wore a blue dress nearly identical to their first meeting, a few shades darker with a bodice accented in violet and green; it hugged her waist and dangled loosely over her legs. Her chest was exposed to a moderate degree, bearing thin long sleeves and an equally thin cape tucked just where the bodice began. It was clear that this was not one of her creations but it definitely had her style to it.

Her throne was a different story, it practically screamed 'Elsa.' Looking at it closely enough, Anna could see an old wooden ancestral throne shared through the years under a layer of flawlessly crafted ice. It twisted around the arms and swirled impossibly cut incisions all around, from the top held a dominant arch as the throne was all but frozen into the ground, frost lightly settled on the floor around it. For all intents and purposes the throne was rather intimidating yet equally stunning and beautiful; Anna couldn't imagine any other throne better fit for Elsa.

The Queen carried no expression as her body leaned back, one leg crossed over the other as one hand found purchase on the arm of the chair rather lazily, the other held her head up in a very nonchalant matter. If Anna hadn't known any better she'd guess Elsa was bored.

Her eyes finally met the Queen's as she stood before her, a shackled mess, truly wishing she was more presentable. She bowed her head slightly out of respect and she could've sworn she saw the sovereign' eyes widen momentarily before resuming their blank stare. Anna eyed her for a moment and waited what was surely to come.

"State your name," Elsa's tone was much more subtle than when she first spoke with the guard.

"Anna.. Bjorgman," she wasn't sure if the Queen would play along with her faux identity but even so was surprised when she continued.

"Do you understand the charges?"

"Yes" Anna answered quickly, wanting to get this whole damn mess over with rather than having the obvious repeated to her.

"Do you call upon any at your defense?" She sounded almost suggestive, yet Anna couldn't truly call anyone to her aid. _'Perks of being a runaway'_

"I have no one, your Majesty" Anna spoke with a confliction that brought sadness to the Queen's eyes as she fixed her gaze.

"Then state your defense," she stated reassuringly and dipped her head; Anna hoped that their conversation the night before swayed the elegant monarch. Nevertheless she also had to convince her pack of advisors, who glared at the red-head with vicious intent. She wasn't so sure her chances were high at the moment but she had to try.

"Gladly," Anna proceeded to describe the exact moment she noticed the hooded figure, climbing on top of a nearby inn with a cross-bow strung to his back. She stated the struggle between the assassin and herself, finally ending with the commander's grand entrance, allowing the killer to escape.

The Queen only nodded as her advisors whispered amongst each other before one decided to speak up, "What evidence can you provide with this information?" said a fat old man with grizzly features. All eyes darted from the man to Anna, except Elsa, she kept a steady watch on the unbeknownst freckled ginger. Studying her body language in every way, she watched the bickering exchange.

"The same evidence I'm sure you can offer proving me at fault," Elsa smirked behind her hand and hid it away just as quickly, she didn't need anyone detecting her favor over the Princess. Of course Anna noticed.

The old man scoffed at her smart remark but cleared his throat and remained silent, proving her point. Another among them spoke up to his defense, "Yet you were wielding a weapon-"

"That was held up high in the air along with my hands in complete surrender, I'm sure one of the guards can second this," Anna dared on; truly they had to see how wrong this was.

"How can we be so sure you're not working with the assassin?" She had to roll her eyes at the man's rebut, it was a weak assessment.

"Oh yes, I'd beat my own comrade." Anna brought her knuckles up to show the freshly bruised and scarred marks, settling her statement. The old man was taken aback by her snarky attitude and display but remained silent after that, clearly embarrassed. She should've been taking the well-behaved route of this all but the more amusement she saw flash in Elsa's eyes the less she could resist.

The Queen shifted in her seat and opened her mouth to speak, "If that is the end of your statement Miss Bjorgman, then I call upon my Captain to the stand." A familiar soldier walked from behind Anna in gold and silver armor and a violet cape, a golden crocus imprinted on it. He took a few steps in front of the imprisoned Princess and kneeled before his Queen to rise again.

"State what you recall," Elsa stated coolly once she had his undivided attention.

He gave a quick nod and began his statement, "As my men and I patrolled the streets one of my men heard a commotion atop of one of the inns in the city as the first arrow was fired, I fled to the scene of the arrow's origin only to find this woman," he stretched a hand behind him to reference at Anna. "She indeed wielded the crossbow up in defense and I was brash to have struck her in fear of your safety my Queen," he quickly bowed after his last comment in forgiveness for his action.

Anna would think a well seasoned soldier such as he would be more open-minded. _'Or more paranoid' _Anna ignored the thought as she listened to the Queen's further questioning, "Did you descry anything else?"

"No.. Your Majesty," She sensed his hesitancy.

"Commander?" She urged him on needing to hear every angle.

"I recall one of my men, a newcomer stating he saw a hooded figure flee a few feet from the scene, I ignored his cries underestimating the boy; yet it is hard to say if this woman is working with the killer or not," he ended in a deep bow as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Very well then, thank you Commander," she rose from her seat then and surveyed her advisors, they each seemed very set on their ambitions against Anna so foolishly.

"Gentlemen, given the defendants statement and the new found information that the Commander failed to mention earlier, we will come to a verdict," Anna regarded the men, each with conviction etched into their very being. "All in favor of the defendant?" only two of the eight raised their hands in her defense, she sighed knowing her fate all too well.

"All those against?" The majority overruled as several palms stuck out in the tense air, Anna couldn't stop the defeated groan that escaped as she shook her head. _'I guess it was only a matter of time,' _with that thought she looked up at arctic irises with pleading eyes, anything to make her understand. _'C'mon Elsa you're smarter than these band of morons,' _She let out a little prayer in her head to any God that the Queen would take pity, she couldn't die like this. Not yet.

Elsa met her gaze steady and strong, she inhaled deeply and let her decision fall from her lips, "Very well, Anna Bjorgman as Queen of Arendelle I here by sentence you," Anna bowed her head preparing for impact, "under house arrest until the true assassin is captured." Her advisors all jolted from their seats in defiance.

'_Oh thank fucking God!' _Anna looked up in much appreciation with a grin plastered on her face, Elsa let a smirk form of her own and a mutual understanding was made.

"Bu-But, your Majesty!" Elsa snapped her gaze from Anna to the first advisor to her right; she couldn't believe the man's audacity. Frost from her throne crept towards the pudgy man as it grew, causing him to silence and bow his head. She took in slow deep breaths as the ice receded from its intense threat. Anna was simply amazed with the Queen if not practically smitten in that moment.

"I will not be questioned in my authority, dismissed." With one last look to Anna she stepped down from the steps of her throne and left the scene, leaving baffled advisors and a pleased Princess in her wake.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe it, just this morning she was so sure she'd die under false pretenses and here she was free from shackles being lead by the head maid to her new guest room. _'I must be dead already,'_ They passed through several halls decorated in shades of deep violet and blues, geometric patterns and swirls amongst the color. A grand window illuminating the halls brought attention to the red-head as the sight of movement piqued a familiar interest.

Dirt clouded the air as quick foot work danced in unison, matching in rhythm as metal screeched against metal. A downward slash was parried with an uppercut as two Arendelle comrades battled for dominance. Sweat dripped and grunts of frustration matched the force of each opponent, overexerting themselves with reckless abandon.

Anna giggled with mirth at the amateur display before her, she knew Arendelle soldiers all too well; Naïve, brash, and arrogant. They believe their weapons and gleaming armor could protect them if they make enough of a show about it, mocking the face of their opponent with excessive confidence. It would be the death of them.

'_I'd wipe them under my boots,'_ she felt the hairs behind her neck raise in excitement, the idea of proving how foolish those soldiers are compared to the training she had received. She shook her head when an over head strike that was far too high caused a soldier to stumble and fall from his feet. A sharp glint pointed at his throat, ending the brawl and leaving uproar of cheers from their audience. One comrade helped the other rise again with a reassuring clap on the shoulder, victoriously grinning as two fresh faces walked to the center of their circle, sword in hand.

She would've watched on if the head maid hadn't snapped her attention with a reprimanding scowl, "Keep up dear." The maid reminded Anna of her mother, scolding recklessness while holding nothing but adoration. She had wrinkles on the side of her eyes and around her cheeks from constant smiles or laughter, she held herself up proudly, growing age only giving her more dignity in seniority making her respectable.

It was amusing how openly comfortable the old woman was to out right scold her like a child, as if she weren't a prisoner minutes before. Anna already liked the woman. They reached the end of the hall as the woman opened a grand door leading Anna inside "This is your room miss, I'll have a bath drawn for you momentarily," she turned to take her leave when Anna stopped her short.

"Anna," the maid looked back in confusion.

"I'm sorry miss?" Anna smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and clarified.

"You may call me Anna," The maid returned with a warm smile of her own that shined through her eyes. _'Just like mother'_

"Very well Miss Anna, you may call me Gerda, let me know if you need anything," with that the maid stepped out, leaving a flabbergasted Anna to enjoy the sight of her quarters. She hadn't taken comfort in a room like this for a few years now, completely relishing the sight of mahogany wood with golden accents and long drapes that hung from a wide window, much like the one in the halls, a beautiful large bed with silk sheets calling to her.

She hardly noticed a maid stepping in to prepare her bath until the sloshing of water brought her attention to her. She set steaming water and lined up soaps near the tub, setting down towels and a robe. Anna regarded the maid with a quick, "Thank you," once she completed her task and left the red head in privacy. The Princess began to undress when the door clicked signaling the all clear, removing her tunic and trousers as well as her faded boots, discarding them by the door.

A low rumbling moan bubbled from Anna when her tense muscles relaxed as she sunk further into the hot tub. They quaked as the soreness was released and the toxins that invaded each corner left her body. Rolling her neck around an occasional pop would sound and a quiet groan with it. Her body couldn't get enough of the special treatment compared to her stay in the dungeons, those cold chains left sores on her wrists and her body ached from the same stiffening position.

It took her a few moments and for the water to cool to draw her attention to the soaps next to the tub, sampling a few before deciding on a honeysuckle scent. She scrubbed the grim from her hair and scrapped the dirt that stuck to her body, never wanting to feel so cleansed in her life. The enjoyment was short-lived when the tub cooled completely, causing Anna to shiver and forcing her out of the tub. She reached for an outrageously soft towel, swiping over tone muscles and drying off excess water from her hair.

She looked herself over in the vanity for new marks or scars, noting a small gash over right eyebrow near her temple and two small bruises on her back, no doubt from her fight with the perpetrator. _'How lovely,'_ she winced as she passed the pad of her middle finger over the gash; she decided to search for a medic once she dressed.

She began to search the closest only to be disappointed to find nothing; the drawers were empty as well. _'Guess they weren't expecting me,'_ She heard a knock and threw on the robe, tying the sash across her stomach. She figured the maid had returned with fresh clothes opening her door freely, little did she know the royal visit she'd be receiving.

_'Yup, I'm definitely fucking dead.'_

* * *

Elsa wanted to smirk at the sight of the indisposed Princess gaping like a trout, except she was gaping just as much if not worse. When she knocked on her door, she hadn't expected to see the red-head clad in a robe that clung to her body ever so deliciously. In fact, she didn't even really know why she had knocked in the first place. She was wracking her brain the entire short walk from her room to Anna's giving herself enough reason to approach the Princess.

By the time she reached her door and knocked she had thought out what her excuse would be; it's normal for a host to be kind enough to check on their guest. Yet when Anna opened that door, all her well planned conversation was thrown out the window and all she could do was stare.

Eyes ran up her legs to her torso, grazing past her slightly exposed chest and landing of freckled cheeks. Both girls were blushing furiously until Anna took the initiative. Her shocked appearance turned mischievous as she leaned against her open door, "My my, this is a surprise."

It took a few seconds for the Queen to process that their interaction had progressed from gaping to talking, clearing her throat and mustering enough will power to train her eyes on Anna's. "You're one to talk, shall I return later?" She cocked her eyebrow suggestively, while she knew the proper thing would be to leave, Elsa didn't feel like doing anything proper at the moment. _'At least not around Anna,'_ Said Princess twisted her mouth into an adorable pout and considered the Queen's offer before shaking her head.

"Nonsense, it would be rather rude to turn down an audience with you," She shifted from the door further into her room "No matter how.. exposed I may be." Elsa dropped all formality when she crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her. She turned to find two chairs set up near the vanity, Anna occupying one as she waited for the monarch to take the other.

"Now, do tell why I'm so graced with your presence," her grin never leaving as Elsa licked her lips to speak. _'Crap, what did I come here for?'_ She could hardly focus while Anna crossed one leg over the other, tantalizingly slow and laying both palms on either side of her chair as she leaned forward ever so slightly.

"I- I just wanted to be sure that you found everything to your liking," the Queen flashed a bright smile and the Princess returned it with a light laugh of her own. "Oh how kind of you, trust when I say I could never be disappointed, I was surprised to receive a room like this" Anna's tone was bordering on mocking but saved the Queen from her relentless tongue.

"Yes, well most rooms that are near my own are like this," Elsa crossed her leg over then, letting the slit in her gown expose her fair skin. She noticed Anna glance at her change in posture before questioning her, "Wait, I'm your neighbor?"

"Close enough, I'm a few rooms down the hall," she had to stop a chuckle as she saw the gears in Anna's mind churn and couldn't help herself, "The one with the big double doors." She winked and enjoyed seeing a blush rise to Anna's freckled cheeks.

Behind her blush, Anna was curious why the Queen chose such close quarters, "May I ask why?"

"How does that saying go, 'Keep your enemies close' is it?" The monarch teased with her signature smirk and cocked eyebrow.

"We both know I'm far from being the enemy, your Majesty," her smirk widened to a grin as the Princess gave her a wink of her own. She couldn't describe it but there was something about the feisty red-head that held her interest.

"You attended my coronation," It was a statement that was only confirmed when Anna nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, you were absolutely stunning that day," it was Elsa's turn to blush, her pale features making it painfully obvious past her hidden freckles. "Forgive my lack in formally introducing myself that day, I had to.. conceal myself," Anna finished with a frustrated huff, the Queen felt a pang of sadness for her.

"I can relate to that," she wanted to offer the Princess more than just reassuring words but didn't want to overstep so soon.

"I understand why, I can also understand why you wanted to change that," Anna respected Elsa deeply after her coronation, maybe even before that. All she knew was that Elsa was always a strong person, physically and mentally, to Anna that was rare nowadays.

"I shouldn't have to hide who I am," the Queen stated as she passed a hand through her bangs, combing them back.

"Oh I agree entirely, I shouldn't have to either," Anna breathed pinching the bridge of her nose, "but for now I have to stay hidden." She looked deeply into Elsa's eyes then, hoping she would see the plea past her words, "Can you understand that?"

"Hmm yes I can, so _Miss_ _Bjorgman_, tell me of this debt you have towards me," she mocked the pseudo name with much amusement to ease some of the tension.

"That's a conversation for another time, why don't you tell about yourself," Elsa sighed at the unsatisfying answer but allowed the subject to change and played along.

"Well you seem to already know quite a bit about me"

"On the contrary my Queen, I just so happen to know your name, title, and pretty face," she'd taken a liking at being the cause of Elsa's reoccurring blush taking her chances with the monarch, "Not so different from everyone else in your kingdom."

"Then why have you been watching me?" Elsa knew she was badgering but the question had itched in the back of her mind since they had first spoken with one another.

"Hmm very persistent, unfortunately for you I will be one of the first to deny you my answer," the Queen giggled behind her hand before replying, "Why is that?"

"Because there is a time and place for everything and you shouldn't be so spoiled," Anna consistently mocked Elsa reaching on a level of comfort that nearly no one had with her, and she was quite shocked to be allowing it to happen; _'Because I like it.'_ She needed to stay on topic though while she could but knowing the Princess, that wouldn't last, "You told me that you fled to survive.. what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid for myself," Anna's voice was almost strained, "but I knew when my weaknesses were so easily exposed that I had lost the fight before it even begun." This piqued the Queen's interest influencing her next question.

"And whom might I ask, exposed it?"

"Someone I once called family," Elsa's eyebrows raised at the confession.

"You've been running from your family this whole time?" she looked at Anna with caution hoping she wasn't stepping over any toes.

"Yes, who else would I be hiding from during your coronation when they attended, as they searched for me for years before then?" Anna stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, puzzling Elsa.

"I'm sorry I'm confused," she wanted to figure out Anna seeing more than she's letting on.

Anna chuckled at the turn this conversation was taking, "I am too, I thought this was a first date and I still don't even know your favorite color," her laugh subsided when the Queen didn't budge.

"In due time Elsa, you will know everything but you have to grant me the freedom to share it at my own pace, it hasn't been easy for me," she leaned back in her chair waiting for the monarch's reaction to her uninspired answers.

"Alright I yield," Elsa pleasantly surprised them both as she sighed in defeat and settled on looking at Anna's eyes. _'My god those eyes.'_ They were both drawn from their reverie at the sound of knocking and Anna took the lead, "Come in."

A maid entered with a blush to her cheeks at the sight of Anna and fumbled upon looking at her Queen, "Y-your Majesty! I-"

She held up her hand before the maid could cause a scene, "It's alright, I was just leaving." The maid quickly dropped off a set of clothes for the Princess and led herself out, eager to leave the awkward situation. Elsa's attention returned to Anna as she sat up from her seat, "Should I expect to see you at dinner, your Highness?"

"Wouldn't miss it, my Queen," the Princess breathed out, drinking in the sight of the monarch while she could, she couldn't get enough. Elsa was nearly out the door when she paused, placing her hand gingerly over the knob.

"Green," Anna looked up at her then with her brows furrowed, tilting her head slightly as if she had heard wrong, "I'm sorry?"

"My favorite color is green," with that she stepped out hardly regarding the frost she left crusted on the knob as blood rushed to her cheeks, a quirky grin cemented on her features.

_'What are you doing to me, Anna?'_

* * *

**A/N: They're just too cute, I know. So a lot of rising questions, hm? Well don't worry, most will be answered when you take a flash to the past in the next update. Love reading any opinions, suggestions, reviews so feel free to drop one by. Till next time doodads!**

**Generate98: Is it bad that I'm happy to read the last chapter made you sad? Well I'm actually very excited for the progression of it, it's taking a turn that I didn't expect for the best. Glad you joined the fray as I continue to look forward to your input. Hope you enjoyed some elsanna love, till next time.**

**Fox: Wasn't it? I really enjoyed writing Kristoff's scene and I'm glad you think that I'm improving, I like to think so too as I keep updating older chapter that didn't flow as well. You can expect shameless murders and tyrant rulers in this story, so that's always something to look forward to. Thanks for your support, it's always great to hear from you and I hope your writings are going well.**

**Camilor851212: lol thanks dude**


	6. Chapter 5: Cusp of Winter

**A/N: Hello my darling readers, sorry to have taken a wee bit longer to update this. In a nutshell, the semester started and now my time is consumed with that. Don't worry, this story is my sanity so I'll continue to update as promised. Well with that said, here's chapter 5! Happy reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cusp of Winter

8 years ago

_-Southern Isles Royal Navy-_

_-Captain's Cabin-_

_~Day after Royal Wedding~_

_Nausea overcame Anna as she stirred to consciousness, a sick feeling bubbling in her stomach. She opened her eyes and searched her surroundings, taking in the familiar view of her cabin back in their ship. Her eyes roamed until falling on a figure slumped in a chair, head lying over her skirt. _

_Deep red hair tussled atop an exhausted Hans; he wore a wrinkled plain tunic with beige trousers and boots, gloves long discarded. It was the first time Anna had scene Hans so physically defeated and worn, she perched on her elbows before sitting up to look over her brothers sleeping form. _

_Subconsciously her hand came up and combed through his red locks, he roused from his thoughtless sleep, turning his face from Anna's dress fabric to face her and she inhaled sharply at the sight. _

_His eyes were red and swollen from tears that left stains down his cheeks; his breath was shallow and racked his whole body with every inhale. His brows furrowed together as his eyes glued shut; he was murmuring something incomprehensible to Anna as she continued to soothe her sibling. His muttering formed to small whimpers and the young Princess leaned forward, placing a warm kiss over his temple, swiping her thumb over the affection. _

_She didn't process Hans awakening as she looked at her hands, finally seeming to notice the offending red that stained her palms. For the most part it looked as if someone tried to wipe away the fluid but failed, leaving dried and cracked blood on the crevices and nooks of her hands. _

_All she saw was Kristoff's blood on her hands, clouding her mind as she replayed the scene. Her breathing was coming in short quick pants and a sense of panic thrashed her temporary peace with her brother, as she cried into her tainted hands. _

_Hans broke away from his protective spot over Anna and grabbed a wet cloth, bringing it over her hands to wipe away the tragic evidence. He remained silent and only her quiet cries could be heard through the cabin, once he wiped away the dirt, he inspected her face, and wiped his thumb under her eyes. He didn't say anything; he just looked in her eyes with nothing but sorrow. It was then that Anna realized how selfish she was being and regarded Hans. _

_He hadn't spoken because he couldn't, he was just as shattered as she was, yet here he was cleaning up his sister and being the perfect brother he could be. She lurched forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and cried into his neck, rubbing small circles behind his neck in a vain attempt to comfort him. _

_His arms came around her waist and held her there, not moving nor speaking, just simply being there for Anna. He hated how weak he was acting in front of his sister, he wanted to put on a mask and wash away Anna's pain. They both knew that nothing could hide what was done to their family; it could never be as it once was ever again. _

"_H-he's really gone.." the question was more of a statement as he took a deep breath and spoke for the first time since the incident, "He is.." _

_His own voice startled him at how hoarse and meek it sounded, causing them both to tighten their embrace in hopes to prevent the internal collapse of emotions that was sure to come. They remained like that for what felt to be hours until she shimmied out of his arms to look at his face, matching the agony that expressed her own features. _

"_Why Hans, why did they have to.. take him from us?" Hans shook his head at her, unknowing of how to respond as she continued through shaky breathes, "I just.. I don't u-understand.." The last part came more as a whisper too difficult to hear, but Hans was close enough to pick up on it. Before he had a chance to reply a knock came to the cabin door, Alec entered looking just as drained as they, in a tunic and trousers of his own. _

"_Hey, how're you two holding up?" _

_They remained silent and he nodded in understanding, "I just came to see if you had awakened, we're sailing home now." Anna blinked up at him then, confusion etched on her face. _

"_Wait what abou-" _

"_Weselton is not safe for us anymore, we no longer share an alliance," he cut her off before she could finish, his voice carried enough worry to alert them both._

"_What do you mean?" It was Hans who spoke up this time, Alec regarded him with caution before jerking his head towards the door, and Anna caught on. _

_"No, I refuse to be kept in the dark about this!" They both looked at her then, Alec with pity and Hans with acknowledgement as she stared them down in defiance. Hans nodded in agreement, facing Alec once more, "She's right, just tell us Alec, what's happened?" _

_The grizzly man sighed as he scratched the back of his head in defeat, "Alright.. what happened to Kristoff wasn't your regular assassination, it was an inside job." _

"_Inside job, by who?" Hans was purely interested now as he hung off of every word while Alec dodged the question._

"_I was able to wrangle one of those bastards, beating the truth out of him-" _

"_Alec, what truth?" Hans interrupted him again, tired of the banter. Alec looked at them both, preparing his next words, "They were hired by the King himself.." Everything clicked in Hans' mind, he knew there was something off about the incident. _

"_..There were.. no guards.." The prince muttered to himself, realizing all the red flags he should've noticed before._

"_What was that?" Alec questioned with deeply furrowed brows._

"_There were no guards present at the wedding.. How could I have been so stupid!?" He practically screamed as a fury was set in his blood like no other. _

_Anna had never seen Hans act like he is now, losing all sense of composure and breaking anything that would give out. "Hans calm down, this isn't your fault-" Alec tried to soothe him down, putting a hand on his shoulder but staggered back when Hans spun and yelled, "No, I could've saved him! I.. I could have-" _

"_Hans, Hans look at me.." He stopped and looked to his sister, drawn by her soothing voice. He felt her small hand wrap around his neck and directed him into an enveloping hug, his breathing calmed as she whispered to him, "its ok, I-I know it's hard but there was nothing that could've have changed this." _

_He whimpered apologies in her ear, choking back his sobs as his brother flashed his mind, "I know you wish those crossbows were aimed at you.. but I need you to stay with me, okay?" She pulled back to lock her sea green eyes with his lighter ones, nodding in reassurance with a weak smile, nevertheless it calmed him down. _

"_At the end of the day, I was responsible for Kristoff.. I let him die," They both looked to Alec then, his words floated in the thick air but his next sliced through with equal intensity, "Weselton is responsible.. We will make them pay."_

"_Pay?" His last word set uneasiness in Anna, already presuming the worst._

"_Anna, the moment those arrows found purchase on Kristoff was the moment Weselton declared war on the Southern Isles," he then moved to the door his hand resting on the handle, "and we will not disappoint them." _

_His last comment shot fear up Anna's spine, confirming the worst. She remained in Hans' arms as he stayed in hers, too shattered to move in fear of falling apart upon letting go. The memory of their late brother being a weight too difficult for them to bear and they both knew they needed to prepare for the worst to come._

* * *

1 year later

_-Southern Isles Palace-_

_-Training Grounds-_

_Hans adjusted the leather strapping of his gauntlet and breast plate, stepping back and gauging his surroundings with calculations. Reaffirming his grip on his blade, he lunged forward slashing down with fierce intent. He pulled back just as quickly as it found purchase against a broad long sword, he hopped back on quick feet avoiding a horizontal cut to his gut before the same sword jabbed forward. He sidestepped grabbing hold of his opponents wrist, tightened his grip and yanked, causing his opponent to stumble forward._

_It was enough time for him to spin around and push the bottom of his boot against his opponent's rear sending them to the floor; he pointed the blade against flesh as hands came up in surrender. "Once more," Hans requested as he helped his personal guard to his feet. "Are you sure, your Highness?" Hans nodded and readied his stance as his guard picked up his weapon, he barely had enough time when Hans bounded forward gripping his hilt roughly and began a series of relentless strikes forcing his opponent on defense._

_With a fierce swing to the side, he allowed enough exposure for his opponent to tackle him down; a dagger gleamed across his throat waiting to pierce flesh and ending their dual. "If I may your Highness, never attack with reckless abandon," He climbed off the Prince and stretched out his hand, "It will be the death of you." Hans took the hand reluctantly, frustrated with the outcome of his training. _

_He had indeed excelled tremendously in the course of a year, preparing for a battle he was sure he'd endure. He swore to his brother's grave that he'd protect the family, protect Anna. Yet he was still driven by anger, countless times he has ended his training on a rough note when rage took over. Memories of the Weselton incident would flash red in his mind and a fury would awaken, he couldn't explain it._

_Now they've been at war for little under a year, sending their navy and troops to avenge their late Prince. He wanted to support the troops and be enough of an advantage on the battlefield, but how could he if he can't even beat his own knight. _

_He brushed off the dust collected on his armor and wiped down his sword, sending it back into its sheath where it belonged. "We'll continue tomorrow Hans," he looked to his guard that he'd grown so comfortable within the past year; his hazel eyes seemed sympathetic as a small smile graced his lips towards the Prince. _

_He always appreciated the small reassurances he was constantly given by his guard, he reminded him of Kristoff with his grizzly features and laid back attitude, most of all his eyes. "Thanks Ethan, I just need to cool my head," he hoped he sounded convincing enough but they both knew the bubbling fury that he had was always present. _

_"Alright, join me for a drink then," Hans looked at him curiously then, "We both know you could use a drink right now and so could I honestly," with that they headed towards the wine cellars to ransack a bottle or two. _

_They talked for a few hours, reminiscing young memories and times that weren't encased in war, enjoying the ease of just drinking with a friend and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. Ethan was always an easy person to open up too, another trait that Kristoff was known for, to Hans, Ethan was a bittersweet memory._

_If Hans had to be honest, he wasn't sure he'd be in the mental state he was in now if it weren't for Ethan's company. He thought of Anna then, spacing out as Ethan talked of the most recent staff gossip buzzing around. "Hellooo, are you still there?" Hans shook his head when he realized how deep in thought he had gotten, "Y-Yea just thinking about.." _

"_Kristoff?"_

"_Yes, but Anna.. she hasn't been the same," Ethan nodded in understanding, taking another swig from the bottle he clutched by the neck. Clearing his throat while fogging his mind, he passed the bottle to his comrade who didn't miss a beat, taking a swig of his own. _

"_Can you blame her? From what you've told me, his death hit her the hardest," Hans hummed in agreement as he rolled the liquid around his tongue before downing it and responding._

"_It did.. I've never seen her like this, it's like she isn't a whole person anymore," green eyes trailed down and focused on the stone floor, recalling the past year. _

"_Death changes people Hans.." the words rolled slowly off Ethan's tongue, testing with caution as he waited for a response._

"_That's what I said about marriage once," Ethan chuckled at that, a little louder than he'd like, a buzz making its way in his mind as he made a jest of his own, "Yes well that's a different kind of death." This time Hans joined in on the laughter that echoed in the empty hollow cellars, bouncing through halls that were once very lively. _

_He took a moment for his breathing to calm before he took another helpful gulp of wine, analyzing his next thought until he voiced it, "Are you happy?"_

_Ethan glanced his way curiously, his head slightly cocking to the side in a playful way, "I'm content right now, even if we're in the middle of a war.. its the little moments that get me by," he reached for the offered bottle and nudged his head at it to emphasis his point, after another swig a thought came to his mind, "Are you?"_

_Hans shifted in his seat for a minute and considered his response, "I can't say I'm genuinely happy.. I'm better though." _

"_Because you have a drive," the Prince was caught off guard, sending a questioning look in his knight's direction. "The problem with Anna is that she is still in mourning, you are too but the difference is that you've kept busy, what has she been doing?" _

_He finally understood, bobbing his head as he realized that Anna really hadn't been doing anything. The most she's done is walk by Kristoff's old room that the staff failed to take care of, "I suppose you're right."_

"_I usually am, she'll find that drive, just give her some time," all he could do was roll his eyes and agree with Ethan, taking the bottle with another swig, alcohol invading his senses that were becoming more blurred. He titled his head back and shut his eyes, sighing away as his mind decided to speak for itself, "Have you ever thought about leaving the Southern kingdom?"_

"_Leaving.. No I suppose not, have you?" The topic piqued the knight's curiosity as he sat back to look at the Prince._

"_For a time this place felt like home, now I'm not so sure," he breathed out reluctantly, as if the truth had been a burden in his mind. He took one final swig feeling as contently woozy as he could be, he wanted to be able to leave with some sense of dignity. Looking to his friend he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You've been nothing but a good friend, so thank you."_

_That act earned him a goofy grin and a shove to his shoulder, "Don't be getting soft on me now." The knight took the near empty bottle, finishing the contents before sitting up and making a lazy hand gesture to the door, "Go, I know you want to check up on her and she probably needs you."_

_Hans nodded and slid from his seat, testing his footing before making his way out and calling behind him, "Thanks Ethan, see you tomorrow."_

"_Farewell my Prince!" Even though Ethan couldn't see the gesture, Hans rolled his eyes at the overly ludicrous tone he took. _'You would've liked him Kristoff' _Chuckling like a fool he trailed to his sister's bedroom._

* * *

_Light beamed through the cracks of a draped window, flecks of dust illuminated as they fell over a neglected bedroom. A mop of red hid until silk sheets and wrapped around a frail form as silent sobs rumbled through it. A slow knock came from the door yet the curled in Princess refused to move, instead calling out, "Come in.." the voice weak and laced with anguish. The door clicked open and sounded as if it was safely shut causing a ruffle in the sheets and messy plaits of red to peak out. _

"_What is it Hans?" she didn't need to look up to see that her brother had invaded her privacy, seeing as he was the only one who would truly visit. Occasionally Lawrence would make an appearance only to retreat at his sister's foul mood, disrupting the peace that once vibrated through the palace. He frowned at her unwelcoming tone and pulled the sheets further down to look at her sullen face. _

_Bags sat under her eyes, eyes rimmed red angrily, and her usual glow faded to a pale dim; her hair was an unkempt mess that stuck out in all sorts of places. She didn't bother to dress herself anymore, staying in her night gown day in and day out. It broke his heart to see her like this, to be so broken. _

_She reminded Hans of a little blue bird that broke its wing when winter came along, the harsh weather beating the little life she had left. Her glassy eyes stared up at him with a mixture of sadness and bitterness, things that never suited Anna in the first place. Things that he wanted to wash away with a swipe of his hand, as easy as breathing. _

_He brought his hand down to her sunken cheek, caressing the freckles that dusted the area as she flinched in response. She took a moment before leaning into his touch, allowing a single tear to fall in his palm as pain took over. She didn't want to be this way, she hated it, she hated the pain she was causing Hans and the people around her. Even the staff worried as she kicked them out, what was once a bright smile formed to a terrible scowl to frighten any maid. She wanted to be alone to her thoughts of what she refused to accept. _

_She couldn't accept what Weselton had done to her brother and the events after; in her mind the war was irrelevant until she heard talk of sending more troops, causing her heart to rattle in fear of losing Hans. She wished more than anything that she could be as strong as he is, forcing himself to train endlessly in the art of war instead of hiding away. He even made a new friend while she failed to be his shoulder. She never met the young man but Hans always talked of their adventures. _

_Hans talked to her about everything, it became a routine for them. He would bother her faux peace to indulge her of his daily life in hope to spark some spirit back into her. She could never please him though, only to remain silent or barely acknowledging his words until he came the next day or so to try again. _

_She wondered how she could have such a loving sibling that she neglected repeatedly. So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice him move from the edge of her bed to her wardrobe, picking out a simple dress and laying it over her form. "What is this?" she questioned annoyingly as she ran her hands over foreign fabric._

"_A dress, now get up," his tone firm and harsh, a drastic change from his usual tenderness that jolted her like a slap to the face._

"_No," she matched his tone and crossed her arms defiantly. _

"_You're being ridiculous; you can't stay in here forever, at least get dressed and enjoy the fresh air," when she didn't budge he stomped his foot to the ground, his rage taking over. _

_"ANNA! Stop being a selfish brat! We all miss him, but you're not helping anyone by feeling sorry for yourself!" _

_He regretted the words as soon as they tumbled out of his lips, bringing a hand up to his mouth to clasp it shut. _

_She looked to him in shock, not once had she heard an outburst from Hans until then, piercing guilt enveloped her body as she grabbed the dress and moved behind a screen. As she slipped off her nightgown and threw on the dress, she heard Hans nervously shuffle his feet before calling out, "A-Anna I'm sorry, I-" _

"_No, you don't have to apologize for a single thing," she knew he was right about everything, she needed to stop being so selfish, it wasn't going to bring him back. _

'He's never coming back.'

_Standing in front of her vanity, she combed through knotted tresses and tied it up in a flowing pony tail. She wiped under her eyes and grabbed Hans by the elbow as she led them out without another word._

* * *

_They passed by the kitchen to snatch some fruit and bread that Anna could use, she made quick work of it as Hans watched in approval. Once she had finished her plate, they walked to the library in hopes to find some of Anna's favorite books and spark an interest. When they reached the double doors they were struck to find it was already occupied, slick jet black hair and emerald eyes sending daggers in their direction. _

_Elijah was scribbling in a black leather book against the arm rest of his chair when they stumbled upon him, he closed his book and stood from his chair, "Anna.. glad to see you're feeling well." His voice was noncommittal and bored as if it were a difficult task to speak to his half-sister. "Thank you," she couldn't muster any more than that, not having enough willpower to stop her own rude tone. _

_He raised an eyebrow at the defiance for a moment before striding past the two of them and acknowledging his half-brother, "Hans." With that he left them to their own devices, not giving them a second glance. Hans let out the breath he'd been holding and brought up a hand to comb his hair back. _

_He was about to break the silence when the door opened again revealing a thin young man with shaggy auburn hair and hazel eyes. He looked to Hans as he purposely avoided Anna's gaze, "Elijah and father would like to speak with you in private." _

_Lawrence voice gave no sign that it was good news, but Hans shrugged his shoulders and hugged his sister before stepping out. Lawrence nearly made his exit when Anna called out to him, "I'm sorry, Lawrence.. for my behavior." He looked back to her with a goofy smile and a shy wave, setting her guilt down to a simmer. Closing the door behind him, Anna was left alone in the shady library and was bored enough to search for a book rather than leaving. _

_She looked upon the fictional section, picking out one of her favorites; far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. She made her way to the chair Elijah once occupied, taking a seat before hopping up again realizing she was sitting on a book. It was black and leather bound, a quill tied to the binding. _

'Elijah must've left this,'_ She urged herself to just put the book on the table and resume her reading but she couldn't stop the curiosity that clouded her logic. _

_She unwrapped the binding and opened the first few pages, what she expected to see were notes that father would advise him, mathematics, strategic plans. No what she found terrified her to her core. At the top of the page in perfect penmanship was written, 'Nuisances' under it were the following names: _

King Everick of Corona

King Agdar of Arendelle

Queen Idun of Arendelle

Princess Elsa of Arendelle

King Luther of Vestmar

Duke Kenneth of Orkdalen

Duke Aaron of Rogland

Prince Alec of the Southern Isles

Prince Kristoff of Weselton

_The last name lingered in Anna's mind and the slash that crossed over it made the nauseous feeling in her stomach worse. _'What does this even mean?'_ The name haunted her, drifting over causing a shadow in her mind as a shadow loomed over the book. She shrieked realizing she wasn't alone, spinning on one heel and fumbling to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and faced the new imposing person, blood running cold seeing devilish emerald eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "E-Elijah!" _

"_You shouldn't pry Anna," his voice dripped with venomous intent causing Anna to feel vulnerable in his presence. _

_Fear notwithstanding she stepped forward, determined to know the truth, "What is this Elijah, why is Kristoff's name here and crossed out?!"_

"_That my dear is a hit list, Kristoff being my first completed target," Anna's eyes widened at the confession, her body shook in tremors as she dropped the disgusting information that tainted her mind. Tears welled up in sore eyes and her breathing became shallow with every realization that hit her like a blow to the gut. _

"_Wh-What?! H..How could yo-" She didn't recognize her own voice at the shrill pitch of it, she wished she had never left her room, to remain ignorant in her self wallowing._

_He scrunched up his nose as he peered down at her, "Simply put, I crave for my birth right," she stared on wide-eyed. _

_"It was easy to hire a few assassins and blame Weselton, soon Alec will join him if he already hasn't and I will have it all," he took a step closer as she took two paces back, "Pity, now I have to get rid of you too." _

_She gasped and tripped on her dress, landing on the floor, "Get rid of me?!"_

_He took his time, stepping in front of her and taking the knee, grabbing her face to look him in the eyes, "Relax, I can't kill you yet.. but I'll give you an ultimatum," she shoved his hand away and he smirked at her weak attempt at putting distance between them, "Leave the Southern Isles, keep quiet about this information and I'll let Hans live."_

'..let Hans live..'

_Anna couldn't process everything that she was hearing, she didn't want to believe the betrayal coming from her own family, her mind rushing to Alec afraid for his life as he fought for his kingdom on the coast of Weselton. She couldn't imagine losing Hans too. _

"_You w-wouldn't!" He laughed bitterly, causing her to flinch at the offensive noise that stung her ears, licking his lips he tasted his next words._

"_Oh I will if you don't obey," her palms sweated profusely waiting for his next words, sealing her fate, "You have one option Anna, leave forever or Hans will die."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap. Family drama. Well don't worry, next chapter picks up where Elsanna left off, so there's always that. Hope you liked this revealing chapter as we delve deeper into Anna's life. Now you know what drove her away, what happens while she's gone? You'll find out soon enough, until then drop a review and look out for the next update! Thanks guys and I truly appreciate the love -FW**

**Fox: I always love writing their fluff moments, it's my favorite part in character development and whatnot. I commend you for your patience, I'll be kind enough to tell you that those answers will be given in the next chapter. I have a lot of exciting reveals coming up and soon enough the past will catch up with the present. **

**I have to say what a great ending to Chronicles, two epilogues (or sections to the epilogue) was such a treat. I'm really gonna miss the story, it was an amazing read and I'm so glad to have come across it. So continue with your amazing writing my good sir, till next time. **

**Camilor851212: Don't know how 'intense' that really was, but I'm glad for your excitement. Hope this chapter beat the intensity of the last.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, favs and support everyone! -FW**


	7. Chapter 6: First Move

**A/N: I know, I'm a cruel person for taking so long but I've had some terrible writer's block and issues with life, ya know, normal things. Sorry for the delay but just know that I'm not gonna give you guys a crap story because I'm feeling rushed to update weekly. Alright have some Elsanna to brighten your day darlings. Happy reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Move

_Present Day_

-Kingdom of Arendelle-

-Alleyway-

Fog swept through the city of Arendelle, it clouded near the sewers that steamed as grim bubbled underneath. The only light being a candle that nearly melted off its hanging place, dimly glowing over the entrance of an inn. The reflection bounced off the stone walls near it and illuminated a dirtied cloaked face. A young man sat by the edge of the alleyway with bored eyes and a disfigured nose, allowing darkness to engulf what it could as he waited.

Every sniffle would make him wince at the bruising that formed near his sinus, cursing the person that dealt him the blow. Worst of all, it was a bloody woman that did it. "Fucking wench," he spat as he brought up a hand to hover over his nose, afraid of any further damage.

The mixture of fog and gases from the sewer slithered into his airwaves, forcing his lungs to tremble with every cough, the increasing pressure near his nose becoming unbearable. He groaned as his head was swimming with nausea, no medic would take him now, not when a warrant was buzzing since this morning.

He didn't have time to notice his expected guest, distracted with his own troubles to regard a new one. When he thought he couldn't feel worse, he was shoved up from his crouched spot and pressed against the wall in a vice grip. He choked on his own scream as a muscular forearm tensed against his throat, a sense of panic and disorder washed over him.

His eyes darted around to focus on his attacker, taking a few seconds to recognize his employer. He tried to spit out any excuse that would save him from this misery but the muscles tensed even further, and a low growling voice spoke over the guttering sounds.

"You failed me," the statement fell from dry lips, up the young boy's spine, and pierced his heart as he paled. He shook his head violently and kicked his legs underneath him, squirming in vain. "You had one opportunity to do it and you failed, now the Queen's guard will never waiver," the boy's eyes wept as they stared into black pits that seemed so relaxed and terrifying all at once.

"S-She got.. ah.. i-in my... aughh.. way!" The entity cocked his head to the side, curiosity taking the dominant hand, the vice grip relaxed enough to allow the boy to speak. He took in a heavy breath and coughed out to relieve the pressure that crushed his vocals. "She?" The voice carried an eerie note, threatening and polite altogether. The boy didn't hesitate to sputter on about a red-headed woman with sea-green eyes that fought him to no end, forcing to retreat after taking a wild swing to the nose.

"Did she see your face?" The young assassin stiffened against the arm that still held him with ease, swallowing a lump in his throat and settling for the lie. "N-No, I ran before she could.."

The entity moved closer and bore into his eyes with a toothy smirk, "You must want to die for lying to me." The assassin grew tired of the torture, as he bit back his own retort, "You plan on killing me anyways.. I-I can sense it."

The tumble of his words allowed a chuckle to trickle from cracked lips, "Oh can you now?"

Dark tendrils swirled around the entity, caressing its master in affection until reaching the assassin. It wrapped around his neck as it snaked up his face and forcing its way into his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. He gurgled as darkness overcame everything, barely focusing on the voice that echoed in his mind.

"Do you sense _that_? The feeling of black tar pooling in you as your organs drown, sputtering while their life is drained with each pulse that runs through." Choking gags rang in the air; the assassin barely heard anything but his own muffled coughs, engrossed in the leeching sorcery.

"You've become a liability that I no longer need," the boy's eyes rolled back, the darkness latched itself and suckled the remaining life until the assassin slumped between the wall and his captor. The man dropped the dead weight and a sickening crack sliced the air, with the deed done, the tendrils returned to its resting place into the veins of the ominous figure.

"There's been a change in plan," a poisonous drawl dripped from the sorcerer as he walked further into the alleyway, allowing darkness to comfort like an old friend.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Library-

"Hey, that's cheating!" A blonde brow rose at the accusation while ginger ones furrowed in frustration. Once again, Elsa had taken one of Anna's pieces with one of her own, strategically closing in on the few white defenders that remained.

They had been at it for a little over an hour, filled to the brim from dinner; they took time to have tea in the library along with an intense chess game. Well, intense on Anna's part. Every victory from Elsa spurred Anna on; challenging her to another match that they both knew the Queen would beat.

"You said that last turn," shifting one leg over the other she eyed Anna expectantly.

"Because it's true," crossing her arms like a child the Princess sunk further into her chair.

"And the turn before that."

"It's not my fault you're ruthless," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"And the turn before that."

"Stop it, you're cheating and you know it," the Queen chuckled at Anna's ridiculous lack of sportsmanship, licking her lips to challenge the accusation.

"Since when has winning meant cheating," Anna gave her a petulant look at the smart remark.

"Don't get so cocky, the game isn't over yet," she stuck her tongue out and the monarch couldn't stop the giggle that she hid behind her hand.

"Really? I thought it was over about.. two moves into the game."

"Why you cheeky little royal!"

This time Elsa's laugh rang through the library and Anna made it her mission from then on to hear that sweat melody everyday.

"Am I to expect this every game?" Elsa asked once she calmed herself enough.

Through her childish stupor Anna gave a firm gaze, "Yes."

"Stubborn."

"You mean charming," the Princess gave a wink to top it off.

"Insufferable too."

"Ooh but you like it," Anna sang.

Elsa couldn't deny that even if she wanted to.

"Flattery isn't going to win you the game," with a smile on her lips, Elsa crinkled her nose and shook her head playfully.

"You sure about that?" Anna teased, noticing the light sprinkle of freckles that stuck out over Elsa's growing blush.

It took a few moments for Elsa's gaze to drift from Anna to a large oak clock, squinting and letting out low hum. Anna cocked her head curiously and the Queen regarded her body language.

"Hm, it's nearly midnight," her voice laced with sleep as Anna raised her brow.

"And?"

"I've never really stayed up this long before," Anna giggled at the confession, waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry; I'll fix the prude in you," a smug grin bringing a pout to the monarch's lips, the action melting Anna to the core. _'Oh Christ, stop being so cute!'_

"I am not prude," Elsa narrowed her gaze, giving Anna a glower which she returned with a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

"Mhm, of course you're not," she sat up and stretched out a hand to the Queen who eyed her curiously, "Now, let's get you tucked in."

Without another word, the Queen rose from her chair, striding past Anna's offered hand and sashaying her hips with each pace. Anna watched on for a moment, appreciating the defiant display before clearing her head and catching up with the monarch. With the servants finishing up for the night, the halls were relatively peaceful. They walked leisurely next to one another, enjoying the quiet comfort of simply being.

A cooling sensation tickled Anna's fingertips, drawing her attention to the source. With a faint blush, the Queen followed Anna's gaze from their brushing hands to alluring eyes. It took her a moment to wonder why the Princess had stopped walking until she looked upon her familiar double doors. With a regretful sigh, she dipped her head bidding the Princess a good night.

One hand grazing the knob, she nearly stepped inside when unfamiliar warmth touched the other, surprising her to no end as she gasped. Anna brought the Queen's cold hand up to her lips; her hot breath spreading goose bumps throughout fair skin.

Sea green eyes never left Elsa's as a feather like peck graced over the back of the monarch's hand. _'Oh..'_ Elsa remained speechless, lips slightly parted and eyes lidded while her mind reeled on overdrive. The next thing she knew, Anna had bid her 'goodnight' and walked off with a skip in her step.

This routine lasted about a week.

Anna would spend her time exploring the castle while Elsa was cast away in her study, they'd have dinner together followed by a few games of chess or conversing over warm tea. After enough jokes and teasing remarks, they would retire for the evening. They would linger by the foot of Elsa's door every night while Anna peppered a sweet kiss over a chilled hand, leaving Elsa numb to the touch.

For a week they relished in this harmless pleasure and it drove Anna crazy.

Her fondness towards the Queen was increasing at a dangerous rate, each goodbye tugging at her every time. She was grateful that they ignored the complications of every thing else, setting aside glaring questions that Anna wasn't ready to answer. Elsa's patience amazed the ginger, not once in their time together had she mentioned Anna's life before their unexpected run in.

Their nightly conversations consisted of little things, growing more comfortable with each passing day. At this point Anna knew Elsa's favorite color _'green,'_ hobby _'reading,'_ author _'Chopin,'_ season _'autumn,'_ game _'chess,'_ and her late night sweet tooth craving _'hot chocolate.'_ She felt overjoyed at coming this far with the Snow Queen and even more enthusiastic at the thought of getting closer. Much closer.

There was no doubt, the women were so drawn together that it pained them to part. The problem that Anna feared was facing her past and opening up to the Queen. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair to either one of them if Anna furthered their game than just an innocent kiss on the hand.

But after a week of holding back, Anna was losing her mind. Between their longing glances and playful banter, she didn't know how much longer she could take.

".._keep quiet about this information and I'll let Hans live." _

And just like that, Anna was reminded again why she couldn't reveal her troubles. The fear of bringing danger upon anyone was enough to keep her mouth shut and desires at bay. Worst of all she felt like such a coward, she couldn't muster enough bravery to tell the Queen that she had failed her long before they even met. Her debt tore a deeper wound than she could ever fathom and stretched further than any scar, threatening to rip open at the seams.

For now, Anna would have to endure the delectably taunting Queen and her seducing ways with a tail quivering between her legs.

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks now and Elsa had become a grinning fool.

Even her staff was noticing the change in spirit from the usually stoic Queen, Kai more specifically. He would send her a wink or thumbs up every now and then when she was near the unaware Princess. He hadn't seen his Queen so happy than she was these past two weeks, it brightened up his day knowing that she had company other than himself or Gerda.

What they weren't so intuitive on, was how frustrating Anna had become for Elsa. She truly enjoyed their time together at the end of the day, but if she had to deal with another seducing kiss to the hand she may as well take the Princess right there in the hall of her castle.

Their most recent encounter was when Anna found Elsa stowed away in the library at an ungodly hour, nestled by the fire reading a novel by Chopin. They were snug in each other's company, Elsa talked about her most recent reading and Anna listened intently with that goofy grin she loved to see.

She wasn't sure if it was the early hours, the cozy fire, or the fact that Anna was so close; in the middle of explaining a quote from her book, Anna's hand ghosted over Elsa's, grabbing her attention. She was confused until she saw the ginger inch closer. Her pulse quickened when the red-head leaned in and rested her fore head against the Queen's. Upon instinct Elsa licked her lips and simply waited.

She waited for Anna to take her. She waited as their breath mingled, cold against hot. She waited to taste the nectar from Anna's lips that she craved ever since they met. She wasn't sure how long she was waiting for, but she didn't plan on pulling away any time soon. When it was Anna that breathed in deeply and pulled back, Elsa let a growl-like whine escape her lips, unable to hide her disappointment.

The Princess focused from wet lips to arctic irises and her hooded desire morphed to fear. Elsa was confused at the reaction and wondered if she had done something wrong. Anna picked up on the discord and simply shook her head. "Not yet.." she pleaded almost breathlessly as she stood up and backed away from the Queen. Bumping into a chair in the process, she left before the blonde could further protest, leaving her well enough high and dry.

The next day Anna continued their routinely chit-chat as neither one brought up the topic of their heated encounter. When Anna bid Elsa her usual 'goodnight' and failed to leave a searing kiss upon her hand that she so craved, she made it her mission to confront Anna the next day.

When the sun rose Elsa tended to her duties with less gusto that she'd normally have, distracted with the idea of having to wait to discuss with Anna what's been occupying both of their minds.

She sat in her study with a stack of papers left unattended; she twirled a pen in one hand while the other was tucked under her chin in a bored fashion. She was spared from her meaningless actions when a loud knock startled her over-thinking process. "Come in," she called out at the intruder, sitting up a bit straighter when the Captain of her Guard stepped in.

He bowed deeply before her and ran a hand through his messy hair; he also had bags under his eyes and a pale complexion. She deduced the search for the assassin had taken quite a toll on her guard's, not resting for two weeks as they searched all of Arendelle. "Your Majesty, we have found the assassin," she nodded at his words, though she felt empty by them as Anna lingered in the corner of her mind.

"Very well, I'll have him questioned tomorrow."

"He's dead, my Queen," her brows shot up and she leaned back in her chair, clearly someone wanted to clean up their tracks. "His body was fished from the outskirts of the forest, just by the river bend."

"You are sure it's him?"

"Yes, your Majesty. He fits the description that Lady Bjorgman gave us.. well from what we could register," she didn't need anymore description than that, knowing well that the body must've been eaten away by Arendelle's wildlife. She also guessed that the body was useless, "No information, hm?"

"Unfortunately no, your Majesty."

"Hm thank you Captain, take the day off," he bowed again and dismissed himself as Kai entered. He smiled as the Queen rubbed her temple in deep thought, shutting the door behind him he brought up a chair near her side and waited expectantly.

She regarded him with a cocked eyebrow but was familiar enough with his comfort when no one was around. With a loud sigh she threw her head back and whined out, "What am I gonna do Kai?"

"About?"

"Everything.." she groaned as he chuckled at her behavior.

"You mean Anna?" She looked at him incredulously and he drew a grin.

"You're getting too comfortable with me."

"I think we've already passed that, now tell me what's really on your mind," she saw a knowing glint in his eyes.

"They found the assassin.." she whispered, sounding rather upset about the news.

"So I've heard," he nodded on as if he predicted her next words.

"Which means Anna is free to leave," at this point she felt defeated between Anna and the idea of someone trying to kill her.

"And you don't want her to," his voice carried a sense of confidence as it usually did when he advised her. "Then just talk to her," she gave him a bored look at the obvious suggestion.

"It's not that easy Kai."

"It's not that hard either," the brazen steward rose from his chair and headed for the door, not before looking back at the tired Queen. "If you're interested, she's down there," he cocked his head toward the window behind her and left her to ponder on her next move.

She looked outside in her courtyard and was graced with the sight of Anna in a beige tunic and black trousers, getting comfortable with a weapon in her hand; she called upon another one of the men who had been training to take up her challenge.

She looked to have been at it for hours, sweat decorated her skin as her tunic clung to her body, hair done up in a pony tail was mused and dirtied from a tumble on the floor. An idea struck Elsa then and she felt foolish for not thinking of it before. Without a second thought she stepped out of her study with pure intentions of letting off some steam.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Courtyard-

Small feet sidestepped around another clumsy lunge as a short sword was brought down to tap against the back knees of her most recent opponent. "Dead."

The man growled at her statement swinging wildly behind him as a flash of red ducked with perfect timing and he felt another tap on his ribs. "Dead," the sing-song in her voice raged him on.

He cried out again as he brought down his sword with deadly intent, she rolled out of his reach with enough time to see him advance with another downward slash, instead of maneuvering her way out of it, she thought she'd stick this one out.

With the ground as her ally she remained on one knee, waiting for the impact of his long sword. Sure enough metal clanged disturbingly and screeched until both hilts met with fury. When he thought he had victory, she leapt up using the pushing force against the ground to startle to sword out of his grasp, it fell a few feet with a clatter. Before he could scurry towards it, Anna's short sword was set firmly against his neck, "So dead."

With a loud growl he swatted away her offending item and walked off, leaving his sword along with his dignity. By now most of the men had left, too embarrassed to accept a woman had bested them. "Any more takers?" the three that stood held up their hands in surrender and shook their head, wise enough to pick their battles.

She laughed as they all stalked off; moving to pick up the discarded long sword her eyes met a pair of small boots. They trailed up brown trousers with a trim of black along the sides, skimming a light blue tunic that clung to feminine features and a platinum braid that hung loosely; when her eyes met those of light azure she felt her knees grow weak.

'_You've got to be kidding me'_

"Are you trying to send off all my guards?" Anna chuckled as she stood her full height still coming up short next to the Queen.

_'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'_

"Hey it's not my fault they're too arrogant for their own good," her friendly spirits dwindled as she saw the Queen raise her hand with her palm stretched out. "May I ask what you're doing?"

In an instant the air grew cold and ice stretched from her palm, shaping itself from an intricate hilt as steam licked off a white hot blade. "Challenging you," the Queen's voice gave away no emotion behind.

"So you're secretly a warrior?"

"It's not a secret here," Anna looked at her curiously then, picking up her change in demeanor.

"Well you sure as hell never mentioned this to me before," the Queens eyes narrowed to slits, jolting Anna with her next words.

"I thought we weren't being open with each other," Anna visibly winced knowing that she had been shutting the blonde out. The moment she nearly slipped into her desires that night in the library only made it harder to do so.

"Look Elsa I wanted to apologize for the other ni-"

"I don't want to hear it," Elsa tapped her blade against Anna's trying to provoke the Princess.

"C'mon Elsa knock it off," she tapped again, much harder than the first time. "Elsa let's talk about this," another tap made Anna realize that she was given no other choice than to face the monarch.

"Oh now you wan to talk?" With each word she circled Anna predatorily and brought up her blade once she faced her again, "How convenient for you." Putting logic aside Elsa began a series of light strikes, tapping against Anna's reluctant blade before taking a few steps back as if she were testing the waters.

"Elsa you don't understand," Anna managed to breathe out during one of Elsa's retreats only to be shot a searing glare.

She struck again against Anna's defense; it frustrated her knowing that Anna refused to attack, "What don't I understand?"

"..I can't"

"Can't _what_ Anna?" Her steps gaining more confidence, her next swing was harder and startled the Princess when she gripped her sword with both hands to inflict more damage. "Just tell me," She swung again and Anna's defense was weakening, her only regrettable choice would be switching to offense.

"I've stayed silent for almost a month but I can't anymore, not with the game you're playing," when Anna finally gave Elsa a proper parry the blonde hummed in approval and shoved Anna back.

Once gaining her footing the Princess brushed back the loose strands of hair stuck on her forehead before reassuring her grip, "I'm not playing a game Elsa, it's more complicated than you know."

The Queen barely gave her a chance to breathe, swiveling on the ball of her foot to deliver a blow to her left. Anna side stepped to the right and by a hair avoided the glowing blade only having to duck just as quickly when Elsa followed her movements perfectly. "What's complicated Anna?"

She pulled her blade back just as quick as the blow before, sending a screech through the courtyard of ice against metal. "That you're stringing me along and shutting me down at the same time?!"

Her movements flowed and if Anna wasn't fighting for her life, she'd appreciate the dance Elsa was performing in the art of sword play. "That you say you've been watching over me and yet refuse to explain yourself?!"

_'God, if only it was that simple!'_

They parried again and their hilts connected, frost crept through Anna's blade and she quickly pulled back before it reached the hilt of her own sword. She looked down for a moment at her wet blade as ice dripped off it, staring back at Elsa with shock. She had to end this quickly. "You expect me to just accept being left in the dark!?"

Elsa swung high in the air and gave Anna enough wiggle room to tackle the blonde down, winding them both. They tumbled recklessly and to Anna's disadvantage Elsa pinned the ginger, with her blade long discarded she conjured a small dagger tucked in her boots and raised it to Anna's throat.

"Stop being such a coward!"

Anna struggled with the physical fight Elsa was making her endure and she struggled with the mental lapse in judgment that allowed the truth to spill out.

"I knew about your parents!"

Everything stilled.

"Wha-" Elsa was off of Anna is seconds, dropping her dagger and crawling back on her hands until the distance was enough.

Anna sat up and dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't turn back now. "..I knew about their assassination well before it happened… and I couldn't do a thing about it.."

"H-How..?" She shook her head at the question and the temperature around them dropped.

"NO! I deserve to know this!" She willed herself to look up at Elsa then; the least she could do was face the damn woman. Her eyes were rimmed red as tears threatened to spill, frost had spread under the woman as snow fell around the two.

"I can only tell you so much, to protect you, to protect everyone else," she pleaded with Elsa wishing that she would understand her reasoning for everything. The more she thought about it the less Anna even believed herself.

"Because keeping quiet did so well before!?" The tears were falling freely as they froze to her skin, the sight making Anna choke on the lump in her throat. "My parents could've been saved!"

Anna's body shook at the truth being blatantly told to her face, it was true, she could have saved them if she wasn't such a coward.

_'I could have saved them..'_

"I-I... seven years ago was more than a choice, it was a threat.. it still is," her voice an octave short of a whisper as hot tears of her own fell down, waves of guilt swarming her. "Someone close to me was plotting against my family.. and yours," she breathed out, wanting to cave in on herself the more she spoke.

_'This is my fault.'_

Elsa lost her voice well into Anna's confession, fear of breaking into hysterical sobs in front of the Princess. "Coming across the information was a mistake and led to my demise, forcing me to run off with nothing but deadly secrets that I had to keep.. secrets that I refused to believe were true." Her breathing coming into pants, her heart weighed heavily as it sunk.

_'Useless.'_

"I-I fled to Arendelle, being the closest I could come to safety a-and when I witnessed your parents' death that day.. I vowed to their graves that I would always protect you if it was the last thing I did.." Elsa couldn't look at her anymore as she tore her eyes to the ground, the action stabbing Anna in the chest. "I-I'm so sorry Elsa.."

_'So damn sorry..'_

Before the red-head could sputter any more apologies the Queen was already walking off and calling behind her, "They found the assassin, you may leave.." The frost obediently followed as she left Anna to wallow in her guilt.

_'..Elsa.'_

* * *

**A/N: Ok I lied, it may have darkened your mood depending on the way you look at it. So there's a small lovers quarrel, no biggie. Next chapter will go back to the past but I'll start intertwining the chapters so you won't have to keep track of practically two different stories. -FW**

**Fox: Well definitely a great ending, if you plan on starting up a new one soon then I gotta know, I would love to read it. Figured you'd like Elijah's scene but honestly my favorite write in that chapter was Hans' scene with Anna, pulling her out of that grieving state. Powerful stuff. **

**Dealing with on and off writer's block though, hopefully my updates don't take too long. Well I'm glad you enjoyed the previous and I hope you liked this one too, till next time.**

**Camilor851212: Thank you, maybe with enough practice in writing you'll improve but I wouldn't put this on a pedestal. I have a lot to improve on myself, hope you enjoyed the addition.**

**Guest: Thanks for that, trying to keep ya on your toes isn't easy.**

**A/N: I forgot this last chapter but I'm gonna give some love to one of my all time favorite stories and authors: **

**Chronicles of the Savage Winter by Foxinstrazt. **

**Go read it. It's on godly status, this story is remarkably written and deserves more recognition. If you want to go on a serious emotional coaster then this is the story for you. Be warned, you won't have a heart after reading it, you may rip it out in the middle of story but it's worth it. Cold never bothered us anyways, right? Right. ****-FW**


	8. Chapter 7: The End of Spring

**A/N: Ok my darlings, I'm terribly sorry for being late. I mean life has kicked my ass in every which way, so bare with me because this story is just getting good and I'm not giving up on it any time soon. That I promise you. Happy reading -FW **

* * *

Chapter 7: The End of Spring

7 years ago

_-Southern Isles Kingdom-_

_-Outskirts-_

_She didn't have time to say goodbye. She didn't have time to memorize her home for the last time. She didn't have time to gather any belongings. All she had were the clothes on her back and a green cloak that Hans had gifted for her birthday. _

_Her feet felt sore as blisters flared from constant running, her dress tore by the knees from a trip near sharp rocks that ripped her skin. Sweat dripped from her face as she panted with each step, she wasn't sure how long she'd been running for with the sun long hidden beneath the stars and moon. _

_As the night draped the land, her vision blurred and her movements became more labored. Creatures of the night sang their serenades deep in the woods, she had put enough distance between herself and her kingdom, reaching well into the forest with no sense of direction. _

_She looked to stars for guidance and regretted not paying attention to her tutors when they discussed charts and astronomy. All the while tears fell down her face, further exhausting her journey; she knew if she didn't stop soon she may faint. _

_She stumbled upon a fallen tree and plopped down beside it, resting her back against the bark. She kicked off her shoes and hissed at the sight of bleeding bubbles and bruises; she began to rub what was left of her feet, flinching now and then when coming into contact with a flaring blister. _

_If she could cry anymore then she would, her tears spent long ago at thoughts of her family and how corrupt it had become. How Elijah had no qualms with killing his own flesh and blood. _

_All this time he had been the reason Kristoff had perished a year ago, and the reason she was sent to die in the woods. _

'At least Hans will be safe.'

_She wasn't even sure if she could trust that, but she had to. It was all she had left. She had to believe that her brother would be safe. She had to believe that if she remained a shadow, Elijah will do no harm to him. _

'But he will kill all those people..'_ She thought back at his disgusting book, all the names that had been written down. Even Alec._

_She wanted to run back yell to the world of Elijah's plan, to save Alec if he was even still alive. She wanted to warn the Dukes of Rogland and Orkdalen, the King of Vestmar and Corona, and the family of royals in Arendelle. She thought of a young blonde girl then. _

_The last time she had seen the girl was at her brother's wedding and tragic end. She feared for the girl's life as well, she wanted to cry out that the war was a farce. That Elijah is nothing but a traitorous monster with an indescribable hunger for power. _

'What good will that do?'

_She knew Elijah to be a determined man; she also knew he would have no issue shutting her up before she even had a chance to speak. The fear of knowing that Elijah would kill her instantly upon returning after ridding Hans ended any argument her mind could conjure. She needed to keep quiet about everything, no matter how heavy the burden would be. _

_The snap of a twig broke her train of thought as she focused through the darkness; she squinted until her eyes caught the gleam of twin orbs staring back at her. No two. Three. Anna had eventually counted seven pairs. _

_The growls that erupted shortly after had her slowly slipping her shoes on and rising from her seat with utmost caution. She breathed and began her count down. _

'Three,'_ the viscous snarls grew louder and closer. _'Two,'_ white fangs engrossed in saliva emerged into the moonlight clearing. _'One,'_ quick in a sprint, her leap behind a tree guarded her from fangs embedding into her flesh. _

_She didn't look back. She didn't need to. If she looked took the stupid chance to watch a pack of wolves chase after her, she'd surely die. And she'd be damned if she didn't try to survive. _

_She hopped over stones and ducked under branches, willing her feet to run faster. Trees slapped her face as she passed through the woods, scuffing her and leaving light cuts over flushed cheeks. _

_The ruffling of her dress echoed as she tried to block out the snarls that snapped behind her. She nearly tripped as one of her shoes gave and tumbled past her feet. With one foot bare, her balance wore even more when a jagged stone pierced the bottom of her foot. _

_She couldn't afford to stop, biting the bottom of her lip to hold back her cries as dirt rubbed against her new wound. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, the pounding of her heart thudded in her ears and her gasps for air brought a pressured pain in her lungs. _

_Her knees buckled as she felt herself slow for a second, _'No! No!_' stepping over a stump she propelled herself even farther. For a moment the snarls had faded giving Anna a cruel sense of hope. _

_All was loss when the chase had ended as a wolf leapt from her right, sinking its teeth into her shoulder. She cried out in agony as the wolf dragged her down and howled for the remaining pack. _

_She tried to crawl away when it bit back into her open wound, tearing a shriek from her throat. It continued to gnaw and pull at her like a rag doll. The world unfocused around her and she knew she was going to die. _

_The sound of a whiz barely brought her back as she watched an arrow penetrate through the wolf's neck, yelping as it twitched away. A second whiz shot through another pack member that arrived to finish the job, the hollers continued as more arrows flew past Anna until they all but silenced. _

_She attempted to stand only to cry out and grasp her bleeding shoulder as she fell back; a warm hand grasped the back of her head to prevent further damage against sharp rocks until she blacked out._

* * *

_-Arendelle Palace-_

_-King's Study-_

_Nestled in the crook of an elegant chair a petite brunette swiped her finger over the edge of her book, turning the page with a content sigh. Her readings were stalled when her husband leaned back in his chair, giving a gruff noise of annoyance. She tore her eyes and peeked past her book, finding his eyes as he reread a parchment in his hands._

"_Can you believe this?"_

_She closed her book and sat up from her place, taking a few steps behind him and letting her hands rest over his tense shoulders. She slid them down his suit as they hugged his chest, leaving her head to rest next to his, "What is it darling?"_

_He sighed and reached up for one of her hands, laying a kiss in the small palm. Oh how she relished these tender moments, subjected to hide their affection from gossiping staff and nosey royals. _

_"King Hector of the Southern Isles wishes to form an alliance through marriage, sending his son Hans," He leaned his cheek against his wife and felt her shift, giving him a loving peck before replying._

"_Hans Westerguard? He seems like a decent young man," he huffed in disapproval as she nuzzled her nose into him, an action he always adored. _

"_No, I don't trust the Southerners; the King has been spreading his seed and marrying off his sons as if he were marking territory," he stood from his chair, facing his wife and brought a loving kiss to her perfect lips, something that was so familiar yet exciting every time. _

_"Besides, Elsa deserves better," he breathed out as he rested his forehead over hers. Her eyes remained peacefully shut and she nodded in agreement, curiosity winning over their quiet moment. _

"_What're the consequences of denying him?" He pulled back as he looked into her eyes, his hands remaining on her waist. He took a deep breath and thought over a few answers that just didn't fit well enough for his wife, but he was always truthful with her. _

_The problem was how bitter the truth can be._

"_With the way the world is shifting, our neighbors may become our enemies."_

_She understood as clear as day, denying an alliance is stepping over toes, causing political issues that frankly they didn't need. "And what of Weselton?"_

_He sighed with tired eyes looking into hers, "They don't have much time; the Southern forces are too great." She leaned her head over his chest, listening to his steady breathing when she spoke up._

"_Have they asked for aid?" His chest vibrated against her skin as he let out a bitter chuckle, "No, I presume their King will refuse any aid from us like the fool he is."_

"_And so the Southerners will have Weselton," she nodded and kissed the top of her head, licking his lips processing his next words._

"_Along with nearly every kingdom at hand too," she shook at that; a King with so much power was an unsettling thing._

_She looked to him worriedly, the weight of their problems shined clearly in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to wash it all away. _

_"What're our options?"_

_He looked away for a moment and then her hand found the nape of his neck, bringing his forehead down to her own and he gained a newfound courage, "Arendelle will remain peaceful, aiding and answering to no one until this war ends, it is not ours to fight and I fear the worst if we're involved. Until then we shall remain silent to everyone."_

_She breathed in deeply, enjoying the presence of the man she was so lucky to have been married to, a man she learned to love so wholly, "..I fear we may reap the consequences regardless." _

_He closed the conversation with a searing kiss, a distraction from the issues that threaten to surface during their reign. She hummed eagerly and allowed his strong arms to bring them forever closer, their embrace was interrupted by a knock._

_They pulled away reluctantly as he cleared his throat, "Come in."_

_Platinum blonde twisted into a signature bun peeked through and their eyes melted with adoration for their child, "You called for me?" _

"_Yes darling, we have a few things to discuss," he ushered her in as she shut the door quietly._

"_Oh?" She regarded her mother with a warm smile and stared at her father expectantly._

"_As heir to the throne it's high time you inform yourself with political affairs," he stood up straighter as if to make a point which she matched with her own proud stance._

"_If you're speaking of the loss of Weselton then I'm fully aware, I've already taken the initiative to study our state affairs," he relaxed and gave a chuckle, coming forward to leave a kiss between her brows. She tensed at first, wringing her gloved hands in front of her until she relaxed into the gesture. _

_He pulled away and fully looked at her with a sense of respect, "My daughter never seizes to amaze me, and as for your.. powers?" He faltered at the mention of her curse, it was something that they worked hard to keep at bay but refused to remain hidden._

"_They're getting stronger but I've been getting better at concealing them," she gave him a reassuring smile that she hoped would end their talk. It always made her nervous to talk of her powers, the thought of hurting someone weighing heavily on her shoulders._

"_That's not what your last personal maid said," she sighed annoyingly, he never failed to remind her of that incident. _

_The poor maid was just bringing her tea while the Princess was stowed away in the library, sneaking up on the enchantress as she read a forbidden romance novel wasn't the best action. They had to thaw the maid by the fire and she quit the next day._

"_Father it was an accident, she just startled me," she looked down to her feet and bit her lip in shame. He hummed in understanding and took one of her hands in between his own, grasping her attention once more._

"_I know.. just remember what I taught you," she nodded with a stiff smile remembering the constant mantra she repeated everyday._

"_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show."_

* * *

_-Southern Isles Kingdom-_

_-Outskirts-_

_The pounding of her head couldn't compare to the burning sensation of her shoulder, she shifted her weight, confused when she didn't feel the rough ground of the forest. Instead she felt soft sheets bundled over fluffed hay. _

_Her lids fluttered as she squinted against a blinding light, she settled for keeping them shut as propped herself on her good arm, wincing at the small movement. Her hand shot up to her shoulder and was puzzled to feel bandages wrapped around, she forced her eyes open then to take a good look. _

_She was right, her arm was properly cleaned and bandaged, taking a moment to give herself a once over she noted her bandaged foot as well. Even the small lacerations on her face felt sore compared to the sharp pains she felt when she ran from her death. After inspecting herself well enough she took in her surroundings. _

_She was in a quant cottage that seemed relatively old but not neglected. Glancing to her right, next of the makeshift bed that she laid on, was a nightstand harboring a bowl of dirtied water and a bloody towel. Proof that someone had well enough taken care of her injuries._

_To her left was a small fireplace, in poor condition but it seemed to work. Near it a small table with another chair. The wood that held up the entire place was cracked and splintered, worn through the years as stones lay crumbled from their once bricked place. _

_It was clear only one person lives here; they've lived here for a long time. She was surprised the roof was still intact; she let her curious eyes rake through the cottage, unknown of the presence that just walked in._

"_Good, you're awake."_

_Her head shot to the doorway, catching sight of a man in his late 40's. He had a strong jaw line and hard eyes that drooped from exhaustion; his brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail, sticking out in odd angles. _

_His broad shoulders fit snug in his old, dirtied tunic, scars marked nearly every patch of skin around those arms, and some marked his gruff face.__He should've come off as intimidating, but the more Anna looked into his light blue eyes all she saw was defeat and pain. Overall he just seemed.. tired._

_"Where am I?"_

"_Safe. Still within the Southern borders, but safe," he scratched the side of his cheek and sat next to her bed, settling his elbows on his knees._

_She cocked her head curiously as he waited expectantly, "I'm sorry, who are you?"_

"_Well I don't expect you to remember me, you were very young," to Anna's surprise his voice sounded much softer than it should have been, taking a gentle tone as if Anna were a piece of porcelain. "Before I answer that, can you tell me what you know about your mother?"_

_She jolted at the offending topic, "Wait what does she have to do with anything?"_

"_Just answer the question Princess," She gave him a once over and then focused on her hands, letting out a shaky breath to reply._

"_..All I know was that she abandoned me many years ago."_

"_Hm I see," he gave a huff, rubbed his tired eyes and tilted his head, "I'm sorry to tell you that you've been spoon fed a lie."_

"_What?" She cocked her brow as her attention was once again fixed on the stranger._

"_Your mother, Lydia would never abandon you; I know that for a fact." He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the words to take effect on Anna. _

_She squinted, trying to figure out his angle, _'How could he possibly know anything.'

"_What're you saying? Who are you?"_

"_I was your mother's personal knight many years ago, maybe you'll remember me now?" Her eyes widened and her mind clicked, shifting to fond memories of a clean-cut man who was nothing but kind to her, he would often escort her mother when she took a stroll in the palace gardens. _

_On many occasions he was caught in the Princess' game of hide-and-seek as her mother watched on with love. The most memorable features from the man were his kind light blue eyes, watching over them with adoration and loyalty. _

_She licked her lips and tasted an old name she thought she'd never utter again, "..Isak?"_

_He gave her a warm smile that reached his crinkled eyes, "I'm glad to see you too Princess, didn't expect you to remember my face."_

"_Isak, what happened to my mother?" His expression darkened and resumed using his knees as bodily support._

_He sighed and spoke with caution, "Your father told you that she ran off, when in fact she was exiled."_

_She jolted, widening her eyes looking down right bewildered, "..No... he wouldn't." _

"_Anna, your Father was a distant man, never seeing his wife and barely his children," he looked down to the floor, consumed in old memories. "I was the one who was there when she needed advice, I was there when she needed comfort; I was there for her for every minute, of every second, of every day." She barely processed anything, trying to follow his story without breaking down in hysteria. _'How could he..?'

"_Anna I loved your mother with my entire being and she loved me, but our secret happiness was ripped away when the King discovered it." In truth, she always knew her mother had a soft spot for Isak, she just didn't realize how intense their relationship was. She was too young to wonder if her mother was having an affair with Isak, now it just all made sense._

"_He was so furious; he stripped me of my titles, leaving me with a dishonored name and nothing more. As for your mother, I begged for him to allow me to take full blame, to even die for her," his voice started to shake and Anna feared the worst. _

"_It was too late, he had already sent her away to die in the woods as I remained ignorant of it.. I searched and searched for her, when I finally found her.. she suffered a fate that you barely escaped Anna." _

_She didn't register the rims of her eyes overflowing as she cried silently, her heart breaking at the cruel fate her mother was dealt with. "She didn't have much time, I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me before she left," his eyes gaze back at her as his words sliced the stiff air. _

"_But she asked me to watch over you from a distance, to be sure you remained safe," she shut her eyes, unable to look at the man anymore. _

'This can't be true..'

_He gave her a minute to breathe as she wiped her face. "I was lucky to find you when I did and I promise to protect you until the day I die," if only he knew how true those words had struck her heart, only to have the knife twisted when he spoke again, "In honor of Lydia.." _

_After a tense minute of silence, she spoke in a weak voice, "..Can you give me a minute alone, Isak?"_

_He nodded and started for the door, looking back to give her a meek smile doing little to help, "Of course, take all the time you need, I'll be outside."_

_As soon as the door shut, she broke into aching sobs as her sore body shook with each cry. _

'Everything has been a lie..'

* * *

6 months later

_-Southern Isles-_

_-Outskirts-_

"_Prince Hans!" _

_His light green eyes refused to stop scoping the area, forced to tear his gaze when a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked his friend who had sidled up beside him, looking nervous. It left a bitter feeling simmering in the pit of the Prince's stomach; he hadn't felt at ease in the longest time. Losing his sister was something that changed everyone, ever since her disappearance everything that remained stable in their family had fallen apart. _

_He barely spoke with his brother's, let alone his father, he didn't even recognize the man anymore. All that consumed his time was finding Anna. The last time he had seen her freckled face was in the library where he had left her. He blamed himself constantly, being the fool who left her alone, the knight who was responsible for protecting his Princess. And he had failed miserably. Nothing made sense; the only direction in his life anymore was finding Anna._

"_What is it Ethan?" his voice lacked emotion, something he adapted to._

_Ethan's hazel eyes shifted uncomfortably as he gripped his reins, the sound of twisting leather in the tense air formed a lump in his throat. Hans looked into his eyes with more concern than he had shown in months, it gave Ethan courage to lick his lips and speak. "I-It's Alec.. he's dead Hans."_

_Light green eyes winced as they squeezed shut, preventing offending tears to fall. He cleared his throat, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment, "..How did he die?"_

"_In combat.." he breathed out, placing his hand again on his Prince's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. The action was meant to comfort the Prince, but it only made him tense even more as he tried to hold back his cries in frustration._

"_God dammit.." he muttered, turning his back from Ethan as he wiped his eyes. It hurt Ethan to see him this way, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He couldn't even comfort him anymore; the distance between the two grew as Hans consistently looked for the lost Princess. Many wanted to proclaim her dead, but Hans refused to believe that. _

"_The King insists you return home," Hans looked back to him, his eyes rimmed red and his breathing labored. _

_He looked positively bewildered, "No I need to keep looking, and I know she's out there!"_

"_Hans please, he insisted," his knight whispered out, trying to coax the Prince to stay calm, "I'll continue the search for you." Hans ran a hand through his mane, taking deep breaths and giving a slow nod. And for the first time in months he smiled weakly at Ethan, it was a small step to normal again, something Ethan would accept as progress. _

"_..Thank you.. Ethan," with that he slapped his reins and rode down the path Ethan had come from not too long ago, still darting his eyes left and right for sight of Anna._

_Little did he know how much farther he was riding from her, unaware that she had been a few feet hidden from him, and unaware that she had heard everything. She waited a few more minutes for the search party to distance themselves as she climbed down a large branch to an old tree, slightly wincing at her sore shoulder. Once she was certain the coast was clear she broke for a sprint with her brother on her mind. _

'..Alec.'

_She bursted into the cottage, startling Isak as he shot up from his chair, knife in hand ready to attack. He relaxed upon seeing a familiar young girl, giving her a quick once over to be sure she wasn't harmed. "A-Alec is dead.."_

_His face hardened, his knuckles whitening against the grip of his knife. "..It's time to go."_

"_Go?" She barely had a moment to breath, let alone process that they were leaving or the fact that her brother was dead. _

"_Anna it's too risky to stay here, Hans has nearly found you twice already and now Alec is dead," she watched as he began to gather his belongings into a sack and tossing her one as well. She nearly missed the catch as he continued to speak, "We don't know if Elijah could be watching you."_

"_Where will we go?" It wasn't like she had much of a home anymore but she felt attached to the poor excuse of a cottage. She had to leave it behind along with the thought of ever seeing Hans again, even if it was once in a blue moon unbeknownst to him._

"_Arendelle, that's the only place left your family hasn't taken over, no one will recognize you there," He nearly had everything set for himself but noticed Anna was still unmoving, giving a sigh as she looked on, "It's your best chance."_

_She blinked several times and looked down to her shuffling feet, allowing her thoughts to speak aloud. "Isak.. everyone is dying," he made a noncommittal noise as he took the sack from her hands and began to pack for her. _

_"This is something I can change, I need to stop Elijah," he slammed the pack down and lightly gripped her shoulders, forcing her eyes to look into his._

"_How Anna? How do you expect to get to him before he kills you? You think it's only him, you don't think he that has a whole army by his side?" Her eyes glistened with fresh tears and her mouth hung open in shock. He was right; she didn't have the power to help anyone. She didn't know what to do anymore except run. _

"_People die Anna, there is nothing you can do but run!" The words stung fiercely, tears now free-falling down her face as everything emotion came crashing down. "And you are running to Arendelle if I can help it," he finished quietly, picking up the sack again as they prepared to leave the next day; Taking their secrets with them. _

'I'm so sorry Alec.. I'm so sorry.. everyone.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this one, I know I made you wait for a semi boring chapter compared to the last.. but it must be done. Every bit adds up to the whole shebang, we'll pick up where the girls left off next chapter. Oh and before I forget to write this again, just a heads up, every time I update I take about 15 minutes to clean up the obvious mistakes, so take time to refresh it or what not until my clean up is done. Thanks for everything, till next time. -FW**

**Fox: Well if we're being honest, you do quite a number on your readers. No worries, I strongly believe that your story should be put out there, honestly one of my best reads and I wish you would receive more shout outs that you deserve. Thanks for the advice, I finally seem to get over my silly writer's block, turns out a simple change in lifestyle does the trick.**

**Anywho..**

**This has been the best review from you, it's left me grinning like a fool. It's wonderful to know that you're truly enjoying my tale, I know it was rough to begin with but with the way it's panning out, my self doubt is slipping away. My favorite part with those two lovely ladies is the fluff, so it warms my heart to know that you feel the same way. I know what I'm not gonna lie to you guys, it's gonna take some time for them to get together, ooh but you'll love it when they finally do.**

**I'm a rambler myself, as you can see, so no worries on that, and thanks again for your devoted support and good spirits. You along with all my other readers are the reason I carry on. So I will bring on the fluff, I will bring on the angst and I will continue to craft my story, as long as you do let me know when you start your own. Sounds very exciting and my kind of story, I absolutely look forward to it! Till next time my good friend :)**

**Camilor81212: Thanks for your constant support, I hope your story is doing just as well!**


	9. Chapter 8: Every Mistake

**A/N: Sorry for slight delay, been packing and all but enjoy this bit of scribble scrabble. Happy Reading. -FW**

* * *

Chapter 8: Every Mistake

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

It had taken Anna two weeks to stand in front of Elsa's door to beg for forgiveness. She had stood there for a few minutes just staring, too scared to face the reality that Elsa probably doesn't even want her there. She thought back on their horrible fight, how Elsa had to look away in disgust with tears in her eyes.

Too consumed with memories, she didn't realize her hand to ghosting over the wood it begged to knock. She took a few breaths and brought her hand down.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three slow knocks and Anna let her hand rest over the door. She waited a few seconds, listening for any movement to no avail but she knew Elsa was there.

She felt the cold chill just beyond the door, the fog that crept from underneath the crack as frost dusted the edges. Her heartbeat quickened as she licked her lips and began to call out to her.

"Elsa.."

_'Is that it, you're just gonna call her name?'_

She shut her eyes and shook her head to steady herself, she tried again. "Elsa, please.. I..I never meant for anyone to get hurt.."

Still nothing.

"I- I just want to protect you.."

Nothing.

Anna whined and howled behind her door a little while longer until she gave up, realizing that she was in fact not going to open the door. She pressed her forehead against the wood and whispered, "Jeg vil alltid være her.."

She finally shuffled off, retreating back to the dark corners of her room. She consistently did this every night at Elsa's door, begging for forgiveness and repeated the same phrase with full meaning.

'_I will always be right here,'_ it became a lullaby as the mantra was gently whispered into the air. She didn't know if Elsa was listening most nights, yet she continued with false hope.

Of course, Elsa heard everything; she knew when Anna was outside her door. She just couldn't bring herself to open it. She wanted to be the good person that forgave her, but that's not who she is. She can't just pretend life is _okay_ after a simple apology. This was the fate of her parents, and Elsa couldn't even forgive herself, let alone Anna. She wasn't ready to forgive anyone, to forgive fate for taking them from her.

She just wasn't ready to let them go.

And she wasn't sure when she'd ever be. All she knew was that Anna wasn't going away, even after she told her she could leave. The thought brought on waves of relief and anger all at once, especially when she spoke those words. Every. Damn. Night.

'_Jeg vil alltid være her,'_ something that only Anna spoke with such tenderness it shattered them both.

Elsa would very rarely sneak a chance of sitting by the door, not to hear the apologies, not in any case that she'd open the door. But to feel Anna close by, to listen to her promise that she always spoke. She wanted to be so angry at the runaway Princess, to just kick her out of her life, but each night allowed the anger to slowly slip away. She let the woman stay close to her, just a few feet away even if the door was a constant barrier. To her comfort, even with the freedom to do so, Anna never left.

It was torturous for them both, but in Elsa's eyes it had to be done. Forgiveness is a difficult thing to give. She was thankful that Anna never gave up; perhaps she might be drawn out of her isolated state of mind. It was too soon for her to say; they were both severely wounded and needed time to heal. Until then, Anna would continue her whispers..

..and Elsa would always listen.

* * *

Light beamed through silk curtains and burned Anna's eyes, she shifted in the sheets trying to draw out her sleep. If it wasn't for Kai waltzing in to yank the sheets further open, she might've pushed it for another hour. But Kai was a punctual man and grew close with Anna ever since her fight with Elsa, so waking her up so bluntly was a regular thing. She let out a squeak when he tugged on her fort of sheets with a grin, she groaned as they fell to the floor.

Glaring at his playful smirk she growled, "Go awaaay.."

"As polite as ever this morning, Miss Anna," not skipping a beat he dropped a letter on her face as she swatted it away.

She scrubbed the sand in her eyes and gave a wide yawn, stretching her back as she mewled with every pop, "Are you always this obnoxious?"

"For you, always," he gave her a wink and brought her a silver tray that he left on her vanity. She could smell the hot breakfast just waiting to be scarfed down, when he lifted the lid to reveal the morning's treasures she practically watered.

So determined to fit her whole breakfast in one fork full, she nearly missed what Kai said next, "That letter came for you last night while you were snoozing away," he pointed in the direction of the neglected parchment, "was left by a rude old man, he was very insistent that you were to receive it immediately."

She eyed the parchment then and hummed when she noticed how the letter was packaged, a blue wax seal with a stallion printed on it. She didn't need anymore confirmation; a letter from Isak.

She focused back on her breakfast, deciding to wait until she could open it privately. Kai made himself comfortable at the foot of Anna's bed, looking amused at her blatant disregard for manners as she mangled her poached eggs.

"So.."

She blinked up warily, waiting for his curiosity to speak for itself. "Any luck with her Majesty?"

She only sighed and shook her head as he mirrored the gesture, not pleased with the situation in the least bit. "You lovely ladies need to make-up already, the ever changing mood swings from you two will be the death of me," he gave a light laugh but frowned when she stopped eating, poking at the other egg with her fork.

She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"..I-I don't know what to do Kai," he chewed on his lower lip and shifted closer, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Look Anna, I can't give you much because I'm not even entirely sure what's happening between you two," she looked up at him, taking in his words. "Just know, that I've never seen her happier than when she's with you."

"Until I f-"

"Language." She rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"My point Miss Anna, is that you bring out the best in her, call it intuition but I know everything will be okay, so don't give up," he gave her shoulder a final squeeze. He made his leave as Anna called out, "Thanks Kai."

He smiled back at her as she returned it with a small wave. With the click of the lock she reached for the parchment, ripping the seal and reading the contents:

_A.B,_

_Meet me at the usual place. _

_Midnight. _

_\- I.B._

She dropped it on her nightstand, sighing with relief to know that an old friend came back into her life. It had been nearly two years since she had last seen him; he had been her protector, mentor, father, and friend for all those years. Knowing that he was still alive and well brought on waves of relief in her fucked up little world.

Elsa still clouded her mind; there just wasn't much that she could do as long as Elsa continued to shut her out. But she would still try. "Maybe I need to get out for a bit.." she spoke aloud, more for herself than anything.

She felt a newfound excitement to see her old friend, a refreshing change that she needed in her depressing routine with the Queen. She decided today would be completely different, when Elsa was ready to talk then she'd come to her.

Finishing up her breakfast, she changed into a tunic and trousers that she pulled from under her bed. She had to hide her remaining set in case Kai decided to confiscate the articles. She recalled their last argument that ended in a usual eye roll, chuckling to herself.

'_You're a lady, and ladies wear dresses.'_

'_Do you tell this to Elsa when she decides to sport a tunic?'_

'_What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?'_

'_You really are too comfortable.'_

'_Don't be jealous.' _

She scoffed at the fond memory; it was during one of their first encounters. About the same time she first met Gerda, they each had a fearless attitude with her that she really liked. Sassy and bold. Settling her mane in a low ponytail, she checked herself once in the mirror and headed for the courtyard to pass the time.

* * *

6 years ago

_-Arendelle Palace Library-_

'Her free hand tangles in my disheveled bun and gives a rough tug, making the heat between my legs feel unbearable. Her lips move course as they travel to my jaw line, burning a line down to my neck with peppering kisses. Honeysuckle pecks become wet, hot licks. I shudder and moan as she continues with expertise, knowing that she found a sweet spot. I lose absolute control when she begins to nibble and scrape her teeth along my neckline. Her hand moves from my cheek to the side of my neck, collar-bone, and finally the valley between my breasts…'

_The sound of someone clearing their throat made Elsa shriek in fear and toss her book behind her, effectively hiding away her.. private reading. The stranger was a woman, soft brown curls framed her fair face, eyes of chestnut glinted playfully, and a devilish smirk on plump lips. _

_The more Elsa stared, the more she realized how beautiful the woman was. _

_She wore maids' attire and held a dust cleaner in between her fingers, to Elsa's guess this woman worked for the castle. _'She must be new..'_ The Princess was sure she'd remember this woman if they'd met before. The woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, "I apologize madam, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just exploring." _

_Elsa shook her head in response, "No no, I was just lost in my book," The maid's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of a good story. _

"_I know what you mean, sometimes I'm just taken to a different world." _

_Elsa smiled fondly with a giggle behind her gloved hand, "That's the main reason I enjoy reading so much, to escape." _

_The brunette smiled and stuck her hand out, "My name is Belle," Elsa took it gently; finding it amusing that this stranger treated her like any other person. It was.. refreshing. _

"_Belle, are you new around here?" She liked the way the woman's name rolled off her tongue with ease. _

Belle.

"_Why yes, today is my first day, I'm the Princess's personal maid." _

'Oh this is going to be fun,'_ Elsa smirked and played along with her role of 'castle servant'. _

"_Oh? Must be an interesting job," the brunette shrugged her shoulders as she twirled the duster in her hands._

"_Wouldn't really know, haven't met the Princess yet," Elsa's mischievous smirk formed into a grin as she looked the girl over again. Curiosity won over as she pressed her with more questions._

"_Your accent, it is French, yes?" the maid nodded enthusiastically, seeming to find comfort in any talk of home._

"_Yes, I just moved from France with my father about a month ago, trying to expand his business." _

_Elsa cocked her eyebrow, "Business?"_

"_Inventor," the brunette tilted her head like a playful fox, licking her lips. _

_Upon instinct Elsa's eyes darted to her lips before quickly back on her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed and the maid spoke up with newfound confidence, "I don't think I caught your name." It was more of a statement and Elsa wondered how much the woman knew about her employers, "Elsa." _

_She hummed in satisfaction, "Hm, Elsa is a lovely name," the blonde blushed and looked to the floor. The French maid took a step closer and searched Elsa's eyes, "And what is your business here?"_

_Elsa cleared her throat and considered revealing her title but then thought otherwise. She might as well try to have as much fun with this as possible, "I'm the castle librarian." _

"_Oh, must be a wonderful job," Elsa only shrugged her shoulders._

"_I'm sure personal maid has its perks," Belle shook her head and gazed around the breathtaking library. _

"_Well I doubt it beats being the librarian," the Princess laughed earning a smile from the brunette._

"_Hm you might be surprised," with a quick wink at the maid, Belle was set in a furious blush, fumbling with the duster. She gazed at the door and back at Elsa, a reluctant sigh escaping her lips. _

"_I must be leaving, I'm sure Kai is looking for me," with her duster in one hand, she brought it up against one of the shelves and dragged it slowly along a row of books as she went. _

_Her eyes braved a chance to look back at the taken blonde in the midst of her entertaining exit, "Hope to see you around Elsa." _

_With that the maid was gone, leaving Elsa feeling amused and even a bit.. devious. She picked up her book from the floor, brushing off the dust as she glanced back to the door, "Oh you will."_

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle City-

When dusk came Anna all but bounded to the city, still set in her tunic and trousers after a fitful day of training, she didn't bother wasting time on changing. It wasn't like she planned on impressing anyone in her sweaty attire, besides this was Isak.

'_As if he'd care.' _

She cut through several alleyways, grateful to memorize the shortcuts the kingdom has to offer. After passing another corner and nearly stumbling into a drunkard, she found herself and the door of a dimly lit inn; only one weak candle illuminated the front entrance. She stepped into the 'Happy Snowman' and gave the place a good sweep as some of the patrons looked in her direction before turning back to their own conversations. Shrugging her shoulders when she couldn't find her friend, she made her way to the bar.

The bartender was a brute man but had kind eyes that she had grown familiar with; he had a scruffy mustache that stretched to a full beard. He leaned his palms over the worn wood of the bar and looked at the sheepish ginger with a grin, "Well if it isn't little feisty pants," she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Oh come on, one fight and my reputation's tainted?"

"Tainted, ha, its done you more good than you know," giving her a wink she gave him a fierce look to help his point, "you think someone's gonna mess with a feisty pants like you after that little display," poking her nose she smacked his hand away and huffed out in mock frustration.

"It wasn't that bad.. was it?" he broke into a smile that reached his eyes.

"Well gee I don't know, you broke a guy's nose for Christ's sake," she winced at the memory. In her defense, she was dealing with a drunken sailor who figured he'd get frisky with her that night, earning a well thrown punch to the nose when he groped her rear.

"Yeah well, he deserved it," he gave a hearty laugh at the truth of it all; most of his costumers were rude bastards anyway.

"Aye he did, well what can I get for ya darlin?"

"Just a pint while I wait," he cocked his head curiously and scratched his beard.

"Who ya waitin for?"

She settled on one of the many cracked stools, swiveling in excitement, "My old man's back in town, you know him, kind of old with long hair and matching beard-"

"Nasty scar over his left cheek, you mean Isak Bjorgman?" She lit up at the familiar name and the bartender knew he hit it on the nail, wishing that he didn't.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this feisty," he shifted uncomfortably as her face fell already dreading the worst, "but he passed in his sleep last night, it was peaceful." She shut her eyes as she took on the weight of knowing another person she cared about was taken away.

_'What..'_

"..If you want to take a look at his room, I haven't cleared any of his things yet."

_'I-Impossible..'_

She blinked back threatening tears and gave a quick nod, "Where is he?"

"I hope you don't mind, I laid him to rest under the great pine just on the edge of the fjord, lovely spot." She shook her head, clearing her throat, "No, thank you Marshall, means a lot to me."

He searched his pockets and picked out a key, laying it over the counter, "Here darlin, room twenty-three, up the stairs to the left." She didn't move for another minute and flinched when he spoke again, "I-I'm sorry for your loss Anna," breaking the silence as he brought her a glass of his strongest goods, saved for certain occasions.

"On the house," she nodded again with a weak smile; he sighed loudly and made himself busy wiping down some glasses. She just stared at the key as her thoughts engrossed her in a swirl of painful emotions. With the sudden need to be alone she downed her drink quickly in hopes to numb the pain and made her way to his old room.

The floor boards creaked with each nervous step, the dim hall didn't help ease her nerves either. She followed the instructions, passing every door until she found _23_ carved over damaged wood. Her throat tightened up even more, struggling to take in steady breaths as her hand shook over the knob. After an tense long minute, she forced the door open with the shove of her shoulder and stumbled in.

The bartender stayed true to his word, all of his belonging remained where they were left. His bed was undone with sheets bunched up, his dirtied boots were hidden just under it, and his worn cloak hung over the bed post. Even his sword leaned against the corner of the room, waiting patiently for the attention it wouldn't receive anymore. Something was out-of-place in the band of misfit items though.

A small dagger placed lazily over a folded parchment, gleamed as it cried for her attention. It sat atop a nightstand, eyeing it with mild curiosity; she took slow steady steps towards it, feeling uneasy going through a dead man's things. _'But this was Isak.. he was practically my father..' _Mustering up enough courage, she reached out for the weapon for further inspection.

It was the most intricately designed dagger that she had ever seen, the hilt had carvings of stallions charging into the sea and a sapphire stone set at the tip. It's sheath a deep blue that reminded her of home-

'_No this is my home now.' _

She continued to pull the dagger from the sheath to admire the sharp blade; she could tell it had been recently sharpened to its best capability. Actually the more Anna looked at it, the more she realized that the dagger was freshly made, the metal had a sweet ring to it as she sliced the air to test it.

All too soon she realized the parchment and was a little shaken to see her name on it. Putting the dagger to rest she clutched the letter and flipped it to see his signature seal over it. Ripping it open she hesitated opening the contents, afraid and saddened at what she might find. After another moment of over thinking, she opened the note and began to read:

_A.B,_

_Southern Isles have Vestmar and Rogland._

_He knows, tread carefully._

_The dagger is for you, it will protect what I no longer can._

_-I.B._

She dropped the note, the weight of it being too much for her heart to hold let alone her body. She repeated the message like a mantra in her mind,_ 'He knows.. tread carefully..' _her knees buckled and she plopped to the ground, her back resting against the nightstand._ '..It will protect what I no longer can..' _She blinked rapidly as the tears began to free fall without shame, her head slumped into her hands and her sobs grew louder.

Every tragic memory came rushing like the roaring sea; Kristoff, Alec, Elsa's parents, and Isak who were all collateral damage in Elijah's game. When Anna thought she finally caught up to him, he would rip the rug right under her, some how he knew everything. He knew that she was hiding in Arendelle, he knew that she sent Isak to collect information and allies, he knew where to strike and this time he was on point.

Even more so, Isak knew he was going to die. He wouldn't have had this dagger made for her otherwise, feeling sick at the realization that he was murdered for the sake of some information. The clean and quiet way that he died had _Elijah _written all over it, using his old age to his advantage.

But Anna knew better. Isak wasn't meant for that kind of death, he was a fighter to the end.

She visibly shook as her body cringed at every memory, every failure, and every cowardice moment.

_'This is all my fault..' _

She tried to muffle her cries, clasping a hand over her mouth to remain hidden in her sorrows.

_'..He's dead because of me.' _

The tears wouldn't stop, leaving streaks down her flushed face. She tried to calm her sobs as she gasped for air, closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath.

'_Everyone is dying around me..' _

She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to feel anymore, she didn't want to do anything. So she just laid there crumpled on the floor, letting out quiet sobs until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

'_Isak..'_

* * *

_6 years ago_

_-Arendelle Palace-_

_Elsa sat in her room with a fresh book in her lap, much more mild than her private set in the library. She delved in the tale of a misfit knight falling in love with a stubborn princess during their quest, sighing as her eyes lingered over a paragraph; the knight was professing her love for the princess. The boldness of the fictional character brought a deep blush to her cheeks, reading on with newfound excitement. _

_When the door clicked open her eyes flitted up and smiled, her blush threatening to deepen when she saw a familiar brunette enter with her head tucked down. She barely regarded Elsa with anything other than a shy composure. She came in with a silver tray ready with her tea for the evening, setting over her vanity. _

_She cleared her throat and kept her eyes glued to the floor, her feet slightly shuffling as she introduced herself, "Good evening your highness," with a curt bow, "My name is Belle French and I will be your personal m-" _

_She finally looked up at the royal and her jaw went slack. Elsa merely smirked victoriously behind her book and slowly brought it down, earning a blush from Belle. "Well if it isn't Belle, no need to be so shy, we've met before," the blonde's sly smirk stretched to a Cheshire grin followed by a wink. _

_Belle fumbled with her words for a minute before setting a furious gaze, "You're not a librarian," the statement startled Elsa more from the maid's tone, she braved speaking to a Princess with attitude so freely when she was just a servant. The blonde eyed her with a newfound respect and answered her squarely, "No I'm not the librarian; still believe your job will be boring?" The brunette licked her lips and straightened her posture, "I never meant to offend your highn-"_

"_Please, just Elsa," Belle cocked her brow for a moment and nodded._

"_Alright Elsa.. do you usually lie to your employees?"_

"_No, you just caught my attention," Belle's blush rushed to her ears as Elsa's confidence hit her in waves. "It's not every day that I'm treated like a common folk, figured it wouldn't hurt to play along," she marked her book and sat up from her bed, making her way towards Belle with faux innocence. _

_Face to face with the taller blonde, Belle shook her head, lifted her chin proudly, and gave the Queen a once over, "Pardon me your highness, but I'm not your toy." _

_Elsa leaned over, her breath tickling Belle's ear as she whispered, "Oh, but you'll want to be." Belle couldn't deny the heat in the pit of her stomach, practically smitten with the brazen Princess. _

_Never had she expected such behavior from a royal, then again she should know better. Her blush came back full force as the blonde royal let her chilled lips graze the maid's ear as she pulled back her face, inches away from Belle's. She held her ground, teasing the maid as she licked her lips slowly. _

_Before the French woman had a second thought, she felt the magnetic pull from the enchanting Princess and the sudden desire to plant her lips over hers. She leaned forward with a sharp intake of breath and lingered over Elsa's lips. The blonde let the moment live for a short while before breaking away from the lust filled moment and Belle. _

_They both had pinked cheeks as Belle made quick work to set up Elsa's tea while the Princess fumbled with her gloves. She was grateful Belle hadn't noticed the change of temperature,__ both feeling heated and unsatisfied, though Elsa had her reasoning for her actions. _

_Granted it was her first time experiencing this strong attraction towards anyone but she'd be damned if she'd let this opportune moment slip away, she was tired of being the good girl anyways. _

_After all she's gone through enough books to know more or less what she's doing.. _

'Right?'

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

-Queen's Chambers-

A loud series of knocks struck Elsa out of her reminiscing stupor while she lay motionless in bed. Giving the approval, Kai stepped in looking a little more frazzled than usual. Elsa regarded his nervous behavior as she sat up from her lazy state; he wrung one hand over his wrist shakily.

"What is it Kai?"

Her voice sounded weak and defeated since she had made the childish decision to ignore speaking to nearly everyone. His eyes flickered to hers and again to the floor as he cleared his throat, "It's Anna, your Majesty.."

She caught his eyes as pain flashed through them, mirroring her own distress. Oh how she missed Anna. It had been a month since their last argument and two weeks since Anna last came to her door at night.

"What's wrong?" her voice sounded more urgent, giving away her internal turmoil. He gave a loud sigh and scratched the back of his head, rising tension in her nerves.

"She's not well, your Majesty," he licked his dry lips as she cocked her head questioningly.

"Not well? What do you mean?" averting her gaze, he eyed his boots and he clicked them together.

"She hasn't been eating.."

Elsa's eyes widened, "For how long Kai?"

"She's refused these past two weeks, she won't let anyone near her.." the blonde brushed back her bangs with a quiet sigh, letting her eyes shut before looking to Kai again.

"Why didn't you mention this to me sooner?"

His eyes gleamed as his gaze changed defiantly, "Look Elsa," he only used her name on rare occasions, grasping her attention, "Any time I so much as tried to mention Anna, you'd cut me off, shooting down anything I had to say because you couldn't handle even the slightest mention of her or your parents."

It pained her knowing how right he was.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath, "I know you're upset, I know you wish you could change what happened but you can't keep treating Anna this way, it's not helping anyone."

Her brows twitched as she practically fumed, "What do you expect from me Kai!?"

There was a loud crack as frost invaded the window.

"To put this behind you!" The air felt thicker as their shouts grew louder, one pitch trying to dominate over the other. But Kai wasn't having it today; he wasn't playing the castle servant anymore.

It spread further into the room circling around Kai as her emotions raged inside.

"Kai-"

"She's not eating Elsa! At this rate she will die, now get past your self wallowing and be the Queen that you are!"

The creeping magic stopped. That changed things completely.

Her heart was torn up and it was all Anna's fault, except this time it's more because of Anna and less of her parents. _'Or maybe it was her the whole time..' _After another minute of searching his eyes, she was slumping her shoulders and shaking her head in defeat, ".. you win."

His anger melted away with a soft smile, grateful that Elsa had half a mind to actually listen to him, "Thank you."

He didn't give her time to respond as he stepped out, giving his monarch enough privacy to make herself presentable. Not having the strength to craft a gown, she settled into an old dark blue dress and a snug coat that followed gentle curves of feminine features. Fixing her hair into a loose braid, she hummed in approval and took determined steps to Anna's room. It was time she finally spoke with the Princess.

They've both been hurting long enough.

* * *

**A/N: Guys... guys.. Once Upon A Time.. omg it was perfect. Alright I'm just gonna fangirl over here all night and rewatch the episode 5 times.. maybe watch Frozen too. Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not the most interesting but I don't think I've ever been more excited to for the next three chapters that you'll eventually get to in the near future. Alright lovelies, I'm gone for the next week to the most magical place with my perfect person. I'm getting all tingly just from thinking about it. Till next update, stay frosty peeps. (Oh yes, I went there.)**

**Camilor81212: Lol glad your sister's on board, I always loving gaining new followers and what not so I'm glad to hear about it. **

**Maleja0926: I'm glad you're enjoying my story, I truly am and it's lovely to meet you. I don't mind your English so no worries.**

**Just wanna say if you're new, welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy the ride cause it's hella bumpy. Thanks for all the support and I always encourage reviews &amp; suggestions. Later dudes.**


	10. Chapter 9: Change of Seasons

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chap is a wee bit shorter than usual but for good reasons. Happy reading :) -FW**

**Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 9: Change of Seasons

6 years ago

_-Forest of Arendelle-_

_The pointed tip of an arrow gleamed in the setting sun, aimed towards a grazing hare with the string pulled taut. Before the animal could react, the hunter took in a deep breath and let her fingers slip from the string, letting her arrow fly until it struck true. At least it sounded like it did, except the arrow was stuck in a tree.. _

_The hare perked up and sprinted off, fleeing the scene before another arrow could even be nocked. _'Just perfect.. there goes dinner,'_ with a loud huff Anna trudged up to the bark and fought with the stubborn arrow. After another firm tug she successfully ripped the arrow free while landing on her bum with a loud squeal. _

"_Quiet will ya? You're scaring away the food," Isak came jogging up behind her with his bow slung over his back. Stretching out a hand for her to take, he pulled her up and tussled her hair, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're siding with the critters." _

_She shoved away his hand with a giggle of her own, "You know I hate it when you do that and it's not my fault that-"_

"_You can't shoot an arrow?" _

_She puffed her cheeks and poked at his side causing him to recoil with a laugh. "I'm only teasing, now today seems a little dead," she gave him a bored look at the obvious, "So why don't we just try again tomorrow and have some soup tonight?" She considered her options and looked to the setting sun; if they had more time to hunt then she'd decline. _

_Given no other option, she nodded and let him lead the way to town. Sweeping past the average folks getting settled in for the night, they came across their usual place; Happy Snowman. _

_They picked a quiet spot by the corner and asked for two hot bowls with bread, after a few minutes their meals came and neither one hesitated to hunker it down. With the drop of an empty bowl they both leaned back in their chairs, letting warmth fill their senses. _

"_Alright kiddo, let's get you tuckered in," she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not a kid anymore." She really wasn't. Anna's eighteenth birthday had passed a few days ago and if they were both being honest, she's a grown woman now._

_But like any other father, Isak still saw the young girl lost in the woods two years ago every time he looked to her. _

"_Well to me you still are," he gave a lazy yawn and stretched his back, humming when a few pops gave out. He was always a tired looking man, his features dragged with the years and his scars still showed prominently. Giving his beard a good scratch he tilted his head toward the stairs, "Now c'mon." _

_She smiled fondly at him, admiring the way he took age so well, as if he was always meant to be in his 50's with a bitter attitude but a warm heart. She couldn't blame him, he'd been through enough. They both have. After another reminiscing moment she reluctantly stood from her cozy place and shuffled off. _

_Settling down was always a struggle for Anna, well at least when she fought with Isak about getting the bed. Tonight she was victorious. Isak was all snug up in a rocking chair while Anna was wrapped up in cheap sheets in her creaky bed. And she loved it. _

_Nothing could compare to the high life style of a royal but after years of living on the run, relying on haystacks, a corner chair, or even a rough night of camping out; To Anna the creaky, thin old bed with a few itchy sheets was good enough for her. With a smug smile on her face she nuzzled further into her pillow with a content sigh._

"_Don't be rubbing it in, _your highness_, I'll be getting the bed tomorrow," he growled as she giggled under the sheets, making a show of cozying up._

_With another huff he leaned back in his chair and let his feet rest up on the nightstand. Shutting his eyes he let out a small shiver and tried curling further into himself to shoo away the cold draft. After a minute of near teeth clattering, Anna took her sheets and wrapped it around him. _

_His eyes peered open in time to see Anna climbing back into bed, using her cloak as a makeshift sheet. He looked down at the thin sheets that did little to help but he appreciated the sentiment regardless, it's his fault for never purchasing a cloak anyways. _

"_I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you?" His tone was playful enough to make her smile._

"_We take care of each other," she shifted until she found her sweet spot, giving a relaxed sigh her eyes shut lazily. She let the sound of fresh rain clouds thundering in over the city bring comfort as her breathing came in deeper, even waves. _

_On the precipice of sleep, droplets of rain descended over the inn, giving a rhythmic pitter patter and nearly sending Anna into the dream world. When Isak cleared his throat, her eyes shot open, surprised to hear her old man was still even awake. _

"_Do you miss him?" She thought about her answer for a minute and realized she didn't know who to answer for. _

"_Depends who you're talking about," after another moment of awkward silence, the quiet rocking of Isak's chair broke through the tension as he leaned further back and contemplated his response._

"_Does it really?"_

_She sunk further unto the sheets, trying to find some semblance of comfort, "..No.. I miss them all.."_

_He hummed in understanding but something kept nagging him, "You haven't talked about Hans since we left.. I'm just curious.." She didn't answer him right away, letting the sounds of the storm clear her mind enough to respond. He waited patiently, knowing the girl well enough. _

"_You said it yourself Isak, all I can do is run, so there's no point in talking about him or my old life.. I'll just keep hurting everyone if I acknowledge it, so I pretend like that part of my life never existed.. it numbs the pain sometimes.." _

_She shifted again until she faced him; her eyes pricked with tears at the edges but refused to fall. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and parted her lips, a whisper escaping them, _

"_But I will always miss him.. all of them."_

* * *

_-Arendelle Palace-_

"_So you were engaged once?" _

_The curious Princess propped herself up on one elbow, listening intently as she discovered more and more about her maid. It had been over a month since Elsa's little stunt that left Belle feeling.. flustered, giving the girls a break to simply befriend each other. Of course, at the end of the day they both knew that their attraction would lead to trouble. It was only a matter of time and Elsa was a little more than excited to dive in head first._

"_Oui, to a moronic man who belittled my love for reading and only cared about my beauty, but I broke it off once my father decided to travel," Belle leaned back in her chair while the Princess laid on her bed a few feet from her, eyes alight with wonder and something else. _

"_Well I can see why he'd be fascinated with your looks," Belle simply smirked; she had grown used to Elsa's teases and compliments by now. Simply enjoying the attention and occasionally giving it back, wary to initiate anything. _

_She licked her lips slowly, appreciating the hungry look Elsa gave her before replying, "Are you always this brazen?"_

_Elsa just smiled and began tracing random patterns over her quilt while she thought of her answer, "If we're being honest, no," her eyes shifted from her nervous hands back to the French maiden, "but I like you Belle, as simple as that." She spoke with more clarity, giving a sense of assurance behind her words. And Belle felt touched at the genuine response._

_After another minute of comfortable silence, just looking at each other in every which way, Elsa spoke up with newfound courage, "Belle.. have you ever.. been intimate with a woman before?" Belle smiled fondly at the spark of innocence Elsa was shedding. Behind her confident act, she was still a curious girl with fantasies that she had never fulfilled before._

"_Oui," the answer was simple enough and was left up in the air, giving Elsa the option to continue on or leave it so. Of course she wouldn't leave it be and Belle wouldn't blame her. She had been there once too. _

"_Stop me if I'm overstepping.. what's it like?"_

_For all intents and purposes, Belle had a knowing grin, finally letting the blood rush to her cheeks as she reminisced in fond memories of an old friend, "..Well.. much softer than a man.. gentle and sweet but very.. sensual all at once," she stood from her chair and braved claiming a spot beside the blonde. _

"_Women understand how women react to certain," she paused, trailing her hand against the quilt until it grazed Elsa's, "touches.." she finished, leaving Elsa a little breathless from it all. Her gloves had been neglected after some time with Belle, she was just so confident and comfortable with the woman that she didn't have a need for them when near the maid. _

"_Sounds exhilarating.." Elsa's change in tone sent shivers throughout the maid's body in the most enticing way. When Belle finally looked up from their hands, she caught fierce azure irises staring at her lips, hooded with desire. _

_The look that Elsa was giving her right now couldn't be discerned as anything else but complete want. And the reactions it was pulling from Belle's body had the maiden inching closer, heart pounding in enthusiasm. _

"_..It is, madam," she linked their hands, eliciting a gasp from the Princess when she brought her lips closer to slightly parted ones. _

"_Nothing," her back arched as she tilted her head and Elsa followed suite, leaning up from her bed. _

"_Quite," Elsa's breath hitched in her throat when Belle's plump lips brushed against her own. _

"_Like it.." The vibrations coming from Belle had Elsa coming forward and connecting their lips gingerly; the moan that escaped her surprised them both as they melted into each other. _

_Elsa had never felt anything so soft before, moving her lips in sync with Belle's as they brushed tenderly. They were sweet and cautious, testing the ground for any uncertainty. _

_Of course, this didn't last very long. _

_She breathed in the gasp that came from the maid when her kisses became more demanding, bringing up a hand to latch onto the nook between Belle's neck and jaw line. She felt drawn forward, impossible to pull away as she climbed atop the Princess, straddling her hips. The room slowly chilled with light dustings of frost creeping within the nooks and crannies. It wasn't enough to stop them even if they had noticed it._

_The heat that rushed to Elsa's core was almost painful and urgent, especially when Belle pulled back to run her tongue up the blonde's lips. With a groan Elsa's hand gripped Belle's hair and crashed their lips feverishly, swallowing each other's muffled moans. Belle let out a squeak when Elsa's free hand trailed up from her thighs to her backside, giving a light squeeze. _

_The Princess smiled cheekily, enjoying the sounds she was bringing out of the beautiful woman on top of her. The ruffling of their skirts was drowned out when their pants grew desperate and Belle's tongue begged for entrance. Sliding between lips, their tongue's met in an eager dance as Belle cupped the Princess' face and caressed her cheek. _

_When the brunette gave Elsa's lower lip a possessive nip, she retaliated with a stronger squeeze on her rump. When Elsa arched her back upward to press their bodies together, Belle would grind her hips down against the blonde's devilishly. Their exchanges grew bolder, their breathing was labored, their thoughts filled with lust and neither one wanted to stop. _

_They just didn't know how far it should go. _

_Between a lustful whimper, Belle breathed out Elsa's name longingly, earning a purr in satisfaction from the royal. Belle's grinding became pure rhythmic ecstasy for Elsa, wondering why she had been missing out on this experience this whole time. The frost had thickened, bidding by Elsa's control that seemed to slip the more Belle moved._

'The good girl is definitely gone..'

_When Elsa brought her hips up to meet Belle's, her head rolled back with a loud groan while Belle peppered her neck generously. _

_She smiled and brought a finger up to Elsa's lips, whispering in her ear, "Shh chérie.. voudrait pas que quelqu'un vous entendre.."_

'God I love it when you speak French..'

"_Mmm, let them hear... ohh Belle," she murmured, letting out a gasp that raised in pitch as Belle dragged the point of her tongue up the side of Elsa's neck. "Mm yes.."_

_Belle couldn't help the smirk, knowing that the Princess was coming undone because of her. Cool fingertips tickled her skin as Elsa's hands slid under her skirts, inching higher while Belle fumbled with her jacket. Elsa chuckled at the frustrated huff that ghosted her neck, "Having trouble?"_

_With another shove and Elsa's help, she peeled the offending item and tossed it to the floor. "Hardly, your highness," she breathed out, locking their lips to silence the goading Princess. She could barely hold up a conversation with the way Elsa was touching her, growing needy between their messy, wet kisses. _

_Belle was fascinated with the way Elsa's breath felt on her skin, cold and jolting. Her tongue peeked from swollen lips, burning a trail from the top of Belle's neck down along her clavicle. She shivered at every sensation; her fingers, her tongue, her breath all felt cold and enticing. Belle was too enamored to even process her fogging breaths. _

_She nearly fell over the edge when slim hands gave another squeeze to her bare rump, pushing down against their grinding hips as they both moaned into each other eagerly. It wasn't enough for the Princess; the intensity of it all wasn't enough unless she could topple over the edge with reckless abandon. _

_She had never hated clothes more than she did now. Belle must've felt the same as she clawed at Elsa's shoulders, giving a growl, "I want this off." _

'I want you..'

_Her thoughts ran rampant as Belle's fingers found their way to the back of Elsa's bodice, twisting off the ties that binded the infinite layers that she wore. Free from the bodice, the blonde shimmied it off and over her head, leaving it to Belle to bunch up her skirts high enough to pull the rest of her dress off. _

_The sudden need to connect their lips rushed through the blonde, not enjoying any time that they had to waste in just removing clothes instead of lip locking. Settling back against Elsa's core, the maid rotated her hips, against the thinness of her undershirt. The only thing left in the way from touching the Princess' bare skin. _

_The idea only spurred Belle even more. _

_Curling her fingers in Elsa's bun, the pins began to fall out carelessly. With a light scratch to the scalp, she released the platinum blonde mane from its confines. Entranced at the softness of her hair, Belle gave a rough little tug, forcing a gasp from the Princess as she licked the roof of her mouth. _

"_Ah.. Hmm your turn," she breathed out, pulling on the rough skirts of Belle's attire. Belle lingered her lips over Elsa's, playing 'cat and mouse' when the eager Princess moved forward, staying just out of reach and coming close again to lick her upper lip. _

_With another desperate whimper coming from Elsa, Belle lifted her arms, cueing her partner as she gathered her skirts and pulled it over the brunette's head. _'Oh my..'

_Now this was something Elsa could appreciate. _

_The soft curves of Belle's body had Elsa gliding her fingers over every contour. The cool pads of her digits danced against her shoulder blades, caressed down the dip of her back, until finding purchase on her pert backside. _

_The action had her moaning the royal's name in the most delicious way. And she wanted to hear it again. "Oh Elsa.." With another light squeeze, her hands shifted from her hips, up her sides, and lingered just on the side of her breasts, rubbing small circles as she attacked the French maiden's neck. _

_Switching from nibbles and licks, Belle was chanting her name between mewls and riding the Princess with fervor. "Elsa.." Her thumbs slid against the under curve of her breasts and met in the middle before finding their way to her sensitive nipples. She continued her circular movements as they hardened from the cold contact. _

_Belle sunk further into her, latching her mouth to Elsa's in a hot mix. With one hand trying to tear off the last remaining article, the other found the hem of Elsa's undershirt, sliding her warm palm against the chill of her taut stomach. "Ah..E-Elsa!" The Princess gave her a pinch and smirked against her neck as Belle rolled her head back in pure bliss. _

_Elsa took the opportunity to yank off the only thing standing in the way of feeling Belle's skin on her own. Disturbed by the loss of contact, Belle finally noticed what she was doing and her eyes darkened with pure need. She had never seen skin so fair and so.. delicious. _

_Barely giving Elsa a moment to register, she dipped down and licked her way up from the blonde's abdomen to her sweet breasts, finding herself busy with one as her hand took purchase on the other. Swirling her tongue, she moaned when Elsa raked her nails down her back with a breathless groan of her own, arching up at the attention. She didn't even register the frost that coated her door knob, jamming the lock in place as their bodies heated up. Neither did Belle. _

"_Oh God.." _

_At this point, they couldn't care less who heard them, let alone even register anything else but discovering each others body. When Belle finally let her full body weight press against Elsa, they moaned a duet of pleasure as they fell back on the bed. Breasts against breasts, lips locked in a dominate battle, legs tangled around each other, and ultimately core grinding against core. _

"_C-Christ Belle!" Elsa cried out, when Belle's hip movements became more purposeful in rhythm as she peppered every inch of skin that she could. _

_Sweat perspired at the nape of her neck and the dip of her back; it was a strange new feeling, hot and cold all at once. It was as if her body wasn't sure how it should be feeling, the curse by default made her cool to the touch, but the heat that was building up in her core. _

_Now that was something else. _

_She gasped into the night when Belle rotated her hips again; the heat that emitted from their centers nearly brought Elsa over the edge. The panting in Belle's ear urged the French woman even more, taking a bite on a pale shoulder and increasing her speed until Elsa's sighs echoed loudly between every moan, and every cry of her name. _

"_Belle.."_

_She absolutely relished in the way Elsa whispered her name into the night, not giving a damn to a single thing but pleasure. It felt so primitive to Belle, never once in the past had she been with a woman that lost absolute control the way Elsa did. Belle barely had any herself. _

_Upon instinct Elsa's hips bucked up, meeting her halfway and increasing the pleasure tenfold. "Oh fuck.." If they weren't on the edge of coming undone, she might've actually cared about her language. The ecstasy that bubbled fiercely in the lower pits of their bellies had them swearing to their heart's content._

"_Elsa!" the brunette cried out, feeling the slickness of the Princess' arousal mingle with cold sweat. She leaned her forehead against Elsa's, cheeks flushed and brows furrowed with lids shut tight. Elsa cries came at random and Belle knew she was close. _

_They both were. _

_The chill air from Elsa's lips clashed against the heat of Belle's as they panted into each other, rocking with reckless abandon until she felt the building warmth spread like white-hot throughout her body. Setting every nerve on fire as her toes curled._

"_AHH B-BELLE!" _

_With a final cry her body convulsed and shuddered as Belle continued her movements, determined to draw out her orgasm as much as possible. After another hot minute, Belle convulsed into Elsa and collapsed from exhaustion, nuzzling her nose into Elsa's neck. _

_Chests heaving, they simply laid in peace until Elsa's mind caught up with her body. _

_Registering what had just happened she broke into a grin as she giggled, feeling lighter than air, "Belle.." _

_Her voice came out a little hoarse, laced with sleep, "that was.. amazing."_

_She felt the brunette smile against her skin until she rolled on to her side so they could look at each other, "And you were spectacular, ma chѐrie.." _

_She gave the Princess a peck on the lips and made herself comfortable in the nook of Elsa's neck. Breathing in deeply, she let out a content sigh as she relaxed into her. Spent from their fun, Elsa reached for the sheets, wrapping them both as Belle cuddled even deeper with a little shudder. _

_Elsa was the first to notice the first speck of snow to fall next to her. She finally took time to give a good look at the scene she had caused, frost invaded every which way as the first signs of a mini flurry clouded atop of her bed. The most interesting sight was her door knob._

_By the end of their sexual endeavors, the metal had been aggressively trapped in a thick coat of ice that steamed from its intensity. Had she done that subconsciously? Without a second thought, she flicked her wrist gently enough so that Belle wouldn't notice as it all began to dissolve away. No wonder Belle was shivering, she was surprised the brunette didn't notice the room earlier. Then again she was only focused on one thing. _

_She wasn't so sure she was ready to tell Belle, she would just have to learn a bit of self-control during nights like this. When the room warmed up again, said maid caressed her cheek and snuggled further into the blonde, as if she were trying to melt into her. _

'Maybe more than just a bit..'

_The action buttered Elsa up as she wrapped one arm around the petite woman, nuzzling her nose into her hair, she let sleep engulf her world. Her steady heart beat like a pendulum against Belle's small hand as they dreamt away of a less complicated world, where women didn't have to hide something as wonderful as this. _

_A place where a servant girl and a Princess might actually be._

* * *

**A/N: Very good reasons, hope you liked it, if not.. well there's not much I can do about that. Okay guys you're all awesome, even though I was in Disney I still received reviews and etc. It just made me all happy inside, honestly thanks for all the reviews and support it's just so encouraging in my writing. Did I mention the many beautiful women in Disney? Especially those princesses, my knees go weak. **

**So this chapter was pretty focused on Belsa for important reasons, it's all part of the build up for Elsanna, I promise you that. Alright darlings, I'm gonna watch OUAT now and swoon over all those lovely ladies cause who wouldn't, they're perfect... except for Marian, no one likes her. Long live Outlaw Queen. **

**aCup-of-Dreams: Oh man, that episode doe. And those sisters! Anna really was perfect and Elsa? yea, she's just WOW. And thank you, I don't think this story is on such a level but I'm delighted to see that you think so.**

**Guest 1: That comment made me smile at a frustrating time, yea it was a long line and I was tired when I received your review so thank you. You're awesome too!**

**Guest 2: Belle is a temporary love interest, as you already read^ I'm not gonna really give much away but I don't think I'll disappoint you, Belle will be a first but there are a lot of different firsts that we go through. You'll find out soon enough, I like the questions you left up in the air though, definitely made me think about a few things for future chapters and possibilities. Though you should know, the updates I post online are two chapters behind the actual story, so while you guys are on chapter 9 I'm starting up on 12. So what I post has been looked over endlessly and is already set into fine print, so I won't be changing anything drastic. Thanks again!**

**Shadowfax321: Yea I love Kai, he's like the glue between the two. Oh yes, evil is brewing as I'm sure you know I like to take you all to that dark place. **

**Again thanks for everything darlings and as always I encourage reviews, suggestions, comments, even Pm's. Till next time snowflakes. -FW**

**Translations**_**: (French)**_

_**"ma chѐrie"~ my darling**_

_**"voudrait pas que quelqu'un vous entendre"~ wouldn't want anyone to hear**_


	11. Chapter 10: Every Apology

**A/N: I know I'm late but hey hopefully I brighten your monday with some fluff and feels. Also wow, 60 followers? That's amazing, I didn't expect that much love but.. yea I don't even have words. Thanks for all the support everyone! Happy reading :) -FW**

* * *

Chapter 10: Every Apology

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

She wasn't sure why she was thinking of Belle lately, that chapter in her life had long ended. She didn't understand why her brain decided that now, out of all times, would be a great time to reminisce on their first encounters. _'It's because of Anna and you know it..'_

She didn't even have the energy to argue with herself.

The walk from her room to Anna's was the most nerve-racking experience, a close second compared to her coronation day. Now she had to act like a Queen since a guest under her roof needed possible medical attention. Or maybe just her specific attention.

At this point, she wasn't even that angered by Anna but more at herself. Many things happened and it's not fair to pin the weight of the world on one woman's shoulders, let alone Anna. She had made the executive decision that once she reached to Anna's room and passed that threshold, she would leave everything in the past.

There was no other way around it and as a friend, Anna needed her more than ever before. She wondered what could've possibly caused the chipper ginger, the carefree and happy Anna, spiral down into a dangerous depression. She was brought to the point of no eating and the thought made Elsa visibly shudder.

Standing just outside the woman's door she thought back on their fight, the way Elsa was so aggressive towards the reluctant Princess, now she just felt idiotic for acting childish.

'I knew about your parents.. and I couldn't do a thing about it..'

A word lingered in Elsa's mind; _couldn't_. Not_ wouldn't_, as in, she didn't want to. She said she _couldn't_, something that she literally could not do. With a clear mind Elsa began to recite Anna's words as if she were truly listening to them for the first time.

'.. I vowed to their graves that I would forever protect you if it was the last thing I did..'

'_Oh Anna,'_ Elsa brought up a hand to cover her mouth, finally processing Anna's words after a month of selfishly shutting her out. Anna wanted to save her parents, the fact that she couldn't pierced her heart with intense waves of guilt and had the Princess vowing her life to the family she had already failed.

Anna had felt like a failure. Even after saving Elsa once, she still felt like a failure. _'Elsa, you're a fucking idiot..' _

Even with the secrets Anna had kept and the things she had to endure, Elsa still didn't have the first clue about Anna. She had no idea what Anna has been through. Yes, Elsa lost her parents but.. Anna lost her identity, her life, and if she recalled well enough, she lost family of her own. How could the Queen of Arendelle possibly blame Anna, sweet Anna, for the death of her parents?

Elsa berated herself immensely, leaning her head over Anna's door in resignation.

'_I'm such a fool..' _

If anybody owed anyone, it was Elsa. Elsa owed Anna everything.. And it had taken the Queen a whole damn month of silence to realize this. _'Those people skills really came in handy, didn't they?'_

She wanted to cry, feeling like a complete moron for hurting someone who only cared about her. Who whispered sweet nothings into the night for her, someone who has watched over her as if she were the most important person in the world.

Oh how Anna was wrong.

If they had to scale up worth, Anna would surpass her tenfold. And she had to make Anna see that, now she truly understood who was at fault here. Wiping the inkling of tears that threatened to fall, her hand lingered over the knob as she whispered quietly into the air,

"Jeg vil alltid være her.."

Without a second thought, she twisted the knob and stepped inside, leaving everything behind her and focusing on the only thing that mattered.

'_Anna..'_

* * *

-Southern Isles-

-Throne Room-

"You called for me.. father?"

There was a loud hacking as the King of the Southern Isles lurched forward, covering his mouth while his lungs insisted to rid the liquid around them. Hans started forward, hands up to catch his father but stopped short when a looming figure emerged from the shadows. A hand came around and stopped the old King from falling forward, shoving him back into his throne where he would stay.

Slender hands raked through sleek black hair as emerald-green eyes flitted between Hans and his father. He leaned forward; Hans could practically see the venom dripping from his lips as he whispered something in the King's ear, earning a weak grunt in response. Hans backed away slowly, clasping his hands behind his back as we watched on helplessly.

He hadn't really spoken to his father in years, only watching him slowly die as Elijah took over. He hadn't spoken to him since the loss of Kristoff; he didn't even hear a peep when Anna went missing. He wondered if he even cared anymore. No, all that went through his mind now was whatever Elijah said. Elijah stepped down from the raised throne, standing with his shoulders squared and a piercing gaze directed at the younger prince.

"No," sizing him up, he lifted his nose higher. "I did."

Hans ducked his head, clenching his teeth as he cleared his throat, "Elijah.." He smirked as he began to circle Hans slowly, like the predator that he is.

"Tell me Hans, what have you been doing with your time?" Hans only stood up straighter, keeping his head low as he shivered with every syllable.

"Nothing." His voice came out barely a whisper, a scoff echoed the room. Vile and knowing.

"Nothing? I heard differently," like a vulture his steps continued, eyeing the young prince's body language, "I heard that you continuously send search parties that stretch even farther than our border.. Why is that?"

Hans jolted. How could he have known? He had taken extra precautions to keep his endeavors a secret to nearly everyone. "..I- I-" Elijah cackled, planting himself in front of his nervous brother and cocking his head mockingly.

"You what, Hans? You think she's still alive? You think she's out there waiting for you to save her?" Hans willed himself to stare at Elijah then, his eyes slightly misty with a defiant gaze. No one stood in the way when it came to Anna. No one.

"I refuse to believe that she is dead, not until I see it with my own eyes," with reserved courage, his voice was stronger, even deeper as he spoke with certainty.

Elijah hated it.

He frowned and broke into a sneer, "Then you are a fool, you have fulfilled no true purpose in your pathetic life, wasting it away on your pathetic dead sister," Hans dared a step closer to Elijah, throwing away any fear out the window.

"What does father have to say on the matter?"

_Smack._

Hans brought up a hand to his sore cheek, training his eyes on the ground before he could make the situation worse by lashing out. He needed to be done here soon if he didn't want an outburst, his anger could be kept at bay for so long before it broke out.

Elijah brought down his raised hand, getting in his brother's face who continued to look away, "Father has no say! He is sick, old, and dying which is why I've been his voice all these years and soon his successor," he pointed a finger at their father who seemed to be dazed.

"So the only word that matters here is my own!" With a shaky breath he ran a hand through his hair and took a step back, collecting himself with a redefined smirk.

Hans kept is eyes on a vocal point in the corner of the room, his nostrils flared and his anger was almost palpable but his voice was the complete opposite, "..I understand my liege," it was defeated as his shoulders slumped.

Another laugh rang through the room, giving Hans another jolt. He hated himself for this. Hated the way Elijah beat him and did nothing about. _'It's all for Anna, just focus on Anna..'_ His mind flashed a bright smile and fiery pig tails, the only happy memory he held onto.

The only source of strength that he had left.

"No need to be a kiss ass," he moved back behind his father's throne. No, to him it was his throne, his father merely borrowed it.

"I will say this Hans, I have been lenient with you, but my patience is wearing thin," his fingers curled on either side of the throne possessively, ignoring the way his father wheezed. "You will stop these incessant search parties and make use of yourself, fail to oblige and I will have no choice but to make use of you somewhere else," the young prince gave a slow nod, still focusing on one spot as if his neck had been jammed into place after the blow he took.

"Do I make myself clear?" Elijah spoke loudly; even his father shivered but didn't make any further movements, life drained from him.

Hans then looked him in the eyes, any emotion was gone, replaced by a mask he had trained himself to wear daily, "Crystal.."

He took his leave then, feeling emerald eyes burn holes in the back of his neck. Once he was out of sight from his brother, he bounded for the training grounds. If there was ever a time that he needed a distraction, it was now and Ethan was the only person who would help him.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

-Anna's Chambers-

Elsa's breath caught in her throat when she took in the sight of Anna, her heart clenched and her jaw tightened. She nearly whimpered at the pale figure curled up by the window, a frail hand gingerly resting over the glass as tears fell to no end. Never once had she expected to see Anna so.. weak. Her bones showed more prominently, especially in her cheeks, bordering on skeletal. This happened in a span of two weeks? Elsa shut the door quietly behind her, taking cautious steps towards the ginger.

"..Anna?"

No response, as if there was no one with her. She stepped even closer and sat next to the Princess, giving them a foot of space to work with. "Anna.." Still no response, her eyes were gazing out at nothing in particular, lost in a haze. It was as if Anna had delved so far into her mind and she couldn't find her way back out. Elsa's nails dug into the palm of her hands, anxious until she brought it towards Anna's knee. When she came in contact, Anna jumped and looked to Elsa, slightly bewildered.

"..E-Elsa..?"

Her eyes had widened in shock, finally noticing her presence. All at once, they shift from surprise to pain as new tears fell. The hand that stained the window was brought to her mouth, covering the sob that choked through. Her body shook painfully, and her stomach groaned loudly. She didn't care though. Elsa was here. Elsa was finally here and all she could do was cry with no remorse. Her sobs continued as she tried to muffle them, her eyes never once leaving the Queen's.

Elsa was at a loss for words, for the first time she couldn't think of anything to say. No, she didn't need to say anything. She needed to act.

In one swift movement, she scooped up Anna's form and cradled her. One hand tucked under her knees while the other dug into her hair, guiding her into the nook of her neck. Anna continued to cry into her, letting her tears soak up the skin there. Her hand connected to the nape of Elsa's neck as she nuzzled even closer, relishing in the desperate need of comfort.

"Shh shh, I'm here Anna.. I'm here.." Elsa cooed, slightly scratching Anna's scalp as she hiccupped. If she continued this way she'd cry herself to death. Elsa leaned her back against the corner of the window, tightening her hold on Anna as she molded even further into her. She was thankful for the windowsill, being able to let Anna snuggle without the discomfort of an awkward position.

It just felt so right, being this close to Anna. With Anna's weight settled into her lap, she untucked her hand from underneath Anna's knees and rubbed her back.

"Jeg vil ikke forlate deg igjen, søte dyre Anna.." She whimpered in response.

Her crying died down with every inhale, taking in the scent of Elsa. It was so soothing, lavender and mint. And something else, something purely Elsa. With one hand still on the nape of Elsa's neck, the other clutched at her jacket desperately. The action warmed Elsa to the core, nuzzling her nose in Anna's hair as she whispered soothing words. Her breathing had finally evened, coming in steady puffs against Elsa's neck causing her to slightly shiver.

They remained that way for what felt like hours. Anna wiped her nose, suddenly conscious of the soppy mess she was, and staining the queen's dress no doubt. She leaned back and caught azure eyes. Elsa had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before, she leaned in and kissed Anna's forehead as she shut her eyes. When she pulled back, Anna was sniffling and avoiding her gaze. "Anna.. why haven't you been eating?"

Anna bit her lip, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Anna.. please.." her voice bordering a whisper. It was enough to draw her attention, she let out a shaky breath between parted lips.

"..I don't deserve to live.." Elsa jumped at the confession, her breathed hitched as she stared down at the princess.

"Anna-"

"No Elsa.. everyone around me is dying a-and it's all my fault-"

"Stop it."

"I let all those people die and now Isak-"

"Anna!" She didn't mean to raise her voice but she couldn't stand to hear it anymore. She didn't want to listen to Anna's self-deprecation, that's not the Anna she first met. Said Princess stayed quiet for a minute, playing with a button on Elsa's jacket. "Anna, please.. what happened all those years ago? What happened to you?" She bit her lower lip again, eyes falling on the button she twiddled with. Elsa waited for an answer, letting Anna collect her thoughts until she looked back up.

Should she tell her? Was it worth even keeping hidden anymore? She weighed her options, wondering if it was safe to even mention Elijah's name. Her eyes bored into Elsa, the woman whom she swore to protect and here she was.. taking care of Anna. If there was anyone who deserved to know everything, it was Elsa.

She didn't have much to lose any more; she had disconnected herself from Hans, lost Isak, and nearly lost herself. Elijah wasn't ever going to stop, no matter what she did and she realized this now. Whether she told anyone or not, Elijah wasn't going to relent. She wondered if Elijah would even dare to harm Elsa and a surge of anger pulsated through her, of course he would. He already has.

_'I'd kill him before he could even look at her.._'

With a slow nod, she made up her mind. She was going to tell Elsa everything, from Elijah to her parents. Anna was finally going to release the chains that had held her down for seven years. She brought her hands in front of her, clutching desperately to one of her braids as Elsa continued to cradle her. She averted her gaze as she spoke.

"I was fifteen, everything was peaceful. It was as it should have been. There were no inflictions, no troubles. Then everything went to hell, and my life forever changed. Worst part is.. I couldn't remember the last time I was truly happy." She looked to the blonde with tired eyes and a soft smile, "Until I met you.."

* * *

6 years ago

_-Elsa's Chambers-_

_Light streamed through long drapes, illuminating two women snuggled up together as they slept through the morning. Silk sheets hugged their intertwined limbs and subtle curves, as the petite brunette shifted closer to the blonde with a relaxed sigh. The Princess stirred, letting the feeling of Belle's breath against her neck shake her from her dreams. _

_She stretched and moved to her side, enveloping Belle in her arms as she inhaled the faint smell of roses. Belle hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around the royal's waist, eliciting a sleepy groan. She tilted her head and laid a lazy peck over Elsa's lips, she felt the blonde smile against her own. _

"_Hmm bonjour Belle," The brunette smiled, blinking until her eyes focused on soft blue ones, half lidded with sleep. It was the sexiest thing Belle had seen. Elsa's voice was scratchy, seductive even and it tickled Belle in all the right ways. "Bonjour mon amour," Belle's own voice surprised her, coming out a little breathless and more of a whisper. Elsa chuckled, planting a kiss on Belle's nose as she grazed her fingers along the brunette's shoulder blades. _

_Belle's breath hitched as Elsa ran a tongue over her lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. They both whimpered, the heat that had been satiated last night warming up with equal intensity as Elsa groped Belle's backside, a firm pull toward her own hips. The contact spurred Belle as she guided a hand between their bodies and lower to Elsa's core, the pad of her finger swiped against her bud once with a slow moan from the blonde. Before she could stroke it again, there was a knock at the door. _

"_Your Highness, your father requests your presence in the dining hall," it was Kai._

'Godammit..'

"_I'll be there momentarily," She called out reluctantly. Of course her father would somehow interrupt this, as if he knew what she was up to. _

"_And your Highness, have you seen Belle this morning?" _

'Shit.'

"_N-No I haven't seen her since last night.." The brunette silently giggled, burying her face in the sheets to stifle any sound. There was a hesitant shuffle at the door until Kai finally spoke up, "If you see her, have her report to me immediately, your Highness," his tone was almost knowing. He couldn't have deduced it so quickly.. could he? _

"_..Of course," she responded, praying that he would finally leave them be. He lingered for another minute until the shadows of his feet disappeared from under the door._

_They both let out a relieved sigh. Looking back at one another, they broke into a fit of giggles. A few bangs fell onto Elsa's face and Belle couldn't resist the urge to brush them back and tuck them behind her ear. Their laughter subsided, soft brown eyes searching bright blue ones. Elsa just smiled, wondering what Belle was looking for as she examined her features. "Belle?"_

_Belle shook her head, snapped from her thoughts, and smiled back. "Nothing ma princesse, just making sure you're okay." Elsa gave her a curious look, "last night was your first time, no?" Blood rushed to Elsa's ears, she just nodded as Belle caressed her cheek tenderly. _

"_No need to be embarrassed, I just needed to know that you.. don't regret it.." _

_Elsa propped herself on one elbow now, taking Belle's chin to meet her gaze. "Listen to me Belle, last night was more than I could have hoped for and I would never take it back.." The grin that broke on Belle's face was infectious, spreading over Elsa as she gave her a reassuring kiss. Elsa would never take this back._

"_Now I have to get dressed," she eyed Belle's naked torso, "and so do you if we ever expect to get out of bed." Belle whined, mewling like a cat as she stretched, effectively distracting Elsa who really needed to get out of bed. "Devons-nous?"_

_Like now. _

_Before Belle could trap her with her French tongue, she sprung out and quickly made her way to the closet. She could practically feel Belle tracing her curves with her eyes as she hid behind the changing screen. "Isn't it a bit silly to hide? I mean there's nothing I haven't already seen," Elsa gave grunt as she lifted her skirts over her head as they fell over her hips perfectly. "We'll never get anything done with the way you look at me, the screen is.. necessary," Belle gave a low chuckle that ran a shiver up the blonde's spine. _

'Very necessary.'

_Letting out an irritated huff, Belle got up from the tangle of sheets and reached for her uniform. With Elsa's luck, she stepped out right when Belle was bent over in all her naked glory. _'Oh jesus fucking christ..'

_Her eyes widened and her mind went on overdrive, spitting out what should have been a coherent sentence, "Alrightgottagoseeyoulaterbye!" _

_Belle looked over her shoulder in time to see Elsa running out with her hands stuck in her hair, attempting to braid it as she went. She shook her head with a giggle, and gave the room a once over. Her eyes lingered on the messy bed, loving that it was her fault she had to clean up such a mess. With another tug on her apron, she tied up her hair and began her work. She wouldn't mind having to clean up this mess every morning if her reward was staying between the sheets with a gorgeous blonde at night, ruffling it up again._

* * *

_Present Day_

-Southern Isles Palace-

-King's Study-

"Look who finally showed up, what took you so long?"

Elijah stood from his desk, beaming at an ominous figure as it made its way to him. There was a clang as the cloaked man dropped what looked to be a wrapped long sword. Elijah cocked a curious brow and unveiled the wrapping over the hilt. It was battered and bruised with deep lacerations cut through the metal, one could nearly miss the engraved stallions along the hilt, and the sapphire stone at the top was cracked, on the cusp of falling out.

Elijah broke into a wild grin; he chuckled with mirth knowing that Anna's dog was finally put down, "Well at least you got rid of one problem."

"I was tying up some loose ends," Elijah gave a triumphant smirk, not seeming to mind to vicious undertone carried by the owner.

"Ah yes, please tell me you have a plan for the Ice Queen since you seem to have failed the first time," there was a slow nod as the man crossed his arms over his chest, letting his words fall with ease, as if he were bored.

"Actually you do," Elijah looked up from the sword then, coming around the desk to face the man.

"Oh?" He couldn't see much past the cloak but a toothy grin gleamed against the candle light.

"Tell me," standing a few feet taller from the royal he looked down, head titled questioningly, "how long before you have secure forces in Vestmar and Rogland?"

"Three months," there was an irritated sigh, "the people are rebelling." The man nodded but pursued his curious dabbles.

"Orkdalen?"

"As secure as Weselton," an approving hum echoed in the dim-lit study.

"And Corona?"

"Not for at least another year," there was a long silence, digesting his words with enough consideration for his next advisement.

"Then in a year's time, the Southern Isles will be at war with Arendelle," like the hyena that he is, Elijah grinned from ear to ear crossing his own arms to match the man.

"What makes you so sure?"

The man laughed, rumbling low from his belly as it bubbled like a vile demon speaking for the first time, "Please, not even the Snow Queen can handle such a fleet, you will have five armies at your disposal excluding your own.. they won't stand a chance," Elijah tucked a hand under his chin, thinking over his words as the man pursued on, "As for your sister-"

Elijah instantly broke into a snarl, causing the man to shift his feet but holding his ground steadily, "Don't insult me."

"She lives in Arendelle," his tone was unamused as the prince growled with vicious intent, slamming a fist over his desk with enough intensity, his trophy clanged from the pressure.

"Such a nuisance! Remind me why you can't just kill her?" He looked back to his most trusted advisor, his loyal servant with a dark power that could match the ice enchantress herself.

All he was granted was a slow shake of the head as the man licked his dry lips, "She still has a very important role to play, we need her alive for now," Elijah stared on defiantly but remained silent, he had never steered him wrong before. He would just have to trust the man, either way Anna will die in Arendelle when they lay siege. Unclenching a fist, he raked a hand through his hair and straightened his posture.

"I have another job for you in Corona," the man bowed deeply with a smirk, any job coming straight to him was one he would always enjoy. A job that he could put his talents to use.

"Of course, my liege," Elijah stepped back behind his desk as the man stayed on one knee, and clenched hand over his chest.

"It's time for my precious in-laws to die so Augustus may reign in my name," Oh how he would enjoy this task. He couldn't help but mingle in the finer details though.

"What of Princess Rapunzel?"

Elijah considered his options with the drumming of his finger setting a rhythm over his desk, "Let her live.. the people won't rebel if she remains by my brother's side."

The cloaked man rose, adjusting his cape to fall back over his shoulders. "Now go, I have a coronation to prepare," the man was hesitant to leave, giving a curious look to his prince.

"Coronation?"

There was a devilish smile as the prince stared down at the scrap metal eerily, "Ah one more thing Clay, be a lad and kill my father would you? It's time I take his crown now that everything is set in motion.." with another cackle he unwrapped the sword, placing it over the mantel to his left where he can look at it appreciatively.

Clay lifted his hand as dark tendrils seeped through his palm, licking his skin as they oozed in the air, "Gladly.." With a flick of his wrist, the tendrils darted under the door to take what was left from the old king. Pulling the hood further over his face, he disappeared into the shadows as a strangled cry pierced the halls. Elijah sat back in his chair, feet kicked up and the most shit eating grin plastered over his face. "Long live the King.."

The cries became muffled, gurgled even, until they all but ended and King Hector of the Southern Isles was finally laid to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate Elijah? Good. So I've noticed now that I'm looking back at a few chapters that I'm not doing a great job at reviewing it, so I'm gonna go back and fix all that up intensely, maybe swap some wording around because let's be honest my writing is this chapter is better than the prologue. I've also recently changed a few sentences in this chapter to match the summary, so if you missed it just look at that cause that's all I really changed. Well carry on my good peeps.**

**IronShounen: Yea I've always loved them together, not as much as Elsanna but they work so well together.**

**camilor851212: Ha I wouldn't say she's a good huntress but she's on her way. Glad you liked Belsa, don't hold your breath though, it's all before Elsanna and what I have planned for them.. yea I need some water.**

**Yea I'm still pretty speechless about the followers and reviews.. it's just all heart warming and fuzzy. Sincerely thanks for every follow, every review, every favorite, and every person that's just reading this because you enjoy reading it whether on your phone or computer. If you stuck aorund from the start, honestly I'm so happy you haven't left this story and stuck with the craziness. I promise to make this story worthy of the attention it's getting, so rock on -FW**

**Translations_: (Norwegian)_**

**_"Jeg vil alltid være her.."~ I will always be right here.._**

**_"Jeg vil ikke forlate deg igjen, s_ø_**t**e dyre Anna.."~ I won't leave you again, sweet precious Anna.._**

**Translations_: (French)_**

**_"Bonjour mon amour,"~ Good morning my love_**

**_"ma princesse"~ my princess_**

**_"Devons-nous?"~ do we have to?_**


	12. Chapter 11: Standstill

**A/N: Hey guys, congratulations. You've made it to chapter 11, let's hope you survive it. -FW**

**(Remember translations are always at the bottom.)**

**Rated: M**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Standstill_

4 years ago

_-Kingdom of Arendelle-_

_The town was bustling as bakers lined up their shops with fresh school bread, children ran through the streets twirling strips of bright ribbon, while the towns folk gathered in random groups all around the festivities. Amidst the chatter and excited banter a flash of red darted around to and fro, overwhelmed by the liveliness of it all, "Come on Isak!"_

_The shrill of her voice could be over heard anywhere, drawing slight attention to herself without a single care. Trailing slowly behind was a disgruntled man, looking too old to be in his 50's but he didn't question it. "Slow down kiddo, what's the rush?"_

_She laughed as she hopped from stand to stand, eyes lighting up at the sight of children running with their ribbons, wanting to join the fun. She looked back and gave a teasing look to her guardian, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "When was the last time you had fun, let alone went to a town festival?"_

"_It's not a big deal Anna," he scoffed with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes. A terrible habit he picked up from Anna. The shock on her face nearly had him doubling over at her animated gestures and loony expressions; she was easily the light of his dim life._

"_Yes it is! People will be dancing and there'll be games and food and.. ooh I smell CHOCOLATE!" His face fell with wide eyes as he zeroed in on the Baker's shop, feeling sorry for the man who had just setup his tray of delectable sweets, unknowing of the impending doom that would soon befall on them. He didn't stand a chance against the feisty Princess._

"_Oh no.."_

_Balling her fists in excitement, she screeched painfully next to his ear, "Eeeekk!"_

"_There goes what was left of my hearing," he muttered as he jammed his pinkies in his throbbing ears, trying to muffle Anna's war cry._

_She crossed her arms with an infamous eye roll of her own, "Stop it, you're not that old."_

_He was quick to rebut, "I am in spirit."_

_Swatting his shoulder playfully she nearly spoke up again when something in her peripheral snatched her limited attention._

"_Oooh what's that!?" And she was off, running after a cart of decorations and the startled man wheeling it away from her._

"_Annaaa!" Isak's cry was futile as he chased the wild girl with an amused grin on his face. He wouldn't tell this to Anna, but he wouldn't ever want her to change, she was a special kind of light this dark world needed. And he'd protect it for as long as he lived. She tripped over her skirts and dove head first into the cart, scattering its contents as she landed on the scared man, the sight was too much. "Sorry! Sorry.." He heard her muttering and chuckled with a shake of his head._

_Even if she was a little over bearing sometimes._

* * *

_-Arendelle Palace-_

"_..but they don't live happily ever after like you'd expect," Belle drawled as she brought her tea to her lips. Across from her sat a Princess of pure perfection, styled in her navy blue dress and coat, her hair was pinned up and who could forget her signature gloves folded neatly in her pocket. Belle to this day still never understood the purpose of them. Maybe she has a thing about dirt. _

_Elsa gave her a puzzled look as she chewed on her biscuit, wiping her mouth ever so delicately to question her, "Oh?" It wasn't often that Elsa could get away with having a private breakfast in her room since her parents occupied most of her time, but within the two years of befriending Belle she had managed her time well enough to be in her company other than between the sheets._

"_He dies in battle before he can make it back to her," Belle finished as she put down her cup and stole a biscuit from Elsa's plate. The action meant to be playful went unnoticed by Elsa as she looked down with a sad expression._

"_Oh that's so... after everything they've been through," Belle tilted her head curiously, taking another sip of tea with her biscuit as she cleared her throat. _

"_Oui, but that's what makes the story so interesting, there's a sense of reality to it that many can relate to," the brunette explained with a sense of discomfort or something else coming from the blonde._

_Elsa looked back up with misty eyes at Belle, it caught the maid a little off guard, "Still sad though," she muttered like a child questioning the meaning of death. Belle rose from her seat to Elsa, wrapping her arms lovingly from behind the woman as she kissed her cheek sweetly. Elsa leaned into it, enjoying the momentary comfort from her silly emotions today. Something was off and they both knew it._

"_Hmm it's just a story love," Belle whispered in her ear as she nuzzled her nose against it, "would you like to join me in the library today?" She asked hesitantly trying to change the subject. _

_The blonde pulled back to look at Belle with an apology already written all over her features, "Oh Belle, you know I would love to but today is the start of the town's festivities, my parent's and I have much to do." Belle just shook her head with a soft smile, bringing relief to the Princess but she could never stop her curiosity from besting her, "You're attending the festival?"_

"_Yes, ma cherie, it's our job to greet the people and partake in some semblance," the pet name came so easily for Elsa now.. so why did it still feel wrong to say it?_

"_So it's more work than play?" Belle teased as she rubbed the blondes shoulders with a light squeeze, eliciting a relaxed sigh._

"_Oui, just a quick speech from my father, some mingling and we'll be back before you know it," Elsa grabbed one of Belle's hands and kissed her palm, "We can have a private dinner in the library, just us two," she didn't need to look at Belle to know just how uplifting that was for her, instead she felt another tight hug from behind and a peck on the cheek._

"_Vraiment?! Vous feriez ca?"_

_"Bien sûr, amant," Elsa giggled with a nod, her time with Belle forced her international studies to use. Not that she ever complained, there was something sexy about the French language that Elsa relished in, especially from Belle._

"_Dieu, je vous aime Elsa," Elsa's heart-strings tugged viciously then, in the wrong ways._

'_I don't deserve you Belle..'_

"_Je t'aime Belle," The guilt that followed after felt all too familiar to Elsa. She had grown accustomed to it over the past two years with Belle, addressing a love that she didn't reciprocate. It was terrible. _

_She really tried, she cared deeply for Belle but it was never enough. She couldn't see herself in love with the woman; all she felt when they were together was the fondness of their friendship or the lust that they shared in bed. But the love that Belle gave her, what she expressed with every fiber of her being? She felt unworthy of it. She felt disgusted with herself. _

_She didn't even know where to begin to tell Belle. She should have told her when Belle first professed her love, instead she mumbled it right back and before she knew it, it was too late. How does she tell her best friend the truth, without breaking her heart?_

* * *

_-King's Study-_

_The King scribbled away over a long parchment, he was halfway through his final signature when a sigh from his wife drew his attention as he put down his quill, "What is it dear?" He turned in his chair as she stared out the window behind his desk, perched over the sill. The worry that etched her features had him out of his chair and next to her in a second. _

_Leaning into him she shook her head as she licked her lips, "Something.. something doesn't feel right?" _

_Leaning his head over hers he cocked an eyebrow, "Doesn't feel right?" He gave her a long kiss in her pinned up hair, inhaling the lavender that lingered, "You sure you aren't just nervous?"_

_She gave him a scoff and a proud look in her eyes, "Now why would I be nervous, I've been Queen for far too long to let a festival rile up nervous behavior," he kissed her nose with a small smile and brought her head back down to his shoulder._

"_A suggestion darling, relax with me for a bit, I don't want to go just yet," there was a moment of peace as she draped her arm around his chest and made herself even more comfortable amongst the soft pillows beneath them as they laid back. This was always her favorite spot in the study, looking over the kingdom and her husband as he worked._

"_..Agdar?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think we've done right by Elsa?"_

_He was completely perplexed now, his arms around her tightened as he whispered into her hair, "Oh now you're just being silly, we've shown her nothing but love and have mentored her well, she will be a fine ruler one day." She played with one of his medals as she thought of their daughter, juggling with endless 'what ifs.' _

"_What if things would've turned out for the better, if we had helped her control her powers rather than conceal them," he sighed as he considered her question, there may have been a different way to do things but he believed in his daughter and their decision all those years ago._

"_.. Idun, that is something Elsa needs to learn on her own, she wasn't ready at the time so the only other option was to conceal until she took initiative," he breathed out, hoping to ease his wife's racing mind and relax together before heading into town._

"_But-"_

"_Idun," his voice was firm but still low, "we gave Elsa all of our love, that's the best any parent can do." She didn't say anything, knowing that her husband's mind-set on this matter was not going to change. "She has mentioned her gain in control recently, has she not?" it was meant to ease the tension of the subject but it seemed like nothing could relax her. Something was very off._

_A knock on the door brought her out of her worry as Kai spoke, "Your Majesties, the carriage is ready."_

"_Thank you, Kai," the King replied, relaxing beside his love again as Kai's footsteps echoed from the hall._

"_I don't want to go.."She practically whimpered as she clung to his uniform and buried her face. His heart swelled and wanted nothing more than to stay here with her, but they both knew they couldn't. _

"_I know, but we have a duty to fulfill," even his voice carried the reluctance that was in his heart._

_Another soft whimper came from the petite woman as she toyed with his collar and rubbed his neck, "We always do.."_

"_Look at me Idun," with a finger under her chin she looked into his soft eyes, "today will go by quickly and before you know it, by the end of the day you'll be right here in my arms again," the love that shined in those irises made her feel weak as she brought their lips together in a lingering kiss. _

_When they broke apart she gave him a pout, "Promise?"_

"_When have you ever needed one from me?" He chuckled as she slapped his chest lightly._

"_Agdar.."_

"_Alright, I promise," he brought up a hand to hers, intertwining them as she kissed his rough knuckles._

"_Jeg elsker deg," she whispered as she looked up at him like they were young again and the world seemed a lot smaller._

_With another searing kiss, she gave a surprised squeak followed by a happy sigh, "Og jeg elsker deg," he whispered against her lips before he kissed the rest of her face with the attention it always deserved. She giggled like a school girl and for a moment she had forgotten her worries. For a moment she was a twenty year old twitter-pated fool, falling for the first time all over again._

* * *

_-Kingdom of Arendelle-_

"_OOH look Isak it's the royal carriage!" She cried as she hoisted herself up on one of the many lampposts, proudly decorated in Arendelle's colors. Isak stood just a few feet next to her, incase her clumsy feet decided to slip from under her and she needed rescuing. Again._

"_I can't believe you're getting all worked up over some royals, it's not even out of your alley really," he yawned out as he looked around with a bored expression, scooting away from the loud children as they ran around their parents or begged to be tossed on their shoulders. He really didn't understand the fuss of it all; then again he's been up close and personal with it._

"_Oh shut up and be excited like everyone else, it's part of the fun," she barked back with a playful smile, her eyes not leaving the opening carriage as guards lined themselves on the sides on the raised podium._

"_It's just a speech Anna.."_

"_And you're a boring old man," she rebutted, watching the head steward announce the coming royals._

"_Why thank you," was his curt response, it went unheard as the King stepped up followed by the Queen and the uproar of cheers from the people. A kingdom that actually loved their rulers was something Anna enjoyed seeing, something she had once wished for her own kingdom._

_The King waved with a bright smile to his people and the Queen followed suite with a beam of her own, taking her place a few feet from her husband. Anna was glad to see the royals, ignoring the nagging memory of their names in a little black book. No, to Anna that book was just a distant memory, what she saw now were two healthy and happy royals beloved by their kingdom. _

_The Queen was fidgeting though, darting her eyes from left to right as she wrung her hands in front of her. It seemed very odd that the Queen of Arendelle was acting so, it made even Anna feel uneasy. Then the princess stepped up and Anna's breath caught in her throat, nearly falling from her raised place. _

_She seemed calm for the most part.. actually she looked bored if anything, with a stiffening smile to play the part. She looked to her mother quizzically, only to brush it off when the Queen flashed a warm smile of her own. The King proceeded to give his speech with his family being the perfect picture to his left, talking about the soul foundation and culture of Arendelle, thanking the people for providing the life it needs to thrive. _

_It was all nice and dandy but to Anna, she heard gibberish, keeping her sights on the Princess who had grown up in all the right ways. She wondered if she would even remember Anna. _

'Probably not, you made eye contact only once,'_ The memory still made her heart skip a beat if she didn't want to tear it up when thinking about Kristoff. So lost in her day dreams, she only caught the very end of his speech until the crowd burst into an uproar of applause and cheers. _

"_Long live the King!" _

"_Long live the Queen!" _

"_May your reign be long and prosperous!" _

_Oh how cruel it all was. _

_Before Anna could join in the cheer, the hairs on the back of her neck raised up as she felt a familiar whiz fly past her. Her stomach twisted in the worst way and her voice caught in her throat painfully as she willed herself to screech. It was too late; the arrow was already dead set on its mark straight for the King as he waved ignorantly with his wife on his arm and daughter at their side._

* * *

"_PAPA!"_

_The scream that dashed her throat raked painfully against her vocals, numbed by the pain torn from her chest as she watched her father stumble back with one hand gripped firmly over the protruding shaft sticking from his chest. Her mother was in front of him in an instant, fear corrupting her gentle features as she fumbled, her fingers slipping from the blood that coated his uniform, helpless to the fate that had befallen on them. _

_Not given a second to scream his name another arrow found its mark, she cried out as she felt the metal pierce through her back, slipping between her shoulder blades and effectively pushing through vital organs that were already bleeding for her husband. The force of it all had her falling into her husband as they both landed on the floor with a loud thud. _

_She coughed hoarsely, the mixture of blood and saliva making it difficult to speak, "A-Agd-dar.." _

_He didn't respond, only feeling his arms wrapping gently around her waist as she crawled closer to his face until their eyes met. The sobs that raked her body came freely when she saw the fear and regret in his eyes, misted with tears that lined his face. _

_She brought a blood stained hand to his cheek as she caressed it tenderly one last time, leaving red prints smeared over his face. He chanced bringing one hand from her waist over her hand, feeling colder by the second as life fleeted him. He kissed her palm and whispered in her ear, "I-I kept m-my promise I-Idun.. y-you're back in m-my a-arms again.." _

_She whimpered and brought her quivering stained lips over his in their last kiss, the vibrations of her cries ghosted over his own lips as his head fell back in defeat. She didn't want to look in his eyes to see them devoid of the life, love and adoration they once had in them. Instead she let her head slump against his sunken chest as she caught sight of her daughter through blurred vision. _

_Her beautiful daughter who was crying out this whole time, she read her lips as they moved to scream their names. She couldn't hear them though, she couldn't hear anything except the thundering of her heart working overtime as it sputtered and nearly gave out. The guards were lined up around them all as they kept a tight grip on Elsa, keeping her far away from any lingering threats. She fought with them endlessly as she tried to wrench herself loose, the frost that surrounded her moving fast as she lurched a hand towards her mother futilely. _

_She cursed at every God and every man who held her back from her mother's final moments and Idun had never felt more proud of her daughter. She had never felt surer of her successor than she did now, she would be a fearsome Queen one day. Fighting endlessly as snow fell around them, she tugged viciously like a wild animal as her bun fell loose. _

_She finally made it free with another jostling pull as the guards slipped over the ice around them. She leapt to her parents, sliding her knees painfully as her dress tore against the splintered wood. _

"_MAMA! PAPA!" _

_Her hand shook as she brushed her papa's hair, sobbing wildly when she realized he was already gone with his eyes glazed over. Her other hand hovered over the arrow in her mother's back, the pain on her mother's face had her instinctively freezing the shaft as frost gently eased over the wound, numbing any pain. Her mother only kept her glistening eyes on her daughter, her other half, as she brought up a weak hand in her direction. _

_Elsa instantly gripped it with her own as the other laid over her mother's face, swiping her thumb under a glistening eye. "E-Elsa.. m-my sweet Elsa.. I'm s-s-so proud of y-you.." Elsa's sobs were heard over every scream from the town folk, every cry from the guards as they made quick work on finding the perpetrator. _

"_Mama.. Mama please.. please you can't l-leave me.. I-I still need you!"_

_Her mother smiled fondly, a red line staining her lips as she shook her head meekly, "..No my d-darling.. y-you don't need a-anyone.. I s-see that n-now," her mother's lids were slowly shutting, setting off a wild panic in Elsa as she shook her shoulder awake. _

"_NO MAMA!" _

_Her mother was saved a few extra seconds to memorize her daughter's features and tugging her hand closer to her mouth. Elsa obliged as she leaned in, feeling her mother's cold, wet lips over her knuckles she brushed her mother's bangs out of her face. _

"_..Jeg vil a-alltid elske deg… min_ _snøfnugg.." _

_Her eyes slipped shut and Elsa shook her again, except this time she didn't wake up. She'll never wake up again. The reality hit Elsa like a freight train as her azure eyes widened, crying out to her mother, "NONONONO! MAMA!" _

_Any control Elsa may have had was gone. _

_The firm grip on her mother's limp hand was now crusted in frost as it spread over her body and her papa's, as if her powers were attempting to preserve what was left of them. It spread like wild-fire over the entire podium, invading the town as it crept over lampposts, freezing over roof tops, killing off the green life that sat over windowsills. _

_People screamed in confusion, they weren't expecting winter for another month and not at this rate. Even the metal on the guards' uniforms stiffened as ice encased every nook. _

"_Protect the Princess!" Yelled one of the men as they pulled her up from her parents, the ice around her mother's hand cracked as it landed on the floor, no longer supported by Elsa's grip. Elsa couldn't focus on anything anymore, her emotions raging rampant within her and her kingdom as snow swirled in the air, mimicking the sadness within her. _

_She was being led to the carriage meant for three, now only taking one. With a slam of the door they were off in seconds, fleeing to the safety of the castle as she buried her head in her hands. _

'Mama.. Papa..'

_Ice had followed them as it cracked against the windows of the carriage; Elsa lifted her head in time to see the damage she had done. The blizzard that came down was vicious as the fjord cackled against the ice that invaded. The trees weighed down drearily as heavy mounds of snow planted themselves over the branches and the roadways were quickly becoming blocked. _

_The horses hooves clinked loudly as they attempted to keep a steady pace without slipping, whinnying in fear as their leather reins stiffened. Even the threshold of the castle gates had icicles dangling dangerously as they made their way through the courtyard. _

_At this point, Elsa felt her own heart freezing over, numbing the pain as her sobs grew quieter and her face became painfully stoic. She didn't want to feel anymore. By the time Kai had opened the door and rushed her inside, she had dwarfed into the epitome of the Ice Queen, staying silent and unresponsive as she kept a watchful eye out her window. _

_Uncaring of the eternal winter she had just cursed over the land and her heart._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there you are, glad you made it to the other side. You will be rewarded handsomely with oodles of Elsanna in the next chap. Till next time peeps. -FW**

**Sofie H: I'm glad you're like the story so far and welcome aboard!**

**Thanks for all the support everyone, it's what keeps me going :)**

..

**Translations: (French)**

**"Vraiment?! Vous feriez ca?"~ Really?! You would do that?**

**"Bien sûr, amant"~ Of course, lover**

**"Dieu, je vous aime Elsa,"~ God, I love you Elsa**

**"Je t'aime Belle,"~ I love you Belle**

**Translations: (Norwegian)**

**"Jeg elsker deg,"~ I love you**

**"Og jeg elsker deg,"~ And I love you**

**"..Jeg vil a-alltid elske deg… min snø**fnugg**.."~ ..I will always love you... my snowflake..**


	13. Chapter 12: Forgiven

**A/N: Just a tad late, don't worry I think I've made it up to you all with a lovely chapter of elsanna. Happy Reading :) -FW**

* * *

Chapter 12: Forgiven

4 years ago

"_ISAK!"_

_Anna cried over the panicking mob, being yanked harshly by the arm as they weaved through the chaos. She hadn't been able to look at his face, she hadn't been able to since everything had unfolded. Taking purposeful strides further out of the center of town, where there had once been vibrant colors and beaming faces, he held his vice grip as she clawed on his arm._

"_ISAK STOP!"_

_He whirled around with wild eyes and furrowed brows, "We don't have time Anna!" He barked before picking up his pace and yanking on her arm again._

_She nearly tripped from the force of his pulls, stringing her along effortlessly, "Don't have time?! ISAK where are we going?!" Her voice cracked as her vocals fought against the strain._

_He didn't stop again, he only had one thing on his agenda, "We're leaving Arendelle!" _

_Her eyes widened in mad hysteria, wrenching her arm back so strongly it sent a jolt in Isak's shoulder, "Anna!"_

_She stepped out of reach, her hands balled and dug into her thighs in anger, "NO!"_

"_No?" With every step forward she took two back, he reached out and she flinched away again._

"_I'm not leaving!" with shake of her head, her eyes pricked at the corners._

_He reached out once more, "Yes you a-" _

_She jumped back and the dam that held up every emotion broke, splaying over her heart as she shouted at him, "What's the point Isak!? No matter what we do Elijah is always three steps ahead!" Tears stained her cheeks as she fought between gasps of air and her tumbling words, "He will always find us! He will never stop killing those people and we're the only ones who can do something!" She was heaving at the end of her rant, breaking into a sob right before his eyes, watching as the guilt finally invaded her. _

_He had never felt more helpless._

"_What do you expect to do Anna?" he whispered, she barely heard him over her hiccups. She sniveled and wiped her nose, breathing in labored breaths as she tried to calm the storm within._

"_I-I want to rebel.." Her voice finally gave and it sounded more like a whining pup freshly kicked._

"_I'm sorry?" He braved moving closer, wrapping his arms around her shaking form as her head buried into his chest. She hiccupped and coughed, her throat feeling raspy from her shouts, "Isak, we have to rebel." Now he heard her, wishing that he had'nt._

_Her breaths coming steady, she licked her lips and found her voice, "I need you to be my scout." Lifting her head, she met his incredulous eyes. She saw this coming, this was Isak, and of course he'd disagree. _

_His comforting embrace was gone as he threw his hands up exasperatingly, "Are you listening to yourself?"_

_She wiped her eyes and shot him a pleading stare, "Yes, you should too."_

_He crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment, pity in his eyes, "Anna I promised your m-"_

_In a flash she went from a sobbing mess to a defiant royal, her eyes shining with anger once more, "And now your allegiance is to me, what part of we have no real option left don't you understand?! I'm not leaving; you either fight with me or not!" She didn't expect to lash out, but she'd be damned if she stood down now._

_She looked bewildered; he probably thought she had gone insane. She may have. With a scoff he cried out, "Ack you stubborn royal!" He rubbed his temple, trying to ease the migraine that permeated. He shot her with a disapproving look before settling in a dragged sigh, "What now then, your highness?"_

"_I need you to train me," he let out an airy chuckle._

"_Train you? You can barely hunt"_

_Her eyes wilted as she looked to her shuffling feet, "Isak please.."_

_He scratched the back of his neck frustratingly, biting his tongue between his teeth, "Alright. What're you gonna do with all your mastery in tact and grace?"_

_She gazed back at him, so stubborn and so intently, she reminded him of her mother, "I'm going to protect Elsa.."_

_Something had changed. No, something had sparked._

_It was the gleam in her eye, the shift in demeanor that had him nodding his head with no argument, "Understood, what am I scouting for?"_

_She didn't waver one bit, "Elijah's numbers, I need to see how many allies I can gain and where he stands." His bones shivered with excitement, feeling a sense of purpose bring them back to life._

"_Very well, your highness.. we start tomorrow," he gave his surroundings a once over and rubbed his arms from the sheer cold, "let's get you inside kiddo, I have a feeling it's gonna be a rough season."_

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

"You were there.." Anna nodded meekly, head resting over Elsa's ruined coat. She sniffled and clutched the rumpled skirts of her dress, twisting with shaking hands. "..I was," she whispered hoarsely, spent from her cries.

Throughout the entirety of her tale, she remained in Elsa's arms as the monarch listened intently. Her breathing shuddered as her chest calmed, allowing the lump to dissipate and the pain to ease its grip on her lungs. Elsa kept a cool hand on her back, rubbing small circles as she memorized the extent of Anna's suffering.

"So Elijah, your brother, is the reason that Kristoff, Alec, my parents, Isak.. and god knows who else is dead.." She nodded again with a hiccup. "..I'm so sorry about Isak," the Queen took a deep breath, gauging the weight of how fucked up everything is.

"I could have stopped this a long time ago.." Elsa could hear the self-deprecation; it didn't suit Anna at all.

She tensed at the confession, "No, no you couldn't have. He used Hans against you.." Anna pressed her cheek further into the blonde, her bangs tickling the Queen's exposed neck, "God Anna I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry I-"

Anna gripped her collar again, "You're not seriously apologizing for shutting me out."

"I am," Elsa's free hand came over Anna's, leaving goose bumps on the skin there. It could have been from the feather touch or the cooling sensation but Anna found comfort in it.

The princess furrowed her brows and licked her lips, "No Elsa you had a ri-"

"Anna I had no right, Queen or not," while her tone firm, carried no bite, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"This is why you haven't been eating.."

Anna gave defeated whimper, letting her eyes shut as she breathed in the toxic mixture of lavender and mint. She could easily be addicted, if not already.

"I should have been there for you," Elsa breathed out, letting her head lean over the Princess's.

She snuggled with a mute sigh, "You're here now.."

"Took me long enough," Anna smiled, letting the mirth find her eyes as they crinkled. They remained that way for a few minutes, letting the realization of everything sink in. Anna had laid out all her cards, she had finally let Elsa in. And she had never felt as free as she did now, locked in Elsa's arms and focused on her strong heartbeat.

It wasn't until the deep rise and fall of the Queen's chest against her ear that brought her from a daydreaming stupor. How gently Elsa's hand fit over her own. How the monarch shuddered against Anna's hot breath near her neck. How her legs were practically tangled around hers. Anna's cheeks grew hot and was saved from her babbling mouth when Elsa spoke up.

"You know what I did when my parents died?" Anna shook her head, grateful for the momentary distraction.

"Aside setting off that eternal winter, I froze my heart. I didn't want to _feel_ anymore so I shut more people out than I could count.. I hurt so many friends and they didn't deserve it," Elsa sounded distant, lost in her reminiscing, only to be brought back by Anna's shifting weight on her lap.

She kept her eyes shut and she spoke aloud, "My point Anna, is that I kept it all in, I almost lost myself and the people around me.. Don't keep this in, it'll destroy you," when she opened them, she jumped from how close Anna was. She was staring at her, doe-eyed, head tilted, lips slightly parted, and furrowed brows. She stayed that way, searching Elsa's face for her past, her nightmares, things she had locked away.

Things she wasn't ready to share.

Elsa blushed and blinked back a few times; clearing her throat and leaning her head back slightly. Anna hadn't realized the personal invasion until the pink in Elsa's cheeks blossomed, causing hers to shade red and shuffle back as she bit her lip. Her eyes darted to and fro, tucking an invisible strand behind her ear.

"..When I saw you that day," Elsa gave a soft sigh at the change in subject, suddenly missing the heat of Anna's body against her own, "something sparked in me and I insisted that we stay and fight.. and I vowed not only to protect you, but to avenge every person who was just collateral damage in his game."

She watched Anna play with one of her braids, twiddling nervously and avoiding her gaze.

"And now you want to give up the fight?" She bit her lip again. "That's not the Anna I know."

Elsa took her hands again, denying them the comfort of playing with anything else to gain full attention, "No Anna, don't let Isak's death.. everyone's death be in vain, you have to fight." Anna still couldn't look at her, succumbing to the guilt and self-pity.

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "I don't know how anymore.."

Elsa squeezed her hands, tucking her head to capture her eyes to no avail, "We both know that's not true."

Anna looked anywhere except at her damn eyes, "Els.." A weak attempt.

"Look at me Anna," it was the way she said it. Her voice was low and cracked, it was pleading as if Anna was breaking her heart. She finally tore her gaze, locking wet eyes with the Queen. "Your people need you, your brother needs you, and I need you-" she looked so fragile and yet so determined, "-As Queen of Arendelle I ask that you fight for your kingdom and the safety of my own.. fight with me."

Did Elsa know the damage she could do,_ just_ with her eyes? Those gorgeous fucking eyes.

"You're willing to bring Arendelle into this?"

She let out a bitter chuckle, "We've been knee-deep in this for so long already, we've just been blind to it.. I ask you again," she licked her lips and searched Anna's face, "Anna Westerguard will you fight with me?"

'_Of course I will, just keep looking at me like that..'_

Anna didn't know how, but Elsa had caught her half way to a plummeting depression. In one swift movement, she pulled her right back up and made her feel- well like _Anna. _The Anna who first met Elsa, who valiantly protected her, and who fought against Elijah endlessly.

The Anna who was falling for her.

'_Wait, what?'_

With reserved will, Anna grinned and spoke up in a proud tone, "I will."

The grin was infectious, Elsa beamed back, "There she is." Anna blushed shyly, looking down from the intensity of Elsa's affection coming off in waves. Elsa nearly giggled like a school girl, holding it back behind a small hand. She slowly stood up, letting the kinks in her back work themselves out as she stretched out a hand to the Princess.

"Now let's get you some sun, it's a crime for you to look as pale as me," Anna laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks.

When she tried to stand, her knees buckled and she collapsed in Elsa's arms. "I've got you," she whispered against her cheek, they were so close now. All Anna had to do was tilt her head and lean forward.

She hadn't seen Elsa staring at her lips, too entranced at the way the monarch nibbled on her bottom lip in distress. Instead she gave a loud yelp at the sudden strength the Queen used to scoop her up, effectively thwarting Anna's chance to- _'calm down feisty, you barely managed to be friends again, don't screw this up.'_

Cradling her against her chest, Elsa made her way to the door, not all that surprised to find Kai on the other side trying to eavesdrop. He gave a guilty smile and shrugged his shoulders. _'Why you nosey little-' _"We're having lunch in the Gardens," Elsa announced in her infamous 'I'm the Queen' tone. She didn't stick around to see the skip in his step, or mischievous smirk as he headed for the kitchens.

* * *

She cut corners and darted around staff, ignoring their stares as she passed the side gate to the gardens. If she had her seasons right, they'll be witnessing the colors of autumn. Stepping down on the soft ground she made her way to the closest bench, letting Anna unlatch herself onto her seat.

Anna gave a childlike awe as she looked around, her vision bursting with warm colors of red and orange. If Elsa thought autumn was her favorite season before, Anna made sure of it now.

The way she sat leaning forward on her hands, breathing in the pine smell as her hair danced with the falling leaves that matched her fiery hue. She wasted no time when Anna regarded her and patted the seat next to her, sidling up and letting the Princess lean into her side again. They really both needed this, the sun kissing their skin, the comforting weight pressed to their sides, the caressing winds.

Elsa wasn't oblivious to Anna's desires just moments ago, she wasn't even all that surprised. Before this whole mess happened, they were both very sure in what they wanted, only thing holding them back was Anna's secrets. Now.. now Elsa faced her own demons, regrets or instances in her life where she wish she would've made better decisions, they turned their ugly heads at her as constant reminders.

She had done enough damage, why bring Anna down too when she's already been through enough. No she wouldn't do that to her, for as long as she could, they'll remain on safe grounds. Anna began to hum, looking down as she searched for Elsa's hand, the Queen shut her eyes as she listened to the sweet melody in a daze.

Anna's voice is so beautiful, wonder what it would sound like if she were-

'_Christ Elsa, SAFE GROUNDS.'_

The princess flipped her hand and traced the lines in her palm with her fingernail, the blonde shivered and inhaled sharply. Anna didn't stop. She continued to hum innocently as pads of her fingers splayed over a cool wrist; if she wasn't cut off by the coat she'd tickle her forearm too. She swirled meaningless patterns slowly from the base of her wrist, through her soft palm, over nimble fingers and back down.

Meanwhile Elsa was breaking a sweat, if only Anna knew how sensitive her hands are- no, with the way Anna was teasing with expertise.. and that _humming_. There's no way.. she wouldn't. Then Anna gave her a quick wink, not once stopping her ministrations.

'_She fucking would.'_

Such malicious intentions behind such simple gestures should be illegal. Elsa would have to make a royal decree on this if she planned on surviving their new friendship. For some reason, she doubted Anna would follow the rules anyway. The Queen pursed her lips as she ran her nails up each digit in the most sinful way.

Her nostrils flared as she tried to steady her heart running double time, she didn't want it to stop though. She knew the obvious answer to her dilemma is to move away from the princess, but she couldn't.

No she just didn't want to.

Anna was doing everything right, doing things that she's wanted since they first met, that she's fantasized about. _'Safe grounds you harlot.'_

If there ever was a time she needed saving, it was now, against this fiery seductress. The clink of a rolling tray paused Anna's humming and lifted her attention to the garden gate.

Elsa let out a puff of air, so relieved to have survived Anna's first blow but dreading the fact it wouldn't be her last. Her savior being Kai looked as confident as ever- she could do without that coquettish smirk and inquisitive brow but she was grateful nevertheless.

"Lunch is served my ladies," with a boisterous bow he beamed at Anna who was giggling into Elsa's shoulder to stifle it.

"Glad to have you back Anna," his eyes softened when she looked to him then to Elsa. "It's good to be back," she squeezed Elsa's bicep to make her point and for once, Elsa thought just for once she could act like a normal human being in front of the girl.

She looked down at the princess, a small smile on her lips that said a thousand 'thank you's' if her eyes didn't say it enough.

For a second she forgot Kai was there, letting her emotions take charge she cupped Anna's cheek and leaned forward. Anna's eyes widened, heart racing, even Kai was blushing. She smirked at the expression that came after she kissed her forehead and sweeping her bangs back in place.

It was so simple and so quick but to Anna she felt lighter than air, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to kiss her lips. Elsa smile stretched to her cheeks and into her eyes, adoring the way Anna kept looking at her in awe.

'_Safe.. grounds..?'_

When Kai cleared his throat they both jumped and looked at opposite corners of the garden, absolutely flustered. _'God this is going to be much harder than I thought..' _"Her Majesty seems quite glad herself-"

"Kai!"

"Alright, alright," He threw up his hands in surrender, "I'll just leave you two alone," sniggering with a wink in their direction as he skipped away.

Anna couldn't hold it in anymore, breaking into laughter as she clutched her sides. Elsa face palmed herself, wishing she could hide away in an ice cave for the rest of her life. Anna wiped the invisible tears at the corners of her eyes as leftover giggles bubbled up once in a while, finding it so difficult to stop, like her body was making up for lost time in depression. Elsa cracked an eye open through her hand, she couldn't help the smile that split through at how Anna practically glowed, her laughter still ringing in the air.

Then she had an idea, with a sly smirk she dug her fingers into Anna's sides and the Princess gasped wildly at the sudden threat on her muscles, caving in on herself as she wheezed for air and begged for mercy. "P-Please m-mercyyy!" she managed to cry out, hands over Elsa's and she tried to wrench them off.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Elsa giggled in a playful tone.

"E-Els-s-saaaa! N-not faaair!" The Queen just kept laughing, letting foreign action fill her belly with warmth.

"Oh but life's not fair, is it?" she mocked as Anna was brought to tears.

With another tickle over her ribs, the princess jerked back and fell over the bench into the helpless green life, her skirts flying over and shoes kicked off, hair frazzled as she giggled more at herself if anything. Elsa nearly cried at the sight, it was too much as she clutched her side and laughed in her palm.

When their hysterics relented Elsa cocked her head to the side with a victorious smirk as she looked down on the princess, still chuckling to herself, "You'll think twice before crossing me."

Anna blew the hairs from her face as she propped herself on her elbows, "Such a weak retaliation my Queen."

"Oh? I beg to differ, you're the one still on the floor," Anna gave a mock scowl at their compromising positions.

Elsa on top? She'll have to change that, the Queen is too in control as it is.

"Who would guess the Queen of Arendelle likes to play dirty," Elsa chuckled and wiped her nails over her shoulder in show off kind of way.

"Ha, I clean up my tracks well enough," Anna's jaw slacked, feigning shock.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "You're ruthless."

"You love it," the banter got the best of Elsa, letting her thoughts slip out before she could hold them back.

'_You're not very good at this whole friend thing, are you?'_

"I do.." Anna quietly confessed, looking rather adorable and indisposed below Elsa with wide eyes and a hopeful small smile. Elsa wanted to kiss her.

'_At all!'_

Gerda stepped through, with two pitchers of juice and a baffled expression. "Lady Anna! What on earth is going on here!?" Anna winced at the reprimanding tone, already sensing her demise. She opened her mouth to speak but Elsa beat her to it, giving her a devilish smirk before facing her head maid.

"I'm not so sure Gerda, one minute we were discussing how lovely the weather is and the next Anna's on the floor, destroying the fresh lilies too, hmm pity," she even threw in a pout to sell the bait. Anna just gaped like a fish, letting out a sound between a gasp and a scoff but higher in pitch.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies with that thing," the maid shot at her.

She clamped it shut, and took Gerda's outstretched hand, scampering back up the bench. Elsa kept her lips pursed as Gerda went on how 'unladylike' Anna was acting, hands on her hips and all. Anna couldn't even get a word out, "But-"

"No 'but' save some face child, now I brought your drinks since Kai was in such a hurry and left them, I swear he's worse than you sometimes," Anna just dropped her face in her hands while Elsa snickered.

"Now eat child, before I stuff you like a chicken," she threatened with a pinch to her already sore sides. With that the maid left, leaving a scowling Anna and a way too smug Queen in her wake.

Anna looked to Elsa, hands still over her mouth, not entirely believing what had transpired moments ago.

The Queen simply shrugged her shoulders and lifted one of the trays noncommittally, "I told you, I clean up my tracks well enough," she popped a strawberry in her mouth from the fruit tray with a smirk as she chewed.

"There will be war for this," the Queen continued to pick off the tray innocently, licking the juice from her thumb. Anna would've watched her all day, but her stomach said otherwise, growling loudly.

The Queen smirked and picked up another strawberry, bringing it to Anna's lips. Anna looked from the strawberry to Elsa apprehensively, "If I know you well enough, and I think I do, you'd eat this whole tray disregarding the damage you'd do to your belly," her stomach growled again, "So to ensure you don't make yourself sick, I'm going to feed you." She wiggled the strawberry mockingly in front of her face, Anna puffed her cheeks in the cutest way, "I'm not a child Elsa." _'No, you're not.'_

"I'm a grown woman." _'Yes, you are.'_

"And I'm perfectly capable of feeding my-" she popped the strawberry with great accuracy, cutting Anna off who now looked like an angry chipmunk, "-ELSHAA!" She cried out with a mouth full of berry.

Elsa threw her head back as laughter made its way back to her, recklessly leaving her mouth wide open for Anna to toss a strawberry in. She stopped instantly, closing her mouth with wide eyes. They were definitely an interesting sight, both with puffed cheeks and fierce glares. When they realized how ridiculous they looked, they tried their very best not to choke as they chortled.

Oh if Gerda could see them now.

Swallowing her berry, Elsa moved for another tray and hummed in approval when she noted the assorted truffles hidden there. She lifted the tray carefully and watched Anna go wide-eyed, as if those chocolates were the most precious jewels she'd seen. The Queen plucked one gingerly between her thumb and pointer, then looked to Anna with a mischievous grin, "I propose a game."

The ginger's eyes lit up, "A game?"

"A game," Elsa smirked at the rhetorical banter.

"Ooh I love games, pick me." '_Christ there's no way someone can be this cute.'_

"Guess the truffle," she twirled the sweet treat around.

"Ha, piece of cake," Anna boasted with a wink.

Elsa rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Cocky much?"

"Don't play coy, chocolate is my forte.. what happens if I guess it right?" She leaned on her elbows and rested her head in her hands with a minuet tilt in curiosity.

"The more chocolates you get," she quipped.

Anna licked her lips, watching the melting chocolate between Elsa's petite fingers, "And if I'm wrong?"

"I thought this was your forte."

She gave a wry smile, "Better to have a reason not to lose than to solely focus on the gains"

"I cut off your chocolate supply," Anna feigned a hurtful look.

"Oh we can't have that, can we?"

The Queen rose a curious brow, "I wonder what you'd do if I did."

"Definitely expect me to raid your kitchens," eliciting a melodic laugh from the blonde.

"Here you," She brought her the truffle up to those tantalizing lips, watching the way Anna slowly parted them for her and slipping the treat. She loved the way it melted and slid off her fingers with ease, or how intently Anna was watching her.

Things got really difficult when Anna's hot tongue came into contact to lap up the chocolate staining her digits. _'Oh god-'_ If she didn't draw her hand back she didn't know how far Anna would have gone.

The look that followed after, the hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, her tongue peeking out to finish off the remnants. _'This was such a bad idea..'_ Elsa had to turn away, hiding a blush in her palm. With a Cheshire grin, Anna open another tray filled with cut sandwiches, "Alright Els, your turn.."

The monarch shut her eyes ignorantly awaiting for the truffle that wouldn't come, she parted her lips and Anna was almost tempted to kiss her, but the latter seemed so much better. Instead of the sweet decadence she was smacked with a full-fledged sandwich splayed over her face.

"ANNA!" she squeaked mouth agape and brows reaching her hairline.

'_This woman!'_

She sputtered as crumbs fell from her face, reaching for a napkin in a much less subtle way. She peered over to find Anna doubled over, eyes rimmed with tears and cheeks sore. "War it is, my dear Princess," Anna snapped up in time to have a napkin chucked to her face.

With a squeak, she swatted it away and faced the terror of the Queen wiggling her fingers threateningly, her sides tremored at their impending doom. With a deer in the headlight expression, Anna bolted from her seat with surprising amount of energy, starting up a game of cat and mouse with a ruthless Queen.

And they loved every minute of it.

'_Maybe being friends won't be so hard, as long as I can keep making her smile like that..'_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long but things have been a bit hectic lately, but in a good way. I've recently been accepted into DCP, so my happiness radar is at an all time high right now haha explains all the Elsanna, plus I also found out I'm going with my sister from another life. I'm hoping to finish this story before I leave but if not I'll take my laptop and attempt to write during the little free time I may have. Well till next time darlings, I won't be so delayed next time. -FW**

**Guest: Wow, I feel honored :') It was never my intention for Belle to be Elsa's first love (romantically) but I hope this chapter was to your elsanna standards.**

**H: I enjoy Belsa but Elsanna is my otp all the way, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you, and yea I love Elijah.. well I love expressing his character and the amount of hate I can throw on him.**

**Thanks again for everything everyone! **


	14. Chapter 13: Remembrance

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, how dare I be so late on posting, shame on me. Well I threw enough elsanna in this one so you should be happy. I'm not promising a completely fluffy chap though. Happy Reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 13: Remembrance

_Present Day_

-Corona Palace-

It was hot and humid, like any other night in the city of the sun. Thick in the air as it clung over a hooded figure, sweat dripped from the nape of a neck and tickled the skin there.

It was painfully quiet, the city of the sun remained still as the King and Queen remained still in their beds. Already gone from this world as their bodies lingered, waiting until they were found. Waiting until the kingdom discovered the death of their beloved rulers.

And to the Princess, the death of her parents.

Clay shuffled across the balcony, dangling until he was close enough to hop to the lower ledge. He came across said Princess's chambers, windows locked tight with tied back drapes, allowing the moonlight glow illuminate a small brunette draped over a tall young man with blonde short hair.

Wrapped up in silk sheets they held steadfast to their peaceful sleep. The only sanctuary they have until dawn broke and the bells wept in mourning for Corona to know the shift in the world, and the rising conquest of one greedy dog.

In a blink Clay jumped down, landing in a soft thud over the greenery as his wrist twitched, and black sorcery licked his hands in gratitude. He walked along the side of the wall, keeping close to the shadows as he dodged the sights of lazy guards, slipping over the border and darting for the woods with a devilish gleam in his pitch eyes.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

Between Elsa and Gerda, they had Anna back on her feet in less than a week. Elsa would often take the Princess on outings just on the edge of the palace while the ever hovering maid was sure that their meals were more than plenty. And often enough they'd gain a bickering speech about wasting food and quote, 'being too skinny never impressed anyone, now eat up before I stuff you both.'

Eventually they had resorted to hiding the leftovers until another kitchen staff could take it away. It was interesting, acting like a child when you're supposed to be running a country or preparing for war.

Now they were stowed away in the library hiding behind a bookshelf while the crazed maid searched for them to serve dinner. Anna tried to stifle a giggle while Elsa hushed her, peeking through the books and grateful enough to see Gerda stride past them. Her giggles couldn't be stifled any longer as the maid walked off, oblivious of their hiding spot.

They really did feel like children again.

Crouched in a corner they found themselves in a compromising position yet again, this was happening way too often for Elsa's liking. Not to say that she didn't but.. the idea of being friends was fading fast as her heart worked overtime.

Anna's back was pressed against the wall; her giggles dying out as she processed how close Elsa was. In the tight corner where their breaths mingled and the world zoned out. The dark, secluded place where desires grew stronger by the second and the longer Elsa looked at Anna the more she considered letting the princess in.

Anna kept a steady gaze at her lips that parted for a shaky breath as the Princess licked her own lips involuntarily. The blonde couldn't move, back nor forward. She was so entranced at the perfectly placed freckles that danced on the redhead's cheeks and nose.

Those enticing eyes, darkened in the dim light and even more seductive with her long lashes layered over them. The gods truly blessed Anna with every beautiful detail she had, and Elsa swore she found a new one every day.

'_Calm down Elsa.. just move aw-' _

Then Anna was creeping closer, and Elsa lost her senses. Her eyes slipped shut and all she could do was _feel_. _'Jesus Elsa move!'_ But she couldn't, by some cruel being she was held fast in her place. Breathing increases to slow pants, lips quiver in fear and excitement, and hands clench over the shelves near.

Anna was so close, breathing over her face as her lips grazed the Queen's jaw line, relishing in the small moan she drew out of the blonde.

She wanted to hear it again.

She dragged her lips down her slender neck, feeling the hungry vibrations from her throat.

Just once more.

Her teeth scraped softly over her pulse and the Queen was quickly coming undone, "A-Anna.." she drawled ever so quietly, ever so pleadingly. It was this moment when Anna discovered the sweetest sound was Elsa moaning her name.

Elsa was on overdrive, fighting so hard against the need to lurch forward and attack Anna. To crash their lips together with reckless abandon and-

"Your Majestyyy, Lady Annaaa," it was Gerda checking the library again.

Elsa's eyes snapped open, looking at a frustrated Anna who shook her head in disagreement. The Queen shot her an apologetic look before picking up the first book in front of her and calling out, "Here Gerda.." Anna looked positively hurt by the betrayal, eyes never leaving Elsa as she avoided her gaze and flipped through the random book- a romance novel, how fitting.

The maid rounded the corner to find the girls looking guilty for different reasons. They were both surprised when they were given a quick, "Dinner is ready in the dining hall," and walked away, half expecting to be reprimanded for sitting on the floor. Elsa shut her book and wiped down her skirts as she stood.

"Why do you do that? I know you want this too," Anna stood and held to the shelf for balance. Elsa gave her a pained look with all the remorse her eyes could express. She had half a mind not to play dumb with the princess, they were well past that.

"I don't want to hurt you Anna.." She wrapped her arms around her midsection defensively and looked away.

Anna pressed on, "You sound like me, what happened? You were so sure before.. and now.."

"..Anna there are just some things you don't know about me, things I've done in the past that I'm not proud of.. and the closer I get to you.. the more I remember.."

"Talk me to Els, I'm right here," Anna opened up her arms as she took a step towards the Queen.

She looked to her offered hands, then at her eyes, while Belle invaded the back of her mind. A woman she hurt more than words could describe, she couldn't take back what she had done while she was reminded of her inability to love as Belle had. But god did she want to take it all back.

"I told you my past.. it's your turn snøfnugg," the last time anyone called her that was her mother. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it definitely brought a wave of memories.

* * *

4 years ago

_-Arendelle Palace-_

"_Belle, her highness needs to be alone right n-"_

"_No Kai! Let me through!"_

"_Belle you're being unreasonable! She needs her rest!"_

"_What she needs is someone there for her!"_

"_E__nough already!"_

"_I'm getting through whether you like it or not Kai!"_

"_BELLE!"_

_There was a grunt, a thud and jingle of the door handle before Elsa heard Belle push through the door and lock it behind her. She ignored Kai's curses until he all but gave up and remained near the door in silence. Belle had walked through another world, she was sure of it. How could there be so much snow in Elsa's bedroom? _

_Mouth agape she stared in wonder until her eyes found the woman responsible, crouched in the corner of the window as she stared at her reflection through frosted glass. Belle could see the devoid of anything normal for a person who just lost their parents. _

_She wasn't crying, she wasn't angry, she wasn't anything. She just stared out the window and ignored the world around her. She didn't even acknowledge Belle, nor did she care that she walked into her disaster of a room. _

_Plainly, she just didn't give a shit about anything anymore. _

"_Elsa.." She didn't even blink._

_She tried again, "Elsa."_

_The blonde slowly tore her gaze to the brunette, "What're you doing here Belle?" _

"_I-I came to see you.." She planted herself in the middle of the room._

_Elsa's voice was monotone, settling uneasy in Belle's stomach, "Well you saw me."_

'Stop, she didn't do anything to you.'

"_..Elsa I'm so sor-" _

"_Don't," she barked, piercing eyes setting daggers into the maid._

"_Ma cherie-"_

"_Stop calling me that," Belle flinched._

'She doesn't deserve this.'

_The only human thing left was Elsa's conscience but it wasn't enough to speak up on her behalf, "You're not making sense darling.." Elsa nearly chuckled to herself._

"_Jesus, stop with the fucking pet names already," it took a lot for Belle to swallow down each blow Elsa threw her way, trying to remain strong._

_"I don't understand, why?" her voice cracked, giving away the fresh wounds she bared._

"_I don't deserve them," she looked away again, focusing on a small crack on her window._

'You can't even look at her..'

"_What're you talking about Elsa, of course you deser-" The crack spread in a loud slice through the entire window, Belle took a step back from it but nearly fell over from Elsa's next words. _

"_I don't love you Belle," she said it so effortlessly now, if she hadn't frozen her heart the guilt would've killed her by now._

'You sinister bitch, at least give her an explanation.'

_Belle shook her head but the denial wasn't enough, deep down she knew this to be true, "..Why're you telling me this?"_

_There was a long pause, "I should've told you a long time ago, I never loved you.. not the way you love me." _

_Belle couldn't breathe, she was on the verge of breaking into a sob when she remembered Elsa's predicament, she would still be there for her even if.. "I-I still love you Elsa, I'm not going to abandon you."_

'Oh my god, you never deserved her love.'

"_You won't have to, you're fired," her voice was sharp and carried enough bite to pierce Belle's heart a second time._

'How dare you have used her, and then this..'

_Belle was in hysteria now, everything was falling apart when earlier that day everything seemed so perfect, "Elsa! You can't be serious!"_

'You fucking monster, stop hurting her!'

_The more Elsa's mind screamed at her, the more she defied, "Don't you see Belle, I only used you for comfort; I'm a monster." All the while, she never looked to her, showing her back like a coward._

_The tears were free falling now, blurring her vision as she searched for _her_ Elsa, "No.. you wouldn't be saying these things if-"_

"_If what Belle? What's so hard for you to understand? I don't love you, the people I loved are dead," she needed to end this quickly, "I can't feel anything anymore, I no longer need you."_

'Stop!'

_Belle had dropped her head in her hands, shaking as she pleaded, "E-Elsa.. please."_

'Don't you fucking dare!'

"_You were just a quick fuck."_

'CHRIST STOP HURTING HER!'

"_Elsa.." Belle whimpered as she struggled to stay standing, the weight of Elsa's blows proving too much to bear._

'Belle leave, for your own sake just leave me..'

"_Now get out," the command left no room for argument as the crack split and splayed into miniscule shards. _

'I'm so sorry..'

_After a few shaky breaths, Belle shuffled her way to the door, she was nearly out when she looked to Elsa for the last time, ".. Au revoir mon ami." And she was gone. Through a shard in the window she could see a fleeing brunette and Kai giving her a pitiful look as she ran._

'You will never learn to love, you monster, how dare you hurt her when all she ever did was love you..'

_It was the last time she saw Belle._

* * *

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

In the long hours after dinner they found themselves enjoying hot chocolate in Elsa's study as the moonlight shined through and the fire cackled with mirth. Anna was all ears, listening to Elsa's story even though she didn't agree with it. That's not the Elsa she's come know, and Anna knows better than anyone. Death changes people.

"You're not a monster Elsa, and you don't need to learn to love, you just do," she hissed at the hot milk she spilled over her hand and infinitely the carpet, "..Sorry, I'll clean that."

Then Queen waved her hand dismissively, "No worries," she took a sip of cocoa before picking up the subject again, "but.. how can you be so sure?"

It was cute, watching Anna try to scrub off the stain with her shoe as she battle with her possessed cocoa that threatened to spill over again. When she realized the damage was already done, she settled back in the crook of their shared love seat and tried to sip her cocoa again. Satisfied with no spills, she hummed in delight at the liquid gold and gave a soft sigh, "Because, you can feel it," she pressed a free hand over Elsa's chest, "Here."

It took quite a bit for the Queen to push past her pinked cheeks and stay on topic, this didn't go unnoticed to Anna. Elsa looked down at her hand as if it held all the answers in the world, but none that would answer her questions, "Anna you can't just go on a whim."

Bringing her hand back under her tipping cup she took a quick sip before it spilled over again, effectively burning her tongue but saving the carpet from further damage.

"Ow.. Yes you can, I do it all the time," Anna winked and chuckled at her own silliness.

That made the Queen smile but despite Anna's reasoning, she was adamant with her decision, "But I don't, I refuse to put what we have at risk.."

"What will it take for you to see how much I care about you, to see that's all that matters?"

Elsa blew into her cup, letting a few snowflakes fall and settle into her hot beverage until she was satisfied she wouldn't burn herself, "Anna, don't make this harder than it already is.." Anna cocked her head to the side and nibbled on her lip, watching Elsa sip her cocoa and avert her gaze.

Then she smiled and her eyes gleamed at the challenge, "Huh, guess I'll have to figure it out myself." The blonde's eyes widened and she suddenly felt nervous. If there was one thing about Anna that she was sure about was how much the feisty princess hated losing, and if the prize was Elsa, then she will never stop until she wins.

And Elsa wasn't so sure she stood a chance against her.

* * *

The next morning Elsa requested a meeting with her Captain and Commander of Arendelle Forces to discuss treaties and allies. She also had Anna and Kai present for much needed input and support. It was a minor meeting between five people, but the contents were greater than one would guess.

They filed in the war room, armor clinking as they found their seats across from Anna; she didn't miss the disapproving stare the Captain gave her. And how could she forget him, he had given her that lovely scar over her eyebrow to always remember him by- how sweet. Kai stood behind Elsa who remained standing at the head of the table. Once greetings were passed Elsa began to go through her list.

"Alright gentlemen, what are the numbers for the royal navy?"

The Captain spoke up, "Twenty fleets at most, your Majesty."

"Not enough," Anna quipped earning a grunt from the man.

He looked to his Queen, "Pardon me your Majesty, but what is _she_ doing here?"

"She's my informant," Elsa didn't falter once, "and an ally of Arendelle."

His brows furrowed together, "With all due respect-"

Anna couldn't help the opportunity, "Not a lot of respect if you're down right disrespecting me right to my face," she grounded out.

He nearly stood until Elsa was the first to do so, reigning over everyone, "Please Lady Bjorgman, Captain show some decorum." She gave Anna a pleading look that had Anna murmuring '..Sorry.'

The Captain scratched the back of his neck, "My apologies, your Majesty.."

She sat back down and presumed her questioning, "Now what of our footmen?"

"A hundred men-"

"That's it?! Christ help us," Anna threw her hands up in the air and all but face planted on the table. Kai was giggling behind the Queen who wanted to kick him for fueling her antics.

"Archers?" she pressed on while Anna grumbled to herself.

"Thirty-"

Anna snapped up with a bewildered expression, "WHAT?!"

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" The Captain barked out, she kept her mouth open, prepared for a smart remark but caught Elsa's gaze and held her tongue.

The Captain cleared his throat, "..Thirty patrolling the watch towers along the borders."

"And our allies?"

This time the Commander spoke up, suddenly looking uneasy, "Your Majesty.. we have none."

"What do you mean we have none?" The monarch leaned in on her elbows with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well.." He took a deep breath, "Arendelle has kept to itself for years since your Father's reign and there hasn't been a change since."

Elsa leaned back and drummed her fingers over her desk, with a nod in Anna's direction she spoke aloud, "Well there will be change now."

"Your Majesty, if I may?"

"Yes, Kai?" Elsa motioned him to come forward.

He stood in everyone's line of sight, looking as confident as ever, "Before I even worked for your family, I remember grand events such as the royal Yule ball," she gave him a curios look while Anna brightened up, "It was a time where kingdoms across the world would join in celebration and allegiance, perhaps you could do the same?"

Elsa hesitated, "That's actually.."

Then Anna piped up, "A splendid idea! It's just what we need, a party to loosen up some snooty royals and make strong bonds." With a dashing smile Elsa felt her knees go weak. She couldn't say 'no' to her now, not when she's giving her that look.

Elsa suddenly felt a nervous pit in her stomach, "Very well, Kai make preparations to begin the event discussions later today, we haven't a minute to waste." She turned to the Captain and Commander who seemed miffed at how Anna could assuage their Queen so quickly, they had to pull teeth with her before.

"Thank you gentlemen, dismissed," they bowed their heads and showed themselves out, Anna sticking her tongue out behind them. A moment later Kai set out to do his worst, Elsa was sure he'd have nearly the entire town bustled up for the event by noon.

Maybe it was best since the assassination scare; it would bring up her people's spirits.

When the door clicked she faced Anna who had her head in one hand and a dreamy look on her face, "Can you act your age?" Elsa quirked a brow.

"Nope, oh this is so exciting Elsaaa,"Anna sang as she clapped her hands in front of her.

"For some.."

Anna scooted her chair closer, "Oh come on, stop being a prude."

"I'm not prude!" she gave a playful slap on Anna's shoulder.

The princess snickered, "If you weren't you wouldn't be so defensive about it, I sense a guilty conscience," she winked and Elsa rolled her eyes. _'God, this woman.' _

"You're impossible," she rebutted.

"You've yet to say you don't like it," she dropped her head back in her hands and gave Elsa a once over, "By the way you're looking positively ravishing today."

A curious brow rose, "Is this your way of swooning me?"

Anna waved her hand lazily, "Ha no, you'll know the difference."

'_That's what I'm afraid of..' _

"So what're you gonna wear?" Anna was nearly bouncing in her seat from excitement, maybe the chocolate fix from last night still flowed in her veins.

Elsa looked to her worriedly, "I honestly have no idea.."

"You don't do this often do you?"

Elsa smirked, "Were you not present for the meeting? We haven't thrown a ball in years."

"Sorry I was too busy staring at you," another wink and Elsa was giggling behind a hand.

"Oh you're definitely not winning me over like that," Anna grabbed her hand while biting her lower lip. Elsa stiffened when she realized what she was going for, the princess brought her hand over the table and played with her wrist ever so gently.

'_Shit, not this again.'_

"I'm just having a bit of fun," with a devilish smirk she gave a few swirls before standing and bringing Elsa with her, "Now come on."

She gave a relieved sigh, "Where are we going?"

"A long walk on the beach," Anna breathed out between chuckles. She couldn't even play off her own joke without laughing.

"Oh that won't work on me, try again," she gave Elsa a good ole eye roll.

"Haven't you been listening," she tugged on her wrist as Elsa gasped and fell in her arms. Anna wrapped her arms around her slim waist, holding her close and whispering in her ear as she tickled the shell, "You'll know when I'm winning you over, trust me." She pulled away, leaving a flushed Elsa to replay what just happened, "Now c'mon, I actually intend to raid the kitchens for some truffles."

'_Crap.. I don't stand a chance at all.'_

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys excited? Cause I am, I've always loved the idea of fancy royal parties and the Yule Ball is gonna be great. Oh and guess what? You finally caught up with me, so I wrote out this chapter.. today. Yea time isn't of the essence lately, don't worry I'll keep posting as weekly as possible. So your inputs are taken into high consideration since it's all up in the air. I mean my ideas are there but there's no fine print yet. So I appreciate any suggestions, reviews, etc. and as always thank you all for the tremendous support. It's way more than I ever imagined for this story :)**

**Tigger: lol I know, they're too cute sometimes. I just gotta kill someone off when it gets too fluffy ya know? No? Just me? Oh well, glad you liked last chapter and I hope this reached your expectations.**

**camilor851212: Here have a kleenex *passes tissue box* anyways, glad you're enjoying it and good luck with your story.**

**Translations: _(French)_**

**Ma cherie~ my darling**

**Au revoir mon ami~ goodbye my friend**

**Translations: _(Norwegian)_**

**snøfnugg~ snowflake**


	15. Chapter 14: Give Me A Chance

**A/N: I have a gift for you all, it's an early update, happy un-birthday (Or birthday if it is). Oh man, I was fangirling while writing this, is that weird? Oh well. Happy reading :) -FW**

****Here's a heads up, you'll know it when you come across it. There are two songs that should be played while reading this, the first is A Thousand Years by Piano Guys (Not the Christina Perri original, I'm talking about the instrumental cover) and the second is Romance You by Nathan Walters. Again you'll know when to play them (The writing will emphasize when there's music playing in the chapter), first one is Thousand Years, second is Romance you. Yes it's for the Elsanna moments, it's all up to you if you decide to let it play in the background as you read or choose not to. Kay enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Give Me A Chance

_Present Day_

-Southern Isles Palace-

The golden glare of an olive crown flashed as it spun between bored fingers over the King's desk. Decorated in the finest furs and polished medallions, Elijah leaned lazily in his chair, boots kicked up as he twirled his crown in deep contemplation. It was finally all his; his study, his crown, his throne, his armies, his kingdom, and his world. All wrapped around his finger, he had it all.

Yet he was bored, sitting in his study, playing with his crown. He itched for dominance, but when you've nearly conquered it all, then what? There was still Arendelle, the last piece to fit his puzzle, proving to be the most challenging. Making the game that much more exciting, it'll be his greatest catch. He cracked a smile and chuckled to himself, unaware of the ominous presence that lingered until it made itself known.

The King flinched, relaxing when he realized the familiarity of his old friend, giving an award-winning grin. "Ah how was your trip?" he let his crown drop with a clang, suddenly uninterested with it.

With his cape shrouding his features, Clay dropped to one knee with a fist over his heart, "Successful, how was your coronation?"

"Uneventful but purposeful," he motioned for him to rise, weary of the formalities between them. "Tell me how they died," sounding despicably joyous, the King dropped his feet and leaned over the desk on his elbows eagerly, like a boy ready for story time.

"Suffocated in their sleep," he replied coolly.

Reverberated with a scoff, Elijah rolled his eyes, "Well that's not very fun."

Clay chuckled hoarsely, rumbling from his broad chest, "No, but its cleaner."

"Hmm, how's my brother?"

"Even better with a crown settled over his locks," Clay walked around the desk until he was leaning against the side of it, adjusting his gloves nonchalantly. Leaning back in his chair, Elijah began to twirl his crown again as he spoke aloud, "Good, Rogland and Orkdalen have settled down as well."

Behind the dark hood, Elijah saw a devilish smirk, "Very good, all that's left is-"

"Arendelle," the King piped up, eyes staring off as he daydreamed of his conquest.

Clay dipped his head as he lowered his tone, "And Dunbroch?"

"What would I want with those savages?" the King snapped, sneering as the Scots came to mind. They were always wild animals to him.

An airy laugh bubbled from Clay's lips, "Oh you haven't heard?"

"Speak plainly," Elijah had used up all his patience waiting to ascend the throne, turning into a demanding toddler.

"Arendelle is hosting a Yule Ball."

"You're joking," it was the King's turn to laugh. They hadn't thrown a ball in years.

He merely shook his head, "They're salvaging allies."

Elijah was nearly in a fit of giggles, Arendelle had become a joke, "You mean scraping what's left."

"Including Dunbroch, perhaps the French," Clay cocked his head as he studied his King's reactions.

"Ha that means little to me, two kingdoms against six, they will burn. Besides the French are too arrogant to aid," waving his hand dismissively as he scrunched his nose.

The sorcerer crossed his forearms over his chest, disrupting the King with his last bit of information, "And the Russians."

The crown stopped, "..You've yet to make your point."

"Arendelle is preparing for war, against you."

In a flash, he chucked his crown to the corner of the room, sputtering curses in a fit of rage, "That bitch, I knew you should've killed her sooner, fucking nuisance!"

Clay shook his head all the while, used to seeing his short temper give. Giving the King a moment to rant, he went for the crown, placing it over the mantel safely next to Isak's sword. He cleared his throat, regaining his attention, "You said it yourself, they don't stand a chance; they've just become a little more… defiant."

With a shaky breath, he raked a hand through his black locks to calm his nerves, "Yes, they have.." his emerald eyes bore into him, consumed in thoughts before replying, "and soon I'll run them down, even that Snow Queen, not before I have my way with her of course." He gave a wicked chuckle, bringing a hand over his lips as he imagined what she might taste like.

"Clay, out of all my siblings, not one has shown me the unbending loyalty that you've displayed as a brother should.. from today on I want you to consider yourself as such, and we will claim it all in the end my dear friend," with a toothy grin gleaming through his darkness he bowed his head respectfully towards his King.

"Yes, your Majesty. What will you do about Arendelle?"

He stood up and strode for his crown, bouncing it in his hands before placing it over his head where it always belonged, "Let them have their party, let them try their very best, only then will I gain the full satisfaction from the hunt."

* * *

"What?" Sitting lazily on the edge of his Prince's bed, Ethan dropped the apple he was tossing around earlier, startled by the confession. It rolled around and stopped by Hans' polished boots. The Prince picked up the fruit, wiped it against his sleeve and took a bite before tossing it back to Ethan.

"You heard me," he replied between chews, filling his sack with essentials as he searched for his coat.

Ethan pointed a finger towards his desk, leading him to his gray coat as he watched Hans move about, "And where are you running to?"

"What's the only place my family doesn't practically own?" He searched one of his drawers, fishing out a pouch that sang at the jingle of coins before tossing it the sack.

"There's such a thing?" he mocked, pointing towards a dagger left on the desk. He wondered if Hans would even survive without him, he can't even focus on his packing properly without Ethan there to guide him.

"_Arendelle_."

He scoffed, earning a disapproving glare from the Prince, "Alright, I'm convinced you've lost your mind."

For once he stopped pacing, giving his full attention, "I mean is it really crazy? I'm done here Ethan; there is nothing for me left but death and destruction."

Ethan whistled while rolling his eyes, "Melodramatic much?"

"Oh come on, Elijah is a warlord and I'm not going to be caught up in his game any longer, now are you coming with me or not?" With his arms crossed and brows furrowed, Ethan found it hard to refuse his offer even if he had the option. He couldn't let Hans do this alone.

"That question's as dumb as this idea."

His features softened with a smirk, bringing a hand to comb back his hair in relief, "Good, figured I'd have knock you out and throw you on a horse anyways."

"Aww you _do_ care," he went so far as to even pout.

Hans shook his head with a grin, he would never tire of his antics, "Shut up and help me pack."

Ethan's face fell, "Like I haven't been doing so this whole time- Ow." Blinded by the shirt Hans chucked at his face, all he heard were his laughs ringing through the air. Whoa- he hadn't heard that in a while..

Maybe running away would do them both some good.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace-

With the ball being two days away everyone was bustling with excitement, even more so was Elsa, quickly taking over Kai's job as he lounged in the corner with Anna for a chat as they watched her work. They were eager to help, but the overwhelming need to reach perfection would rise up and they figured it'd be best to stay out of her way as she commanded the staff every which way.

"So are you going to ask her for a dance?" Kai asked, tucking a hand under his knees while the other held up his head on their shared couch.

Anna grinned, sitting cross-legged in a pair of trousers and a long sleeve buttoned up shirt, "You bet I will, she won't be so lucky though, I can definitely step on toes."

Kai scrunched up his nose with a smile, "Oh that won't do."

"Relax, I know the ballroom steps," she laughed with a wave of her hand, recalling the only lessons she enjoyed as a child, "I used to be the queen on the dance floor before-" then she remember who she was talking to. Her mouth is definitely gonna get her in trouble one day.

"..I-I know the steps," she finished in a low mumble, tucking some flyaway hairs behind an ear.

His eyes wilted, laying a reassuring hand over her shoulder, "Don't worry Anna, I know there's more to you than meets the eye, I haven't figured it all out yet but you're special," he leaned his head in Elsa's direction, "Especially to her."

He didn't miss the fond smile or dreamy look that Anna shot her way, who was explaining to one of the staff that the wreath should be fluffed, not plucked. If there was even a difference.

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced at Anna with a light blush before turning her attention back on the decorations, "Hmm.." the princess let out a content sigh.

She couldn't help but notice how tense her posture was, "She seems frazzled," she voiced, getting a hum in agreement next to her.

"She just wants to impress," he commented. Anna was listening half-heartedly, watching the way her body arched as she reached up to fix one of the ornaments. Her dress may have been _'conservative,'_ but the way it was clinging to her hips today..

".. She already does," Anna breathed out, hissing after earning a slap to the arm.

"Hey, hey eyes over here, I still exist ya know," he reprimanded as she rubbed her arm with a giggle. Not once did her eyes leave the Queen.

"Oh I'm listening to you, but I can't control my eyes right now," not if she keeps reaching up for the wreaths like that..

"You're impossible," Kai grinned, watching their exchanges. From his point of view, he had no doubt that Anna- well.. she was completely smitten with his Queen.

He looked to Elsa, catching Anna again with another shy smile as her blush ran to her ears, quickly looking away; she was smitten too. It was the cutest thing, and it couldn't have made him happier- if only Elsa took that leap of faith already, then she could see how happy she'd be.

"I've heard that a lot lately," the red-head joked, grinning at the way Elsa couldn't hold up their staring contest every time without blushing. Like they were tweens again.

"Well you may know how to dance but-" he darted his eyes to Elsa suggestively.

He grabbed her full attention now, looking at him with genuine surprise, "Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed it, I mean she's the Queen after all, she's responsible for at least one dance."

"Nope," he quipped.

A devilish grin decorated her features, "Oh this'll be a treat," she sang before standing up and striding towards the Queen.

Kai was startled, confused for a moment before it all clicked, "Wha- What're you- Oh my, what've I done." He stifled giggles behind his hand as Anna stepped closer to the unknowing blonde.

"Elsaaaa, can I borrow you for a minute?" Anna piped up, interrupting a frustrated staff trying to 'fix' the already perfect ornaments. Elsa looked her over, a curious brow raised as she dismissed the staff. Anna almost winced from how relieved they looked, throwing Anna a grateful smile as they went, "Everything looks wonderful but you need a break."

Anna finished with a grin, Elsa folded her hands in front of her and the princess can already see the over calculations brewing in her mind, "Oh um.. I haven't looked over-"

"Yes I know, the impending doom that will befall on Arendelle if you overlook the dining menu, serious stuff," she laughed as she took another step closer into the blonde's personal space, "But this is more important."

As quick as ever, Anna pulled Elsa impossibly closer by the waist, "Wha- Anna!" Elsa looked adorable, red tinting her cheeks.

With one hand secure on her waist she raised the other up proudly, "Relax, put your right in my left."

"What?" Elsa seemed so confused as she scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows, Anna just wanted to kiss the crinkles away.

"Hands snowflake, hands," she chuckled, waiting for the Queen to take cue.

Biting her bottom lip, she put a cool hand in Anna's, "Oh- okay, like this?" It felt so right.

"Mhmm, now your left on my right shoulder," she slid her palm over, feeling Anna's muscles twitch and relax under her touch.

Elsa gave a deep sigh, feeling a nervous pit in her belly, "Okay.."

"Now, one- left leg back," Anna demonstrated with a quick tap of her feet as Elsa watched in scrutiny, "two- right leg meets the left, three- take a small step with your left and start again, okay? I'll lead."

The Queen suddenly felt unsure of it all, afraid to even give it a go, but her partner held her secure in place, "..Anna"

"Shh, I'm leading," with a smirk and flirtatious wink she began to move, "Now one- ah other leg- there you go!" They started with small steps, steady and slow.

All the while Elsa mumbled to herself as she focused on the ground, "..two.. three.. one ..two."

"Look at me," putting a finger under her chin to lift her eyes, effectively distracting the blonde, " just look at me- och!" and stepping over a toe with her heel- thank the gods for boots.

"Sorry!" Elsa held out her hands, feeling a little more than guilty.

Anna quickly assuaged her fears, pulling her close again, "No no, it's okay, let's try again- remember, just look at me," she spoke in a whisper near the Queen's ear, gazing at her wonderful wide eyes as she nodded reassuringly.

They moved again, this time with more confidence. Elsa kept her eyes trained on Anna's, they were soft, they were encouraging, they were.. loving. Before she knew it they were sweeping across the ballroom with ease, taking wider steps, gracefully matching each other's movements.

"There you go, atta girl!" Anna giggled, filling her eyes with mirth. "You're a natural!" Elsa found it infectious and giggled to herself.

By a struck of luck, the sound of a grand piano filled the room, snapping their attention. Anna could've kissed Kai at the moment, giving them a wonderful wink as he played gracefully, a familiar song to boot.

Anna picked up the pace again, seeing Elsa mumble again to match with the music, "one.. two.. three."

She dipped her head to catch her eyes and in a hushed tone, "Shh, no more calculations, just sway to the music- like nothing else matters."

And so she did, letting the notes fill her ears and her soul, as they danced with reckless abandon. The swell in Elsa's chest had her grinning at a bubbly Anna. They were quite a sight, laughing into each other as their affection came off in waves.

Kai nearly cried.

There are many firsts in life, but out of every single one Elsa had done. This was her favorite- her first dance.. with Anna. The way her hand fit in the gentle dip of her back, the soft reassuring squeeze as she rubbed small circles. Her other hand rubbed the inside of her palm while she hummed along with ease. Her eyes, the way they looked at her- Elsa nearly felt suffocated by it. There was so much shining through, so much affection, and so much assurance in it all.

'_Is this what it feels like?..'_ she hadn't caught up with the fact that she spoke aloud, until Anna's cheeks pinked and grew sore from happiness. The tune was dying as they reached the end of their dance, slowing to a steady sway and moving closer. Putting Elsa's hand over her own cheek, Anna touched their foreheads, eyes slipping shut.

By this time the music stopped, but they didn't care, touching from the left foot to the right. Eventually they stopped, breathing in the moment, so close and never letting go. "Depends what you're feeling right now.." Elsa knew she was answering her from before, adoring the way the sentence rolled off her tongue and touching her heart.

"I.."

She licked her lips and contemplated.. but she shouldn't have to think, all she had to do was _feel_. Anna's skin felt so warm, so real and tangible. She was so happy too, even as she smiled against her hand, Elsa felt it radiate and flow in her own veins. She wanted, god all she's ever wanted, is that warmth in her life. To hold it close, near her heart and keep it safe.

She wanted to keep Anna near her heart and safe.

For as long as she's known the woman, it's what she's always desired. And it took the entire period of their time together for Elsa to grasp the severity of it. All of their chess games, their late night cocoa runs, their evening strolls, their playful banter.. christ, even just looking at each other.

Anna had quickly become one of the most important people in her life, even before they had met. And now, with her nose brushing against her own, their touching skin, their safe embrace, she realized it all. But was it enough, was it all that Anna _deserved_?

"Anna.." the princess loved the way she said her name, like honey trickling from her lips, she was barely audible to the world. Only speaking to Anna, the whisper caressed her ears. In that moment, it was just the two of them. In all their shy, awkward, clumsy glory.. they were perfect as long as they were this.

Then one of the kitchen staff burst in, startling them apart as he yelled about a small fire in the kitchens. Kai wanted to kill the man, sending daggering stares as he yanked him by the collar, grabbing a rag as he went. Just because Elsa could conjure ice doesn't make her a crutch.

The girls looked back to each other, blushing, panting, gleaming.

"Elsa.."

She chewed her lip nervously, "I-I should go see what's wrong.." and then she was gone, following after the scent of smoke.

Anna face palmed herself, "Christ," yelling up to no one in particular, "never cutting me a break huh?"

* * *

Elsa didn't see Anna for the rest of the day, tied up with final touches until the night took over and it was time for bed. She couldn't sleep, shifting in the sheets at ungodly hours with frustrated huffs. Her mind raced, from thoughts of Belle but ultimately Anna. What happened earlier that day was.. there was nothing else like it honestly.

No one had ever made her feel that way in her life, not once. And then Anna waltzes in, showing her otherwise- it was overwhelming. A good kind of overwhelming but it was still a lot to take in. She thought her chest would've burst earlier.. she couldn't describe it. So of course she did the most familiar thing in the world. She ran.

She felt like an idiot after, even more so when she couldn't find Anna to apologize.

The sound of a distant tune grasped her attention, echoing lightly in the halls. The Queen perked up quizzically, no one should be up at this time. She threw on a robe and stepped into the hall, padding her way to the music as it grew louder, then she heard a voice. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

_I'm moving closer,_

_I'm moving slower_

It sounded angelic, softer than any bell, most of all it sounded familiar.

_To the side of your face now,_

_As I speak your name out_

She was hesitant, stepping with caution as she listened to the lyrics.

_What if I told you,_

_That I want to hold you close_

_Right on my shoulder, _

_and I won't let go of you_

She passed another hall, it echoed louder and the familiarity was on the tip of her tongue. But she'd be sure if she had heard this before, where did she hear this before?

_Give me a chance,_

_Let me romance you_

The voice rose in pitch, hitting altos like never before.

_Under the stars outside, _

_And into the dark_

_Give me your hand,_

_I want to romance you now_

She was so close to it now, following it to the ballroom, and lingering by the door as she pressed her ear against it.

_Here in my arms,_

_Where you belong_

It was Anna, that sweet voice was Anna. Of course it was familiar.. and it was beautiful.

She pushed through the door, catching sight of the princess, entranced in the keys as her fingers danced across with ease. It was spectacular. She stepped forward, a small smile etched on her features and weary of disturbing her. As she sang the next verse, her eyes found Elsa's. She wasn't startled in the least bit, not even faltering in key. Instead she played on, singing with purpose.

_Look at me harder,_

_Look at me longer_

_'Cause you change me inside,_

_Just with your blue eyes and.._

Her eyes blinked once, half lidded and so relaxed, never leaving Elsa's. The Queen was completely bewitched, awe inspired, captivated, and any other fancy words she could conjure if her mind wasn't stunned from the sheer beauty Anna was displaying.

_I can't believe this, _

_Is really happening now_

_You take me away and,_

_All I can say is_

She licked her lips, feet dragging her closer as she leaned her elbows over the piano, mesmerized. Then it all made sense, Anna was singing to _her_. This is all for _her_.

_Give me a chance,_

_Let me romance you _

_Under the stars outside, _

_And into the dark_

_Give me a chance- tonight_

With a hand dragging over the piano top, the Queen slowly made her way to the side of Anna's bench.

_I want you in my life,_

_I want you by my side_

Then she felt it again, the swell in her chest. And like a canary being freed for the first time she soared and sang with her. Anna smiled, watching the ecstasy on Elsa's face express things she found difficult to say.

_Give me a chance,_

_Let me romance you_

_Under the stars outside, _

_And into the dark_

Their voices laced together perfectly, Anna scooted to make room for Elsa as she sat gingerly, her fingers taking cue on the piano.

_Give me a chance,_

_I wanna romance you_

_Here in my arms, _

_Where you belong_

They smiled, they cried, they sang, they played. They gave it their all in that one moment, no one to disturb it this time. Then their eyes met as they hit the crescendo, and Elsa melted every which way. She pressed her head forehead against Anna's gently, as they sang the last verse together, nearly a whisper.

_Give me your hands,_

_Let me romance you…_

The last keys danced until the final note echoed. All that was left was their needy gasps for air, lungs exerted from their duet. They smiled, looking into each other and seeing the world. This was it, this was everything people dreamed of, searched for, wished for. And it was right here. Elsa could lean forward and have it all, give it all, share it all. But there was no coming back from it and she knew that. Anna brought a hand against her cheek as she kissed her nose, nuzzling it with her own. Elsa completely lost her breath when she heard the one thing that scared her most, "I love you.."

Her eyes widened, body shaking at the admission. And then she cried, grasping Anna's hand as she let the pent-up tears cascade and everything fell apart. She felt it too, what Anna was trying to give her this whole time. She felt it, but she was so damn scared, she didn't know what to do anymore. So she kissed Anna's knuckles, then her forehead, wiped her shaky tears and walked away. Like she always does, she walked away whispering all the apologies in the world.

Anna didn't follow this time, she let her go as the Queen sobbed and broke into a sprint, back to her room where she would cry all night. The princess couldn't move, feeling the disappointment crush her. She couldn't help but sob too, dropping her head into her hands as she cried herself to sleep on the bench of the piano, dreaming of the woman she loves.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I know. I'm really dragging this out, ha I guess I shouldv'e mentioned slow burn. Elsa's kind of pissing me off too. I'm writing this and I want them together so much but the author in me has a tight leash. But guess what? Chapter 15= YULE BALL Woohoohooo. And we all should know by now, magical things happen at party's. Well sometimes. It's crazy that I have two laptops on my desk, left is for posting and right is for writing Chapter 15. I'm working overtime here people! But it's all well worth it :) **

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Well yea, Elijah's kinda been taking over. Don't forget that's the point of the upcoming ball too, and Anna of course. I love her, she's just so great to write. I'm glad too, ya know when they're not giving me an emotional break down from the push and pull of it.**

**And as always, thanks for the lovely support darlings.**


	16. Chapter 15: Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N: I knooow I'm late.. Again. But I've given you a much longer chapter, so read up. -FW**

* * *

Chapter 15: Somewhere Only We Know

_Present Day_

_-_Arendelle Palace_-_

In the dark of the night, the fjord creaked as foreign ships sat respectfully near the docks. Anna stood over the balcony of the library while guests enjoyed dinner with the Queen.

She just wasn't in the mood to fake it today, to flash a smile and pretend that everything's peachy. Avoiding Elsa was the cherry on top, letting her handle the meet and greets of the few dignitaries and Arendelle lords on her own.

She wasn't going to let her do it alone, it wasn't fair, but with her foul mood and Kai's reassurances she stayed behind. The princess knew she couldn't avoid her forever, the ball was tomorrow and they would both be there. Awkward, quiet, hurt.

Anna couldn't even imagine what she'd do if she saw someone else dancing with her. Now she really regretted teaching her, how selfish.

Pouting because Elsa's.. scared.

She scared her off with that dumb mouth of hers. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? There was no other way to put it, she fucked up and she knew it. She used the_ L _word because that's the truth. She loves Elsa, with every fiber of her being she's so sure of it.

Even more so now that she confessed it. She's been in love with her for a long time, hitting her now.. like lightning. But that didn't mean Elsa was ready to hear it, it was only a few weeks ago when they were talking about her demons with Belle.

_'You just never learn, do you?'_

Taking in the crisp scent of winter, she shut her eyes and blocked everything out. Anna ignored the soft click of the door, the careful steps behind her.

When the steps were close enough she drifted her attention to it. Feeling a pang in her chest at the sight of Kai instead of that one person she's been waiting for all day.

Christ, she felt like an idiot for even getting her hopes up.

The head of staff didn't miss her disappointment, he wasn't even insulted, instead coming up beside her as she gazed back over the fjord in silence. "She's still having dinner," as if he knew the question keening in her mind. "I won't see her till tomorrow, I know it.." she whispered.

He sighed and leaned his elbows as well, reminding her of Hans a bit. God did she miss him. "Anna.. I hope you don't give up on her.."

"Never.." the admission was painful to even say aloud. She would always chase after her.. because she loves her.

And people do crazy things when they're in love.

* * *

The next day went smoothly enough, Anna went to the training grounds to let off some steam, even some of the nobles came to watch her spar. Some chanced to challenge her, no surprise to the palace guards as they watched them fail. Sniggering as they cheered her on. The princess was grateful enough they grew past their bravado and come to respect Anna, enjoying the swordplay and determined to one day beat her.

The most interesting part was a Scottish lass, she couldn't remember her name but she definitely left an impression. They fought valiantly for hours, being a more interesting and tougher opponent than the average groomed noble.

In the end, Anna had beaten her until they tried their fun at archery, failing horribly. With a promise to spar again in the near future she was off, the sunset hitting her wild locks like fire.

Crap it's already evening..

Dusting off some dirt futilely she headed for her room where a nice warm tub was waiting. She stripped her dirtied rags, tossing them by the door. As she slipped into the tub there was a knock on the door, "Anna, may I come in?" it was Kai.

She looked to herself, then at the soaps on the floor and poured enough to create exaggerated suds, "Now you can." He waltzed in with a package in his hand, uncaring of her indisposed self as he dropped the box over the bed.

She eyed it quizzically; it was nicely wrapped with a blue bow over it. "Elsa sent it," she sunk into the water even more, avoiding his eyes, "Come on Anna, it's a peace offering."

"She should've brought it herself.."

"Not with the way you look right now," he smirked when she stayed quiet, allowing his little triumph.

"You're washing your hair right?" She brought up a hand self-consciously.

"Um.."

"Why do I even ask, here," grabbing a chair he settled behind her, plucking a citrus elixir and drizzling it over her hair. "What would I do without you?" She hummed as she dipped her head back, soaking her locks.

"I know, I'm amazing," he chimed, as he massaged her scalp tenderly.

With a relaxed sigh she leaned into the touch, "Good thing you have _other_ preferences, otherwise this would be awkward."

He smiled as fondly, "Mhmm, I'm hoping to find a pair of strong arms to sweep me across the dance floor tonight."

"Aww no dance for me?" feigning a pout.

"Not until you dance with her," she looked up at him with a raised brow as he stuck out his tongue.

"You're mean," she rebutted as he gently pushed her head back in the water to rinse.

He chuckled, sweeping back her bangs, "No, I'm loving ask any m-"

"Alright no need for details," they both laughed, letting the after silence comfort them with the sloshing of water. It didn't take Kai long to bring up the subject again, conditioning her hair as he spoke.

"Serioiusly Anna, she means well."

"I-I know Kai, it just hurts," with her face half way in the water she blew bubbles in frustration.

He sighed, combing his fingers through her soft hair, "Something tells me you're not the only one, it's a two sided thing ya know." She didn't say anything, letting her thoughts run rampant.

"Alright, rinse off and change, I'll wait outside," he finished up, drying his hands and giving her momentary privacy.

When the lock clicked she tiptoed out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel and squeezing the water from her hair. She stepped up to the mirror, grabbing a brush as she went to work.

Through the reflection she eyed the box, with a hand combing through her smooth tresses she gave a frustrated grunt. Staring back at herself, she started to panic. _'How am I gonna have my hair? I haven't even seen what I'm wearing.'_

'_What will Elsa be wearing?'_

'_I wonder what she's doing right now..'_

Her eyes darted back to the box, the blue bow calling her as she padded her way and pulled on the ribbon. It was cold, Elsa had crafted the bow. An excitement suddenly stirred in Anna, ripping the bow and wrenching the box open. _'Oh my god.'_

* * *

Elsa paced her room in a robe, the ball was in an hour and she wasn't even dressed yet. Dinner hadn't been as bad as she had thought, but it could have gone better. _'With Anna there..' _She stopped mid step, clenching her hands tensely.

'_Will she even want to see me..?_' She couldn't wrap her head around it, Anna loves her. She told her, with their faces pressed up together; she confessed what Elsa was such a coward to give back.

Why couldn't she just love Anna, why was she so scared? She hated herself, what she did to Anna wasn't fair. Always giving her this ray of hope only to snatch it away, like she has a right.

Countless times she wanted to see her after, unsure if she was even wanted anymore, she kept herself as occupied as possible. But nothing could get her mind off her. She looked to the mirror and an anxiety crept in her mind. _'I wonder if she'll wear it..'_

'_Will she even look at me?'_

With a hand raking back her long bangs she sighed and began to craft. She waved her hands elegantly, following the flow of snowflake patterns shimmering around her arms. The lace covered her neck and chest, slight dip on the neck, modest enough. The back was a different story; she was going to get Anna's attention tonight if she was sure of anything.

The lace cut low, exposing her soft shoulder blades and the curve of her back, stopping above her dimples. Her hips were hugged as the rest flowed with ease, trailing behind her on the floor.

By far it was one of the most exquisite dresses she's made, completely laced patterns with accents of dark blue that faded to white as it reached her hands. Touching the center of her chest a drop of ice emerged from her finger, stretching to her usual snowflake as a chain wrapped around her slender neck- the final touch.

She looked to her hair, if she left it down it would defeat the purpose of her dress. She picked up her blonde locks and twisted into a low bun, letting gentle curves dangle from it. It was a relaxed style, much different from her coronation day.

No intricate twists or braids, just a simple loose bun. She tapped the side of her hair in three different spots as ice droplets formed, mimicking her necklace but much smaller with different patterns.

Giving herself a once over she felt proud, she looked like a true Snow Queen. But there was something missing.. She reached for her drawers, fishing out some make up.

It was funny, when she was younger she wouldn't even dream about this stuff but now that she's older, there's someone she wants to impress. A little lipstick wouldn't kill anyone anyways. Painting her face with minor highlights, she hummed in approval as she pursed her lips.

Then there was a knock, "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, it's time," Gerda chimed, excitment made obvious in her voice.

With another look in the mirror she nodded to herself reassuringly, _'No more running.'_

* * *

Kai whistled, giving Anna a howl and a wink as she stepped out. She was positively dashing. Elsa had outdone herself. She wore black trousers with a silver lining on the sides, her boots shined with silver Arendelle patterns, but what sold the outfit was the suit top. It was a shimmering dark blue, lapels secured to a wide notch; each button sculpted from ice with a snowflake embedded in it, even the cuff links.

Her vest underneath was lace white with a white undershirt and matching gloves; a thin blue cravat to top it off, matching her suit. Her cummerbund was light blue that dangled on one side, she even had Isak's dagger strapped tightly to her hip. Her hair had a small braid on one side, all tied up in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon.

Kai figured she must've been wearing mascara, even her lashes seemed devilishly longer, more seductive. There was something different too, she seemed.. confident, as if she were on a mission. She was perfect and Kai held out his elbow for her, "C'mon my dear, your Queen awaits you."

She beamed, taking calm strides as they headed for the ballroom.

Deep down, she was freaking out.

* * *

Elsa was finding it difficult to breathe, nodding stiffly to all who greeted, making random chit chat and occupying her hands with a drink. She hadn't seen Anna yet, nerves on edge anytime she _thought_ she saw a spot of red bouncing about.

She figured she was losing her mind.

She managed her way to a secluded corner, overlooking the party as everyone danced, drank, gossiped, laughed. At least they were having a good time.

She was surprised to even have a chance alone, as soon as she stepped in she was bombarded with nobles hovering about, or men asking for a dance.

She wanted to scoff at their audacity, of course she wouldn't dance not even if.. no she'd dance with Anna if she was here. She couldn't even lie to herself.

"Lovely party," Elsa blinked, thrown off by the sudden greeting. It was a familiar face but not one she saw often enough, her name on the tip of the Queen's tongue.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry my memory fails me."

The woman dipped her head respectably, revealing a beautiful crown perched over deep brown locks secure around a bun, "Empress of Russia, Anastasia."

Someone she needed to have befriended already, "Ah forgive me, my mind wasn't entirely focused on dinner last night." Which wasn't untrue, Anna had been her primary distraction all night.

She gave a careless laugh, "I know what you mean, I'm still a bit worried about my country.. though I should have more trust in my ambassador."

"You must trust him well enough if you're here," she offered.

With a smirk the Empress rebutted, "Well, love needs trust," finishing with a sip of wine.

'_Trust..'_

Elsa processed her words, "Oh I didn't-"

She waved her hand noncommittally, "It's nothing new, Dimitri and I have been lovers since the beginning of my reign, we never married though," she piped up before the blonde could question further, "He's not the type to rule."

Elsa nodded her head slowly, trying desperately to keep her mind off Anna, "Must be nice.."

"You must have someone yourself, don't think I haven't noticed all the dance opportunities you've been declining," blinking back from her daydreams she offered the Empress a sad smile and shook her head.

"It's.. complicated."

She merely nodded, weary of making the situation awkward, "Always is.. well let's cut to the chase, what is it that you need from Russia?"

Elsa was surprised by her bluntness but adapted quickly, "I'll speak plainly then, I need aid in defending Arendelle against the Southern Isles."

Anastasia winced, "Ooh that's a loaded bullet there, I've heard of their reputation, enough armies to stand against Russia now."

She hummed in agreement, "Hm, their King won't stop, he's a mad hungry dog and he plans to attack my people next," her voice softened, thinking of her kingdom, her people and how much pain they've already suffered.

"I'm assuming you have an informant that verified this," With a stiff nod, Anastasia sipped her wine once more, "And you trust them?"

Forgetting herself she breathed out, "With my life.."

Anastasia didn't miss it but chose to ignore it, "Well I've always respected a Kingdom ruled under a strong woman, consider Russia an ally, we will answer your call to aid."

Elsa tilted her head, "Just like that?"

"You give me good vibes, I trust them," giving the Queen a wink of reassurance.

Elsa couldn't have been more grateful, at last the world was a little less bleak, "Thank you, your excellency."

She rolled her eyes at the formalities, "Please, just Anastasia, I've never gotten used to the royal titles anyways, I'm just good at my job."

The blonde flashed a warm smile, "Elsa."

"It was a pleasure Elsa," she dipped her head and tapped her empty glass, "now if you'll excuse me I need another drink."

* * *

Anna bounced on the balls of her feet, hands balled into fists, eyes darting to and fro for a spark of blonde. If she didn't have Kai with her, she didn't know what she'd do. "How ya feeling?" his voice was soft and low, still jolting the nervous wreck that was Anna.

She gave him a stiff smile, "I was great.. until I got here- Kai my nerves are on fire," the confession had him reaching for a serving tray that passed through and placing a wine glass in a shaky hand.

"Here have a drink darling," He steadied the fragile drink as her hands finally held tightly without a shake, calming at the sense of purpose. Even if she was just holding a glass.

_'I'd much rather hold her.. '_

Anna bit the bullet, giving in as she asked, "Where is she anyways?"

Kai stepped on his tip toes, trying to get a good view as he spoke, "You can't forget she's a recluse, you won't find her so easily," he gave up his search and threw Anna a side glance, "I thought you were upset anyways."

She swirled the wine, cautious enough to steer clear from the rim, "I am.. I-I was.. she's frustrating," she mumbled, taking a sip as the bittersweet liquid rolled over her tongue and soothed her insides.

"Well just enjoy the party anyways, you look debonair enough, I'm sure she'll find you," Anna looked down at her attire. Elsa had outdone herself, one could get lost in the gleaming buttons and lapels.

Kai continued on, observing every noble like a watch dog, "Even if you weren't already a diamond in the rough, you think she won't sense her own magic in the same room?"

"She can track me?" her mouth twisted in confusion, her brows knitted together.

He chuckled at the expression, "Not exactly, in a sense, her magic is.. alive, therefore she can feel it- all of it, when it's in pain, when it's joyous, when it's angry."

"You make it seem like it's a person."

"Sort of.. More like a chunk of Elsa, she's imprinted on you if we're being logical so what you're wearing is a part of her," he said matter-of-factly.

She bit her lip as she comprehended the meaning of it all, "Ooookay.."

"Don't look so freaked out, it's just a trait with her gift," he waved a hand over her outfit, "if anything it's more for beauty."

"I can tell," she replied in a daze, still stuck on the idea of being imprinted by Elsa.

"And so can they," he nudged her shoulder as she blinked into reality, noting the hungry party to her left.

"I'd talk to Elsa before one of these women pounce on y-" His voice caught in his throat, not believing his eyes.

"Kai?" he didn't respond, too shaken up to listen.

"Kai!" In a flash he was bounding in a wild search, leaving Anna to her own devices as she fought off the oncoming wolves that saw her as fair game, ".. great."

She waved nervously at the group of women who'd been ogling her from the start, their eyes gleamed as they began their hunt.

* * *

Elsa had kept to herself for the most part, speaking to a few trade offers but nothing too serious. In her peripheral she saw Kai taking long strides towards her, but she was too lost looking for Anna.

She knew she was here, that much was sure, but with the amount of people she found it impossible. And if she sees another red flash bound by, she might lose her mind.

"Your Majesty-" Kai called out, as she walked a few paces to change her view, squinting her eyes for any sign of the feisty princess.

She held up a hand dismissively, "Not now Kai, I'm busy." Maybe she'd be by the band?

"This is urgent," he whispered harshly, trying not to draw too much attention.

"Probably not that urgent if the party's still intact."

He huffed in frustration, "Elsa."

She cut him off again, "Have you seen Anna? I know she's here but I just can't-"

"Queen Elsa!" he was so done. Reaching out for her elbow as she spun in place, except he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking with terrified wide eyes behind her. She couldn't help but stiffen in fear herself.

"Elsa.." the voice was milky smooth, rising up a ghost from her past.

_'Oh my gods..'_ She turned back around, coming face to face with luscious brown locks, soft brown eyes, and devilish lips. She was garnished in gold fabrics and shimmering glory, Elsa was at a complete loss for words.

"It's so good to see you again," she felt arms wrap around her tense shoulders as she was pulled in for an awkward hug. Elsa couldn't speak, fumbling with too many thoughts to even come up with a coherent sentence.

"Did the years make you mute?" Belle giggled, pulling back to give her a once over.

Her throat was incredibly dry, "B-Belle I.."

"You look lovely," flashing a warm smile, Elsa was more confused than before.

_'This isn't real, I'm going to wake up now.'_

She licked her lips and finally found her voice, "H-How?"

The brunette looked around and beamed when her eyes landed on a tall man, long chestnut hair tied lowly, "My husband is the King of France, can never seem to shake off these royals," she winked with an airy laugh as she gave him a flirtatious wave when he noticed her stares.

Elsa looked down, feeling the guilt hit her all at once, "Belle I'm so sorry.."

Belle looked back at her, cocked head and a sympathetic expression, "It was a long time ago mon ami, besides if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Adam," she smiled at him once more as he struggled to give his attention to the conversation at hand instead of the secret glances his wife was shooting him.

Keeping her light eyes trained to the ground, she mumbled, "What I did to you, it wasn't right of me."

Belle was lucky she was close enough to hear, "No it wasn't, but it's forgiven and I'd like to lay these demons to rest."

Elsa finally looked in her eyes, disbelief marking her features, "How can you forgive me so easily?"

"You don't realize this Elsa.." she grabbed the blonde's hands, giving a reassuring squeeze, "you gave me so much, I learned so much from you and now I'm with someone who loves me entirely with their being."

Elsa looked at her husband, watching the way he couldn't keep his eyes off her, nodding aimlessly to some noble, "I'm so happy to see that you've found that tr-truly," her voice cracked as she tried to blink back the tears, stammering, "I-I don't know why I'm getting emotional really."

She looked to Belle with a sad smile, as if she was trying to apologize with her entire being.

Belle sighed and squeezed her hands once more, "Come, let's talk on the balcony, we don't need nobles gossiping over this," taking a shaky hand she led the blonde out to the veranda.

There was a settling chill, not by Elsa's doing but it was still comfortable. With the party shut behind glass doors, Elsa leaned her back on the edge, palms holding her up as her breathing came steady.

Belle remained quiet, letting the silence fall over them as the reality of their chance meeting weighed over. It was real, Belle was here and.. she didn't hate her.

Staring through the glass she watched aimlessly as people danced, a noble spilled wine, Kai ordered a staff to quickly clean the mess with an eye roll. It wasn't unusual commotion.

Then she saw her.

She finally found gorgeous red tresses cascading in a high ponytail, one streak of braid intertwined in her locks. Elsa felt the air knocked out of her. She looked so calm, standing by the band and she toyed with a wine glass in her hand.

If Elsa thought she was proud of her dress, she was surely mistaken; Anna's suit trumped her outfit by far. Shimmering dark blue over her relaxed shoulders, lapels set at a wide notch, cravat complimenting her slender neck and fiery hair. The cummerbund, the gloves, the ribbon in her hair- it was all perfect.

Elsa felt herself falling all over again.

'_She's.. She's wearing it, she's actually wearing it,' _she nearly giggled like a school girl.

"She's important to you?" Snapped from her reverie she blinked at Belle, brows furrowed.

"What?"

She followed Belle's sight back to Anna, "That woman you're dreamily staring at, she's important to you in more ways than one," she spoke softly, as if she knew she was passing over egg shells.

Elsa gripped the ledge, knuckles slightly whitening from the pressure as she sighed, eyes never leaving Anna, "..I hurt her Belle."

"Yes, you seem to have a knack for that, only because you care," she studied the blonde's face.

She couldn't look at Belle, biting her lip as she held back her need to cry, "No I was cruel to you."

Belle gave a slow nod, licking her lips as she tasted her words, "What you said was cruel, but the action was necessary and I forgive both because for starters I was a blinded stubborn fool and your parents had just passed," they were sweet in a sense, struggling to get through to her friend.

"You still cared about me and you care about her," they both looked back at Anna, watching as she discreetly swayed to the music without attracting too much unwanted attention.

"I'm afraid that I'm undeserving of her love Belle.."

The brunette scoffed, "Oh that sounds like the same old symphony to me, when will you learn?" She stepped in front on Elsa's line of sight, eyes boring into hers, "You don't need to deserve it, if you can give it then you can accept it."

Elsa gave a dragged exhale and a sad smile, "I couldn't give that to you."

Giving her a smirk, Belle sat next to her as she found Anna again, "But you can give it to her."

"I'm not so sure-"

"I am," Belle spoke with conviction.

Elsa sounded defeated at that point, looking for any sign in the world that would be a blessing, "How?"

With a giggle and a glance between the blonde and the ginger, Belle enlightened her, "Because you never looked at me the way you're looking at her right now." Elsa cocked a brow and looked to her side, meeting her friend's playful eyes.

"The way you look at her is the way my husband looks at me," she sounded so sure, Elsa was a little envious of it.

"I'm so scared," she murmured, feeling like a child again.

Belle hummed in agreement, "Aren't we all scared of love, but if we don't brave the chance at it then we're not _living_, mon ami."

Belle used their silence as a chance to study the red-head, watching the way life bounced out of her, a radiate light, "She's very pretty." She commented, not all surprised to hear a happy sigh in response.

Elsa could watch her all night, the way her eyes danced around the room. Elsa wanted to count every freckle she had, memorize every contour. On her own volition, her words fluttered out regardless of who heard them, it was more for any heart willing to listen.

"She's beautiful.. she's got these eyes that just- and her hair, wow; and her smile.." she breathed out with fluttered eyelashes, wishing more than anything that she was with Anna instead of Belle.

"Oh my god, you love bitten moron!" she laughed into the night and she threw her head back mockingly.

With a cocky smile she giggled along, "You're lucky we have the same title now."

Belle matched her with a challenging smirk, "Oh please, as if being a maid ever stopped me."

"Belle, you have no idea how much I needed this," with a warm smile she relished in the cool breeze caressing her face as she gazed through the window once more. It felt good, tying up loose ends like this.

"I think what you need is to talk to her, no more fear," the French Queen pointed a finger back at the commotion to emphasize her point.

Elsa nodded, feeling more reassured and grateful than ever before with newfound courage. If she was waiting for a blessing, this was it, "It's good to have you back.."

Belle opened her arms and they shared a long lasting hug, healing over every wound and stitching up the final bits of closure, "I was never really gone, mon ami," with a reassuring squeeze they parted.

Elsa had her digits over the handle when Belle called out to her, "And Elsa, I'll see to it that the French aid you."

She flashed a genuine smile and dipped her head, "Thank you.."

"Now shoo, go fall in love," the brunette giggled, swatting her away as she looked for her husband.

* * *

"Thank you but I don't dance," for the umpteenth time Anna declined voluptuous nobles showing too much cleavage for any party.

She was insistent, she was bold, and she was drunk. "I find that hard to believe, you wouldn't possibly show up to a ball looking so dashing if not to warrant attention," she toyed with Anna's lapels.

The princess felt disgusted, plucking away the woman's hand that dared touch something that was Elsa's, "Not yours."

The woman pressed on with a coquettish grin, "Rude too? I can play that game."

"Madame I will not say it again," Anna tried to take a step back, bumping into a wall.

The woman's eyes were hooded with desire, coming closer to a trapped Anna, "Come on just one dance." She brought up another hand to caress Anna's cheek.

The hairs behind Anna's neck stood up, catching the woman's wrist before she could even be touched again. In a swift movement she reversed their positions and pushed the woman on the wall, eyes glaring deadly.

She ignored the pleased gasp that escaped her and spoke up with venom, "Let me make this very clear, I will never dance with _you_, _you_ don't even come close to my expectations, I've been spoiled rotten by a goddess and _refuse_ anything less," she removed her hands from the dazed woman, stretching out her suit as she turned to leave in a huff.

"Now if you'll excuse m-"

And by some miracle from the gods, she saw her.

Anna's heart squeezed painfully, as her eyes found her expectations. The one thing she's been jumping out of her skin for all night. Right in front of her, in such a damn _sexy _dress. _'I could die happy right now.'_

"Elsa," she looked into those baby blues, and her insides melted. But the shock didn't go unnoticed, the hurt seeping from those blues, the betrayal, the- she bounded out of the ball room, ignoring every watchful eye.

She wanted to slap herself. Of course from Elsa's perspective, what she had just seen would have made any person look bad.

'_Oh no no no.'_

She started forward, "No Elsa, wait! – oof," crashing into broad shoulders as she nearly fell on her rump.

A firm grip caught her forearm mid fall, "Gald I caught.. you? A-Anna?" Piercing green met topaz, and for the first time in a very long time the Westerguard siblings crushed each other in an enveloping hug. Uncaring of the audience they may have had.

Anna couldn't stop the flow of tears as she tightened her grip around his shaking shoulders, he was crying too, "..H-Hans- oh my god Hans!"

She pulled back to make sure he was real, to brush a hand in his auburn hair, to look into his eyes and see something very real. Only to wrap him up again, as his arms wrapped around her midsection securely.

Afraid to let her go as he whispered in her ear.

"Oh Anna- Christ I'm so happy you're here a-and you're alive a-and my god you look so beautiful!" He finally pulled back, wiping under her eyes and kissing her nose. She smiled but remembered the situation at hand.

"Hans.. there's something I have to do, I-I have to go," he looked confused, gripping her hands in bewilderment. No he couldn't lose her again, not when he finally found her.

"But Anna.." his voice was low, weak and she gave him another hug.

"Hans- please," she whispered in his ear as she rubbed soothing circles behind his neck. He sniffled and nodded stiffly, arms held up as she walked away from him. Already missing his other half, his sister that he'd been so lost without for too long.

* * *

"What did you do?!" She nearly bumped into Kai as she stumbled past the double doors of the ballroom, coming to face a pointed finger and a murderous look.

"Nothing Kai, it was a misunderstanding," she tried to walk past him, realizing she'd lost Elsa. "Where is she?" she demanded.

He threw his hands up in the air, "Christ you're so reckless! I swear.. she's in the garden, you'll find her."

"Thank you," She squeezed his shoulder, "Kai there's a man in there, red hair, long side burns, can you give him a room for the night?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away, "You're not my Queen." She knew the only reason he was so upset with her, was Elsa.

She sighed, giving him a hug that he didn't expect, "It's a favor Kai.."

His shoulders slumped and wrapped her up, "Fine.. now go fix this," he wiped his teary eyes and coughed back urge to cry, " I-I hate when you two fight.."

With another smile she was gone, done bumping into people, done giving comforting hugs. She needed to find Elsa and set things right.

She skid against corners and passed through the side gate. The cold air pricked her nose as she walked through every which way of the gardens, coming to the realization that it was more of a maze if anything. The moon gave a generous glow over every sleeping petal, yet she couldn't find Elsa. She knew Kai wasn't lying, she had to be here.

Then she heard it. It was barely there but she had heard it. She stopped breathing, determined to hear it again.

A sniffle.

There it was and she followed it carefully, quietly so she could find the owner. She passed through a wild corner, covered in dangling vines until she was in front of cascading ice droplets.

_'Was this here the whole time?' _

No wonder she couldn't find it, even in the daylight this section of the garden remained a mystery to everyone, covered by greenery.

The sniffling grew louder. So did her heart beat, thrumming in her ears as blood rushed around. She took a step, crushing the snow beneath with a light crunch. With both hands she parted the droplets, stepping through an entirely different world.

A place made of ice and snow, living creatures born of magic. It was heavy, the air was tense but comfortable. As if magic made itself known, a presence in the room too strong to ignore but not intimidating, just acknowledgeable.

Slumped under a weeping willow, Elsa curled into herself on the bench crying into her knees. Anna could've been stabbed in the heart and not feel a twinge of pain compared to the sight of Elsa looking so hurt.. by her doing.

She took slow steps closer, Elsa remained as still as she could be. When the crunch was loud enough she stiffened, grasping that she wasn't alone anymore. She peeked up from her dress and her baby blues glistened as they found Anna.

The princess hadn't realized she was crying till hot streaks fell down her face. They didn't say anything. Just looking at each other, getting lost in their eyes. As if they'd find one another in the mix of pain and love.

Elsa sniveled once more and Anna took a chance to sit next to her. She didn't scooch away, but she didn't advance either. Anna bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she tried to collect her bearings.

"E-Els.." her voice cracked, and Elsa looked up at her with wilted features. She may have been hiding half of her face, but that didn't stop Anna from hearing the drawn pants of air, the stifled sobs behind a hand.

"E-Elsa you know more than anyone I wouldn't do that to you.." She just looked at her like an injured wild animal, waiting for the final kill.

Anna couldn't stop shaking, "T-That woman.. she was drunk and I was trying to get her away from me.."

She put a hand over her mouth to control her crying, licking her lips when she found her voice again. Why was loving Elsa so damn painful?

"..I couldn't stand a single person touching me, I couldn't fathom anyone else, I-" her voice cracked again, she felt so small then, "I.. goddammit.."

She looked at the blonde with conviction, in those soft sea green irises. "You've ruined me in the best kind of way Elsa.." she confessed timelessly over and over again.

"A-And I wouldn't have it any other way, even if you don't feel the same-"

"I do.." Elsa croaked.

Anna's eyes lit up behind her tears, bringing up a hand over her mouth, "What?"

Elsa unraveled herself, tucking her legs next to her as she leaned on one hand, "If that woman was guilty of anything tonight," she looked down at Anna's hand. It was so close to hers.

"..It was confirming my feelings for you.. Anna.." their fingertips tickled as they grazed, so simple but so amazing. Promising so much more.

"Elsa.." Anna whispered, pleading and hopeful.

She wouldn't disappoint her any longer.

Long lashes fluttered over her sky blues, leaning closer to Anna's flushed face, her free hand sliding up one of her lapels gingerly, "I.." gripping the fabric there she tugged Anna closer, who followed willingly, "love you.."

She was so close, Elsa could draw out her freckles; their labored breathing forming into one perfect mixture of low pants as their hooded eyes memorized every feature.

"..Say it again," Anna breathed out, her voice nearly unrecognizable as it grew in pitch and need.

The tip of her nose nuzzled Anna's, "..I love you." Her whisper licked over Anna's lips in a cold swipe, Anna gasped with a whimper.

It was the most delicious thing she'd ever heard and she'd grown addicted. God they were so close, she just wanted to taste her now.

Anna's hand found the nook of her neck gently, nails gliding over the smoothness, "Again."

Elsa shivered at the sweet demand and complied, licking her lips, "I.."

They titled their heads in unison, "..love," teeming with anticipation.

"-_You_," Anna breathed in her final whisper, swallowing her gasp, as Elsa pulled on her lapels eagerly. Their lips finally connected, quiet moans and sighs of relief let out through muffled gasps. Anna's nails scratched up teasingly, tangled in her locks and eliciting a low groan.

Elsa's lips fit perfectly with hers, upper lips pressed gently together, plump bottoms cushioning their need. The air through their noses tickling their cheeks, their lashes lacing where they connected, their hands clenched over fabric and hair, their tears staining their skin.

They tasted ambrosia, nectar from honeysuckled lips like a drug. They tasted salt from their messy fit of cries and pain, pressed against each other in a way to suffocate it.

They felt piercing warmth in their chests, flowing in every beating vein. The months of pent up frustration, attraction, longing, all let out into one breathless kiss.

When Elsa's cold, wet lips met Anna's enticing hot ones, the need to _think_ vanished. Raw desire remained, there for the taking and not a damn thing to hold them back.

And it had taken them a fight, a dance, and a confession to get there.

* * *

**A/N: Are ya ready?**

**Tigger: He's so adorable really, I just wanna hug him. I thought the music was great, I was at a conflict with which to decide but I'm happy with my choices. Slow burn is the absolute best, mixed with conflict? Ugh my heart hurts. But I completely feels, I love when characters take time to develop, etc. Aww I wanna hug you too.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Yea I mean, he craves power and control. But nothing peaks his interest more than conquering, especially a difficult or interesting conquest. And yea he has anger management which is part of his character development, you'll see it more in later chapters. Kai da man, virtual five on that. Well, did things go smoothly enough for you?**

**Caliax: Oh I like you, one of the few to share my excitement on the upcoming war front. Damn right they'll kick ass.**

**Wandering Quill: ..Because of you, I looked up the video and I agree, it did make it more painful. I'm not sorry for the angst. Well at least they kissed, finally. You honestly came pretty close to my idea of striking jealousy from Elsa, bravo.****Yea the internal conflict with my characters is just.. Difficult. But today I was squealing like a fan girl. I think it's pretty rewarding now, they deserved a break.**

**So darlings I have interesting news, I started drawing some art for this story. That's right, I've taken time to bring some scenes to life. You can find it on my tumblr link which is located in my Bio. Also thanks for the lengthy reviews, support and followers, favs, etc. Till next time. - FW**

**Translations: (French)**

**"mon ami"~ my friend**


	17. Chapter 16: Just Dessert, Please

**A/N: In thanks for hitting over 100 followers and 50 favs, here's this delicious Elsanna chapter. We're going straight for dessert people, I don't think you'll be disappointed and if you are.. *shrugs shoulders* not much I can do. Happy Reading -FW**

**Rated: M for yummy reasons.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Just Dessert, Please

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace Gardens-

They stumbled blindly.

In the midst of fingers lacing, their noses bumped, finding it difficult to actually lock lips when they kept smiling each time. In the gardens it was easier to maneuver around.

Elsa's grip on her lapels had Anna trailing after as she tottered out of the wonderscape. Their lips refused to disconnect, not when they had so much to make up for.

Anna's tangled hand would scratch every so often, earning a pleased moan and a lingering kiss, leaving them in a whirl. Every time one parted for air, the other would growl disapprovingly and steal another kiss. Then Elsa's back bumped against the side of the threshold, spurring Anna with a nip to her bottom lip.

The Queen sighed as her lips parted eagerly; Anna took the opportunity to lick the roof of her mouth, shooting thrills down the blonde's stomach.

Feverish hands ran down her arms and locked over her wrists as she licked the Queen's lips once more for access. Elsa lurched forward with a moan, teeth clattering as their tongues met in a swirl of wet heat and chilled sparks.

Anna tugged her wrists up, pinning them over her head with one hand. The other began a heated venture down her neck, ruffling over thin fabric, passing the side of her breast, tickling her ribs and planting over her hips with a squeeze. Elsa's head was swimming, involuntarily rocking her hips ever so slightly against the princess.

Anna groaned, nibbling at her swollen lip as she pulled away to get a good look at the woman she was worshipping. She wanted to memorize it all, wet lips panting with desperation, eyes darkened with pure thirst, cheeks flushed, and body yearning to be touched.

"Anna.. please.."

She didn't waste a second to crash forward again, pressing her full weight against the begging blonde. Elsa cried in pleasure at the friction between their bodies, sliding the cold tip of her tongue over the inside of Anna's cheeks and under her sultry tongue.

They were latched to each other, under the arch of the winter garden entrance. Elsa's hand gripped at the first thing she touched, crushing a few ice droplets as her fingers weaved through the cascading wall that separated them from the world.

She ached to touch something, anything _tangible_ to reassure how _real_ this moment was.

Anna groaned approvingly when the Queen bit down on her swollen lip, licking over it in a cold sensation. Elsa gasped into the night as the princess blazed a trail of calescent licks and wet pecks down her chin, slipping over the side of her jaw and down the smooth expanse of her milky neck.

She bit down on her lip with a satisfied sigh as the princess licked up her beating artery, shivering in pleasure and grinding her hips against Anna's.

She scraped her teeth lightly over her sensitive skin, moaning at the consistent pressure between their legs. Elsa had to breathe double time just to gasp out a pleading request, "Room –ahh bed.." Anna didn't need any more than that.

She released the grip over her wrists, grasping her hips in a tantalizing pull through the hanging droplets, passing the vines as Elsa's hand greedily grazed her neck. They collided with another wall, rolling off their sides and through the garden gate in breathless giggles.

The moment they stepped back into the castle, everything fell apart as they marked a vicious trail through the desolated halls, splintered cracks of frost planted amidst the torn up hallways. Shoving Anna against the nearest wall, they knocked over an antique painting.

Not giving a damn.

Fingers dug firmly in her scalp; she pulled back Anna's head, attacking her glorious neck. She cursed at the offending fabric, curling fingers over her cravat and ripping the thin blue from its respected place.

"Ahh..Elsa.."

The Queen hummed eagerly, soaking in the sound of her name dripping like honey over her ears. Pulling her suit to the side enough, she bit down on the joint between her neck and shoulder as the princess cried in ecstasy.

With newfound fervor, Anna gripped her chin and battled her wanting mouth. Spinning them around, they slid against the wall in a mix of scratches and sighs.

Elsa's backside collided with a desk roughly, ice shooting through her palm and engrossing the furniture. Another firm shove against it elicited a growl that Anna swallowed with a chuckle between their tongues.

_'__Why is there even a desk he- oh good god,'_ A firm knee nudged between her legs, her gasps raising in pitch as she watched Anna's lips form a coquettish smirk.

A breathless cry and Elsa was tugging on her lapels aggressively, missing the loss of contact as she pulled them quickly through the dark halls. But they'd never get to her room at this rate.

Anna surged forward; nearly sending them both to the floor as Elsa slowly backed up closer to the stairs. The redhead gave a good squeeze over annoying fabric, right under the edge of her ass and picking the blonde up with a surprised squeak.

Elsa wrapped her arms securely over her shoulders, nipping her lip and peppering her face. They hadn't noticed how close they were by the stairs. Effectively tripping over the first step and falling in a thud.

Elsa hissed in pain until Anna started to bite through the fabric from her hip, over her belly, between her panting breasts, swirling a wet tongue on her neck and whispering over the shell of her ear, "I could just take you now.."

The Queen grinded up, arching her back with a low raspy moan. Sparks flared in the pit of Anna's belly, pressing down on the pale woman with vicious intent.

Clawing at the fabric, she latched her lips over the side of her neck, suckling with a soothing tongue and pulling away with a smacking pop.

A beautiful hickey to admire in the morning.

As much as Elsa wanted to be thoroughly _fucked_ on the stairs, they needed to get to a room. Any room with a bed at this point. With a needy gasp she shoved the princess back, enough to crawl out from under her and ascend the steps. Anna pouted with a whine, scrambling to catch up.

She was almost at the top when a possessive hand wrapped over her waist, spinning her around as she fell into Anna's arms. The princess tucked a hand under her knees and scooped her up, Elsa couldn't help grasp her firm biceps and they thrummed with life.

She never stopped adoring Anna, glorifying her neck with tender touches and teasing scratches as she inhaled the citrus scent of her hair. Next thing she knew they were pinned up against the nearest door, Anna's room.

With a firm push against her core, Elsa dragged a moan from her throat as Anna twisted the knob and shoved them both inside with a slam.

Elsa's body was pressed onto hers in seconds, hitting the back of her head against the door, sucking in the pain. The Queen began to fumble with her buttons, digits slipping over as her tongue dove into Anna's mouth. She didn't want to wait, clawing at the lapels and ripping the damn thing open.

Elsa swiveled her hips intently, "Mmm.. Agh-"

"I liked that suit- Ahh Elsa!" the Queen nipped her bottom lip, shrugging down the ruined coat and tossing it aside.

"I'll make you a new one," She rasped out, destroying her vest and tugging on the cummerbund.

Anna's hands clutched her hair, undoing the pins and tugging on the white gold strands. Anna pressed forward, slamming Elsa into another desk, "Ugh- these fucking-"

Anna cut her off with her lips, hands running roughly down her body as she picked the woman up and rammed her on the desk, settling between her legs.

She yanked up on Elsa's dress, hitching it up past her knees as they bunched over her thighs. Anna's nails raked from the side of her upper thighs, tucking under her knees and pulling the woman hard against her.

Elsa hummed as she ripped each button from Anna's undershirt carelessly, biting the side of her jaw.

Half way unbuttoning, the pads of Anna's fingers danced between her legs, sliding against quivering muscles and tickling blonde curls.

She swiped a finger up slick wetness, groaning at the obvious arousal. She flicked her finger up once more between her folds, spreading her slick heat over her bud as she toyed with her begging entrance.

"Christ Anna!"

Elsa pulled on her rumpled shirt, shoving her tongue back in Anna's mouth with a high-pitched moan. The princess wouldn't give in too easily, teasing as she gave slow swipe on her finger as Elsa writhed.

"Jesus Anna.. please.. I _need_ you.." She whined against her mouth.

The redhead slipped a digit inside as Elsa arched her back and shot up a hand to grip the vanity mirror behind her. She grinded against Anna's hand achingly, loving the way she squirmed in pleasure.

Elsa bit her lip as she gasped breathlessly. The way Anna wiggled her finger in time to match her rocking hips, curling the digit and hitting that particular sweet spot as slow as she could.

Anna wanted to drag this out as much as possible.

The desk rammed against the wall as Elsa moaned Anna's name like a mantra. If there wasn't a party going on right now, everyone would hear them.

"Ahh- A-Anna.. more," the princess wouldn't disappoint in her finest hour. Removing herself from the pooling arousal between Elsa's legs, she gripped her backside and picked her up.

Elsa wanted to protest, locking her legs behind Anna's waist as she was tossed on the bed. Anna licked her lips eagerly as Elsa laid splayed on the pillows, hair wild, dressed stained with her own juices, rumple as far as it could. Anna couldn't help the hunger that washed over her.

She craved Elsa.

Yanking off her dagger, and kicking off her boots she crawled up the bed. As much as she wanted to _fuck_ Elsa, she wanted to do this _right_.

"Turn around," Anna's voice was beyond sexy, enchanting Elsa in all the right ways.

Twisting her body, she laid on her stomach, as Anna's delicate fingers traced every detail in the most loving way. She started at the base of her neck, kissing the spot so tenderly as Elsa sighed into the sheets.

Her fingers tracing the sharp curve of her shoulder blades. _Kiss_. Sliding down the exquisite dip of her back. _Kiss_. Teasing her tight dimples that shivered just over her rear. _Kiss_. Grazing down her thighs. _Kiss._ Nipping the back of her knees. _Kiss._ Massaging her calves. _Kiss_. Swirling over her delicate ankle.

_Kiss._

Elsa had never felt so loved in her entire life. Anna was worshipping every crook and nanny- no nook and cranny.

God she couldn't even think straight anymore. Anna slipped off each heel tenderly, letting them fall to the floor with light clatters.

Running her hands back up Elsa's heated body, she squeezed her shoulders. Raking up her covered arms, she intertwined their fingers in front of them as she nuzzled her nose in the dip of Elsa's neck. Caressing her skin with sweet whispers.

Elsa relished the way Anna's body fit over hers. Feeling her core against her rump, her breasts against her shoulder blades, her hot breath tickling sweet nothings in her ear, ".. I love every part of you.."

Elsa turned her face as Anna rubbed her nose over her cheek, "I love the light freckles that no one sees unless you blush.." Elsa licked her lips longingly as Anna peppered her cheek.

"..I love the piercing blues in your eyes.. even more when the moon hits them.." Upon reflex, Elsa lifted her lid, lashes fluttering in the moonlight that trickled from the window as Anna watched her.

Anna shifted a knee between her legs, she let out a deep groan at the friction. "I love the sound of your voice.. especially when you're _frustrated_.."

Elsa moaned at every admission, she felt like she was dancing on stars. "I love your cute nose.." She pecked it. "I love your smooth tresses.." She inhaled lightly at the lavender, Elsa began to twist back to look at the princess.

"I love the way you make me feel.." Anna brought a hand down to caress her cheek. ".. when you look at me _that_ _way_.." Elsa licked her lips, baby blues staring into topaz in every which way. Anna brought down her lips, hovering over Elsa's "I.. love-"

Elsa finished for her, "..You."

Anna smiled at her, meeting their lips fervently as she pressed her knee against Elsa's throbbing heat. The Queen sighed, freeing her hands as she gripped at Anna's trousers. The princess tucked her fingers over the opening of Elsa's dress, sliding it down her shoulders as the blonde slipped her arms from the fabric.

Anna tugged down hard, nearly ripping the fabric as Elsa slipped out of it, showing nothing but smooth pale skin, pert pink nipples, and soaked blonde curls. Anna's mouth watered, Elsa really was a delicious sight.

It was like skipping straight to dessert.

Her hunger spiked when she felt cold fingers dig in her shirt to fondle her breasts. Tweaking a nipple between her pointer and thumb, Elsa brought the other to her mouth.

Anna straddled her, digging her nails in those gorgeous locks as she sighed Elsa's name. "Hmm.. Elsa.." The Queen hummed in return, giving those freckled breasts all the attention they deserved. Giving a second to pull back she ripped the rest of her shirt, smirking at the desired look Anna was shooting her.

"Ruthless royal.." she breathed out as the Queen latched herself back on those pert breasts. Between purposed licks and grinding hips she cocked back, "Shut up and make love to me.."

Anna giggled as they fell back into the sheets, suckling over her breasts, leaving bites and marks to admire over perfect skin. She licked down from her breasts over her stomach, swirling over her belly button and teasing over her hips. Elsa spread her legs, giving Anna better access as she swung her legs over her shoulders and made herself at home.

The blonde shivered at the hot air blown at her center, squirming as she craved to be licked, "Fuck.. Anna.."

The redhead kissed the inside of one thigh, coming incredibly close, kissing her bud once and giving the other side the same attention.

Elsa wanted nothing more than to shove her hand in Anna's hair and direct her if she wasn't tugging at the sheets. The princess chuckled, vibrations thrumming against her sensitive cunt uncomfortably.

She jerked her hips up to meet Anna's mouth to no avail, "Annaaa.." she pleaded, and Elsa looked down at her, locking eyes and Anna gave her a quick wink and brought down a flat tongue. "AHH!" Anna took long dragged swipes from the bottom of her dripping entrance to the top of her bud, flicking it once and beginning again at a slow pace.

Elsa couldn't contain herself, bringing one hand to grip Anna's disheveled hair as she lapped her up. She swirled her tongue around her entrance once more before driving it in, nuzzling her clit with her nose.

"Christ.. ANNA!"

Elsa moved her hips in time with Anna, her free hand playing with her own breast. Anna growled approvingly, loving the assailing tug in her hair that spurred her on, eyes never leaving Elsa. "Don't stop. _Fuck_, don't you dare stop."

Oh Anna was eager to make her finish.

Removing her tongue and thrusting two fingers in place with a sharp curl of her digits. Elsa's cries grew louder, the temperature of the room dropped, feeling a frigid gust pick up around her.

Anna swiped her tongue over her clit, wrapping it with her lips and suckling with her hot tongue. And that did it.

A few more hard thrusts and Elsa was clenching around Anna's fingers as she came hard, convulsing with taut muscles and a death grip in Anna's hair.

"_ANNAAA!"_ god she sounded so perfect, _'Don't ever stop saying my name.'_

She kept a steady pace, pumping into her as she dragged out her orgasm, kissing her way up her convulsing belly, and latching over her parted wet lips, muffling her cry.

She tasted herself on Anna, the slickness on her lips and chin mixed with her caressing tongue. Winding down, Elsa rocked her hips slowly, losing herself in Anna.

They locked eyes, husked with _love_ and_ sex_.

Pressing their foreheads together, Anna slowly extracted her fingers as the blonde whined. Giving her center a gentle rub or two, she brought up her fingers over the sheets as she supported her weight on her arms. The Queen brought her shaky hands around the princess, circling her waist as she flipped their positions.

Anna squawked at the sudden change, hitting the pillow not so gracefully. She really noticed the expanse of snow that drizzled all around them, a victorious smirk falling on her lips like a champ. Elsa chuckled kissing her way down every freckled contour.

'_How does she have the energy?_' Anna was puzzled, not that she was complaining with Elsa going down on her.

She felt the tug on her trousers, trying to wiggle them down. With enough shimming she made it out as Elsa tossed the article over her shoulders with a shit eating grin. "You look so sexy right now.."

She did; tussled mane, animalistic eyes, coquettish smirk, cocked brow, regal air around her. Anna would do whatever she asked.

"Oh do I?" her voice was worn, deep, making her even more seductive. She crawled up over Anna, eyes roaming freely. Anna brought her hands up to touch Elsa, thrown off when the blonde grabbed her wrists.

"Oh no, you're going to leave these little devils right up here," she pinned them over her head, shuffling off the bed to whisk up the discarded cummerbund. With a mischievous glint she tied up Anna's hands, binding them on the edge of the head-board.

"Hold on tight," She finished with a lick of her lips, beginning her slow descent.

Anna had wide eyes as she licked a piercing cold tongue down her stomach, "J-Jesus!" She let out an enticing laugh, continuing her decent as her tongue picked up on two temperatures, fucking cold and back to that sultry heat. It was amazing, even more so that she couldn't move.

She slid down to her hot center, copper curls mixed deliciously with need. She looked up at Anna coyly, shaking her derrier like a playful kitten before blowing light snow specks running a jolt up Anna's spine.

"Ahh.." surprisingly, she was enjoying this. She kissed her inner thighs, leaving a dash of frost to tease, followed by a warm lick. Another frosty kiss, another warm lick. Never close enough where Anna needed her most.

The snow was melting fast, still leaving tinges of chill, a sharp contrast to her sudden warm tongue doing wonders. She left swirls of climate changes, confusing the hell out of the ginger's body in a magnificent way.

Anna bucked her hips with a whine, as Elsa settled closer to the heat radiating between shaky legs. She blew again, warm air being the most comforting as her tongue licked between folds generously, "Mmfuck.. E-Elsa, yes!"

She didn't waste time, driving her tongue in with fervor as Anna cried out. The tips of Elsa's finger cooled down her inner thighs as she fueled the heat of her center, bringing out unexpected reactions and increasing pleasure tenfold.

"Christ! Elsaaa!" She bucked up again, bringing her face impossible closer as her tongue his that rough spot inside. She was so close, just a few more licks.

Then she stopped and the abruptness had Anna cringing close to pain, "What the f-" Elsa crawled back up and mercilessly drove two digits, stretching her as she added a third.

Anna screamed her name as she arched up into the blonde, "E-ELSAA!" close to her climax. With her breasts so close Elsa brought one to her mouth, swirling the chilled tip of her tongue over her nipple, spiking pleasure throughout her body as her building heat bubbled in the pit of her belly.

Anna looked so beautiful, writhing beneath her as she plunged her fingers deeper, "God Anna.." she breathed as her arms twitched from exertion. Sweat dripping down her back and beading on her forehead.

"S-So close, Elsa right there!" she cried, knuckles white where she gripped the baseboard while Elsa was knuckle deep inside her. She wanted so desperately to connect their lips. Locking eyes with Elsa, she hit her climax and surged forward with a strangled cry of pleasure, muffled by a bruising kiss, "Mmff!"

Her toes curled, warmth spreading inside her and over Elsa's fingers as she pumped her orgasm out of her. She groaned as she rode it out, pressing her body into Elsa's with a content sigh as the Queen collapsed on her, kissing her cheek as she extracted her slick fingers. She couldn't help but bring them up to Anna's mouth, as the ginger cleaned each one of those cold digits against her hot tongue.

With a hum in approval and a clean hand, she brought Anna up for a searing kiss. They were so flushed, lashes covering their hooded eyes as sleep crept easily. Anna tugged her hands, silently pleading Elsa to untie her.

She loosened the silk and dropped it to the floor as she nuzzled into the sheets. Spent from their dire need to prove their love to one another, Elsa pulled the sheets from under them as they slipped inside the warmth.

Anna leaned her head back as the blonde cuddled into the nook under her neck, a gentle hand over her heart as Anna caressed her arm soothingly. Anna leaned her head into Elsa's hair, eye lids fluttered from the enchanting snow room to peaceful darkness.

They smiled into each other, adoring how they fit perfectly together and not a single word needed to be said. They felt everything, just under their breast. The soothing thumps of their heartbeats, it was a wonderful thing, knowing that their hearts had room for one another in the middle of all the chaos.

It was their little haven.

* * *

The morning sun fell through a fogged window, illuminating tangled limbs under silk sheets. Blonde curls splayed in a mix with copper, tickling over a fair face. Elsa stirred as she blew a few strands that crept up her nose, eyes fluttering open as her head moved with the rise and fall of Anna's chest. Blinking her vision into focus she instantly held a smile at the sight in front of her.

Frazzled red hair, free arm over her head, trail of drool coming down her lip, and topped off with light snoring. Elsa nearly chuckled as she brushed the bangs from Anna's face, heart squeezing at the slight twitch of her freckled nose. She kissed the skin closest to her lips with a content sigh and draped her arm over Anna's hips once more, cozying her way back to sleep.

Then there was a knock.

"Anna, have you seen E-" Kai was so loud in the mornings.

Anna stirred at the disturbance, "Quiet Kai." Elsa barked once, hoping Kai would get the hint and leave them be. Anna stirred once more but relaxed with a kiss under her jaw.

"Oooh- I'll just bring breakfast to you, your Majesty," he whispered, she rolled her eyes at the mirth in his voice, hearing his skips echo down the hall. He was such a man-child.

She took a good look at the flakes of snow decorating the room, smiling at the fault behind it all. It was loving and sweet, falling with playful mirth as they reflected her happiness. With a gentle wave, her magic dispersed into quiet whispers as quickly as it came.

She nestled back into Anna, deciding it would better if she woke her up instead of the boisterous Kai, or worse Gerda.

She began random patterns over Anna's stomach with a cool finger. "Mmm.." she stirred a bit, curling into Elsa.

_'Oh she's making this difficult.'_

Using their proximity to her advantage, she planted a frosted kiss in the center of her chest. She shivered. "Hmmm.. stop it.."

'_She's so cute.'_

She engrossed Elsa in a suffocating embrace, pressing her between her breasts, "Ann- mmff!"

Anna let out a hoarse chuckle, raspy and laced with sleep. Elsa swatted her back, only to be peppered on the head with soft kisses. _'Fine, I'll play rough.'_

She snaked a seducing hand up her back, relaxing into a pleased Anna. Her palm caressed her ribs, the side of her breast and in front of her stomach.. where dropped the temperature of her hand low enough to have Anna yelping away.

"Aye! You're so mean!" she teased, wrapping herself in the sheets to shield from the cold, rubbing her stomach to entice some sort of heat.

"That's what you get for threatening the life of the Queen," she joked with a smirk.

"Admit it, you would've died happy," she rebutted.

Elsa giggled, spooning a sulking Anna who tried shrugging her away, "No, you're mean- go away."

"Aww did I make you mad?" Elsa cooed as Anna pouted through the sheets.

"I just wanted to cuddle some more," Elsa smiled into her hair.

"C'mere," the blonde whispered. Anna twisted around, opening the sheets for them both as she cuddled into the Queen with a happy sigh. She brushed back wild copper locks, humming an old tune her mother had once taught her.

"Dancing bears hmm hm hmm.. hmm hm hmhmm remember.. hmm hm hmm someone sings.. hmm upon a december.." Anna smiled against her skin, loving nothing more than the sound of her voice.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your voice is?" She felt the nod of her head, "Especially when you're screaming my name.."

She looked down at Anna with a wicked look, "Kai went to fetch breakfast, you think we'd hit record time before he gets here?"

A challenge lit in her teal eyes, locking their lips she pressed Elsa down in the sheets with a giggle. Grinding their hips together, Anna slowly brought down a hand just as the door swung open. "KAI!"

He ignored their protests, wheeling in a cart with a loud, "GOOD MOOORNING LADIES! Hope you slept well or not at all," he offered with a wink. Anna just planted herself on top of Elsa, not quick enough to grasp the sheets as she shielded their bodies instinctively.

"Really Kai? You couldn't knock?" Elsa grumbled.

"And miss this show? Ha, never," he snickered with a hand resting over a cocked hip.

Anna shot him a petulant look in the corner of her eye, "You should call Gerda, I'm sure she'd love this."

"Don't tempt me Miss Anna," he retaliated.

She hid her face in Elsa's hair as the Queen perched them both on her elbows. "Alright you've brought us breakfast, you may leave now."

"Just a second, Anna dear, that man from last night has requested you about an hour ago," Anna jolted up forgetting her nude torso as Kai shut his eyes, "Oh ew- and might I add what a handsome young man he is, who is he?"

Elsa looked up at her, a questioning look etched over. "He's.. my brother.." Elsa's eyes widened while Kai clapped eagerly, "Ooh I like him even more, shall I fetch him for you?"

"No!" she answered too quickly, shoulders tense, "Just have him meet me in the library an hour from now."

"If you say so," he chirped, as he headed for the door with one eye peered open to be sure he didn't walk into anything. Before shutting the door he called back to them, "Thank you, by the way, you helped me win a bet."

"With who?" Elsa was curious.

"Gerda."

She rolled her eyes. They would do something like that. With the soft click Elsa looked back at a fidgety Anna. "You can tell me anything.."

"..It's Hans, he showed up last night and I'm not entirely sure how he got there but I left him at the party to find you when.. well you know," the Queen nodded in understanding.

"This must be really big for you," Anna hummed in agreement, "Want me to be there?"

"No snowflake, but thank you, I think I should run solo on this one," Elsa gave her a reassuring smile as she tucked a hair behind an ear for her.

"Alright, I'll probably be in meetings today with the dignitaries, I'm sure later this afternoon though, some may want to sleep off their hangovers," Anna chuckled from the truth in that.

She dipped down, dropping a chaste kiss over the Queen's lips, "Alright, I'll join you later."

"I look forward to it," the blonde grinned against her.

"Hmm, let's have some breakfast?"

Elsa gave her a raised brow, suggestive gleam in her eyes, "Yes, let's," with a hand snaked around her waist she flipped her over, pinning her in the sheets and burning a trail over her throat.

"My, is your hunger ever satiated?" A chuckle vibrated from her freckled neck, tickling Elsa's lips.

"Around you?" she murmured as she made her way down, hiding under the sheets with an echo.

"..Never."

* * *

**A/N: I was hesitant to release this chapter so soon if I'm being honest, then a few opinions advised me to stop delaying so much since I've dragged out for 16 chapters anyways plus the impending war that's creeping close. And it just _fit_ the continuation of the story, it felt right.**

**I hope you all enjoyed riding the happy train for a while.. cause this is where you get off. Yup everything's going to shit now. All aboard the angst train, next stop 'rip your heart out.' Just teasing ;) But things will not be easy from here either way. There's a war on the horizon that I'm excited to take you all in. So angst mixed with fluff then, I think we can compromise with that.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers I fixed a few mistakes in earlier chapters, such as character names (Dimitri) and french translations in chapter 11. I've honestly just been solo on this whole thing, beta-ing my work (which isn't easy if you keep reading the same thing) and using the translator from my phone (not the best but oh well) so I'm apologizing in advance for stupid typo's that I missed and/or translating errors. -FW**

**Okay, I've got a lot of reviews to reply to so I'll be sweet and simple:**

**Tigger: Ha don't worry Belle is all about her beast now. Yes I'm glad you pointed it out, I have several Disney references in there so it's fun when you guys call them out. Kinda like hidden mickey's haha. Yea I'm at peace with elsanna now, clearly ^**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: It's crucial for them to reconnect broken bonds and make new ones, they have a long road ahead of them and it's honestly not pretty. Thanks! I'm hoping to get some new drawings up tomorrow but writing will always be more important with deadlines.**

**ShadowSoldier23: Thank you! I'll throw my fists in the air with you! Really you've got me blushing over here, many thanks.**

**Guest: It loves you!**

**Electra Red: I hope you were and I hope you survived reading this chapter, need some water there? Maybe an inhaler? I'm excited to continue it! So thank you for your support and encouraging review!**

**Guest: That's an interesting thought process, but I don't see this story going in that particular route. I like the ideas though, definitely dramatic just maybe not my cup of tea for this story per say. Merida will make an appearance soon with some dialogue. **

**I'm aware of where the princess' hail from but I'm not bringing them ALL in, just a few of my favs that belong in it and help along the character development of my protagonists. Only time will tell how Anna handles Belle and how Hans handles Elsa. Thanks for your awesome input!**

**FrozenFanatic: 911! **

**The Wandering Quill: I can relate to that, I forget often too. Of course Elijah will always be lurking but Hans is not a threat, more of an unexpected surprise. I've always said this, Kai is my favorite and he definitely will go down with this ship. **

**I've always enjoyed the movie Anastasia (which I cannot stress enough, is not a Disney movie people! It's 20th Century Fox! and I'm glad you're aware.) There may be some other random crossovers, have not decided yet. And yes as of late, Arendelle has France and Russia. War details will be in the next chap. Carry on my good friend.**

**Guest: Thank you! I feel like such a fool for not double checking my translations, I didn't mean to disturb! I typed it in again and it translated to "Bien **sûr**, amant" instead of "mon amour." **

**The difference being "lover" &amp; "my love," though I went with lover since Elsa wouldn't call her 'love' but rather 'lover.' There's a big difference. Again thank you very much and I didn't take it as criticism at all just really helpful! **

**Thanks for the constant support my darlings! Stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 17: Promises

**A/N: Sorry guys, work's been tying me down for the holidays. Happy Reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 17: Promises

_Present Day_

-Southern Isles Palace-

The nervous shaking of servant hands made apparent by the clatters of heavy armor being clinked into place. Elijah stood proudly as the staff set a quick pace for their short tempered King, smoothing out his cape and setting over his medallions, tentative as they placed his crown down gently.

They stepped aside as he beamed at his reflection, the perfect picture of narcissism. In the darkness his dear friend came into play, hood always casting a dark shadow over his face as he crossed his broad forearms, the leather on his gloves stretching with every movement.

Emerald eyes never met his as he spoke aloud, "Come brother, what do you think? Fitting for a King?"

"May need more gold," Elijah chuckled, stepping down and clasping the man's shoulders with a clink of his gauntlets.

"The ships are ready," he announced with minimal enthusiasm, giving little emotion to his smug King.

A crazed grin stretched over Elijah's face, "Good. Vestmar, Orkdalen, and Rogland will be at your command then General?"

Clay hummed in agreement, "Of course my King, Weselton and Corona will remain closely behind with you and the last of the Southern ships will come a day later."

A disturbing laugh erupted from his chest, "Let's go pay a warm visit to Arendelle, shall we?"

There was a shuffle and a squeak, barely there but enough to grab the King's attention. He took slow strides to a beautiful glowing woman. Black curls framing her angelic face, hands clasped in front obediently as they tucked under an engorged belly.

Her crestfallen features gave away her fear as he approached her.

She didn't dare move away but she flinched from his hand as he cupped her face. A yellow mark still lingered on her cheek from his last outburst; she wrapped her arms over her stomach defensively. He smirked as she shivered under his touch.

He would always relish this particular prize, his Queen. The woman meant for one but taken by another. It was so satisfying; he almost released genuine affection towards her.

"Be safe my King," she mumbled, eyes cast down as he lifted her chin roughly.

He cocked a brow, "Do try to be more enthusiastic Nina, for the sake of our son I will conquer it all."

She jerked her chin away, lip quivering as she dreamed of a life he could've had. With a man who loved and adored her. A man with soft hazel eyes and gentle hands.

But no, she was left with a green eyed devil as he left her in the dark to bring hell to the innocent once more. She tightened her grip around her belly, sending whispers and prayers to any god that would listen.

"Please.. please don't be anything like him.."

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Library-

Under his gloves, Hans was sweating. He'd been waiting all morning to see his sister, now sat in the library, leg shaking as he counted the minutes. Then the doors creaked open and his eyes brightened up at the sight of his sibling.

She had a pip in her step, beaming face, and a blush in her cheeks, just how he remembered her. He was quick on his feet, opening his arms for a bear hug that she jumped into. "It's so good to see you!" she laughed as he wrapped her up, reluctant to let go with a twirl.

"I've been searching for you for years Anna, I can't stress enough how relieved to know you're alive and safe.. but what happened?"

He already had a feeling Elijah was to blame, but he wanted to know of her life for the past seven years of her disappearance. Where she's been, how she's survived and how she ended up in the Arendelle Palace.

"First tell me what you were doing here last night, I know the Queen wouldn't invite a Prince from the Southern Isles," she fixed him with a knowing look.

He gave a sheepish shrug, "We sort of snuck in.."

"We?" she couldn't help but pry.

"Ethan and I," her mind clicked, reminiscing in her brother's tales of the young man.

"And why would you sneak in?"

"I needed to warn the Queen," she twisted her mouth.

"Wait, what? Warn Els-" she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Elsa is it? My my, you're quite close to her," she couldn't help the blush, "That kind of close? Nice one." He winked.

She slapped his shoulder as he laughed at her embarrassment, "Stop changing the subject!" she squeaked.

His laughter died as did the mirth in his eyes, he cleared his throat, "It's Elijah. I left the Southern Isles.. He's King now and.. he's killing everyone.."

She gave a heavy sigh, "I-I heard of father.."

He nodded stiffly, trying to remember their father as the man he _was_ before corruption took him long before his timely death, "He's already prepared his battalion; they'll be setting sail soon."

Anna's eyes widened, "That's less time than we expected.."

He licked his lips, finding some form of comfort that Arendelle had already expected this, "Arendelle was the only option left for me to go and the only Kingdom I can help, that's why we're here."

She shot him a smirk to ease the tension, "Oh how noble."

"Seriously Anna," he rolled his eyes.

"It's good to laugh at times like this," she ruffled his hair as he huffed in frustration, trying to smooth his bangs back.

Giving her a petulant look as she laughed, he changed the subject, "Smart idea by the way, the Yule Ball."

"It was Kai's idea, the head of staff," she perked up.

It was hard for Hans to forget the young man when he left such a bold impression, "Ah yes, he's quite the flirtatious one."

Anna cocked her head, "You like him?"

"I-I don't-"

She gave a suggestive smile, "Oh you do."

"No!" The crack in his voice gave him away.

She shook with laughter as he began to blush furiously, matching the shade of his hair, "Aww you're still in the closet!"

"Anna!" he protested with a shove to her shoulder.

She wiped a threatening tear as her cheeks grew sore, "C'mon he'll drag you right out, he's a nice guy."

He crossed his arms and looked away, in a very childlike manner, "I'm not interested.."

"Yea, keep lying to yourself buddy," she snorted, trying to contain any further laughter for the sake of her cheeks.

"Besides Ethan-"

She couldn't pass up the opportunity, "You've got a thing for Ethan!?"

"Christ help me, no I don't!" He looked like a wild deer, struck with fear.

Oh this was too good.

She pointed a finger suggestively, "Then what does he have to do with Kai?"

He batted her hand away with a scoff, "He doesn't! We're just here on important business!"

"You're allowed to fool around sometimes, don't take everything so seriously," with a wink he was throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You're impossible!"

"I've been told," she quipped.

He tried to turn the tables, "By her Majesty?"

She gave him a sly grin at his try, "Always. You should meet her."

"I would like to, I should get to know the woman who seduced my sister," he laughed, taking in the ease of their conversation. As if time hadn't really passed at all.

She cocked her brow, "I seduced her, and we can all have lunch in a few hours."

"Such a Westerguard," he mocked as she beamed with pride, "now tell me the seven years that I've missed?"

She narrowed her eyes in contemplation, "If you tell me everything that I've missed in return."

"You have yourself a deal, dear sister," he stuck out a hand she took eagerly and set up a game of chess for them.

Never her favorite but it didn't matter; all that mattered was that her brother was back in her life again and things were starting to look up.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Warroom-

Elsa raked a hand through her bangs, letting out a frustrated huff as her advisors bickered over the course of an hour. Deciding on trade partners and the taxing fee for their resources, honestly Elsa found it completely moronic.

They had the weaponry, they had the allies, they had the resources with the several negotiations she'd already made. At this point they were bickering because they were bored. The visiting dignitaries didn't miss her frustration as she rose from the head of the table, leaning on her hands.

"Gentlemen!" They refused to listen.

She hated resorting to this but.. she let frost creep from her pressed palms over the table, chilling the air as it thickened with tension. The men lowered their voices into mere whispers, silenced as they felt a familiar and threatening chill around them.

Some of the royals were impressed, wondering if she really needed their help when she had her powers. Little do they know, magic comes with a price. "Now, I think the matter of our trade partners has been settled," some opened their mouths until she shot them a glance.

"As for taxes, I'll weigh the options on my time and come to a conclusion by tomorrow." Some nodded, some murmured their agreements, and some just looked down. "At this moment gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned," they rose, scraping chairs behind them as they shuffled out, leaving Elsa and the remaining royals to their own devices.

"Now to begin the important part of the meeting without their.. childish ways," to her left Belle gave a soft laugh while the others smiled.

"Such an annoying bunch," Anastasia chuckled, rolling her eyes as a young woman with wild curls bobbed her head in agreement.

"I would've stuffed their gobs with their words at the tone they'd be taking," the woman commented, stretching her back as she raised her feet over the table, not in the least bit shy to make herself at home.

"I should look into hiring new advisors," Elsa murmured.

"Alright, your Majesty, talk war to me," with her thick accent the redhead gave her a smirk as she took out a small bear carving, chiseling with a small knife from her boot.

As on cue, Kai brought her charts and maps of her kingdom and the waters surrounding them. Laying them flat she took a few wooden crocuses and began to plant them accordingly.

"Alright, Arendelle forces aren't much but they will cover the border of the fjord," she placed yellow crocuses down, "that leaves the outer regions open for the taking and an opportunity for the enemy to trap us."

Anastasia leaned on her elbows, "We can't have that. I can provide fifty ships and a hundred and fifty footmen."

Elsa raised her brows at the generous offer, "That would definitely cover the outer borders."

"That doesn't match their army though, maybe about half," Belle chimed as Adam squinted at the bored, contemplating his move. Elsa looked to her expectantly as she placed two red crocuses on either side of the yellow one to represent Russia.

"Perhaps France can provide thirty ships and a hundred footmen at most, though we can also help with medical supplies," Adam offered, bringing a smile to Belle's lips. Elsa hummed in gratitude, placing a blue crocus in front of the yellow.

"Mighty pretty pieces you've got there your Majesty, but you're not thinking ahead."

Elsa cocked her head at the Dunbroch Princess, "Oh I am, I will set up defenses of my own to prepare for a breach."

She shook her fiery locks, "Not ahead enough, you need to be prepared for every angle. What if your defenses fail and they reach the city, your palace? Better yet, what if they come through the woods?"

The Scottish royal had a point.

"My kingdom has the best archers, I bet my life on it. I offer you a hundred archers and twelve ships. My ships will remain hidden behind the mountains until the right moment, as for my archers and I.." she blew on her carved piece before landing it on the map.

"We will be your defense in the woods and within your watch towers."

The Queen brought a hand over her mouth as she reevaluated the strategy over and over in her mind. It was good, but not enough for what they're up against. She pulled three white crocuses, toying with them in her hand as frost coated each piece.

"Then all that's left is my touch.." she placed one over Arendelle Palace, one over the city and one over the province on the opposite side. They all hummed in agreement, it seemed like a good defense.

Arendelle troops protecting the core of the land and its people.

France covering the forefront, Russia to its flanks, Scotland hidden within, and Elsa protecting the key areas.

There was a knock as the door creaked open and twin red plaits peeked through, "Hey there."

Elsa couldn't stop the light in her eyes as Anna walked in, sporting a deep green tunic and black trousers. She could hear Kai scoff at her wardrobe decision, though she loved it, finding Anna as dashing as ever.

She nodded at the royals and gave the Scottish princess a little salute. She came up to Elsa, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering lightly in her ear about having a guest for lunch.

She could hardly focus with the feather like touch over her hand.

It was the simplest of gestures, yet Elsa was finding it difficult to think about anything strategically anymore. Belle smiled fondly at their exchange, as Anna turned her attention on the map.

"Ooh nice plan.. Russia.. France.." she smiled at the bear carving, "Scotland.." Then noted the frosted pieces, "You?" Elsa nodded as Anna kept a fixed glance over the blueprints.

"Arendelle.." She reached for a green crocus, placing it in front of the yellow. Elsa furrowed her brows as she looked to Anna, "I'll lead the Arendelle forces if you'll allow me to."

Elsa gulped and the royals shifted in their seats, feeling her anxiety in waves. "Anna.."

"I know the Southern Isles, it's an advantage, let me lead them.."

She quickly looked to Belle, sharing a glance before clearing her throat, "Can we talk about this later?"

Anna gave her a sympathetic look, "There's no later, they've readied their sails."

Everyone went rigid.

"What do you mean?" the Queen sounded tense.

"Exactly as I said, they've made their move and we have no time."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, "Goddammit.." she murmured.

"We must gather our forces at once," the Russian empress spoke up, "We'll send messengers."

"Not quick enough," the Scottish lass piped, "Do you have ravens?"

Anna was the first to respond, "Aye."

"Send them off then, in the meantime we have a bit of training before our men get here," the Scottish lass nodded to Anna once, coming to a mutual understanding on who they needed to train the most.

Anna gazed at the blonde once more, "Elsa, appoint me your general, let me train your men and raise our chances.."

Elsa looked weary, sick, and defeated. She didn't want Anna in the front lines, she didn't want to risk the chance of losing her. But she knew better. This was war.. and there will always be casualties no matter how hard you try to avoid them.

Her mind bounced from possibilities and negotiations, eyes flitting back to Anna's as she quashed any compromise in one look. There was no compromise with Anna, how could she think otherwise?

If she didn't give Anna the leverage of her armies, Anna would be in the front lines anyways, on her own.

That's just how it has to be.

And she hated it.

"..I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

The meeting ended quickly after. Anna and Elsa walked hand in hand to the dining room, where Hans awaited them. They took their time, stepping with caution as the tension from earlier still lingered. Elsa gave her a light tug as she trailed behind, "..Anna wait."

She regarded the blonde's demeanor, slumped against the nearest wall as she looked down to their intertwined hands. With a free hand, she cupped her lover's face, eyes sweeping her off her feet again as topaz met baby blue.

Anna leaned in, pressing her lips over hers in a melting kiss as she rested their foreheads together, "What is it, snowflake?"

Elsa whined as she brought their lips together once more, desperate to stay this way forever. If only.

Between a breath and a whimper, the two rested into each other. Uncaring that anybody might pass by. Why should it matter, they were in love anyways. All they wanted was to spend the rest of their lives sharing it, just like this.

But it's foolish, to hold onto this love when the world threatens to take it away.

Elsa couldn't shake the deathly thought of losing Anna. She doesn't know what she'd do if she did, she didn't want to. God.. she couldn't live without Anna in her life.

Her Anna.

Anna took a steady breath, "Els.. no matter what happens.."

"No.. no please.. don't make me any promises.. I don't want to hear them," it was a gentle whisper, broken and beaten.

Anna swiped her thumb over her cheek, leaning her head back to catch her eyes again, "Elsa.. look at me.." Elsa nearly shook her head, blinking a few times as she inhaled deeply and slowly lifted her gaze, biting back weak tears.

"I can't guarantee that everything is going to be okay.. I _can't_.. but what I can guarantee is my love for you.. it will always be _here_.." she pressed a warm palm over the Queen's chest, "even if one day I'm not."

A choked sob broke as Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and whispered painfully, "_Shut up shut up shut up.." _

She pressed her lips once more, silencing Anna before she tore a deeper groove in her heart. It bordered on bruising, but it was the only thing reassuring Elsa that Anna was right there with her.

They parted for air as Anna kissed her nose, "I love you Elsa.."

Elsa's eyes drooped as they watered, a sad smile crossing her lips, "Why do you have to say those things..?"

Anna kept caressing her cheek, trying to calm her nerves, "They're true and I'm going to tell you every day that I love you and it won't ever be enough."

"..It's like you're saying goodbye.." She sounded so out of touch, in a haze of predictions and outcomes that she prayed wouldn't pass as her eyes wept.

A small smile grazed Anna's lips, it sounded silly, "I can never say goodbye to you."

Elsa touched their foreheads once more, bringing her closer, "Then why are you so intent on leaving me.."

It was a knife twisting in her chest and Anna couldn't take it out, "I don't want to leave you.. I don't ever want to leave you Elsa."

Anna couldn't express how much she hated this war. How much she hated her brother. How much she hated the idea of being separated from her snowflake.

"I feel like I'm being lied to, how can you say that when you're willingly throwing yourself in the front lines," frail whispers causing so much pain for both of them.

She wiped the tears from her baby blues and brushed the bangs from her face, "Because I love you."

Elsa furrowed her brows with a sniffle, "That doesn't-"

"I would rather die than to let a single one of those intruders lay a finger on you, I would rather handle every last drop of bloodshed just so you may remain safe.. so you may live," the assurance in Anna's eyes only affirmed her oath.

She brought both hands over Anna as they held her sullen face, "What's the point.. if I won't have you.."

"Elsa.. Your people will have a better chance if I'm out there with them.." Anna just wanted to kiss away every crinkle in her stricken face.

So she did, placing tender kisses between her brows, over her eyes, on her nose, each cheek, the corners of her lips, and letting them rest easily over said lips.

"It's not fair.." the blonde whispered in defeat.

Anna hummed in reluctant agreement, "But it's something we have to do.."

Elsa gave them a minute, to just feel their touches as she shared her deepest desire, "We could run away.."

Anna's eyes shut at the admission. The offer was so damn tempting. Right there for the taking. They'd live a happy, simple life together.. but she also knows the consequences are too great for their little happiness.

"I love you enough to do that, the problem is.. I know better.. running won't solve a thing.."

Elsa whimpered and pressed their lips eagerly, never tasting enough of Anna in one day, "Christ, I love you so much.."

Anna felt her hot streaks turn cold against her face, pulling back from their desperate love, "Hey hey, I don't want to see those tears.. We still have time, so let's make the most of it.." she brushed a hand through platinum locks soothingly and the blonde began a steady heartbeat once more.

They stayed that way, pressed against the wall, into each other, hands adoring skin, eyes slipped shut and foreheads jointed. Every so often, Anna would leave a feather like kiss over her lips. After a few short breaths, Elsa would return it.

It was light, it was cozy, it was intimate.. it was fond and warm.

And they didn't want to miss a second of this, not when their clock had started ticking, slowly threatening everything.

"We should go.." Anna was the first to give, rather halfheartedly.

Elsa left a doting kiss in protest, "No."

"..Okay," Anna smiled affectionately.

For once Elsa let herself smile too, breaking through the fog of worry and letting them live in the moment, "Okay.."

Hans waited another twenty minutes.

* * *

Anna nuzzled her nose into Elsa's hair adoringly as they passed the threshold of the dining room.

They came quietly, witnessing a much intrigued Kai lean in as Hans told him god knows what. They broke into laughter just as they approached the table, both sporting a raised brow and cheeky smirk.

Kai was the first to notice them, "There you two are! Oh Anna he is such a treat, you should really invite him more often," he flashed a debonair smile with a wink to boot.

Anna wanted to double over at the sight of Hans, shocked into place with a blush over his ears as he slowly turned to acknowledge them.

Elsa was the first to speak, "You must be Hans, it's lovely to finally meet you."

He cleared his throat and stood from his chair to give a bow, playing the perfect prince, "Likewise, your Majesty."

"Just Elsa," he brought up a hand for her to take as he kissed her hand.

"Lovely name for a beauty such as yourself," unfazed by the compliment, she simply thanked him while Anna snaked a hand around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, get your own," she stuck out her tongue playfully as he gave her a petulant look.

"Don't be so possessive sister," he chuckled as he ruffled her bangs. She puffed her cheeks with a growl, nuzzling into Elsa's hair as he rolled his eyes. If she could hide in her hair forever, she'd do it.

Elsa laughed melodically as they all took their seats, Elsa next to Anna as Hans sat across from them. Reluctantly, Kai stepped out to retrieve their lunch.

"So Hans, what brings you to A-Arendelle?" stumbling over her words came as surprisingly as Anna's hand grazing the top of her thigh through the split of her dress.

Luckily Anna was close enough and Hans didn't notice, "I wish I could say I was just doing some traveling but it's not that simple, much like Anna I ran away from home and I came here in hopes to offer some sort of intel on the upcoming war.."

She found it difficult to stay on track with the conversation, bringing down her own hand to fight with Anna's but earning a pinch on her inner thigh.

She suppressed a squeak as she clenched her fists over the table, "..but it seems Anna beat me to the punch." The shit eating grin plastered over her face said it all, but the compromising position was just.. and in front of her brother no less. She couldn't wait till they got to her room?

"And where were you staying.." she inhaled sharply as Anna reached her center, aroused with the mix of fear and anticipation, "..before stumbling into my palace."

She was so glad that Hans remained ignorant of the whole thing, "My partner and I, Ethan, were staying at an inn close by, Happy Snowman."

"Oh, how's Marshall?" the calm in her voice was incredible as she toyed through slick folds. The only person seeming to have any trouble was Elsa, bringing her hands to hide her mouth as her lashes fluttered.

"Bartender? He's doing well, especially since the Yule Ball brought him a bit more profit," they both chuckled as the door creaked once more, Kai wheeled in a cart with three steaming bowls of soup. Anna's hand pulled away from a much grateful blonde.

"Oh looks delicious," the prince commented, as he caught a coquettish wink from Kai and averted his eyes. Setting the food down Kai dismissed himself as Anna's had made her way back as the Queen squirmed in her chair.

Elsa's peace was short lived.

"Hmm it does.." she quipped, all while looking to Elsa.

_'Relentless!'_

She tried to make quick conversation to distract herself, "Well Hans you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like, you and your friend," he looked back incredulously.

"Oh I don't want to impose," hands shying up in defense, while Anna's sinful fingers went back to work beneath the table cloth.

"I-I insist, you're Anna's brother after all," she barely breathed out as Anna pushed a finger with a sharp curl, she had to cover her mouth again.

Hans' attention was back on his sister, "I like her."

"Me too," and her attention was all on Elsa.. all of it, working double time for a quick build up as Elsa panted through her hand with a blush to her ears.

Crap she needed to respond.

"W-Well I would hope so," she fumbled out, keeping a shaking hand busy with her napkin as she tried to open it over her lap gracefully.

"If you don't mind Elsa, can you tell me how you two met? Anna already gave me her perspective on everything and I can't help but wonder how she was able to romance _you_."

"Hey!" Anna snapped.

"Don't be rude the adults are talking," he tsked.

Anna grinned wildly, loving that all eyes were on her and she looked positively flushed, "W-Well, unbeknownst to me," it was becoming difficult to speak when she was so close.

The pitch in her voice rose slightly as the princess added another digit, "Annaa-" it was more of a moan as she caught up with her words, how could Hans be so oblivious? "-Had been well into my life before I even knew it."

Meanwhile Anna was snickering as she worked the Queen to her climax, still keeping her body as relaxed as ever, "then there was an assassination attempt on my life thanks to your b-brother," at this rate Hans will think she has a speech impediment.

"But honestly if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have wound up in my d-dungeons!" she nearly cried out the last of her sentence as Anna gave another sharp curl and swiped her thumb over her swollen clit.

"Oh how romantic," he chuckled with a beam to his sister.

Elsa's free hand gripped the table as she fought to spaz as she reached her climax, "The most beautiful criminal I'd ever laid eyes ooon," she said breathlessly. She leaned forward on her elbows to steady herself as her lower abdomen spread white hot pleasure through her body.

"You weren't too shabby yourself in that nightgown," with a cheeky grin she wiped her hand on the napkin in her lap and began to sip her soup innocently.

Elsa needed a moment to breathe after that little stunt, calming herself she cleared her throat as she shot Anna a frustrated look, "During trial I gave her the benefit of the doubt and had her under house arrest rather than something.. a bit more brutal."

Anna simply shrugged her shoulders with a wink, "I'm glad I was right by doing so, from there it's been.."

"Quite the adventure," Anna finished, bringing up a hand over Elsa's like any other loving pair.

Elsa just wanted to smack it away after that display. Hans smiled fondly; it was a nice moment that passed too quickly.

"Your Majesty!" Elsa tore her gaze to the doors as Kai yelled behind them, bursting in soon after.

"Kai?" she stood scraping her chair as he beckoned for her to follow.

"Quickly, it's your cousin!"

She ran. Cutting corners as she reached the palace gates, Anna in tow. Her sights locked on her cousin slumped over her exhausted steed as the battered woman collapsed to the floor. One of the guards tried to steady her as the Queen knelt down and cradled her head.

"Rapunzel! What the hell happened to you?!"

She was falling in and out of consciousness, "A-Augustus.. Augustus has Eugene… "

"What're you-" before Elsa could ask anything else, she blacked out, muttering in her sleep.

"Call a medic, take her to the guest bedroom next to my own at once!" Elsa commanded, voice booming over. Her staff made quick work as Kai ordered them accordingly.

"..Eugene.. Eugene.." Elsa wiped her forehead once more, catching her pleas but failing to understand the meaning behind it all. Anna came from behind, squeezing the blonde's shoulder in support as they watched the petite brunette with worry etched over their features.

There was never a moment of peace in their lives.

* * *

**A/N: And so the drama begins once more. Hopefully the next update won't take nearly as long. How many of you expected an Elsanna kiss during that Once reunion? the writer in me certainly did. Well till next time darlings, and thank you all for your amazing support. As always I encourage reviews and suggestions for upcoming chapters. -FW**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Let's see how well their love pulls through the incoming trouble, eh? And there will always be hints of Kai and Hans ;)**

**Thanks again everyone! You're all very much loved and appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Runaways

**A/N: I sense tons of Elsanna in this chap, also it's unusually longer but you won't be bored. Happy reading -FW**

**Rated: M**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Runaways

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

-Queen's Study-

"She hasn't woken up yet, it's been over _two days _already, what's the problem?"

Raking a hand through her bangs she dragged out a weary sigh, coming eye to eye with an older man with plain features and beady eyes.

"Your Majesty, I'm doing my best but the rest is solely up to her, her body had long exceeded her limits when she arrived here," he explained as he adjusted his glasses that slipped from his nose.

She looked to the floor in contemplation, "Has she mentioned anything in her sleep?"

"Just the same _name_."

She fixed him a glance that softened in admission, "Thank you, doctor.."

He grunted in response, "I'll be back in the afternoon, your Majesty."

Anna kept herself busy, looking out the window of her study as she spoke with the man. She watched as the soldiers sharpened their blades, all except for Ethan who was stretching his back circling his wrists to warm up.

What the proper fighter _should be_ doing.

With the soft click of a door and a frustrated breath, she moved behind her lover, planting a kiss where her shoulder met her glorious neck.

"Hey… she's gonna be alright, have faith in her," she whispered.

She laid her hands over Anna's as they wrapped her up, leaning in as she tried to keep her mind at ease, but it was working on overdrive, "I need to know what's happened, we last spoke before the death of her parents, even then they were just letters," she threw her hands up and stepped out of the embrace as she ranted, practically muttering to herself.

"I just don't understand she's supposed to be in Corona, where it's _safe_, now she's here and we only have a few weeks until.."

Anna cocked her head to gauge the situation, she hadn't expected this kind of stress to come up so soon but then again, life liked to throw curve balls at thee worst times.

"Hey Elsa?" The blonde stopped, looking wild as she furrowed her brows, Anna had to stop herself from chuckling.

She took a few steps until she was more than comfortable in the Queen's personal space, "there's a storm coming and we have this little calm before it gets here that we need to take advantage of, so_ this_ that you're doing," she waved her up and down, "Stop doing it."

She flashed a simpering smile as her hands found the dip of her back, resting easily as she tugged on her dress.

"Stop doing it. You make it sound so easy," she gave a crooked smile, adoring the grip over her hips as Anna eyed her addicting lips.

"Sure it is, just take in a deep breath," she inhaled, draping her arms over freckled shoulders, "Now close your eyes," she slipped them shut, teeming with anticipation with the breath of her love tickling her skin. Anna grazed her lips tenderly over her chin trailing up as she left a searing kiss, pulling back as sweet and slow as honey.

"Feeling better now?" she cooed.

She kept her eyes closed behind the bliss of feeling Anna's touch, "Only a little."

"Yea?"

She tickled her neck with a few doting pecks, relishing in the gentle shivers that the cold can never bring her, but her touch can. She soaked in the breathy sigh that escaped that delicious throat, her lips lingering over her parted ones. Quivering as they begged to be spoiled once more, she gave them a light lick causing the blonde to gasp as she pressed forward, capturing her breath and stealing it away.

With a raspy groan she fiddled the Anna's baby hairs just at the top of her neck as they pulled back once more, a light smack echoed as they bit their lips in excitement.

"How about now?" she purred.

Icy blue eyes fluttered open, hooded with love and lust, "Not really." She lurched forward and gently stole another kiss.

Anna smiled against her, "I feel like you're taking advantage of me here."

"Is it really a bad thing?" she murmured between lip locking, smirk etching her perfect lips.

The redhead chuckled, lightly squeezing her back as she pressed her closer, "I suppose not."

"So I was thinking," Anna whispered against the shell of her ear.

"Sounds dangerous."

Her wrist flicked as she swatted Elsa's gracious backside playfully, "_Rude_. Why don't you join me in training today? I'm sure your men would appreciate the visit."

The Queen gave it some thought, she would imagine it'd be some sort of inspiration to them, "Hmm doesn't seem like a bad idea, and I _should_ be training myself."

She pulled back from the embrace, catching a particular glint in those aquamarine eyes, "We could give them a demonstration."

The Queen laughed, flashing a determined look through those icy blues, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your freckles it is," she teased the blonde, as she leaned in.

Elsa met her halfway just as eagerly, ghosting over those daring lips, "You're on darling."

The door swung open with impeccable timing, "Knock, knock."

Hans strutted in with a shit eating grin, catching the girls in another compromising state. Anna wasn't one to disappoint, leaving another smacking kiss before addressing her brother, refusing to break her lover's embrace, "Hey, where've you been?"

He worked on the kinks in his neck as he prepped for training, "Trying on the new armor, fits well."

"Good, can't have you getting hurt with the way Kai's been threatening me," she winced at Kai's form of punishment, imagining him chasing her with a plethora of gowns and dresses.

"Where is he anyways?" Elsa chimed, curious that she hadn't seen her right hand all morning.

"Down there, cheering the men on," They both rolled their eyes. He would be doing that, especially if Hans was there.

"We'll be there soon enough," Elsa announced, moving to her desk to put away the last of her paperwork.

"Try not to take too long," he called out, heading back for the door and ruffling his sister's hair on his way out.

"No promises," she grumbled.

He stalled at the door, with a sly grin, "Don't think I forgave you two for that little show the other day."

Elsa snapped her head back so fast she thought she'd broken neck, "That was _not_ my fault," red hue painting her cheeks.

"Learn to keep a straight face," he winked as she cocked a brow.

"Careful princey, you're in _my house,_" she threatened with a puff of cold air in his direction. Anna loved this feisty part of her.

He swatted away the snowflakes before they reached his face, whining, "When did you get so mean?"

"Not mean, just comfortable," she quipped.

Anna chuckled at their banter, "It's her way of saying she likes you."

"My, I wonder what she does to you," and there was that cheeky grin once more. God they were so related.

Anna gave him a wink, "She's _very_ aggressive."

"You're _both_ impossible," she groaned as she fumbled with the papers that seemed very interesting at the moment.

"But I'm your faaavorite," the princess sang, skipping from behind and spinning her around against the desk. They smiled into each other.

"Get a room," Hans groaned as he pretended to hurl.

"Go kiss Kai," Anna threw back, laughing at the sound of the door slamming. Her eyes never left Elsa's, wishing that things could always remain this easy.

Elsa tugged on the collar of her shirt, "Now where were we?" Those devilish lips pulled into a desirable smirk.

* * *

-Corona Palace Dungeons-

The snap of a lash echoed through the desolate dungeons of Corona, soaked in fresh blood that splayed throughout the grimed walls, "Where is she?!"

Chains sang as sore wrists strained against them, feeble support against every lick of leather against raw flesh, "Away…from you.."

Teeth gritted, leather stretched as a strong arm pulled back and whipped forward once more, "Stop testing my patience stable boy! Where's my _wife_!"

Brown locks stuck to his sunken face, sweat dripping in a mix of dirt and blood as it dried over the patch of hair on his chin. He groaned when the whip needed to be pulled out of his back forcefully as it stuck to his hanging flesh.

He licked his chapped lips, voice rough and strained, "You stopped being her _husband…_ a long time ago.."

Crack.

His voice boomed as the whip cackled like lighting, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's safe…she's safe.. away from you"

Crack.

"Do you want to die?" The man brushed a shaking hand through short auburn locks, crown long discarded as he got his hands dirty.

"For _her_ I would.."

He scowled, snapping at the nearest guard, "Bring me a knife!"

"…She loved you at some point.." he whimpered.

"Silence!" The leather ripped off what was left of the skin that held for dear life. The man stopped crying hours ago, finding numbness in every snap of the whip. Now he would only wince, falling in and out of consciousness.

"B-But you changed.. she said something happened and you weren't the same m-man.."

Every word fueled the king into a mad hysteria, "You fucking worm!"

He cracked the whip relentlessly, unsatisfied with the quiet whimpers, too quiet for his liking.

"She loved you… then you abandoned her.. and she found me.." He tilted his head as he flashed a smirk. That fucking smirk.

"Hold him still! I'm breaking his fucking nose!" Two guards jerked his shoulders so hard out of place he thought they snapped him; another held a death grip on his head.

Reddened knuckles collided with a sickening crack on his once perfect nose. He sputtered, spitting back blood as it poured from his nostrils.

Then he grinned like a mad man greeting death, "You know something? She never loved you the way she loves me."

The king gave him another hit for good measure before staring deathly into those glinting eyes, "I hope you're ready, because you're losing a fucking hand for that! TELL ME WHERE SHE'S RUN OFF TO! WHERE'S _RAPUNZEL_?!"

The guard came back with a dagger, placing it in his king's shaking hands as he stepped back and took pity at the chained boy. Any man would see he was well beyond defeat; this was just kicking a corpse at this point. But he couldn't help him.

"Go to hell Augustus, just fucking burn there," He spat, throwing blood and saliva in his eyes in his final fight.

He smacked him again with the back of his ringed hand, jaw popping out of place, "I will take you there first you filthy thief!"

He went for his left hand, going for his pinky finger first,"Ack- AAAHHHH! FUUUUUCKK!"

The young man howled like an animal, as jagged slices tore through flesh, muscles, bone, and nerves. Jerking down, Augustus snapped the rest of his finger off, tossing it to the rats in the corner of the room.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he boomed once more.

He gasped for air and pleaded to the gods for mercy, "..J-Just kill.. me.."

The king moved to the next finger.

And the next.

And the next, Finishing off his thumb with a rough tear. It was so sickening, the pungent smell of blood, sweat, and dirt. One of the guards nearly hurled at the grotesque sight.

And those were just his fingers.

"K-KILL ME!"

In a last attempt to end his agony, he cried into the cell.

Augustus chuckled, laughing like the devil himself, "Oh no, I'm fucking dragging this out as long as I can."

He beckoned for the medic that began to bandage his bleeding hand in the very least to suppress the excessive loss of blood. He didn't even bother to clean it, letting the dirt make wave for infection.

When it was secure enough to hold his bloodied hand the guards picked him up, "Tie him up on the ship! I'm taking this fucker with me!"

"Y-Your Majesty-" a guard hesitantly questioned.

His wild eyes bore into the soldier, "Don't you dare fucking defy me!"

"Yes, your Majesty.." he shied away, grabbing the young man who whispered out to the princess and fell unconscious.

"..Rapunzel.."

The King sneered, reaching out to the timid servant boy who held his crown obediently near the cell door. He snatched it away, placing it on his head with a satisfied hum.

In the darkness, no one could see the black tendrils just beneath the gold, the enchanting poison that seeped into the young King's mind and slowly made him as insane as the green-eyed devil.

* * *

-Southern Isles Royal Navy-

The salty sea air wafted through the sails in a mix of misty water dancing in the wind. Clay stood proudly, overlooking the vast waters as they made their way to Arendelle.

Glancing behind him, he grinned at the battalion that was Vestmar, Rogland, and Orkdalen. At least ten ships from each conquest and five from the Southern Isles as they pushed forward. He chuckled darkly, knowing that a few miles behind him were at least another thirty ships from Weselton and Corona, along with the king that started it all.

Everything was falling into place.

There was an awkward cough as one of the men came up to the mysterious man, "General, there's been an issue with the supplies."

"Which is?" he sounded stoic, unamused by it all. If the man could see his face then he'd probably look at a matching expression. Always shrouded in the comfort of darkness.

"Rats, they've infested our food supply," he grunted in response. He didn't rely of food supply, just on the life supply of others. Food being the least essential in his life long ago.

He gave a sigh at the quiet request, rats work as well as people either way. He needed all of his strength if he couldn't kill the men on his ship. Rats would do.

"I suppose I'll dispose of them."

His boots thumped loudly as he made his way to the base of the ship, the door creaked open, illuminating barrels of supply and scurrying vermin.

He made his way to the bottom of the steps and opened his gloved palms, watching his sorcery seep from his hands as it bounced around playfully. With a flick of his wrists they began to zip every which way, latching on the every rodent.

They squealed and squeaked as the darkness clung on their meaningless lives, fueling the man. The tendrils suckled greedily until they all lay motionless and dry. His magic slithered back to his hands, lapping happily at his skin for the snack.

Then he heard the shuffle of a boot at the far end behind a few barrels. He took a few steps and stopped short.

Now that the rats were quiet, he could listen easily to the extra cargo. He heard a shaky breath, a quiet sniffle and the rubbing of a hand over thin fabric.

Taking another step closer he saw soft black curls peeking from the top of the barrel as a woman shook in fear, ignorant to the fact that she'd been caught.

He could've killed her.

Instead he took steady steps back up the stairs as he slammed the door, leaving one little mouse to survive in the darkness. She nearly cried at her luck, whispering adoring words to her glowing belly as she thanked the gods for giving her this chance to be free.

* * *

-Arendelle Palace Courtyard-

"Alright, everyone listen up."

The men snapped their attention to Anna, hair tied up in a bun as she sported a tunic and trousers. Elsa followed behind in her own set of matching attire, a shade of blue to compliment her green. They bowed their respect as she held up a hand in praise.

"You are the army of Arendelle, your people depend on you, your Queen depends on you, and your brothers in arms depend on you."

She waved to all of them as they looked to each other, their bond thrumming proudly.

"So I want you to throw out everything you know, because when we're finished here you will not only be proper soldiers, but fighters, skilled in the art of sword play and washed away of your arrogance," many scoffed at the accusation.

She smirked, "You heard me, you all think just because you've got a stick and you wave it around, it makes you a big man." Hans and Ethan laughed as Elsa stifled her own.

"If you want to protect your kingdom, you're going to have to watch every move we make." She addressed to her assistants and herself, "Here's the difference in your way and the southern way. You attack on brute force, we however _dance_."

They snickered and rolled their eyes, finding the idea completely preposterous.

"You think I'm joking?"

She gave a sly smile to her brother, "Hans c'mere."

"Ready, dear sister?" he teased, unsheathing his sword and taking his stance.

"Let's give them a show, eh?" she bantered back with a ring of her own blade, singing in the sun.

They circled each other as she lectured the men who watched, "Every move is properly calculated."

He lunged to her left with a light flick of his wrist and a half step, gauging her reaction. She leapt back, watching his foot work like a predator.

"Every pull of your muscle, every movement affects whether you live or die," He slashed to her right as metal sang once more when she tapped his blade down. He jerked his blade back up, sliding it against hers in a swift circular motion to throw it out of her hands.

"Most importantly, know your limits and know when to pull back," catching the action quickly, she yanked her blade away, secure in her grip before relaxing her hands once more.

"Estimate your opponent's next move," he lunged again.

This time she spun on the ball of her foot, pivoting to his side as tapped his shoulder with the blunt of her blade. He jumped back, spinning his blade in his hand for show as he stepped to his left, only to fake out and attack from his right. He thought he out smarted her, getting ready to tap his blade against her thigh.

He was startled to hear metal hitting metal when she brought her blade down to defend quickly. She shoved him back as he readied himself once more.

"Memorize their body language," he switched his footing stepping back as he beckoned her forth.

She hopped forward, bringing down her blade as they parried. He slashed left she blocked right. He stepped forward, she moved back. His blade slashed up as she pushed it aside. It was a series of attacks that kept canceling each other out, until she saw the fault in his footwork.

Hooking her foot under his ankle, she hit his shoulder with the hilt of her sword, hard enough to make him lose balance, "Find their faults and strike."

He grunted and landed on the floor, "Though I promise not all southern men will be an easy defeat, that was barely a challenge."

She smirked but never left her eyes from him. With his sword still in hand he went for her legs, she skipped back as the hairs behind her neck rose.

"And never drop your guard, from any angle," holding her blade up in both hands she spun and parried against Ethan who snuck from behind. Hans was already up as she pushed Ethan back to meet Hans' blade again.

He struck down, hard, shoving her to the floor as she heard Ethan's footing behind her, with the right timing she tumbled out from under Hans, leaving her blade on the floor as Ethan screeched to a halt, nearly attacking Hans.

She remained crouched as they stood full height and charged at either side. Hans connected with her first, dodging his blade, she gripped his wrist in one hand as her free palm rammed up into his elbow.

He grunted as his sword fell from his hand. Anna brought up her leg and kicked high into his torso with enough force to collide into Ethan, knocking his breath and weapon out of him.

Reaching for both foreign blades, she pointed at their necks, one foot pressed hard against Hans arm as her opposite knee held down Ethan's hand.

They were panting at the end of their demonstration and Elsa was thoroughly impressed.

"As I said, it's a dance, flow with your body and discover your opponent with every strike, though they're too sluggish to make this elegant."

She tossed both blades to the floor, brushing off her knees as she held out her hands to them. They grinned to each other, then at her, finding absolute excitement at the new challenge she brought them. With firm grips on her forearms she hoisted them up and patted them on the shoulders.

Her eyes flickered back at the men who awed in amusement, "You need to improve speed, you need to improve endurance, and you need to improve your judgment."

She tapped her head to be sure they got the point.

"Understood?" Some mumbled in agreement but it was a weak attempt.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Gentlemen?"

"Yes, Lady Anna!" They weren't going to disappoint their Queen.

Anna beamed, "Terrific! Now to prove how different the south is from the north, her Majesty will aid me."

They snickered. She could hear their doubtful whispers as she picked up her blade and stood a few feet from her lover.

"There's no way she'll win.."

"Doesn't she know who she's fighting?"

Elsa held out her palm as an all too familiar feeling of magic made itself known, creating a masterful blade crafted with utmost perfection. Anna grinned as she circled the blonde, finding it extremely difficult to keep focused on beating Elsa when she kept ogling her.

She just looked so hot in those trousers, showing off her shapely legs.

Elsa followed her movements, soon enough they were hunting each other. They circled, boots taking sure yet careful steps in the dirt as their eyes raked over one another.

Whether they were looking at their movements or their enticing physiques, no one was sure, but it was clear that they'd never take their eyes from each other during this fight.

After long moments of eye fucking, Elsa was the first to move, much to Anna's liking. Running on the balls of her feet she leapt up, high in the air as she brought of hands over her hilt and struck hard.

Steel and ice met in a ringing clash, all too soon they sung again as Elsa sliced right meeting Anna's block. Her movements were confident and strong.

Quick feet stepped right as Anna pulled back from their momentary parry. They circled slowly once more, gauging their movements until Anna leapt right, expecting Elsa to act eagerly and play the offence. The blonde didn't disappoint and aimed low.

Anna smirked as she side stepped, pressing both palms on Elsa's back for support as she tossed her legs up in the air and cart wheeled over the blonde, landing behind her.

Elsa snapped her head back quick enough to catch the glint of Anna's blade, ready to tap on her neck. She wasn't the only one with fancy moves. She bent back and dropped down, limboing under the incoming blade.

She placed both hands on the floor and kicked up, throwing the blade out of Anna's hand with a chuckle at her stunned expression. Anna jumped away; fully aware of the danger when lingering so close and unarmed.

She scowled as her weapon clattered behind the smug Queen. She curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion, taunting Anna as she beckoned her to try.

Oh how Anna _loved_ a challenge.

She charged toward the blonde, determined to tackle her down. Elsa spun just before their bodies met, Anna nearly collided with the floor. Her instincts had her sliding on her knees to save herself from a usually bad fall.

She whirled around again as Elsa continued her swift advances. Ducking below the sharp ice, she caught Elsa off guard as she elbowed her in the ribs.

She sucked in air as Anna tried to dash for her blade, only to feel cool fingers wrap around her ankle and give a hard yank. Her chin collided with dirt and she let out an _'oof!'_

She turned quick enough to see Elsa hovering over, blade ready to touch her neck.

"Oh it won't be that easy _baby_," she quipped. Wrapping her legs around one of Elsa's, she twisted her body, taking Elsa with her.

"Shit!"

She landed on the floor with her blade tumbling next to Anna's. They jerked their heads to the sound of clatters, then at each other.

They grinned as Anna tried to push up from the floor but Elsa shoved her shoulder roughly as she crawled away. Anna winced with a smile and caught her calf, reciprocating her love from earlier as she tugged even harder and slid the blonde back.

Elsa spun and smacked her palm against her chin, "Ach!"

Anna fell on her ass, eyeing the blonde as she strived to reach her blade. She acted fast and pounced on the Queen, crawling up her body as Elsa tried to hit her again.

She grasped her wrist in mid-air as they both lunged for their swords. They grunted and huffed in frustration as Elsa tried to wiggle out from under Anna.

The friction was amazing, but getting her sword and beating Elsa would be much more satisfying.

Biting back the urge to moan, she crawled over Elsa, pressing her pretty blonde head in the dirt, "Ugh!"

With a surge of strength, Elsa pushed up from the floor with Anna still on top, toppling the redhead on her back. She was so close; their blades gleamed, mocking at their failed attempts every time one tried to overpower the other.

Anna advanced on her ruthlessly, this time they tumbled, trying to pin each other. Elsa ultimately pushed her back in the ground with a brute shove, nails digging in her shoulders.

Anna bit her lip salaciously, Elsa was on another level.

She looked so _dominating_.

But Anna _really_ wanted to win.

She clasped her hands over the blonde's wrists, as she locked her ankles around her legs and spun them once more. Pressing her entire weight above hers, they both stretched their arms out for the hilt of their swords.

Anna tasted her victory and demise as their hands equally clenched over swords and brought them swiftly over each other's necks. Anna's free hand latched over Elsa's neck in a light choke as she pressed down the sharp of her blade… wait this wasn't her sword.

Coincidently, Anna was holding Elsa's sword as the Queen gripped the unfamiliar weight of Anna's. Her own free hand locked tightly in Anna's hair, forcing her to the offending steel.

In the midst of it all, they were so aroused. Anna's body was completely pinned above Elsa's, hips flushed against hers as they gasped breathlessly. Anna's face was so close, she just needed to lean down, ignore their blades and just lose herself.

It was hard to say who the winner was, both being exceedingly agile and _aggressive_. It was easier to agree they had put on quite a show.

Some of the men were too shocked to applaud until there was an awkward cough from Ethan and they slowly clapped their hands into an uproar of cheer.

Kai clapped along as well, with a deviled smirk as he bounced like a child in amusement.

Hans grinned, overtly impressed at the talent his sister displayed, ignoring the palpable sexual tension as Anna slowly removed her blade and dragged her body off of Elsa's, eyes glued to each other.

Holding out her arm for her lover, the blonde blew out the long bangs from her face and took the offered hand. She pulled her up, stumbling back a bit as Elsa landed in her arms. Anna gripping her hips to steady her while Elsa face was deliciously close to her chest.

They took too long to pull back, making the situation a bit awkward with everyone watching. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

The clapping died down as Anna regarded them, clearing her throat and tucking a strand behind her ear, "Any questions?"

They shook their heads excitedly, still processing what they just witnessed, "Good, well don't stare at me. Spar with each other."

They shuffled about, star struck on what turned out to be a seemingly inappropriate demonstration by the end of their quarrel. They couldn't deny how impressive it was to say the least, they had definitely left the men inspired enough to strive to be as quick and cunning.

"Every so often you will spar with Hans, Ethan or myself, you must strive to beat us but stick with your arrogance and you won't make it in this war."

Soon enough they were moving about, taking note of their stance and attempting to outwit their partner, though it was hard to break old habits. There would be the occasional grunt and a fall to the floor when a guard grew too bold and tripped on his own footing.

Anna had her arms crossed, chest heaving as sweat dripped down the nape of her neck. Baby hairs clung to her skin and Elsa couldn't help but admire the shade her hair took in the sun.

Now that she was really observing her, Anna's hair's a deep strawberry blonde and a shade lighter than Hans'. Her shirt clung to her skin, shifting with every light movement her muscles made, increasing a sexual drive that needed to be dealt with.

Elsa sauntered her way to the redhead, coming up from behind as she whispered, "Anna, follow me inside?"

"Oh um," she gave her a quizzical look.

All questions dropped when her lips grazed her ear.

"_Now,_" her voice dripped with sensuality.

Anna wasn't one to argue, giving Hans an apologetic smirk as he mouthed 'really?' throwing them a petulant look at their scandal. Kai snickered in the background.

They casually walked to the corner of the palace entrance where Elsa pulled her behind thick curtains, too impatient to make it to their room.

Elsa was primal, dominate, and _sexy_.

Anna was submissive, aroused, and _hot_ in every sense.

They were fetchingly draped against the wall, with Elsa pressed up against Anna, raking her hands up her sides as she gyrated her hips against hers.

She craved Anna, messy kisses mingled with teeth clattering as they tried to swallow each other whole. Elsa groaned at the touch of hands gripping firmly on her ass, urging her on. Anna moaned as cool digits tickled their way down her trousers to her throbbing heat, free hand gripping the side of Anna's thigh as the princess raised her leg and hooked it behind the blonde.

Elsa pushed on, slipping in two digits mercilessly. Anna cried out, wrapping an arm over Elsa's shoulder for support, the other clung to the drapes above her.

Suckling on Anna's bottom lip, she pumped with newfound vigor curling her fingers as be rubbed against that sweet rough patch.

"Nnngaa! Oh Fuck!" Anna gasped, panting against Elsa's mouth as she thrusted her hips up to meet every curl.

She pressed up harder with every plunge, coaxing out breathless cries and drawing out her juices. Her fingers were slick, slipping easily as she forced them knuckle deep, "Oh my god! Elsaaa!"

She raked her nails through blonde locks, tugging harder as her abdomen coiled with pleasure. Her cries became a quick mantra, fueling Elsa's lascivious hunger as she quickened her pace.

They groaned into one another and locked darkened eyes, "_Come_ for me, Anna."

Anna writhed as Elsa twisted her wrist and added a third finger. The motion sent Anna over, shuttering as she cried in ecstasy with her release spreading ambrosia throughout every nerve. Elsa continued her ministrations, determined to prolong her climax as much as possible.

Anna slithered her hand down, grazing over Elsa's in a plea to stop her movements, attempting to gain a moment and gather the hot mess the Queen made of her. She rubbed their noses together and they breathed evenly together, doting a kiss over every beautiful freckle and lash.

"I love you.. I love you.." She breathed out, whispering into the blonde's mouth as they shared tender exchanges in the wake of a frivolous fuck.

Elsa smiled, adoring the afterglow of their pent up lust as she slowly slipped out her fingers from Anna's sensitive entrance. The princess groaned, bringing down her leg as Elsa leaned into her and murmured, "I think I love you more.."

She nuzzled her nose into the crook of her sun kissed neck as Anna played with her enchanting hair, neither one made an effort to move.

"Impossible.." she closed her eyes as they hid from the world behind thick drapes. It was their special place and no one could convince her otherwise.

* * *

"..Eu..gene.."

Rapunzel thrashed her head, beads of sweat perspiring on her forehead. Her brows twitched as she muttered in desperation, her cheeks blushed as a slight fever rose. Anna dipped a cloth in the chilled bucket of water, courtesy of Elsa, squeezing the excess and wiping over the brunette's forehead.

The petite woman relaxed as Anna soothed her heated skin, passing over her cheeks, down her neck and back up. She dipped it back in the bucket and repeated her actions until her temperature came down.

She sighed, eyes worrying over as she leaned closer to the petite sleeping woman whispering in hopes to stir something.

"Hi there, you may not know me but there's someone very important to me.. she's very worried about you and she needs you to wake up… so if you're listening I'd be very grateful if you could do that for me."

With a free hand she brushed through her short brown locks, pushing them out of her face. She watched over Elsa's cousin for a few minutes, the slow rise and fall of her chest bringing peace in the quiet room.

She dangled the cloth over the side of the bucket, noting the lack of ice and headed for the door. Elsa may be too busy in a meeting to make more ice, but there may be some in the kitchens.

With that thought, she stood from Rapunzel's side and headed for the door, stopping short at the smallest voice she had ever heard.

"W-Where.. am I?"

Anna looked back at the most relieving sight, sunken green eyes blinking in confusion. The redhead shook her head, "Oh my god.. Um, hi.. you're in Arendelle, you're safe."

The brunette visibly relaxed, Anna took it as a sign and sat back in her chair next to the young Queen.

Those wide eyes squinted in scrutiny, "..Who are you?"

Anna flashed her a warm smile, reaching to her eyes, "My name is Anna, you're Rapunzel, yes?"

She nodded, a small smile forming of her own as she saw nothing but kindness in those topaz irises.

"Let me get Elsa for you-" Rapunzel faltered, fear flashing her features.

"Wait.. I don't want to be alone right now.." Anna was halfway up when she froze at the request, nodding slowly with another infectious smile filled with understanding.

Anna didn't know the first thing about this woman, only that she was her sister-in-law and that she had been thoroughly traumatized if the fear in her eyes was evidence of that.

"Okay.. let me just.." she peeked her head out, ushering the closest staff to inform Elsa of the news before stepping back in and settling next the petite brunette.

Rapunzel sighed into the sheets, glancing back at Anna as she did a double take on certain features, "..You seem familiar…"

Anna nodded, "I suppose there shouldn't be any secrets with family.. I'm Anna Westerguard, sister to Augustus... and technically you."

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she processed this new information, "…I thought you were dead."

"Not dead, just lost for a bit."

Green eyes shot down, wilting with sadness as they watered, "..I'm lost now.."

"You wanna talk about it?" Rapunzel watched the genuine care that Anna displayed in awe, even if they're sort of related.. this is the first time they've met. She was being so kind to an absolute stranger.

She shook her head slowly, finding the topic a bit overwhelming without something more familiar to grasp on.

Anna didn't skip a beat, "No, it's okay, at your own pace."

"…How do you know Elsa?" As on cue the door cracked open slowly as Elsa peeked in.

"Punzel?" Rapunzel's ears perked at the long lost nickname.

"Elsa," she rasped in response, voice lifting with happiness.

Elsa's baby blues met her cousin's jade orbs, widening in glee, "Oh Rapunzel!"

She ran in the room, leaving the door swung open as she crashed into her cousin's waiting arms, "Thank goodness, what happened?" Pulling back from their crushing embrace, she cupped her face and looked her over.

Rapunzel shut her eyes, trying desperately to bite back her tears, "…It was all Augustus.. there's something wrong with him.. he caught us and-"

"Us?" Elsa cocked her head in confusion.

She blinked rapidly, no longer able to contain the tears as they fell hot down her face, "Eugene.. he has Eugene.." her body shuddered in quiet sobs as Elsa wiped her eyes.

"Wait, slow down.. who's Eugene?" her voice was gentle, caressing Rapunzel's face as she soothed the fragile brunette.

She sniffled, collecting her most precious memories as she explained what quickly became a complicated chapter in her life, "He's.. my lover. I was having an affair with Eugene and we fell in love…" she glanced at Elsa, finding solace and not an ounce of judgment.

"We planned on running off, somewhere safe but... but he found us… Eugene helped me escape… Oh my god he's dead. H-He must be dead!"

She broke into sobs once more, burying her face in her cousin's hair, "Shh Punzie, you don't know that okay? Just breathe, you've been through enough and we're here for you now.."

She whimpered, nuzzling into her tender embrace, "God Elsa, I've missed you so much… You're the only blood I have left.."

"I know.. I know," she murmured, leaving a tender kiss over her hair.

Anna gave Elsa's shoulder a light squeeze as she headed for the door, feeling like a third party was unnecessary. It was only fair; Elsa _had _given her space when she was reunited with Hans.

"I'll give you two some privacy.."

Her hand lingered on the knob as she looked back at the pair, noting how their eyes matched strikingly. She smiled to her lover and gave a little wave to her in-law, "It's lovely to finally meet you, Rapunzel."

"Likewise.. Anna," she gave a faint smile back, wondering why they hadn't met sooner… Oh right, she thought she was dead.

The door clicked softly as Rapunzel's fingers twiddled with the sheets, anxiety slowly creeping up as she remembered the situation Elsa was in, "Hey.. I'm sorry about the war. I don't want our people fighting against each other."

Elsa cocked her head, features hitting empathetic, wishing nothing more than for all of this to end without the expense of anyone's life.

"It's not your fault, I would never hold it against you… but it is what it is, and we don't exactly have another choice.." Elsa sounded dazed, gazing far off in her mind until Rapunzel's hand found hers, giving a light squeeze.

"I'm scared Elsie.."

"I know, Punzie… me too."

* * *

**A/N: As you may have noticed, I don't have an exact posting date since I'm always late.. yea guilty like most authors. I try to post weekly so just count 7 to 8.. possibly 9.. okay 10 days later and that's most likely when I'll update again. I STRIVE FOR 7!**

**I'm so siked to finish this story, my mind is teeming with thoughts of a new one! Don't worry you've got a good amount of chapters left and lots of inspiration for this baby, I'll warn ya when we hit close to the end. Till next time. -FW**

**Tigger: Anna is just a kinky little sex kitten really, I love her. But I guess Elsa is a bit too? Aha**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: What a naughty question for you to ask, I can't just answer that openly! Ha but I will anyways, of course there will be surprises, I love surprises! Best part about these surprises is that I know about them and you don't *grins maliciously***

**malekoydaerb: Can we talk about your review? Cause I'm absolutely flattered. Got me grinning like a fool. Thank you for your lovely and lengthy input! Of course shit got real, can't expect anything less from me, you should've known that from like chapter 3 honestly haha. **

**The girls would be pretty bad ass on the field together, no? Let's just see what happens as the war slowly drifts closer and closer. **

**Correctemundo, Rapunzel is married to none other than Augustus from the Southern Isles, but having an affair with Eugene DUN DUN DUN. No promises on anything, except for a wicked war. And where there's war, there's death. Happy thoughts, yea? Glad you're on board and stay tuned!**

**Thanks for your wonderful support and love, I'm also eternally grateful for the amount of love this story has received. I honestly never expected it! Also fresh art on tumblr and if I'm determined enough I'll post more tomorrow, but I suck at making promises. **

**As usual, it's always uplifting to read your reviews and what not so don't be shy, on to the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19: Just One Day

**A/N: I must be in a very spirited mood to be posting early and an entire chapter dedicated to Elsanna. Happy Reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 19: Just One Day

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

-Queen's Chambers-

They had spent a month preparing, consistently training and distributing their resources evenly. The watch towers were refurbished, the woods were scouted and marked, the ships were stocked and lined near the edges of the fjord. The blacksmith finished the final touches of the armory last week, Anna received specific armor under Elsa's request. Her own regal armor had been polished and set.

The men had advanced enough to challenge Anna, not quite beating her but forcing her to exert enough energy, a tremendous improvement. All in all, everyone had their hands tied. Meaning less time for Anna and Elsa. They only saw each other at the end of a long day or in the early mornings, after a glorious night of lovemaking.

Anna was snuggled next to her favorite blonde as those cool digits traced patterns over her barren back, "Wait, your mother was from Arendelle?"

The princess gave a faint nod, "Yea, she was a noble when her father decided to leave to the Southern Isles, where she met my father." She tugged the sheets a bit higher, wrapping a leg around Elsa as the blonde leaned into her, chin resting over those strawberry blonde locks.

"So you're a mutt," Anna smiled against her skin at the jest.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes," Elsa chuckled, voice laced with sleep and sounding incredibly sexy.

They sighed happily, relaxing their morning away and enjoying the silence. Until Anna opened her mouth again, "Your lineage is entirely from Arendelle right?"

"Mhmm," Elsa hummed, inhaling the citrus in Anna's hair, nearly dozing back to sleep.

"A pure bred, mingling with a mix like me? Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves."

The Queen giggled, "They're rolling in their graves just because you're a woman, at least you're a royal and partly from Arendelle, not that it really fixes the lack of appendage between your legs."

"They expected you to marry?" Anna couldn't help but delve into the topic.

"My parents? Of course, like any other family, and have children."

Anna dragged her nail across Elsa's stomach, "With a husband."

"Yes, you can see why that wouldn't work out," she breathed, shivering under her sinful touch.

"Instead of a wife," she pressed.

Elsa clicked her tongue, "It's not really common, so I don't think a _wife_ ever crossed their minds."

"It should have," Anna muttered, and a seed was planted in Elsa's mind. They shared another blissful silence, drawing imaginary shapes on each other and occasionally doting a kiss over skin or hair.

"Anna, you know Belle is here." It was like ripping a band aid, but Elsa pushed this back long enough.

"We've met."

"She's the Queen of- wait, what?" Those icy blues widened at the admission.

"She's really sweet, so is her husband. Why didn't you introduce me earlier?"

Being left on the spot wasn't exactly the nicest feeling, but this was Anna and she should've been honest from the start, "Not for any terrible reason that you think… I was worried you two wouldn't get along honestly."

Anna scoffed, tracing a snowflake just above her hip bone, "You think I'm the jealous type?"

"Remember the armor fitting?"

She turned her head, fixing her lover a petulant look, "I still hold my argument, that tailor was taking her _sweet time_ with your measurements, too long for my liking."

"Anna she has a husband," she rebutted.

The princess rolled her eyes, "So? People stray."

"Cool it, feisty," Elsa ran a chilled finger down her spine. Anna shivered with a gasp as she pressed herself impossibly closer.

She huffed out in frustration, only Elsa could make her feel so undone with just one finger, "_Regardless_, Belle's so nice. It's kind of hard _not_ to like her."

"She volunteered to help with the medical staff too," Elsa quipped, feeling more than grateful to still have faithful friends she can rely on.

Anna adjusted so they faced one another, shifting in the sheets as their latched together once more, "I was actually hoping to talk to you about that." Anna sighed, relaxing into her spot with a light stretch.

"Anna I'm fighting with you," the blonde stated quickly, the bicep under Anna's head tensed as her other hand played with her fiery hair.

"Can you let me state my point before you jump to conclusions?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"_Hush_. Elsa I think your gift will help so many heal quicker, I think you should stay behind and lead the medical team," the fingers in her hair stopped their ministrations much to Anna's disappointment.

"I can prevent those injuries if I'm fighting out front," she was so stubborn.

"You're the _Queen_ Elsa, don't be so reckless," she mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh but you're allowed to be?"

They were arguing, that much was true. But they were so hushed about it, refusing to break out into a nasty fight when there was already one on their doorstep. "C'mon, we talked about this."

"Doesn't make the situation any better…" the blonde murmured, kissing her forehead tenderly.

Her nails raked down her back, coaxing her body, "Els, you know I won't be able to concentrate when I know you're in danger."

"And how do you think I'll feel?"

She sighed, "I get it, we work better together, but I think your people will need you more than I do."

She didn't respond. There wasn't much she could say at that point, but maybe the game will change when the war actually started. She's not letting Anna do this alone. "I'll fake a sprained ankle to visit you," the blonde nearly snorted as she rolled her eyes. At least Anna tried to make light of the situation.

"Oh yea, because war is such a walk in the park."

Anna kissed the center of her chest, up the base of her neck and welding their lips together in a searing kiss that had the blonde rocking into her, "I'm just teasing, snowflake."

"You make loving you so difficult sometimes," the blonde breathed, peppering Anna's face.

"Makes it more _exciting_ don't you think?" she gave a salacious wink as she flipped them, straddling the Queen.

She adored her neck, running her hands down her sides as Elsa raked through her scalp. "..Tell me more about your mother," it was sudden, causing Anna to stop her advances and give her a questioning look.

They never really talked about her mother, just little things. In truth, Elsa simply wanted to know every little detail about Anna, her origins too. She sat up, caressing the blonde's face as she remembered all those fond memories.

"Hmm, from what I can remember she was as tough as nails, but the warmest person once you stole her heart and that wasn't even so hard to do. She loved unconditionally and effortlessly. She adored all of my brothers, even Elijah. She loved my father.. she loved Isak. I don't blame her for straying honestly, I feel like after everything, she deserved to be happy even if it didn't last."

"I think I would've loved her," Elsa cooed, kissing one of her hands as she cupped it with her own.

"I think so too, I remember when she disappeared… I was devastated.. if it wasn't for my tutor and my brothers, I don't know who I'd be today."

Elsa sat up on her elbows, "Tutor?"

"I had this music instructor, she was like a mother to me, comforting me when my mom had been banished. She had striking red hair, brighter than my own and the loveliest voice. I admired her so much.. I remember her telling me the story of how she met her husband, running away from home to be with him just because her father didn't approve. They lived a simple life, he worked as a fisherman, she became an instructor and they had a child.. Melody I think her name was… It was my favorite story, because it made me dream of what my life might be like with a person I could love just as much."

"And is this what you expected?" Her tone was sultry as she cocked her head playfully.

Anna beamed, leaning down to mold their lips infinitely, "No.. you're far more."

"You have this amazing talent," the blonde whimpered as Anna began to adore her neck once more.

"Which is?" she asked between nips and licks, hot breath ghosting her skin.

Elsa shivered again, "You make me melt inside. That was once an impossible idea, feeling warm when I'm the epitome of cold.."

Anna hovered over her lips, smiling into her, "It's just my hugs, they're _magical_."

"Yea? Give me another one then, I'm feeling cold," she teased, as Anna wrapped her up and they fell back into the sheets giggling.

"I thought it never bothered you," she laughed, shuddering as those cold hands found her sensitive sides.

"That was before I discovered what it's like being wrapped up in your hugs," she snaked a strong arm around Anna's waist and flipped them again.

"Oh no, I've ruined you," my god she couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy, it was ridiculous.

Elsa smirked before dipping down to her chest, "In the best way."

The morning sun filtered through the curtains and brightly, hitting their faces in a soft glow, but it also meant the day had begun, "We have to get up soon."

Anna groaned, arching her back up when Elsa found a pert breast, "No we don't."

"Okay, we can keep pretending the sky isn't awake," Elsa chuckled, lavishing her chest and drawing out the sweetest of sounds.

Anna gasped as a cool tongue swirled, "I just want a whole day with you."

"That won't be enough."

"Yea, but it would still be n-nice," Elsa tickled her stomach as she traveled further down, a familiar heat bubbling in Anna's abdomen.

"Then let's take it."

What? Elsa _never_ took a day off. Her hands found her face as she pulled her back up, "Oh Elsa I was kidding, I mean we have things to-"

"Just have Hans and Ethan take care of training and I'll push my paper work for tomorrow, they're just inventory reports anyways and I've already checked them repeatedly. Let's take one day off, just the two of us. You said it yourself, we have this little calm to take advantage of before the storm gets here," she pinched the air to emphasize her point.

"It's sooo tempting but…"

She cut her off with a desperate kiss, it was bruising and demanding all at once, "Don't make me order you, _elske_." There was a sexy wet smack as they pulled apart.

"Yea? And if I refuse?" Anna bit her lip in anticipation.

Elsa cocked a brow, playing as regal as ever, "Oh I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then, your Highness." She resumed her descent down, mercilessly biting at her skin as Anna pressed her golden crown of locks down where she needed her most.

"Please, _enlighten me_, your Majesty."

* * *

Getting out of bed was the most difficult task at hand. Elsa had to yank Anna by the foot as she clung to the bed post, winning with a cold upper hand and making it snow in bed. It was a breeze from there, changing into riding breeches and loose fitting shirts, when they weren't ogling each other in the skin-tight leather.

Skipping breakfast, Gerda packed them a basket of goodies for their adventure as they saddled up a horse. If they weren't already showing how desperately they wanted to be together, then maybe taking just _one_ horse was sign enough.

"Where're you ladies going?" Kai skipped up to them with a curious brow.

"The North Mountain," Elsa replied as she tightened a few straps.

His brows rose. Elsa _never_ took a day off. "Running Away?"

"Just for the day," Anna beamed, more than excited to spend the whole day with her love.

"Aww I wanna go," he whined, stomping a boot like a child.

Aha. No.

"Sorry Kai, this place would fall apart without you, besides you need to keep an eye on Hans and make sure he doesn't get hurt, the troops are better than ever."

He waved a hand dismissively and crossed his arms, "It's okay, he's too cocky and needs a good beating."

"Are you gonna _give it_ to him?" she winked as he swatted her arm.

"_Naughty_ Anna!"

Elsa was already atop her steed, holding out a hand for Anna, "C'mon darling, I want to make it back before sunset."

Anna gripped her forearm and pulled herself up, slipping easily behind Elsa as Kai handed her the basket. The horse whinnied as she lightly tugged on the reigns, leading it to the palace gates in a slow trot. "Kai make sure the supplies are distributed by the end of today, I'm guessing we have less than a week to set up. I don't want a single post without those supplies," Anna yelled out.

"Yes, _your Majesty_," he teased as he stuck out his tongue.

Elsa was looking out over the fjord as they passed the threshold, worry clear in her features, "Our allies…they should be here by now.."

"No worries, alright? We should have faith in them," she kissed the back of her neck, soothing the blonde who leaned back and smiled into the clean crisp air. She's right, she just needed to enjoy this.

With a slap of the reigns they were off, Anna waved back at Kai as he shooed them away with a smile.

"Bye Kai!"

"Bye lovelies!"

* * *

It was peaceful for the most part, random chitchat would come up with one specific rule. No talk of war. So they dug into each other's past, tip toeing over the nitty gritty details. Anna went on about Isak's training antics, how cruel and necessary they were, shaping her into the fighter she is today. She learned that Elsa trained under a known pirate and thug, with a high price. He was a bit of a legend and she was weary to hire him. Until he met a friend of Elsa's, of course love changes everything.

"You haven't heard from them since?"

Elsa shook her head, checking her surroundings to be sure they didn't get lost, "Not since he left with Marina, but I'm sure they're doing well, she changed him really."

Anna whistled in appreciation, "No wonder you're such a challenge, who would've guessed, apprentice of the legendary Sinbad. Bet next you'll tell me you were a pirate for a while too."

"If only, seems much more exciting," she chuckled, steering their horse farther up until they hit a wall.

"We're here."

Anna looked at the wall, perplexed. Now she's convinced they're lost. "So now what?" she asked, hopping off the horse with the basket as she held out a hand for her Queen.

"I have a surprise," she smirked, gracefully leaping down and tugging Anna along with newfound eagerness.

"Close your eyes," Anna did as such, treading carefully as their fingers laced together. She could feel Elsa's pent up excitement, squeezing her hand as they took further steps.

_'Wasn't there a wall?'_

She was so tempted to just crack an eye open, "Stop peeking!"

She slammed them shut with a giggle, Elsa let go of her hands and came up behind her, leading her up the hill. Anna was bouncing with anticipation, "Can I open them?"

She was close, tickling the shell of Anna's ear as she whispered, "Alright, _now_."

Her eyes fluttered open and her breath was knocked out of her. Her mouth fell wide, eyes the size of saucers, and she nearly dropped the basket. She was at a complete loss for words padding closer to a marvelous ice palace. It was beyond gorgeous, crafted to perfection. The grand stairs led up to massive doors wielding a familiar signature snowflake.

The sun bounced from its peak, an abundance of colors dancing through every layer of ice. Shades of orange and pink mingled with purple and blues, faint hints of green reflected from the wildlife near. The fact that it was spring made it much more glorious, the clear skies complimenting the sheer beauty in every arch.

"Oh my god.. Elsa this place is.."

Elsa grinned like a fool, leading Anna up the stairs, "C'mon, it's nicer inside."

They bounded through the threshold, laughing as Anna dropped the basket and did a little twirl. Elsa couldn't help but stare, the mirth in her eyes was more than she could ask for, the palace looked _complete_ with her in it. Anna caught her, blushing as she tucked a strand behind her ear.

'_How can she still make me feel like this?'_

Elsa bit her lip and beckoned her forth as she back up to the stairs leading to the second floor. Anna smirked, taking the basket with her as she followed. She ran up with a burst of energy, nearly slipping as she stumbled through, taking in every glorious detail. Elsa stood in the center, palms outstretched as she waited for her reaction. Like she was waiting for an approval that she craved.

"Elsa this place is remarkable, when did you create this?" She sounded breathless, whether from so many steps or the breathtaking chandelier her sights latched on... or the way Elsa was looking at her.

"A few years ago, when I thawed Arendelle… the first time I accepted myself," and it showed, in every detail.

The palace thrummed with life, as did her garden and anything Elsa created. The ice spoke to her; it had missed her, loving nothing more than to feel its creator step through its massive foyer once more. And as much as Elsa loved Anna, so did her magic.

It sang with glee at every compliment her lover expressed. Tickling her body and her soul. But she wasn't about to tell Anna that, she had a feeling she knew already anyways. She loved her entirely, even the gifted part of her.

The pads of Anna's fingers slid over the walls, tracing over the swirls that hummed with every twinkle. She understood now more than ever, it was mimicking Elsa's heartbeat. This magic was Elsa and Elsa was her magic. They were one, spiritually and physically.

It was beyond amazing.

Anna's stomach groaned, betraying her and ruining the moment. Elsa giggled behind a hand, coming up and taking the basket from her as she walked out to the balcony and settling down.

"Let's see what Gerda packed.. sandwiches.. some vegetables… chocolates… oh and wine?"

"I bet that was Kai," Anna came from behind, bumping shoulders with the Queen as she went through the basket as well.

"I think so too, he even packed glasses," Elsa pulled them out with a clink, giving Anna a crooked smile.

"Hm, well we've got time," Anna winked, tossing a truffle in her mouth before slipping one between Elsa's lips.

She popped open the bottle and poured Anna a glass, "I agree, here."

"Thank you," she smirked just before sipping, letting the red tint stain her lips seductively. Elsa swallowed hard as she tried to keep her cool.

It was going to be a fun day for them.

* * *

"I have this crazy idea," Elsa was bubbly, cheeks a permanent pink as she finished the last of her drink. They finished the bottle, thankfully with some food they held a steady buzz instead of a stumbling mess.

"I love crazy," Anna purred, hand tucked under her head as she eyed Elsa dreamily.

Elsa gave her a light shove, "Dork, you wanna build a snowman?"

"Oh my god, I haven't done that in years," her eyes beamed, already on her feet as she offered her hand and hoisted the blonde up into her wonderful arms.

"C'mon let's go outside," she whispered against her lips, pulling away before their bodies betrayed them.

They made it just outside into the warm sun, Anna bounced from each foot expectantly, "Let it snow, baby."

And so she did. Waving her hand up in the air as a white ball exploded into a dazzling flurry of winter snow. She waved her arms left and right, creating enough wintry powder for them to play in. "This is amazing, you're amazing," Anna grabbed her from behind, wrapping a tender hand around her slender waist. The other tickled around her wrist as she brought it to her mouth, pressing her lips over the cold skin there.

Elsa hummed contently, leaning her head back into the touch.

"Thank you," she breathed.

She lolled her head to meet Anna, kissing her adoringly before announcing, "I'll get the bottom."

"I got the middle," Anna grinned, bending down to grab a wad of snow and rolling it around.

"Watch out for my butt!" Elsa cried, as Anna nearly collided with her rolled body of snow.

Anna stopped to look back, a perfect opportunity to see Elsa bent over, picking up black stones and twigs. _'I love breeches.'_

"Oh I'm watching."

"Cheeky," she teased, tossing a twig in her direction as she searched for more stones. Plopping down next to Anna, they set her smaller lump of snow over Elsa's.

"Can't forget about the head," Elsa gathered snow in front of Anna, they patted and rolled the most deformed snowball together.

"He's so cute," Anna smirked, placing his eyes as Elsa set his buttons. She broke a twig in half, offering one to Anna as they gave him arms.

Elsa cocked her head, squinting her eyes, "But he's missing.."

"I got it," Anna ran back into the palace, nearly slipping once more as Elsa tried so hard not to laugh.

She came back with a carrot in hand from their basket. She dropped back down and pushed the carrot through his face, Elsa winced even though she was sure the little snowman didn't feel it. Shuffling on her knees she looked to the back of his head, chuckling and she pushed the carrot back forward, making sure his nose didn't impale his face.

"There we go, now he's perfect!" Anna cheered, throwing snow in the air with her hands held up.

_'Christ she's adorable.'_

"We should name him."

The Queen gave it some thought, "I've always liked the name Olaf."

"_Olaf..._ has a nice ring to it," she grinned, patting the little snowman on the head.

"He's our little Olaf," Elsa blushed, imagining a little boy running around their legs. With Anna's eyes.

_'Okay, slow down... it's just the wine.'_

"Yea, he kinda looks like you- Oof!" Anna recovered from the fluffy hit, watching Elsa laugh and form another snowball she threatened to pelt.

"Oh you made a mistake love," she sassed, rolling up a ball of her own as they began their fight.

* * *

The sun just began taking wonderful hues of orange as it crept closer to the horizon. They still had time. They were back inside, leaning over the balcony as they watched the sky dance with color. Elsa's hands held onto the rail on either side of Anna. The princess sighed, bringing up a hand to play with her enchanting platinum braid.

"I'm so glad we did this, we need more days like this," the redhead murmured, caressing Elsa's taunt arm with a free hand.

She hummed, pecking her temple and nuzzling into her hair, "I agree, I don't wanna go back."

"Yea, though now I'm worried," her fingers twirled around with the tail end of her braid, bringing it up to tickle Elsa's ear.

She giggled and swatted it away, "About?"

"Kai may pounce on Hans," she brushed it against her own neck. It was so soft.

Elsa chuckled once more, "It's alright, they've been buzzing with enough sexual tension to trump us."

"I completely disagree with that," she sang, leaning back into her lover.

"I'm not surprised that you do."

Anna kissed her inner bicep, "I mean really, I think we've had sex nearly everywhere in the palace, most of it's your fault."

"I can't help myself sometimes," her voice dripped like honey, so sweet to her ears.

"I get the feeling you've a fetish for marking territory."

She clicked her tongue as her lips caressed the shell of her ear, "There is _one place_ that we haven't yet."

"Hm?" she was utterly distracted, Elsa's arms tracing every curve of her body. She dropped her blonde braid, reaching behind her to thread her fingers in her scalp as they wrapped behind her pale neck.

"The throne."

"Oh that's sexy," Anna breathed as those cool digits snaked up her shirt, toying with the buttons.

Elsa nibbled on her neck, "_You're_ sexy, I could eat you up."

"You have a throne _here_?" Anna sounded desperate. Elsa absolutely relished in it.

"I can _make_ one."

Anna moaned, rocking her hips back into the wanting blonde, until her eyes zeroed in on black dots just on the horizon. "Wait, what's that on the horizon?" She tapped Elsa's head, drawing her attention. They both squinted but it was too far. Elsa waved her hand, creating a handheld telescope and handing it to Anna.

"It must be our allies, took them long enough," she slowly descended back to Anna's neck when she felt the muscles there stiffen.

"Wait.. wait, Elsa I know those sails.."

The dread in her voice confirmed Elsa's fear, "No.. it's too soon."

'_It.. it can't be.'_

"They're here Elsa, the Southern forces are here!"

Her breath hitched in her throat as fear flashed over every nerve.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins. Guys, I'm beyond siked.**

**Claire Cooper: Hm I won't give anything away yet, but terrible things will start to happen coming next chapter.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Clay will undergo the most character development during the war, which I'm excited for. There will be more Anna and Elsa fights just not with each other, more exciting stuff. And the most exciting of all is really seeing Elsa's powers at work. Nina was honestly a last minute addition, so I can't give you much info since I'm not entirely sure myself. Well, they ran out of time. All that's left is the start of the war.**

**akittan: Thank you! You're a long way from this review reply but I hope you've enjoyed the ride. **

**malekoydaerb: Couldn't agree more, they give me mad feels. Glad you liked their fight, hope you enjoy the war that's at hand.**

**As usual, Thank you for every inkling of support darlings, I always encourage reviews :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Power

**A/N: To be honest I was gonna wait until after the holidays, but that wouldn't be fair now, would it? ****So here's the first chapter of what I've been itching to write since the Prologue, we're finally at the fresh beginning of war. Let's see how well our beloved characters do. Happy Reading -FW**

**Rated: M**

* * *

Chapter 20: Power

_Present Day_

-Arendelle-

They dropped everything and ran, sprinting for their horse. Elsa slapped on the reins, they rode fast and hard, forcing their steed past its usual limits. A furious wind picked up around them and for the first time in spring, it snowed.

"Elsa?" She didn't look back, eyes narrowed as she held a dangerous glare.

"They're southerners; they won't expect this weather at this time of year. The men are used to this harsh cold anyways. There's no way I'm letting my people _die_." She gritted her teeth, slapping the reins harder as she cried out in frustration.

'_Not fast enough!' _she thought_._

Anna had half a mind not to press on, she had a point. In this weather, they had the advantage. Especially Elsa, she'd be surrounded in her element. She dug her heels in the horse's flanks, eliciting a cry from the beast as they raced over cobblestone.

The palace was finally in sights and Elsa surged on, her shouts being heard by the guards posted out front, "RAISE THE ALARM!"

They didn't hesitate and bolted inside. Not a moment later the bells echoed all throughout Arendelle. It was the most devastating sound the people had ever heard, running inside their homes as they barricaded themselves.

They screeched to a halt, horse whining in frustration as Elsa yanked back on the restraints and jumped off with Anna. They were quick to start shouting orders. Kai ran up quickly, looking as stoic and patient as ever just for his Queen, it was what she needed.

"Gather the medics and find Belle, make sure she has her armor on, Rapunzel as well! I need to set up the walls, meet me in my chambers in ten minutes!"

"Yes, your Majesty," and he was off.

They stormed through the palace doors, Anna collided with Hans, "What're you waiting for?! Put on your armor; get the men to the ships!"

"Anna, what about our allies!?" She grabbed him by the collar.

"Dammit Hans, just do as I say for once!" He saw the determination in her face but the fear in her eyes, nodding as he sprinted off, dodging the staff that ran about.

Anna and Elsa ran up the grand stairs, separating to different wings without batting an eyelash.

Elsa was sprinting up steps, skipping two or three at a time till she reached the peak of her palace. She hadn't even seen where Anna went, pushing the thought in the back of her mind. They both had their own tasks at hand. She forced the window open with a wild gust of air, watching the black dots form into ships against the blazing sun.

There were so many..

She shook her head and held out her palms, forming claws. The ground shook all around her as she slowly sliced her hands up. Massive blocks of ice climbed over one another. They connected and shifted accordingly until they formed a wall. It barricaded the front of the palace as more mounds erupted from the sides, groaning as they pushed out and covered the beaches.

It stood sixty feet tall and ten feet in width, shadowing over the people of Arendelle as it stretched all throughout the border of the fjord. She was courteous enough to leave three small openings for her troops.

She could already see her ships in motion; soon Anna would be out there. Suddenly her little battalion didn't seem like they were enough.

She huffed in frustration and ran to her chambers. She jogged in as Anna was stepping out, tying her sword to her belt. They didn't have time to say good bye, and they weren't going to, but… she grabbed Anna by the elbow just as she passed and pressed a searing kiss over her beautiful lips. Anna took less than a moment to look into her eyes and see everything she wanted to say.

There just wasn't any time left.

Elsa's hand was shaking, death grip on her elbow as they both looked to it. Anna smoothed over her knuckles tenderly with her thumb and her fingers eased. She pried her hand away giving a gentle squeeze as she paced backwards until their hands could no longer reach out.

With that, Anna ran to the ships as Kai strode in and helped Elsa clink her armor into place. She cleared her throat, shaking out the lump and finding her voice, "Are the medics set?"

"Yes, your Majesty," he reached for her dagger, sliding it in her boots as she held up her arms.

"Thank you," she murmured as he shuffled on her gauntlets.

He set over her breast plate; several clicks went off as she adjusted herself in it. He hesitated over her shoulders, "My Queen… make them _pay_ for what they've done all these years."

Bringing down her arms, she conjured a layer of armored ice over her forearms and chest. It was jagged and coarse, a striking contrast to her usual makings with a divine snowflake humming at the center of her breastplate.

She glanced up at him, "I will," her voice was strong and never like before, and they nodded to each other as she made her way out to the palace gates, where the medics fell in line.

Two long white tents had been freshly set up; they started at the palace doors and stretched down to the open gates. Rapunzel and Belle stood to her right, awaiting orders. "I'm separating you both into two different wings, Rapunzel _East_, Belle _West_. Ten medics in each tent of the courtyard and for the love of god, _do not pass those gates_, am I understood?"

They nodded stiffly; Rapunzel expressed the most fear in her eyes but stood her ground. For that, Elsa was proud.

"Good, alright set up. I don't doubt we'll be receiving men shortly," she strode past them determined to reach the wall, Belle stopped her short.

"Where're you going?"

Her eyes glistened with a sense of responsibility and something else, "They need me out there."

* * *

Anna had at least twenty men on her ship, armored with metals and weaponry. They raised the sails, biting through the cold. It wasn't too difficult, ignoring the frost that stuck to their eyelashes, the nipping on their noses, the flecks of harsh snow that pelted down. It didn't bother them. Not in their country.

Her armor flashed in the setting sun as her locks appeared like fire, tied up in a bun least any bastard tried to hold her by the hair. Their cannons were set, only a few given their budget and resources, but it would do for now.

Hans was in the ship just next to her own with Ethan, commanding off orders as she led the navy into the waters. They followed accordingly, hitting their formation as she watched the closing in ships. She noted five had lingered behind.

Southern sails.

The rest were Rogland, Orkdalen, and Vestmar, countries that were once peaceful. They outnumbered them by twenty, not counting the southern ships. She looked back at her men; they were spooked out of their wits.

She climbed the mast, high enough for her men to hear and hopefully a few other vessels nearby as well. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "When you look out into the sea, what do you see?!" They murmured to themselves.

"I see _nothing_ but dead men!" A few nodded in agreement.

"These _fuckers_ are invading your home, they're raging war against _your Queen_!" Some yelled out in anger.

"Look at those walls, who put them there?!" She pointed at the ice wall, high up for them to all acknowledge.

Their courage began to rise up, "The Queen!"

"As she protects you and your people, who will you protect?!" Hans heard the shouting from her ship, raising a fist as he chanted with them.

It bubbled from the pits of their stomach, feeling a sense of righteousness flow through, "THE QUEEN!"

She raised her fist in the air, clutching tightly as she cried out with all her might, "You're not only fighting for her, you're fighting for the people behind those walls! You're fighting for-"

"ARENDELLE!" They raised their weapons and their opponent looked like nothing more than rats now.

"You're fighting for each other!" Her lungs trembled with the weight of her words.

"AYE!"

She riled them up, pointing at the opposing navy, "Are you going to let these snakes take your kingdom?!"

"NO!" They growled through their shouts and Anna could see their inner animals emerge.

She slammed her fist over her heart, "Are you willing to die protecting your home?!"

"YES!" They all brought their fists over their hearts, solemnly swearing to stand against until they died.

She gave a devilish smirk, "LET'S BE HONEST, WHO'S REALLY GOING TO DIE TODAY?!"

"THEM!" They roared, crying out like a pack of ravaged wolves ready to kill.

She took out her blade and raised it in the air, with one final cry, "THEN SPARE THEM NO MERCY!"

A shrill animalistic cry echoed her own, just behind the wall.

* * *

Elsa passed the gates, holding out a hand over the wall. It quaked as she closed any remaining portals, she'd open them again when it was time. Last thing she wanted was foreign enemies making their way into Arendelle.

She stepped back and shut her eyes, letting her magic blaze from within as she conjured snow from her hands. It morphed and swirled around a moving creation, growing larger and larger until she was satisfied by the sheer intimidation of it.

A bird, oversizing her four times over, stretched out its wings and blinked into life for the first time. It wielded thick, sharp blades of ice for talons and a heavy beak, carved with care. It shook off the excess snow, rising up and letting out a shrill animalistic war cry.

She grinned with pride. It brought its head down as Elsa petted its beak, "Are you with me?"

It cooed, dropping its neck down as she climbed atop and they began to soar. Up higher until they reached the peak of the wall. It landed gracefully, snow crunching under its talons as she looked over the war zone. Everything was in motion and Anna was at the head of it all. They weren't enough.

'_Goddamn you..'_

She held out her hands, as she shot her magic on either side in a fit of rage. Within the chaos, three more birds on each side morphed into life with twenty-foot wingspans and jagged icicles for claws.

Much more vicious than her own eagle.

She glared back at the harbors under scrutiny, tilting her head in deep calculation until she was satisfied with her strategy.

She focused her powers to the waters, stretching out her palm in front of her lips as she blew snowflakes into the storm. Several shapes and sizes. They blended in the wind, dropping in the dark waters as they sank and bubbled. She waited until the bubbling stopped and the waters began to grow choppy.

She looked beside her as her snow beasts awaited her orders, dipping their heads in respect.

"With me!" She held fast to her loyal companion. Her snowlings cawed in response as she led her own formation down the wall and into the sky.

* * *

"You stubborn fucking woman!"

Anna watched in fury as seven massive bird like creatures swooped down the wall and near the waters, the leading one held none other than Elsa. Just as she was passing Anna's ship, the redhead cried out to her, "Why're you so damn _difficult_?!"

Elsa didn't respond but Anna saw her smirk. As angry as she wanted to be, she let a smile form of her own. She flew closer to the opposing ships, hitting the closest, mercy notwithstanding. Like wild canons each bird swooped down with claws ripping into sails, tossing men overboard and tearing apart ships until they bubbled under.

It was remarkable and Anna could feel the relief from her men. They had rid themselves of two ships before the other troops fought back, they tried shooting arrows at them but it did nothing. The shafts stuck to them until they shook them off. The birds were made from snow, and nothing seemed to stop their advances.

Elsa's eagle grabbed the side of a ship and forcing it on its side as she flew higher, suspending the ship twenty feet in the air until she tossed it into another vessel. Sailors cursed and abandoned ship just as it crashed. Another batted its massive wings, shards of ice shooting from every gust and impaling every unlucky soldier in its wake.

Eight ships were down.

Then the enemy started getting clever.

They lit the tips of their arrows on fire and shot towards Elsa, but the hail pelting at their faces didn't help their aim. A lump formed in Anna's throat as the blonde dodged the flaming shafts, cutting corners as she retaliated with daggers of ice from her palms.

Nine ships destroyed.

Then Rogland and Orkdalen ships advanced, but so did Anna's ships as rage and anxiety rose from the pit of her stomach. Another loud crash came as a snow creature rammed into a ship, soaring through it as the vessel began to sink. The men swam, attempting to reach their fellow navy when something was tugging them down.

They shouted, choking on water as they were pulled under. Anna squinted, straining to see past the dark waters, seeing nothing but darkness, a flash of blue, and the rise of blood. Elsa waved her right hand up and all at once crystalized sea creatures shot up from the waters, taking men down from ships left and right.

They torpedoed into the splintering wood, breaking through wood as if it were nothing more than paper. Anna couldn't catch one quick enough to reckon what it was until she saw one gnawing at a man swimming away.

It was a shark, made of pure ice.

Rough teeth of layered sheets tore through flesh and bone with loud crunches and agonizing screams. The waters turned murky with blood as they continuously picked off soldiers as the birds tore men in half.

It was bordering on savagery, partly because Anna knew this is what Elsa was _feeling_. She knew better though, this was war and she wouldn't do this if her kingdom wasn't under attack.

Amidst the ruckus, the first ship came to Anna's side and she was the first to swing from a rope and lay siege on the bastards. Her men quickly followed, shouting cries and colliding with steel. Anna kicked one soldier out of the way, jumping down as she quickly parried with a man from her left, skidding her blade against his as she kicked him in the chest.

Watching him stumble, she wasted no time driving her blade through his weak armor in his side. He cried in torment as she ripped her sword back and dodged a swing from behind. She dropped down and kicked the feet from under the man; as soon as he fell she stabbed him in the neck. She ignored the gurgles from his mouth, as she advanced to her next victim.

She slapped away a blade aiming way too high for her shoulder, punching the enemy in the face with a pop of a jaw. He grunted with a stumble, advancing once more only to have her spin around to catch him from behind. He howled as she smacked her pommel, driving her blade just under his arm, piercing his heart.

She parried with another man, his clean steel wiping the blood from her blade. All too soon he was launched out of the ship by a barracuda, it drove into his neck with a loud snap. The ship moaned as it was gnawed from underneath by scores of sea snakes and eels, it creaked and slowly sank, "OFF THE SHIP!"

Those who survived abided by her and swung back to their ship, watching as the living ice wrapped around their throats, giving a firm squeeze and snapping necks. Snakes would slither down throats, breaking inner tubing as the enemy clutched their chests futilely. Barracuda's ranging from four to six feet excavating into the torso of men, driving them clean as they bit their way through.

At this rate, there wouldn't be as many casualties on their part. She looked to the skies with mirth, then at the waters.

They had taken down another five ships.

Three eagles screeched and all at once flipped two ships into each other, trapping the men as they were fed to the sharks. Tiger sharks, great whites, hammer heads.

Seventeen in total.

Anna's ship creaked forward, pushing through the scattered limbs and destroyed navy. Their cannons were rare, only bearing on Anna's ship as she charged forward to put them to use.

"CANNONS READY!"

They were pushed to the railings, stuffed with gun powder and chains, hidden behind a meager cloth. The men held down the igniter, awaiting orders as they drew closer to a vessel bearing colors of Orkdalen.

"Hold!"

She was waiting, watching with calculation as they came closer, ready to board her ship ignorantly…until she dropped her hand, "Fire!"

They thundered off, gouging wood, breaking sails, and snapping bones. Some foolishly dove into the waters to avoid cannon fire, meeting the jaws of sea lions. They were helpless, and she wasn't surprised Elijah hadn't insured them with cannons. He probably left that for his own ships.

The sky became a pale pink as shadows dulled into faint grays. They needed to finish this quickly with the sun setting fast, the moonlight wouldn't be enough. In her peripheral, Hans had collided with another, the opposing troops had boarded them, he fought endlessly with Ethan by his side.

They were back to back, fending off their vessel, cutting ropes, shoving them back until a killer whale of jagged ice leapt up from the waters and landed over the enemy ship. Crushing wood and bones, it dove back down with five men in its jaws, drowning them. It was a mercy killing compared to the torture from eels.

The navy behind her had crashed into another vessel from Rogland, roaring in frustration they sliced through the enemy alongside Elsa's snowling. Looking out into the desolation there were only five ships left.. southern sails.

But they didn't advance, they remained as they were and something uneasy settled in Anna's chest when she should've been relieved at their near victory.

A roar tore through the air just as three black demons emerged from the center southern ship, spitting black fire as they flew. They snarled like beasts, taking the faint shape of dragons underneath the shadows and spitting venomous black tar that defied gravity into the air. To Anna they just looked like shadowed monsters.

Coming closer to Elsa.

The Queen's attention was gripped as she snapped her head from a sinking ship to the sorcery, eyes widening until she masked it with anger. Anna could never forget the fear in her features. Her Queen, beckoned her snowlings forth, holding formation as the dragons loomed closer.

It was shadows against snow.

Anna heard more shouting to her right, forcing her sights to her men as tentacles of black tar wrapped around her Arendelle fleets, twisted and engulfing every nook and cranny. There was a deep groan from underneath and the ship snapped in half, joining the rest of the decay.

The men shouted, trying to swim away but it was all around them, and their skin burned with every touch. Boiling and searing, it made them raw under their armor. In the waters, ice was being crunched and scattered into pieces as tentacles coiled around them with strain. Each of Elsa's creatures sent a high-pitched cry with every snap of her magic.

It sounded so familiar.

Then Elsa cried out, clutching her heart as her fingers dug into the snowy neck of her eagle with her other hand, trying to steady herself. She was gasping with each crumble of ice the black sorcery brought and Anna understood the price of her magic now. With every death of her creature, she would feel their pain during their last fleeting moments.

They were connected; it was a gift and a curse.

Her snow eagles acted upon instinct to protect their maker as the dragons descended, they crashed into the shadowed beings, ripping at their wings viciously as the dragons tore at them. They were fumbling wildly midair, they outnumbered the dragons but the demons were much larger.

Her eagles successfully tore one wing but the advance was short-lived as its slimy jaws caught the head of one snowling, crushing it between its teeth until nothing but powdery snow fell into the ocean.

Elsa cried again, gripping the sides of her head. "Elsa!" It was beyond Anna's control as her eyes darted from left to right, trying to get to the blonde. But this was out of her league. Magic needed to be fought with magic.

Then Hans was crying out and her neck whipped to his ship. They were under siege. Black tendrils, snaking over the ship and latching onto the men, burning like acid through their armor. Anna's mind went on overload and she dove into the freezing waters despite the threats within.

Her eyes locked on a massive creature, an oozing blob with several tendrils. It wasn't anything like the dragons; this was a pure monster leeching off of life. Hans' ship was pushed overboard and the tendrils shot towards the falling men. She swam, kicking her feet as she tried to get closer to Hans as he ripped off tendril after tendril from his leg, bubbled cries as the poison gripped more of his leg.

In a wave of panic, he wailed, flailing his arms as he looked at death in the face. She kicked and kicked, calling out to him under muffled bubbles. He locked his gaze on Anna, shaking his head to get her away from the creatures, but his lungs started to give as they trembled.

'_Nononono!'_

The monster wouldn't relent, engulfing his body as he clutched his chest for air. He twitched as his body movements began to slow, just as she was reaching out and…

With a final push she gripped Hans' hand and the tendrils stopped. The more of him she grabbed, the more they squealed and shied away… as if they were afraid of her.

She didn't question it, bringing up Hans for air as they coughed up water from their lungs and paddled back to her ship. If she could save the rest of her men she would, heart dropping at the drowning pleas from behind.

Her troops pulled them up as they fell to the starboard gasping, teeth clattering. Hans was clutching his body, still dazed to find he was alive, every ounce of him. One of the men helped them up as Anna latched to Hans in a crushing embrace… she almost lost him. He pressed their foreheads together and she smiled. Another screech and Anna was pulled from the moment, gauging the situation.

Three ships… they had only three ships left.

Elsa cried in despair as one of her eagles was ripped in half by two dragons, yanked carelessly by its wings. Another had dark claws embedding into its sides and impaling her snow beast as it crushed it into nothing. Elsa lurched forward, forehead pressed against the neck of her bird as she opened her mouth in silent screams.

"No! Stop!"

Anna's pleas were useless, she stepped up to the ship railing as Hans gripped the back of her shirt, "Anna!"

"_Don't you dare!_"

There were no more snowlings left to defend, just Elsa's against two dragons. She had barely managed to defeat one at the expense of three snowlings.

The demons roared as they advanced on her, she barely lifted her head to acknowledge them in a daze of pain as one beast wiped its jagged tail up front and stabbed her last bird through the chest. It bore through, sticking out from behind and slicing the side of her ribs. The other clutched the snowlings head between its claws and ripped it clean off.

She gasped, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she fell from her last bit of magic and into the murky waters. Anna dove back in, drawing in every bit of strength as she paddled closer and closer.

All at once both dragons cried as they swooped down, claws ready to take her as tendrils from underneath reach for her limbs.

'_ELSA!'_

She was desperate, pushing through boards, limbs, blood, and ice just as the black magic reached her lover.

"NO!"

With a final cry she gripped Elsa's arm, latching onto her just as the monsters grazed them. The dragons screeched in fear, batting their wings back as she waved a fist at them fearlessly. They wouldn't touch her. Underneath the tendrils withdrew in a fit of squelching squeals, slithering back to the southern ships as the dragons fled away.

She breathed out in relief, bringing Elsa close as she paddled back to her vessel. They pulled them up as the men gave Anna space to check Elsa's wound. It wasn't too deep, simple patch work but Elsa was unconscious and they needed to get her behind the wall.

"FALL BACK!"

She barked and her measly three ships fled back to the beaches as the moon began to rise and set the destruction aglow. They docked and crawled off the ships, Anna carried Elsa on her back as Hans limped with a soldier to help him.

Ethan was nowhere to be seen and if he was in the waters, Hans didn't want to look.

Anna looked back at the horizon, the southern ships still hadn't moved and the creatures hadn't returned. But they didn't have much fight in them left. She prayed to every god that they'd be gifted a night of peace, even then it seemed unlikely. They needed to get past the wall and the only person who could open it was Elsa.

They sat back, sitting in the sand, checking their wounds, resting their joints and mourning the dead. They huddled together, shielding themselves from the cold as they stared into the waters. Too many died today and they would never forget. It was a deafening silence. Anna cradled Elsa in her arms as she stared at the waters, a sense of failure tasting bitter in her mouth.

She failed her troops as their general; she failed Elsa as she fought so bravely and endured so much.

Her eyes strained to stay open as she her head rolled onto Hans' shoulder. He rubbed her wet hair, "Sleep. I'll take first watch." And she found so much comfort in that moment, her love in her arms and her supportive brother watching over them.

Maybe a night of peace could be granted.

* * *

"General, your orders?"

Clay scratched the scruff on his chin, tugging his hood further over his eyes. He crossed his arms and cocked his head. They had impressed him, enough to draw out his sorcery. But he doubted they would survive the second wave by the morrow.

"At ease, we don't need to waste anymore blood tonight."

The soldier stepped forward once more, "But sir, we've got them on the run… we can finish them now."

"Are you deaf? Are you perhaps retarded? Or do you just want to _die_?" He growled, black tar licking his fingers as he threatened to burn the man who defied him.

"No s-sir, I-I-"

"Shut up," the man snapped his mouth shut, staring down at his boots in fear.

Clay thrived on _fear_.

"Besides, I've discovered something quite interesting today…" He flicked his wrist, letting his tendrils dance in the moonlight before they shot down the soldier's throat, sucking the air from his lungs as he clutched his neck in gurgled screams and dropped to the floor.

"Someone here… is immune."

* * *

**A/N: Well won't come back to this till next weekend. Also I just realized that I have a little over a month until I move and I'm worrying over finishing the story so no ones left dangling. I think I can do it. Whip out ten more chapters in a months time... completely doable, right? I promise to give it my all in every chapter. Happy Holidays and stay safe everyone! -FW**

**Claire Cooper: I wonder if I scared you in this chapter because of your predictions. At this point in time, it's hard to say who's going to live or die without giving anything away. So I'll give you this, you are right and wrong. So as ambiguous as it sounds, Yes &amp; No for every question in regards to character death just to keep you on your toes.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Not so much side by side in this chapter but yea they fought on the same field together, so it counts. Things are shaking up now and there will always be bad things lurking behind the good.**

**Guest: You're far from this reply but hey, you'll get to it. Their little fight in chapter six isn't a biggie compared to this now, is it? ;) thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it.**

**As always, thank darlings for the constant support and love. I thrive on your reviews and you all know this by now, they inspire me to keep going so feel free to drop one whether it's support or criticism. I take it all kindly. One more time, happy holidays!**


	22. Chapter 21: Control

**A/N: Apologies for being late again, was finding this chapter the most difficult to write since I kept changing my mind on so many things. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Happy reading -FW**

**Rated: M for Violence and Language. But you all know this by now.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Control

_Present Day_

-Arendelle-

The bells sang into the air, jolting Anna from her sleep, teeth bared back into a snarl. Hans was on his feet, squinting his eyes into the dull morning that slowly awoke. Once more, the threat of ships came into sight through the fog that swept over the waters. They emerged from left of the fjord as the remaining Southern ships fled… no regrouped to the armada forming behind them.

It was a sickly sight, their stomach's flipped and some of the soldiers backed against the wall in fear. They clutched the ice barricade to steel their bearings, heels digging into the edge as an attempt to melt through. Anna couldn't blame them… there was no way they could win against this.

She looked down at the blonde in her arms, still too far gone to even be stirred from her sleep. She had to try, caressing her cheek as she shook her shoulders, "Elsa, we need you to wake up!"

Hans crouched down, picking up the Queen's hand and giving her a firm squeeze to shake her. She wouldn't wake, nearly falling limp as her breathing was barely made known. The simple rise and fall of her chest was the only indication she was living, the only thing keeping Anna sane as the incoming army grew from twenty to fifty in a matter of seconds.

She shook her even harder, "Elsa! You need to wake up!"

Nothing.

The world could shatter around them and she wouldn't even stir. Her men mumbled, sending prayers into the air as they looked to her for guidance. Anna had no choice, she had to take matters into her own hands… but what could she do when they were going to die anyway?

A thought struck her… the most important person that needed to live was Elsa. If they died it was all for their Queen, even if they took over her kingdom, she can one day reclaim it. "Hans, help me get her to the woods," his eyes widened, knowing fully well what she was trying to do.

"How can we even hide her?"

"Just trust me!"

He didn't argue anymore as the numbers grew to eighty, their time was dwindling. They dragged her up, supporting her under each arm as they made quick work to the woods. She passed by the only officer left, too young to be enduring so much but he was all she had left.

"Oi! Listen to me," he jogged with them to keep pace as they refused to slow.

"We have three ships left, grab every stock of gunpowder from my artillery ship and spread it to the remaining three."

He stuttered by the sheer craze the idea held, "B-but we'll lose our ships!"

"We have nothing left to lose, look around you kid. This is our final stand, now show some goddamn fight! Set the line long enough so it blows into their front line, it'll buy us some time…"

"Time to do what?!" his voice rose with anxiety.

She didn't even give him a glance as they reached the frozen woods, "To set up an ambush when they dock."

"You're fucking insane!"

She snapped at him, huffing from exertion between carrying Elsa and yelling at the boy, "You got a better idea punk?! Do you?!" He had wide eyes, shaking his head quickly and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Then get the fuck outta here and do as I say!" He nodded meekly, giving his Queen a side glance before mustering his last bit of courage as an Arendelle officer. Hans frowned, feeling sorry for the boy having to deal with his sister's wrath but he knew well enough she needed to be tough. They wouldn't listen to her otherwise.

"Over here," they trudged deep into the woods and Hans was beyond confused by her choice of a hiding place, considering how open it was.

She laid Elsa rest on his shoulder as she began to hit the ground hard with her boot, he was convinced she lost her mind, "…Anna."

Then there was an echoed thump, "Ah ha!"

She dug through the layer of snow, pulling back netting entwined with dried up leaves and dirt. She drew back another layer of blanketing, unsheathed her blade and jammed it into the ground, popping open a wooden plank as she pried off two others. It was a small opening, enough for Elsa to slide through and enough for anyone to miss it at an obvious clearing.

They let her down gently until her body was engulfed in darkness, then Anna slid down. Hans kept watch over the waters in the distance to give them a minute, the aching in his leg coming back slowly as he bit through the pain.

Anna wished for more light, to memorize Elsa's face one last time, but she could rely on her other senses as well. She groped the ground until her hands found Elsa's shoulder, she picked up the blonde and leaned her against the nearest wall.

"Elsa, I hope you can hear me…" she shuffled closer, reaching out for her and bringing their foreheads together.

"Is it possible to love someone more than life itself?.. I'd like to think so, because you've completely stolen my heart." She breathed, taking in the faint lavender from Elsa's hair. "Do you remember… all those years ago on Kristoff's wedding? It was the first time I saw you and your family… it was the first time we locked eyes… I think.."

She stuttered under the weight in her chest, "I-I think you had me right there, with your nervous blush and lip bite… then your Coronation, gods you were beyond gorgeous, I-I desperately wanted to talk to you, I-I almost approached you… Instead I fled in fear of freaking you out but in reality, I was s-so damn nervous… then you visited me in my prison and my chest swelled… I couldn't even be angry with you.." She gave a small giggle at the memory, lighting up her eyes as her thumbs caressed Elsa's face.

"All these times I had no idea, I was so blind to truly understand… I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. Elsa I've been completely, irrevocably in love with you for eight years… since before I became a runaway… your runaway. You've become my home… and now I have to try to protect yours."

She bumped their noses through the dark and brushed her tender lips over Elsa's pillow soft ones. "I only pray you can forgive me when this is all over…"

The ground grumbled, dustings of dirt falling over them.

It was time for her to go.

With one last gentle kiss on the Queen's lips, she crawled out of the hidden burrow and covered the hole back up. She kicked up snow to lose their tracks until they were far enough. Anna had kept silent as Hans met up with her, finding this side of Anna too stoic for his sister… it didn't fit her well.

"I'm guessing that's where you were hiding before..?"

"…When things got too rough, Isak made me hide out here until everything was clear," she murmured, thumbing the pommel of her dagger as Isak's words echoed in her mind.

'_Never forget this place Anna, you must keep yourself safe, you are what is most important to the cause…'_

She smiled, mumbling under her makeshift scarf, "Sorry Isak.." _'There's someone else much more important now.'_

Hans kept to himself, letting his sister organize her thoughts as he focused on his leg. A sharp pang starting from the top of his foot and shooting up to his thigh, soon enough he began to hobble.

"Hans, your leg.."

He straightened up, forcing himself to walk with ease and causing strain. "It's nothing Anna," he grunted, avoiding her sea-green eyes as they pushed through fallen bark and snow.

They made it out of the woods; Anna kept her eyes on Hans, noting him chewing his inner cheek to suppress his pain as they picked up their pace. The remaining men met them halfway, awaiting her command.

She gazed out into the fjord as fires dwindled over the waters, a good ten ships were now damaged while six bubbled under. It was the best they could do, until she glanced past the edge over the fjord…

More than a hundred ships.

Weselton. Corona. Southern Isles. A deadly combination as the southern fleets dominated the waters and pushed the flanking countries forward. Elijah wasted no time in his games. The closest ships hitting the beaches were Corona, the enemy matted down the stubborn embers that remained portside form the blast.

Anna beckoned her soldiers back into the woods, ordering them to climb the trees and attack on her mark. They hitched themselves up, hiding within the thick branches enwrapped in frosted leaves and snow.

Anna offered her forearm to Hans, he took it gratefully as he huffed out from exertion and winced when his leg collided with the tree. He pushed through and nudged himself against a hefty branch, near panting.

Once everyone was set, they unsheathed their blades, looking to their general. Two vessels slid up the beaches, creaking as the men jumped down and jogged to the wall, some tried slashing at it in a weak effort. Some began to get curious and walked along the border of the ice, closer to the forest.

Anna watched them intently.

It was a handful of soldiers her men could take, she was lucky the other ships were still distracted with the damage. The enemy passed through the edge, peering into the woods under scrutiny as she held her hand. The men shifted on their feet, growing restless as the enemy soldiers crossed a few feet from them. She still waited until a good number of them were trapped.

Hans gave her a nod of encouragement, she brought down her hand and the fury of Arendelle. The troops cried out, jumping from the trees and slicing their blades over the blood of Corona.

It felt so wrong.

They were once allies and now they fought so savagely against one another. Hans rammed the tip of his blade in the back of one soldier, twisting as he howled and attempted to crawl away. With a sickening ring of his blade, he yanked it out and sliced behind him.

He cut through the back of a man's knees, bringing him down as Anna finished the job. She held him by the hair and turned her face once she sliced his neck. She didn't enjoy killing those that had no choice but to follow orders. She pulled a struggling Hans up by the shoulder, "Stay next to me!"

He swallowed thickly, nodding as he parried with a man coming to Anna, he gritted his teeth and shoved him back enough to drive his blade through his stomach. Anna defended his back, parrying with a soldier with exceptionally quick reflexes and she was growing frustrated with him.

He gave a cocky smirk and she had just about enough of it, with another parry she smacked him across the face. He was stunned, eyes wide at the low blow. But he was a fool to believe low blows don't exist in war. She thrusted her blade into his neck, watching the light in his eyes flicker.

She didn't waste time bringing it back and defending Hans as two soldiers jumped on him. His ankle caught on a root as they pushed him back and he cried in agony. She leapt to his rescue, bringing her leg up for a roundhouse kick with audible cracks and forcing them both back.

She brought out her dagger, holding her sword firm in the other. She growled and beckoned them forth as they straightened their jaws.

"C'mon bastards!"

They sneered in response, bringing both blades high up like idiots, completely out of sync. She darted between them, quickly ridding one man as she drove her blade deep into his side, he gurgled and collapsed. His partner was dumbstruck as she sliced her dagger upwards against his ribs, tearing flesh as he clutched his side and staggered away.

Anna yanked out her blade from one dead man to finish the other, stalking him as he crawled away before she pierced his heart. If there was one thing she noticed behind all the blood shed, these men had lighter armor, purposefully for the summer heat. It gave them the highest advantage as the winter weather chilled their bones and slowed their movements.

She looked around her as the Arendelle troops extinguished their lives with ease. She looked back to the waters as another ship docked. Weselton. She grinned, finding some semblance of mirth in ridding this land of a few _weasels_.

Hans grunted again, hobbling to her side, "No get back up the tree!"

He grew bewildered, "_Fuck if I will_, I'm not leaving you alone! I already lost one person from this war, I'm not losing you too!"

She felt a pang of guilt, she was so inconsiderate. She didn't even give a thought about Ethan, the person who had been there for Hans when she couldn't. She gave him a frown as war cries sounded off behind her. She rested their foreheads together, "Hans, I'm sorry about Ethan but look at you… you can't even walk anymore.."

"I can try," he whispered, but she shook her head.

The Weselton troops charged through, colliding with men from Arendelle. Steel screeched as a few flaked off the charge, straight towards Anna and Hans. They held up their blades as she tried to shove Hans away effortlessly.

He pushed past her, "Hans wait!"

He refused to listen, parrying with two men as a third spun their blade and brought it towards Hans' exposed side. Anna tossed her dagger, nicking the man's hand as he dropped his blade before it made contact. With a grunt he lunged for his blade once more and zeroed in on Anna, two more Weselton soldiers charged towards Hans all at once.

It was becoming too much for them.

She parried with the man, sliding her blade down hard, he howled when steel cut through his flesh deeply. With another forceful shove downward and jagged movements, she was tearing his injured hand clean off with a sickening pop.

"WHAT THE F-" he was cut off, an arrow stuck between his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head. Anna turned to the source, finding Merida knock two arrows at once and ridding Hans of his baggage.

"Merida! How the hell?!"

"Do you know how fucking hard it is to climb that fucking wall?! Tell your woman to leave a bloody opening next time!"

Anna couldn't suppress the grin as the Scottish princess winked at her before firing another arrow.

The bells rang once more and for an unflinching moment death seemed too real, too close of a friend as those echoes hit every corner of Arendelle. She jerked her head to the horizon, wondering how many more fucking ships Elijah would need. How many more to compensate for-

A horn bellowed, groaning deep into the fjord as fast ships wielding the Dunbroch sigil reared into the fjord and attacking Corona from its flank.

"Oh thank the fucking gods!"

Her men cheered as they fought through the remaining _weasels_ and took over the three fleets the enemy had abandoned. Payment for the first few they lost.

Their allies had finally arrived, emerging right from the fjord. The enemy retreated as the Scots forced them out vicsiously; they circled the waters until every Weselton and Coronan vessel regrouped like cowards. They dominated the inner waters of the fjord as the Russians and French held their ground on the edge, awaiting the first move.

The Scots docked with war cries, beating on their chests savagely as one of them blew their golden horn once more in victory. "Took ye long enough lads!" Merida cried as they dipped their heads in respect to her.

She slapped one across the back of the head. He was a fit young man with long locks, chest exposed with blue paint and a wicked sword strapped to his back. "Och- Sorry lass, the ravens didn't get to us easily ye know… there was something chasing them… a black creature, it looked like-"

"Sorcery.." Anna joined, by the looks of her armor the men recognized that she was in charge.

The man nodded, giving her a once over, "Are you the Queen?"

"Oh god no, she's tucked away safely, recovering from yesterday."

The man winced once more, "If only we'd been here a day earlier.."

Merida smacked him again, "Sail faster!"

"Och! Jeez, lay off lass!"

Anna smirked at the two, reminding her of the sibling banter she goes through with Hans. He hobbled behind her, clapping a hand over her shoulder to support himself, "You have no idea how grateful we are to see you here." He shook hands with the man before looking to Anna.

She smacked him across the head too.

"Christ Anna!"

She pointed a finger to his face, "Don't fucking do that shit again!"

"Alright, alright.." his eyes cast down as the Scottish man patted his shoulder in understanding.

"Ready to set sail once more? I have a feeling the enemy isn't patient," Merida suggested, glancing to the waters.

Anna nodded, "You'll be in the watchtowers?"

"Aye, taking a few men from here, I'm sure the others are already clambering through the back woods?" She rose a brow to her first in command. "Aye lass, they should be there," he confirmed. He took a few men back on his ship, the rest followed Merida into the forest with a final salute to Anna.

"C'mon Hans, on the Weselton ship," holding him up, they came starboard where her men slowly bowed in respect. It was weird and it was new, giving them all questioning looks.

The young officer from earlier spoke on their behalf, "We understand, without _you_, we'd be nothing right now. This is an act of loyalty to you as well, we will protect you like we would our Queen, we solemnly swear this Lady Anna."

He laid a fist over his heart and bowed deeply, the rest followed suit on one knee. Even the men on the remaining two ships bowed in her respect. She blushed and stuttered, "W-Well…um..."

The boy smiled, looking to her expectantly, "Orders, General?"

She smiled warmly back at him, "Raise the sails.."

"You heard her boys, raise the sails!" They all cheered, throwing a fist in the air as they made quick work on the ropes.

She settled Hans on a barrel as she reached out for the young man, "Hey.." her voice so soft, a grand contrast to earlier, "What's your name officer?"

He beamed past the sweat and snow on his face, "Sitron.. my name is Sitron."

"Well Sitron, considering the dilemma and what we have left, I'd like to promote you to first in command... for the time being."

"Hey!" She waved a hand dismissively at Hans.

"A-Are you sure?" Sitron gave Hans a side glance.

"Of course, this bloke is injured anyways and I could use a good soul like you close by," Sitron scratched his head shyly, ruffling the dirty blonde that turned brown in the roots.

"If you insist," Anna nodded, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they moved farther from Hans.

"I also have a favor Sitron… I need you to watch over my brother Hans, he's as stubborn as I am but easier to talk to," Sitron chuckled waving at Hans who crossed his arms.

"He'll come around; just sour that I took his title away, think of it this way… I want you two to be partners, in time."

"You have my word Anna," he shook her hand as they made it over to Hans.

"Alright buddy- oh don't give me that look- Sitron is gonna take you to the captain's quarters and inspect your leg, also I'd like you to be nice to him, he's going to be your right hand for a while too."

Hans' defiance wilted into sadness as he looked into the waters, she cursed inwardly as she reminded herself of Ethan once more. Sitron noticed this as well, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He never really trained with Hans or Anna, but Ethan he remembered.

Sitron cleared his throat, "Hans… I'm not here to replace Ethan, I only ask for you to accept my help and go with it day by day, yea?"

Hans gave him a once over, features softening in defeat as he reached out and shook the boy's hand, "Alright, kid."

Anna smiled softly to herself as she walked off, turning her attention to the standoff they sailed closer to. She can already see the enemy ships taking formation, advancing mercilessly. The Scots followed behind her as the Russians sailed ahead of the French. Her eyes flitted from each opposing side as they inched closer to one another, their shouts growing louder as they pressed on.

There was clearly no negotiations at hand, it was conquer or die.

The Russians were first to make contact, brutally taking over Coronan fleets, colliding into them and leaping aboard. The French took on Weselton, their blades sang as they spouted obscene insults. Cannons fired, accommodated by the French as they broke through the masses.

It was chaos, each vessel sailed deeper through enemy lines in a clutter of cannon fire and blood. And they were sailing straight towards it. A few meters away now, she unsheathed her sword, her men following suit as they gave their war cries. The Scots bellowed and roared in anticipation.

With a loud creak they crashed into the side of a Weselton ship. The enemy seemed confused seeing a fellow ship attack them, until Arendelle men boarded the ship and sliced through them. They reared into the enemy's flank, distracting them enough to give the Russians and French the advantage they needed as ships began to sink below.

Another cannon fired, directed to the advancing Russians.

Five heavily armored ships branched from the Southern Isles armada, still refusing to join the fray as their allies fought for them. They shoved through the center of the chaos, directing their cannons to the Russians as Corona's numbers dwindled.

A handful of ships from Corona remained including the King's, reluctantly forcing a few of Elijah's toys into battle before they lost more than they needed.

Cannons bordered the entirety of their ships, clearly Elijah spared no expense with _his_ army. Gunpowder and smoke clouded the air as they shot from nearly every angle, tearing through the expanse of a Russian navy. The vessel groaned as it collapsed from its side, crashing into a French ship in a mix of splintering wood and panicked cries.

They abandoned ship as the southerners pushed through, not sparing them a second thought. They fired again, even nicking the Weselton ship Anna laid siege upon. _'Even their own allies.'_ She grunted in disgust, kicking a man overboard as she beckoned her men back to starboard. Anna's sights locked on the Southern fleets, they were the biggest threat she needed to rid them of.

Their ships couldn't get close enough with those cannons.

She growled and sheathed her sword, diving into the sea. Under the bubbles and scattered wreckage, cannons continued to fire off, muffled against the pressure in her ears. She reached below one Southern ship, wrapping a hand over a dangling rope as she hoisted herself up. She couldn't just come aboard, choosing instead to enter the cannon portal. As she neared it, the cannon sounded off.

She clutched her ear as her world grew fuzzy and white for a moment. She shook her head viciously, growling through the pain. She couldn't wait another second, if she was getting through, it was now as they reloaded.

She squirmed her way through the small opening, coming face to face with a Southern soldier, "What the hell?!"

She punched him square in the nose, he whimpered as his partner tried to burn her with the igniter. She brought up a leg and kicked him as the igniter toppled. She unsheathed her blade as more soldiers noticed her, she stepped forward until she heard a fizzing sound. She looked to her right where the igniter had dropped… on a barrel of spilled gun powder.

"JESUS FUCK!"

In wild hysteria, the men scattered as she bounded for the cannon door, barely pushing through as her leg caught between the cannon and the opening. "FUCK!" With her other leg, she rammed it against the cannon, hard enough for it to budge and feel weightless as she was free falling away from the ship… but not far enough from the blast.

She was launched forward as the explosion ignited the sea in the devil's flame, a searing heat hitting her back as it blistered angrily from the embers that latched to her. The heat was quickly extinguished as she landed in the water with a rigid cooling sensation.

Her vision was spotting as more blasts erupted above her, sinking deeper. All she saw through the chaos was blazing fires and smoke through the reflections of water, before blacking out.

_'Elsa...'_

A hand wrapped around her arm as she was pulled away from the desolation. Sitron sputtered for air as he paddled them back to their ship. Before he reached it, a cannon whizzed past them and into their fleet.

"Shitshitshit!" he cursed out, watching his brothers in arms leap from the ship. More importantly, Hans had limped over the railing and dived into the waters with them. Another cannon fired off and the ship was falling on its side, engulfing Hans as he went under.

"Hans!" Sitron cried in hysteria, torn between protecting Anna and finding Hans.

"HANS! HANS!" By a miracle of the gods, Hans sloshed up, coughing for air as his eyes found the boy. The prince swam to them, helping Sitron hold up Anna as they tried to paddle away from the cannons. They didn't know how far they were swimming; they just needed to get away from there.

"OVER HERE BOYS!" Jerking their heads to the source, a pudgy looking man in fur coats and a thick beard beckoned them forth. He was aboard a Russian ship, much larger than the others as he tossed them a line. They clutched to it, gripping onto Anna with their lives as they were pulled up.

They gasped, finally finding a moment to breathe as they watched the war unfold a few meters away. Enough to be clear from cannon fire as the French and Scots attempted to take over another Southern ship with difficulty.

"You're lucky to have survived that," his accent was thick and heavy, regarding them before his eyes fell on Anna. "Oh dear… such a brave soul," he scooped her up in his arms and beckoned them to follow as he trudged to the captain's cabin.

"Come, come," they looked to each other before following the Russian man.

When they entered, the man had already laid Anna down as he reached for a soaked cloth and wiped her face. "Poor child… please boys, have a seat." They were perplexed, how could this man be so calm when war was right outside his cabin?

They took tentative steps, collapsing over chairs as Hans clutched his leg. He bit through the pain, curiosity winning him over, "Who are you?"

He kept his eyes on Anna, chuckling, "I am the Russian general, call me Vlad."

Hans swallowed thickly as another ting shot up his leg, "How're you so calm..?"

It came out weaker than he expected, cracking with strain as he breathed out in frustration. Vlad fixed his gaze on Hans, giving a sympathetic smile, "I've seen my fair share of war… panic does no favors, besides I have a few good ships surrounding us. Tell me… is this your first war?"

They both nodded stiffly, finding the air thick with tension. Vlad sighed, "Then I am sorry you have to endure it… I witnessed this young flower fearlessly board that southern ship and cause so much damage.. It was remarkable..."

Hans looked to Anna, eyes softening as her furrowed brows relaxed under the cloth, "She is my sister.."

"You are lucky to have her… this one is different, has a spark within her that should never be extinguished."

Blasts continued to sound off outside, every one causing the boys to flinch or wince in panic. Vlad remained still, tending to Anna as he continued the flow of conversation with ease. Hans found it infuriating.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you be out there, _commanding your men_?"

Vlad chuckled, "You think Russians listen to anyone? They know what to do and I have faith in them."

"We can't just sit here!"

"And what do you intend to do with your leg like that, hm?"

Hans was at a loss for words, clutching his knee in a vain attempt to steady himself. "I don't think your sister would appreciate waking up to find you _dead_, if it makes you feel at ease, I will be on deck while you watch over her."

With that, Vlad tossed Hans the cloth and showed himself out. Sitron stayed silent, licking his lips as he looked to Hans. The prince didn't move, gripping the cloth as he stared blankly to the floor.

Sitron hesitated, taking a step towards Hans before deciding to tend to Anna and prying the cloth from Hans' shaking hand. Hans remained still, letting his thoughts take over as Sitron squeezed excess water and pressed the cloth against Anna's forehead.

War echoed around them as they kept to themselves.

* * *

_Elsa._

_Elsa._

_"Wake up sn__øfnugg."_

"Mama?" Light beamed, burning through her lids as they fluttered open. This wasn't real, this couldn't have been real.

"Elsa."

She looked around her, she was in the Palace gardens in autumn… with her mother. But this wasn't real. She stepped lightly, padding her way closer to her mother's apparition.

"Mama… am I dead?"

Her mother smiled, taking her hand. It was warm. "No snøfnugg, this is a dream..."

"…I don't understand."

"Are you afraid?"

Elsa cocked her head slightly, "No."

Her mother beamed, eyes crinkling in the corners, "I'm so glad then… I'm so sorry we taught you to hide yourself… your gift was never a curse and I'm sorry we made you think otherwise."

"Why're you telling me this _now_?"

"Because this is the only chance I'll have, you have _someone else_ who needs you now and you need to wake up," she let go of her hand stepping back as everything grew brighter.

"What? Mama, wait?! What was the point of this?!"

"Wake up Elsa, _Anna_ needs you…"

"Wait Mama!" She reached out just as the light took over, engulfing her surroundings before everything shifted into darkness.

"_Don't ever be afraid…" _

Her mother's words echoed in her mind as her eyes fluttered open. She stirred, groaning, she clutched her head.

"Where… Where the hell am I?"

* * *

**A/N: Erm... I think the next chapter will be more fulfilling than this one, also I will be bringing in more characters as the war continues to unfold. Anyways, till next time and have a grand New Year's everyone. Thanks for sticking around with this story for so long, definitely the highlight of my year. -FW**

**Basketcaseme: Funniest typo I came across lol thank you for being the only one to tell me, please keep me updated if you find anymore typo's as bad as that one haha**

**Malekoydaerb: Yea the immunity seems to be like a big deal but won't be addressed till the next chapter... many things won't be addressed till next chapter which is why I honestly found this one a little disappointing- oh well. You guys are left with more questions and no answers. But next chapter will be pretty awesome.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: I know, my poor baby, going through so much pain :( Hmm as for Anna's immunity, like I said, that won't be addressed until next time. But the answer will not unfold until another two chapters or so :p**

**A/N: As always guys, I adore getting reviews/follows/favs. It gives me life and if you pass by any glaring typo's, please let me know, I'd be grateful. I can't thank you all enough for the support this story has received. Till next time!**

**Translations: (Norwegian)**

**Snøfnugg~ Snowflake**


	23. Chapter 22: Say It Again

**A/N: I've been extremely excited for this chapter for a while. Also it's longer than usual, but it's exciting :) Happy Reading -FW**

* * *

Chapter 22: Say It Again

_Present Day_

-Arendelle-

The ground rumbled as dirt fell over her face, she groped around, soil falling through her digits. She felt confined in such a small and dark space. Holding out a palm, she conjured a bluish orb of magic that glowed, giving her light. She inspected the area, noting the few boards of wood that led to an opening. She pushed up against one of the planks, snow falling through the cracks and netting as she dismantled the rest.

With sunlight filtering through, she dispersed the orb and crawled out of the hole. Brushing a hand through her long bangs, she took in her surroundings… she was in the forest. A blast echoed in the woodlands, tearing her attention as she followed the continuing sound to the edge of the thicket, eyes falling on the open war over the fjord.

It was chaotic, her allies had finally arrived but… no one seemed to be advancing, it was pure destruction at its finest in the middle of cannon fire. "Christ…"

She swallowed hard, trying to depict any of her ships amongst the fury. But she couldn't pick them out and she grew restless.

What if… "Anna!"

She broke into a sprint, hitting the edge of the beach as she reached the water. Under her touch, the water froze with every step. She set a path behind her as she kept a steadfast line toward the wreckage before her.

'_Please be alive, for the love of god, please be alive!'_

* * *

Anna groaned, lolling her head as she pried an eye open. Her vision took its time clearing up, coming into focus on a mop of dirty blonde with dark roots. She nearly mistook him for Kristoff.

"Welcome back, you pulled quite the stunt out there," Sitron smiled softly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, bringing circulation to relieve the growing headache threatening to cloud her mind.

"How long have I been out?" She croaked as he dropped the cloth in a bucket nearby.

"Not too long, after the blast I pulled you up… then our ship was destroyed.."

"And Hans!?" She jolted up on her elbows, wincing as a sharp stinging made known over her back.

"He's fine, he's with the Russian general, observing the battlefield," he tried to settle her back down but the more she moved, the more she hissed. The heat on her back grew intensely, burning as her skin rubbed against her clothing.

"A-Ah! Get this shit off!"

He fumbled with her armor, loosening the straps as he tossed the metal to the floor. She grew restless, yanking on the straps herself as she bit her lip from the pain. "F-Fuck!" The breast plate was the most difficult, pushing up along her sore back as he peeled it off. He dropped it with a clunk as she began to take off her chain mail, then her shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut just as she exposed her stomach.

With a grunt and a flop on the bed he slowly opened a lid, sighing when he found her back faced up. Until he _really_ looked at her back, throbbing an angry red as fresh blisters festered with dirt and grime. She choked back a sob, the cool air doing nothing as Sitron tried to examine her.

"Christ Anna, that blast did a fucking number on you…"

She whimpered in response, eye's screwed shut. She couldn't even speak, biting the pillow as he dabbed the cloth gently over her back. It was the worst third degree burn he had ever seen, patches of her skin, that weren't near bloody red, were charred as flesh curled away in flakes. The blisters pulsated; a few had already popped, leaking over the wound and leaving gaping holes.

She wailed as he tried to clean around them, tears pricking the corners of her eyes and staining the pillow. No matter what he did, the pain wouldn't relent. Soaking the cloth again, he laid it over to cool her back. She arched instantly, silent screams hitting an uncomfortable high pitch as she squirmed in bed. He quickly removed it, peeling back with ease as he cleaned off the filth and toxins, repeating the action.

His brows were furrowed, lips pulled in a frown as she pleaded with him. "P-please… please make it s-stop…" her tone was raspy, defeated after she tore up her vocals with every cry. She sobbed, praying to any damn god that would listen to her. It felt as if the flames were still present on her back, searing through every layer of skin and igniting her muscles.

"J-Just make it stop…"

* * *

She could barely pick out her allies amongst the enemies in the literal cluster fuck of ships tearing each other apart. A cannon fired, singing through her ears as she gritting her teeth. A blizzard picked up as she stepped to the center of it all, it howled loudly, matching the prowess on the battlefield as it overpowered. She still couldn't find Anna in this fucking mess, she wouldn't get any answers.

Another blast sounded off next to her, it missed her by inches and she decided to rid everyone of their cannons. With an angry cry, she stamped her foot and the ocean responded with a deep groan heard by all. Ice spread like wildfire from under her boot, creeping toward each ship. It rendered every vessel immobile, crackling higher until it soiled gunpowder in the cannons.

Wrecked debris was pushed under as her magic engulfed the waters, leaving a flat terrain under the armada around her. She heard some curse in confusion, trying to see through the harsh conditions. Prevailing over every shout, she made out Hans' cries somewhere behind her, "ELSA!"

She whipped her head around, running towards his voice, "HANS!"

"ELSA, OVER HERE!" his voice grew louder the more she ran and through the blizzard she saw his figure waving manically to her.

"Hans!" she sprinted faster, panting as she reached a large Russian vessel. They tossed her a line, wasting no time to climb it as they pulled her up.

"Christ Elsa! What the hell did you do?"

"It'll slow the chaos, where's Anna!?"

"She's just be-"

Sitron burst through the cabin doors, "Hans, it's Anna!"

Elsa didn't give the boy a moment to register her as she brushed past him into the cabin, then Anna's wails pricked her ears. "Anna!" skipping steps she leapt into the cabin, eyes casting over Anna's lithe body, blistered and burned as she clutched to the sheets in agony.

"Jesus Christ Anna!" She dropped to her side, bringing her cool hands over the searing flesh.

"E-Elsa.."

"Shh shhh, I'm here now… Anna this may hurt at first, but you have to trust me…" she focused her magic over her palms and through her finger tips.

Elsa grimaced the further she inspected, as Anna stuttered in such a broken voice, "A-Always…Ach! Just make it stop!" her pleas tugged on her heart as she began her treatment.

She started at the top of her shoulders as her hands glowed a faint blue, illuminating her face as she furrowed her brows under scrutiny. Her fingers sparked and a trickling white mist poured from her hands, coating Anna's entire back in a thick layer of silk frost.

"AHHHH!"

"I know… It'll pass," she kept a steady gaze on the frost as it sunk over every crack and blister. Anna couldn't help but whimper. It was so cold against the heat; it pierced her bones as she growled in the pillow. Elsa let her eyes slip shut as she focused on her charred back, she could feel her frost stitching together every fiber and pore. It reduced every blister into nothing, replacing the layers of skin she had lost.

She sighed as the pain finally began to waver, the pulsating mist wrapping her back in a comfortable chill. Elsa opened her eyes, flicking her wrists up as the silk like coating began to melt over her skin. She moaned in relief, like slick medicine being freshly rubbed on her back.

"Don't move, just let it sink in," she closed her palms, letting her magic take care of the rest as she brushed her fingers through her fiery bangs.

Elsa looked over her treatment, pleased with the results. Anna's back was still pinked and slightly swollen, probably warm too, but the medicine would help bring that down and keep her temperature even. A far cry from the injuries she sustained before. Those long lashes fluttered, aquamarine orbs connecting with icy blues.

Even through all the tiresome pain, she smiled adoringly at the blonde, "…Look who decided... to finally wake up."

Elsa smiled tenderly in return, tracing the pad of her forefinger down the slope of her freckled nose; she leaned down, capturing those heavenly lips between her own. "I'm sorry I took so long, love," she murmured against her skin, blowing small snowflakes over her face and tickling the princess as she giggled wearily.

There was an awkward cough behind them.

They turned their attention to the company they failed to notice before, too enraptured with one another. The boys shuffled their feet, deciding whether they should leave them to their own devices or not.

Then Vlad stepped in and they were forced to choose the latter, "Oh good, she's awake. You must be the Queen of Arendelle, yes?"

Elsa nodded, meeting his gaze but remaining by Anna's side as she took her hand, tracing random patterns in her palm.

"Vladimir, General to the Empress of Russia… but you may call me Vlad," He bowed his head in respect with a warm smile pinking his cheeks.

Elsa smiled in return, "Arendelle is indebted to Russia, and I am indebted to you for taking care of her," Anna squeezed her hand with affection.

Vlad had a knowing smirk, "Ahh- I see now, she's your mate."

Anna giggled at the red hue in Elsa's ears and cheeks; she still fumbled over these little things. It was adorable.

"Well, if there's anything you both need, I'll be on the top deck," Vlad was creaking back up those wooden steps. Meanwhile, Hans and Sitron had been distracted in their own harsh whispers.

Anna could faintly hear Hans reprimanding Sitron for not getting help sooner. "Hey, hey, he did what he could," she piped in his defense. Hans scratched his neck, snapping his mouth shut from embarrassment.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Elsa couldn't help but voice her concerns, noting the way he kept relying on his right foot for balance and wincing when he tried to shift his weight to the other.

"…Nothing."

Anna shot him a glare, "Stop lying."

"It's just a sprain…"

"No it's not."

"Anna, just _drop it_."

"No, that thing did something to your leg yesterday. If it wasn't for me…" She trailed off as thoughts of black magic invaded her mind. The magic that had _refused_ to touch her…

"Anna?" Elsa could see the gears turning in her mind.

She twisted her mouth in contemplation, "Why.. Why wouldn't the sorcery attack _me_?"

"What?"

"The sorcery… before it took Hans, I reached him and… it was like the monster was afraid of my touch… same goes for you, those dragons feared me when I swam out to shield your body from them… I just don't understand why."

"You did _what_?"

"It was like… they _couldn't_ touch me."

"You went against those demons _alone_?"

"There has to be more to this…"

"What is wrong with you? Anna, you could've died."

"Shhh, I'm trying to think."

She groaned as she began to sit up, still a bit sore, though the nectar was helping. The boys turned as she pulled on her shirt, Elsa helped roll up her sleeves. "You need to stop throwing yourself in front of me…"

"Els, we'll talk about it later," the blonde scoffed in response.

"Ahh!" There was a loud thump where Hans had collapsed, writhing on the floor clutching his leg desperately. They ran to him as Sitron tried to slip off his boot.

"Hans, what's wrong?!" Elsa's face was twisted with confusion and worry.

"Help me get him on the bed!" Anna barked.

Between Sitron and Anna they lifted him up, fumbling as they dropped him on the mattress. He gasped as his nails dug into his thigh, "What the f-fuck!"

"Hold down his right leg!" Sitron did as such, allowing Anna the chance to take off his boot and cut through the side of his trousers.

She ripped them up and they all hissed at the sight.

It was swollen and purple, near black at the toes. Veins webbed his leg, dark and pulsating. Elsa peered closer... the veins were moving on their own accord. She placed a cool hand over his leg, she closed her eyes as her frost wrapped around it. He cried as Sitron held him down.

She furrowed her brows, "No… no that's impossible…"

She widened her eyes and retracted her hand, frost subsiding as the veins leeched higher up his leg, below the knee. "Elsa?" Anna gazed into her eyes, dread in her voice.

"My magic… It won't work on him…"

Anna furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Anna, his leg is completely rotted from the inside out and I can't heal him… the only thing keeping his leg in tact… are those _things_."

The wisps of black magic tightened around his leg at that moment, infinitely cutting off circulation as he wailed. "F-FUCK!"

"It's the sorcery! Elsa we have to do something, it's taking more of him!" The Queen couldn't think of anything else but-

"We have to cut off his leg!"

"WHAT!?" He snapped, clutching his thigh as it moved a centimeter higher. His leg throbbed and his foot began to show hissing holes, gaping as black miasma oozed from it.

"C-CUT IT OFF!"

Sitron grabbed the cloth, rolling it as he placed it in his mouth less he bites off his tongue. "I'll do it… but you have to keep him still, Hans I'm numbing your thigh."

Her fingers grazed his leg, frost latching to the healthier part while his nerves continued to scream under the dark shadows. She held out her other hand, conjuring a sharp, clean blade of ice. "Hold him. I'm making the first cut… now."

He screwed his eyes shut, clamping down on the towel as she sliced a few inches below his knee. He howled as the ice blade cut his flesh so easily. She reached the layer of muscle and tendons, every slice downward and her blade would release the same melting frost she used on Anna. Even if his thigh was numb, the nerves still screamed as if the sorcery were clinging to his pain. The black tendrils spared his nerves to solely feel his agony, keeping that one connection to his leg very much prominent.

Then came the ligaments and Hans' vision was spotting, screeching as she plucked through each attachment to the bone.

"Elsa I thought you numbed his leg…" Anna whispered next to her, trying so hard to keep her mind sane as her brother grew frantic. "The dark magic keeps trying to cancel my own, it's difficult trying to fight it off and keep the healthy part of his leg intact," sweat beaded between her brows as she bit her lip in concentration.

Sitron was growing white, swallowing down the feeling of nausea as blood spotted the mattress. If Elsa's magic hadn't been clotting the cut from the moment she began to slice, he'd have died from blood loss. The girls watched in scrutiny as Elsa neared the bone.

Then the tendrils began to trickle from the rotten part of his leg, they shot out, trying to reattach themselves to his body and reconnect his leg. He arched his back as Sitron weighed down on him. "Anna, get rid of them! I can't stop the cut from here!"

She reached for her dagger, and made for the sorcery. She grappled the tendrils, finding her dagger useless as they squealed away from her touch. The blonde watched the way the magic reacted to Anna for a moment, before resuming once more. Elsa forced her blade to shape into a saw as she put her back into it. She snapped through to marrow, nearly halfway as Anna kept the black magic at bay.

He whimpered, tears streaking from bloodshot eyes and down his face as she pushed through the final snap of bone, "Bear with me Hans, we're almost through.."

With the tendrils kept away by Anna's sheer touch, it was easier to numb the three-quarters of leg she cut. Reshaping her blade to its original sharpness, she cut the ties of ligaments, muscle, and tendons all while her nectar licked over the wounds. With the final slice, she cut the remaining flesh, and hummed in approval at her clean cuts.

Opening her palm over his leg, she layered the wound with a thick layer of snow. It numbed any nerve endings he had left, all while layering fresh skin over the cut.

"It's over, Hans… you did very well," Elsa cooed as she dissembled her blade.

He was breathless, chest heaving as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, lids falling shut. Sitron removed the towel, looking positively stricken by it all. "He needs a long rest, though the shock he may be in when the realization sinks in… it won't be easy, his recovery," the blonde stated sadly.

Anna couldn't speak after the deed was done. They had just finished cutting off her brother's leg and her throat coiled through her grief ever since the final cut was made. Hans would wake up and find a part of him is missing.

She was snapped from her thoughts as the tendrils from the removed limb screeched, darting away from her as they squirmed out of the leg and tried to leave the cabin. The girls chased after them, as they slithered to the top deck. They followed them worming over the ship's railing. It continued into the storm and towards the southern army shrouded in frost.

"It's going back to its master…" They lost sight of it, squinting ahead as the battle continued on foot and men fought over the frozen fjord. Even Vlad had joined the fray, leaving the ship deserted. Anna could barely see Arendelle soldiers fighting off southerners, a handful of her men were left. She watched on for a moment before deciding to help them, storming back to the cabin where her armor awaited her.

Sitron had already retrieved a fresh cloth to wipe Hans' sweaty face as she picked up her chain mail and slipped it on. Elsa trailed after and Anna didn't even wait for her protests to begin, "Don't try to stop me…"

She slipped over her breast plate, ears perking at Elsa's boots coming behind her. Thrown off when the blonde helped her tie the straps and clink her armor into place. The Queen smirked as she slipped on her gauntlets, "Oh I know by now how stubborn you are. I'm not going to stop you… as long as I'm going with you."

"Elsa…" those sea-green irises pleading into her baby blues.

"No, don't give me that, I'm going with you."

"… Can I start calling you impossible too? You're really fitting that title lately."

"Just watch my back and I'll watch yours, yea?"

Anna nodded reluctantly, as she looked to Sitron, "Watch over him, please."

The boy dipped his head in respect to them both, "On my honor."

With that they went back on deck, collecting a rope as they slid down. Anna unsheathed her blade as Elsa conjured her own, charging into the chaos with determined eyes.

* * *

"Clay, why aren't you using your magic?"

Elijah held his head high against the growing blizzard, refusing to let his teeth clatter. He held his hands behind his back, stalking over the railing of his ship as his allies took care of the nuisance that was Arendelle.

Clay grunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he held his hood closer to his shrouded face against the cold, "It's not needed yet."

"I think otherwise, most of our allies have been snuffed out," Clay noted the way his feet shifted ever so slightly from his power stance. Since when did the great King of the Southern Isles show _fear_?

He smirked, "Not our problem, since when do you _care_ about our allies?"

"_I don't_… I only see numbers," he growled, but the hesitation in his voice was enough to let a grin etch over Clay's face.

He chuckled, opening his palm as slivers of his magic returned to him, "Then let this play out a little longer."

They whispered into his pores as he cocked his head in amusement. _'Interesting…'_

* * *

Two officers from Corona ran below deck, instantly smacked by the pungent smell of rot and blood. They nearly gagged as they tried to cover their mouths, "Y-Your Majesty, your army is nearly defeated, we should abandon ship and retreat to your brot-"

"No, I'm not finished with this little thief!" He snapped back, his eyes were wide and red, pupils dilated to pitch black orbs. He snarled as he continued to whip the stable boy, who had grown unconscious long ago.

Crack.

Blood dribbled from his marred back, pooling beside the blood from his left wrist, where his hand used to be. He was unrecognizable, face so swollen and bruised. His right eye had been damaged from the royal ring, scratching his cornea with every punch and revving him partially blind.

Crack.

Augustus continued to whip at his protruding muscles, laughing manically. The soldiers stepped closer, trying to catch a hint of his sanity, "B-But my King-"

"GET OUT!"

Crack.

* * *

The officers had left Augustus to his own devices, abandoning their oaths along with him. They slid down the ropes. As their boots clumped against the ice, they were greeted by a redheaded woman stalking closer to them with vicious intent in her eyes.

"Wait, stop! W-We surrender!" She hesitated, eyes softening slightly behind the blood on her face, she cocked her head in curiosity as they reasoned.

"I'd rather face treason than be loyal to that mad man any longer…" the officer breathed, giving a disgusting glance to the King's ship behind him.

Anna growled as she grabbed him by the collar, "What of Augustus!?"

"H-He's still on board!" He trembled as she shoved them both behind her and away from the war. She didn't give them a glance as she looked to her lover, "Elsa!"

The blonde had kicked a man's feet from right under him, conjuring a spike from the ground to meet his torso as he fell back. She looked to Anna once he gurgled. She was already climbing a rope up the King's fleet as she beckoned her to follow.

Elsa glanced behind her, shooting a blast from her palms to push back five men hoping to ambush her.

'_Fools.'_

With them out of the way, she sprinted and leapt, clutching onto the rope as her biceps screamed from exertion. When she reached the railing, Anna pulled her up, steadying her by the waist. "Anna, what're we doing here?"

"…My brother." She didn't say anything else, unsheathing her blade once more along with her dagger as the deck creaked eerily.

Crack.

Faint sounds of a whip echoed through the open cabin door. They looked to each other in discomfort, taking cautious steps. Anna lifted her scarf up her nose as the thick scent of death hit her face. Elsa stumbled back slightly, before shaking off the nausea and pushing through. She had performed surgery and yet she couldn't handle the scent of rot.

Crack.

The snaps grew louder as they stepped down and entered the bloody sight. "Oh dear god…" Anna's defense faltered as took sight upon a man who was supposed to be her brother. Face absolutely painted in crimson as he brought fury upon what looked to be a dead man.

Elsa gasped, bringing up her blade as the mad king noticed them. "Oho! I must be in luck if the Queen of Arendelle graces me with her presence!" he didn't sound normal, his voice layered with something dark.

"And is this your bitch?!" He cackled as he spat in the direction of his sister. Elsa remained quiet, she knew better than to reason with someone so crazed.

Anna took a step forward, he cracked the whip in her direction and she leapt back, "Augustus!"

"Don't you dare regard me as such, I am a _King_!"

"Augustus, _please_ stop this madness…" He snapped the whip at her again.

"Silence you _wench_! How dare you!"

"Augustus, _I'm your sister_, Anna!"

"LIES!" he stepped closer, grazing her boot with a lashing.

"Christ, Augustus! Just _listen to me_, come back home with me!"

"How dare you speak of my sister, she's dead, _you filth_!"

She yanked down on her scarf, "Augustus look at my face, I'm very much alive! Elijah has been _lying_ to you!"

"You will die for your insolent fucking lies!" He unsheathed his blade and lunged for Anna. Elsa was the first to act.

"No Elsa, wait!"

She parried with the mad king as his lips pulled back into a snarl, "Protecting your _bitch_, huh?"

"Fuck off!" She shoved him back and he stumbled to the ground. She stepped forward to advance before Anna pulled her back, "Wait, Elsa!"

Augustus groaned, shifting the crown on his head. Anna squinted as she saw familiar tendrils woven through the gold, "Oh my gods… look at his crown…"

Elsa whipped her head, peering through the dim lit cabin as she saw the sorcery. Anna sheathed her blade, keeping her dagger close. She refused to kill her brother, but she'd injure him if she had to. Elsa took a steady step behind her and Anna help up her hand, "No, let me try something…" Augustus fumbled on his feet, watching Anna with deadly intent.

"Augustus… take off your crown."

He sneered at her, lunging forward and bringing down his blade. She side stepped away from the slash and Elsa tensed in the corner.

"Augustus you're sick! Take off the crown!" He swiped his blade dangerously close to her gut. Elsa flinched forward, Anna held up her hand again.

He growled as he spun on his foot, bringing down his blade. She met it with her dagger, pushing against him. But his frame was too large for her to stand against for so long, and her muscles began to quiver. Elsa stepped forward again, "N-No Elsa!" The blonde gritted her teeth in frustration.

He shoved her down, forcing her on her knees. She bit her lip waiting for him to shove again. He didn't disappoint and she tumbled out from under him. He landed on all fours as she kicked his head down, finally hearing the crown topple to the floor. She reached for the royal gold, but she didn't see any tendrils.

'_Where are-'_

"ANNA!"

She jerked her head to Elsa; the blonde had her palm outstretched with fear in her eyes. She followed her icy blues to the source, reacting too slowly to Augustus looming over her as he sliced for ribs. Everything happened so fast. She felt the blade sting at her side just as jagged spires of ice shot from behind her and pierced his chest.

She landed on her back as he was lay limp over the spires, coughing out blood. "A-Augustus…"

His glare never relented behind his sputters for air. She reached up, he tried to jerk away but she pressed on. She brushed her fingers through his hair, and the dark magic that she once thought was on his crown, seeped from his head and defied gravity as it squealed out of the cabin.

His eyes widened and for a moment the pitch in his eyes reduced the soft hazel she once grew to love. His face fell from scorn into shock and guilt, his eyes searching her face, "…A-Anna? Is.. is that you?"

'_There he is.'_

She choked back a sob, "Y-Yea… I'm here Augustus…"

"Anna… my g-gods Anna…" His eyes crinkled with a bitter smile as he winced in pain.

"Shh shhh…" She ran her hands through his auburn hair as his eyes shut. His face frowned, hot tears falling from his face over hers, "A-Anna, I thought you were dead…"

He finally took in his surroundings as if he were seeing them for the first time, "I've done… unspeakable things… I-I couldn't stop myself… I… I was so s-scared… I'm so s-sorry…I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…"

He gasped out as he cried, trying to hold onto any inkling of his good morals before he died. To repent. He'd been such a monster… he refused to go as such.

She looked over his bleeding wound that stained her armor, and her heart dropped in her stomach, "It's okay Augustus… I-It'll all be over soon… I promise…" She forced a smile.

He nodded with a grimace, "I-I…" reaching out as he cupped her cheek before falling limp over her. His sullen eyes faded, life fleeting him as he prayed for the world to forgive him.

His last breath left his body as the true Augustus Westerguard died in the arms of his sister.

Elsa was welded in place, feeling more regret than she had ever felt in a lifetime. She may have saved Anna but the collateral damage… She closed her eyes and her palm as the spires slowly shrank back into nothing. His body further weighed on Anna as the princess wrapped her arms around his head, sighing sadly.

Elsa came from behind, kneeling down as she lifted Anna's head into her lap and wrapped her arms around her still form. The pads of her fingers grazed her cut, frosting over to heal the wound. "Anna.. Anna I'm so sorry, I just reacted… I should've listened… Anna."

The princess merely shook her head as she shivered. Refusing to look up at her love as she swallowed the lump in her throat, a bile anger replacing her quiet remorse, "I-I don't blame you Elsa… I blame him! I blame Elijah! I swear, I'm going to kill him!" She screeched as Elsa held her tighter, she coaxed Anna into a calm state with her words.

"Anna we will defeat him… But right now, you need to let Augustus go…"

She kissed the top of Anna's forehead, smoothing the crinkle in her furrowed brows as her breathing steadied. "Anna… we have to go…"

She let her arms slip from her embrace as she shuffled from underneath him. Elsa held out her hand as she took it gently. "I just wish there could've been a second chance for him, he didn't deserve this corruption," Elsa held her close, cupping her face.

"I'm sorry that I took it from him…"

Anna pressed their foreheads together, "No, it's not your fault… please, don't _ever_ blame yourself."

Elsa gave a regretful sigh until a groaning yanked her attention, the young man had stirred. "Oh my god…"

They moved to the prisoner and Elsa had an idea as to who it was, "Eu…Eugene?"

He gave a meek nod before slumping. Elsa looked over his wounds; aside from his wrist, his back was the worst injury. She set to work, letting her frost creep over his back. He merely winced, having dealt with much worse already. She coated his wrist just the same and made her way to his face, noting his glossy white eye. She couldn't bring back his sight, but she could reduce some of the swelling and bruises. Meanwhile, Anna had picked through the shackles with her dagger.

He collapsed with nectar licking his injuries. He moaned as a fresh layer of skin was granted on his wrist, pain wavering until he simply felt sore. They picked him up on either side, supporting him under his arms as they dragged him out of the cabin. Anna glanced once more at the desolation behind her before shoving it all aside, keeping an intent focus on one person.

'_Elijah.'_

They reached the top deck where the man toppled to the ground, "We can't leave him here…"

"No, I'll have him taken over the wall…" She blasted a fury of magic, morphing into another snowling. It cooed, batting its wings as they nestled him up top and sent him away.

* * *

The choir of steel screeching and frustrated cries sang through their ears, stirring a burst of energy within Anna as she lowered herself into the field. Elsa was quick to follow, changing up her usual blade for twin daggers. Anna held her dagger in one and unveiled her blade in the other. With a steady jog they neared the battle, breaking into a sprint through the center line of a few Weselton troops, where it was most crowded.

The Coronans were finished, limping away in defeat as their allies pushed on. No southerners though, only the set that had "aided" their allies reluctantly. Elijah still refused to send out more men. _'Greedy bastard.'_

She growled in frustration, flipping her weapons so the sharp edges followed the length of her arms. Sliding on her knees, she sliced through two pairs of legs. Her enemies wailed, falling forward on wicked spikes of ice. The redhead didn't relent, cracking down the pommel of her blade against the neck of one man as she quickly parried with his wild swing in anger.

She felt a light thump on her back, "I've got you," Elsa whispered encouragingly as Anna taunted the man forward.

He sneered, bringing his blade high over his head. She shifted her blades once more in a standard grip and lunged forward. He'd seen this coming, pivoting on the ball of his foot to get to Elsa. Before he could reach the blonde, Anna had stabbed him through shoulder blades. Elsa had three soldiers to keep herself busy, Anna couldn't help but take some of the fun, "Crouch!"

Elsa dropped to one knee as Anna used her back to build up her step for a leap. She spun in midair, tossing her dagger to a man's neck on the left and slashing her blade over the throats of the remaining two on the right.

"Show off!" Anna grinned at Elsa's protests, turning to find the blonde with her legs in the air as she cart wheeled over a man and landing behind him. With a glint in her eyes, she stabbed both daggers on either side of his ribs as he screeched, collapsing in a heap.

"Oh _I'm_ the show off?" Elsa winked at her, spinning on the ball of her foot as two more came head on. She waited for perfect precision before throwing her daggers at them and into the center of their chests. They gasped for air, clutching at the blade. She stalked towards them, ripping her weapons free as blood soaked their armor.

Something kept bothering the Queen though. Maybe it was because they were in a life threatening situation, intoxicated with adrenaline… but Elsa couldn't describe the need to do what seemed like an insane idea at the moment. She just knew she wanted to.

She discarded her daggers, conjuring a short blade to spice things up. A shorter looking man holding his blade too tightly yelled out as he charged at her. She parried with him, again and again, more for the sake of organizing her thoughts than finding him difficult to defeat. On the contrary, he was a joke, but she could think better this way.

She glanced at Anna as the redhead spun her blade in her hand before parrying with one particularly large man. Their blades met up high, holding him there so her dagger can damage his opening as tearing down at his side. He stumbled back as she brought up her leg and snapped his jaw with a clean pop. Once he landed on the floor she brought her sword down through his throat.

The short man was exerting quite a bit of energy at this point, huffing in frustration as she grew tired of it. Outstretching her palm, she blasted ice through his chest, leaving a gaping hole.

She looked back at Anna, watching the sweat on her brow trickle, her flyways dance from her loose bun, her swift movements against every enemy. She was so beautiful and so focused.

Another man growled, pricking her ears as she met his axe. He swung wildly down and she tumbled away from it. Using too much force in the swing, it stayed stuck in the ice as her gauntlet collided with his jaw. He howled, given a momentary glimpse of her ice blade before stabbing the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Another man parried from behind.

It was chaotic and exhilarating. Elsa had to do it.

"Anna!"

The redhead was currently fending off two younger boys, hesitating too much in their movements, "What?!"

"Marry me!" At that moment, Anna's blade had screeched against their steel, ringing in her ears.

"What was that?!"

"Oh Christ… Anna, m-" She was cut off by a wild swing to her right as she parried. She shot a shard from her hand and through the man's neck. _'Rude!'_

"Anna, will you marry me!?" The boys had yelled in her face as she parried with them at the same time.

Anna grew frustrated, dropping down as they fell over her in a sloppy tumble, "Dammit, say it again!"

"Gods help me…" Elsa face palmed herself, ears growing pink, this was harder than she expected. "Marr-" another man sliced at Elsa's side.

She parried with his diagonal slice, "Anna, try to listen to me!"

"I would if you were just a bit closeeer!" She sang. One of the boys attacked her followed by a war cry, "And if they weren't so damn _loud_!"

Elsa chuckled at her shitty luck. She took slow steps back towards Anna until their shoulders bumped, each dancing with their blades against _persistent_ enemies.

"Anna…" she whispered behind her shoulder.

"_What_." She could hear the frustration in Anna's voice.

Elsa sliced forward, stabbing the man in the chest as Anna sliced the boy's neck in time. They faced each other, linking their forearms. Elsa licked her lips, searching her eyes as she took a deep breath, "Anna, marry me."

She finally heard her, face unreadable as she was stunned into silence. Elsa grew restless, biting her lip, "I know this is sudden but we may never get this chance again." A man was lunging towards Anna; lifting their linked arms, she spun her lover around in a dance until Elsa faced the man with a series of parries.

She continued to rant in a nervous stupor, "Honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing." She kicked him in the chest, "Maybe it's the adrenaline." Anna bumped her back as she fought yet another ruthless soldier, but she made sure she could listen to every word.

"All I know is that I want to make you mine, in every," she sliced towards his gut as he jumped away, "infinite, absolute possible way, I want to be connected to you!" He lunged back as she forced his blade up against her own, "To be your wife and you be mine," she dodged his uppercut.

"I'd gladly spend the rest of my days beside you, whether it be a hundred more or just one!" She side stepped his slash as she shoved her blade under his arm, he cried and fell to the floor. Another wail sounded behind her as Anna slashed a man's chest open; he squealed and fell over the growing bundle of dead soldiers.

"Anna, please say something…"

The princess spun on her heel, taking a sure step forward as those unwavering aquamarine orbs linked with timid sky blues. Elsa gasped from her intense gaze as Anna closed the unnecessary distance between them.

Everything drowned out as the strawberry blonde dropped her dagger and pressed their bodies together, her hand curling in platinum locks as she brought her lips over Elsa's in a desperate kiss. Their lips welded together as Elsa's hand found her waist, parting her lips as their love deepened through wet tongues and open mouthed kisses. They moaned into each other, ignoring the violent cries around them. Everything just seemed so _right_.

Anna pulled away, breathing heavily as she grinned like a fool, "That was a very nice speech, darling, but all you had to do was ask."

She giggled, "My answer is _yes_… _a thousand times_ yes!" She laughed and cried all at once, as Elsa picked her up with a stupid grin on her face to match Anna's. The blizzard picked up around them, just for a moment, so the world may leave them be in their little bliss.

War be damned.

* * *

**A/N: So many things, but ultimately I ended it with cuteness. Till next time! -FW**

**xAnimejunkie23x: Then you probably fangirled at the end of this one too lol Thank you, you're too sweet and I hope you have a wonderful new year too! **

**ShadowSoldier23: It plays as a giant cinematic as I write it, so hearing you say that lets me know I'm doing something right haha gets me all excited for the next few chapters. Anna's a bit... bold in my story. So blowing up a ship was just something to cross out on her bucket list lol**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: What can I say, she's a feisty girl. For Elsa's mom, that's something for her to reflect on at some point when things aren't so hectic lol**

**Always loving the support, darlings! Thanks for making this possible, the love this story gets is the reason I'm still writing it.**


	24. Chapter 23: Imperfect

**A/N: I'm an asshole, I know, I've taken too much time to post this. But guess what? It's the longest chapter ever and it's pretty much two chapters in one. With tons of Elsanna, a wedding, and sexy times. You're welcome. Happy Reading. -FW**

**Rated: M (I don't think I need to explain it to you all, expect every chapter to scream Mature Content for the most part.)**

* * *

Chapter 23: Imperfect

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Fjord-

There were panicked shouts as oozing smoke engulfed everyone. It blocked sight, sound, scent, and touch. Nearly every sense was taken from them. Elsa tightened her hold around her fiancé protectively. Anna looked about quizzically, the miasma clouding around them… without shrouding the two as they held steadfast to each other.

"Elsa don't let go of me, you won't be affected by it if you stay close…" They had the most interesting point of view, as if Anna had a bubble shielding her, pitch smoke drifting lazily.

"Yes, I find that rather interesting," a deep chuckle echoed in the small space around them. They flinched, squinting through the darkness as an ominous figure in a black cloak strolled up to their little bubble.

"Who are you?!" Anna was the first to speak.

"Master of shadows, I go by Clay," his voice seemed familiar, wrapped in demonic layers… just like Augustus.

"You're the reason Augustus went mad…" It was a statement, as she lowered her eyes into a glare. If only she could see his face then a proper stare down can be made.

"Yes," sounding so careless.

"You work for Elijah," firmer this time.

He crossed his arms over his chest and began to pace in front of them, "With reason… I like to think it works the other way around, now we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Which is?" Elsa spoke up, taking the role as Queen once more with her chin held a bit higher.

"Negotiations."

She cocked her head, "And why would we negotiate?"

His chest rumbled, a cackle running shivers down their backs, "I'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt… you've survived for this long, what's wrong with accepting a night of peace as a reward?"

"A night of peace?" Elsa couldn't figure out his angle.

"Yes, no moves be made. Gives everyone time to replenish and say their goodbyes."

Anna snapped, "You mean so _you_ can replenish?"

"Don't test me, you're under my skin already, antagonizing would not be wise," he rose a finger, clicking his tongue as if he were reprimanding a child.

Her anger only spiked, "And I've had enough of you, why should we even listen!? You've given us no reason to trust you!"

"You wish for Elijah to fail?"

Her anger dissipated, hesitating on her words, "…O-Of course but-"

"Then keep that in mind, his time will come."

"You're betraying him?" Anna watched his body language for any sign that she was right.

He gave nothing away but a disappointed scoff, "Don't get my words twisted, I said _his time will come_. Did I mention betrayal? No, learn to listen."

"You son of a-"

Anna growled, stepping forward as Elsa held her back, speaking for both of them, "What is this game?"

"My game. One night of peace. Enjoy it."

He flicked his wrist, disappearing as the clouds dispersed. Whatever enemy that had survived, vanished, leaving only her men and allies looking around in confusion. The girls turned to each other, nodding as Elsa shouted for them to hear, "Fall back!"

* * *

They had gone back for the boys, gently picking Hans up as Elsa conjured a bear for him as transportation. The beast hummed as they placed him on its snowy back, walking slowly next to the party as they made their way towards the wall. Its massive paws thumped in time, making a soothing rhythm as they continued in silence.

The girls couldn't get the sorcerer out of their head; he was so ambiguous it was frustrating. Elsa glanced at Anna, noting her knitted brow and mangled lip from a nervous tick. She sidled up next to her, lacing their pinkies as she gave her a crooked smile. Anna looked up at her, returning with a warm smile of her own, blush rising to her freckled cheeks.

She couldn't forget the romantic gesture Elsa displayed, even if it had been cut short. She clasped her hand further into the blonde's, free hand wrapping over Elsa's bicep as she kissed her cheek. The Queen giggled softly as she leaned in at the given affection, letting a comfortable silence wrap them up in a bundle of warmth and love.

If Elsa was being completely honest, she was far too grateful for this one night of peace. To pretend none of this destruction was happening, to just nuzzle into her favorite strawberry blonde in the wee hours of the morning.

Their boots padded along the ice, tapping lightly as Sitron clumped next to the massive bear. They reached the barricade, everyone had slumped along it, whether sitting or standing by the time they got there. Even the archers in the woods had joined them.

Elsa stepped to the wall, smoothing her hand over it as it rumbled and three openings filtered through. They were immediately met with the medical staff and a frantic Kai. "You're alive!" He crashed into them both, wrapping his arms around their necks as he nearly cried.

Elsa felt something wet on her neck. No wait, he _was_ crying. The girls wrapped their arms around his waist, like coming home to a family member.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!"

"Jeez Kai, pull it together," Anna rolled her eyes playfully, but her heart thrummed at his genuine care.

He swatted her arm, "I see you haven't lost any of your sass out there," wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Never," she shot back.

"Well, let's get you all insid- oh my god… Hans." His eyes watered again, staring down at the man as his lip quivered, "What happened?"

Anna gave a sympathetic look to the steward, "A long, painful story." He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing as he shuffled his feet, "I'll just… I'll go gather more supplies… can I see him later?"

Anna smiled, "What made you think you had to ask?"

Kai nodded, smiling softly at the ground, afraid he may cry from any eye contact as he walked off.

The medical staff had already set the injured in those long tents, tending to wounds ranging from minor cuts to cracked ribs. Elsa could hear Belle guiding them around in the West, Rapunzel dealing with the East. Once she was sure everyone was safely through, she sealed off the wall.

There was a nudge on her hand; her snowling dipped its head for attention as she ran her fingers through its snowy feathers. "Keep watch, please…" she whispered. It soared into the sky, perching at the top of the wall as her watchful eyes.

"Elsa, are we taking him inside?" Anna ran her hand through her brother's hair, watching his eyes dart behind closed lids as his imagination wandered.

She nodded, "He won't need anymore medical attention, just take him to his room."

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you inside, let me heal them all first," she gave Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze, ready to walk away until there was a light tug on her hand.

"Don't take too long, my Queen, I intend to marry you by the end of the day," Elsa gushed, that adorable blush hitting her ears in spite of the aftershocks of battle surrounding them. Anna brought up her armored hand, leaving a chaste kiss over the top, with a wink to seal the deal. She left the blonde there, watching, wanting, as she passed through the palace gates with Sitron and a snow bear in tow.

She blinked out of a lovesick stupor, striding to the East wing first. As she passed through Rapunzel pounced, "Oh Elsa! Y-You saved him… I- I…" Elsa hugged her in return, it was comforting after so much battle, all these people who cared about her so.

"You should thank Anna as well…" her voice didn't carry much mirth as the thought back on the final moments of Augustus. "What's wrong?"

"A-Augustus is dead… Rapunzel… the man torturing Eugene, the man he had become… it wasn't him, his mind was poisoned by sorcery… just know, he died as the man you first met."

Rapunzel's eyes wilted, she'd be lying if she said she never loved Augustus. She had truly come to love him once, his playful antics, those soft eyes, and cheeky smile. She thought she had lost Augustus long ago when he changed, but the splinter in her heart made her think otherwise. The same man she lost long ago, she lost again today, and she wished she could've seen him just one more time.

"How did he die?" she sniffled, eyes watering as the weight of it all bore down on her chest.

The question formed a lump in Elsa's throat, "M-Me… It was my fault…"

Rapunzel caught the familiar guilt she's seen in her cousin many times before. She cleared her throat and shook her head, giving the blonde another tight hug, "I don't think that's entirely true, cousin… but we shouldn't speak of this anymore, as long as you're safe… and Eugene is safe too, that is enough for me."

Elsa looked to her right, watching said man sleep away in a fetal position, a chair beside him were the blonde presumed her cousin was watching over him. She knew Rapunzel was trying to push it aside, to ignore the guilt so another incident wouldn't happen like long ago. It was foolish to think it would work, but she stifled a stiff smile as she began to move from warrior to soldier, healing their wounds.

Halfway through Rapunzel's tent, Belle strode through, not waiting another minute to greet her friend, "Mon ami! It's so good to see you again, we were so worried when nobody came through the wall… all we heard were shouts, cannon fire… it was horrible."

"I know… it's been…" She didn't know what to call it anymore.

Belle tutted with a finger, "No don't dwell, now what do you need help with?"

"What about the other tent?"

"Adam is there for the time being," she waved a hand dismissively.

"Just give me rundowns on injuries so things go quicker, we have… we have things to do," a faint pink touched her cheeks as Anna crossed her mind.

"Oh?"

Elsa cocked her brow. _'I guess now's a good time as any.' _

"I need you both as witnesses for tonight."

Rapunzel bounded closer, "For for for?!" The petite brunette already had a feeling as the French queen gave her a shit eating grin.

"My wedding." Elsa had to stifle Rapunzel's squeals of excitement less she disrupted everyone in the tent.

"Alright calm down, Punzel give me a count of everyone while Belle and I run through the wounded." She was anything but calm, letting the happiness of marriage be her drive as she began her count. Finally something uplifting in their lives. Yes, it was safe to say Elsa was far too grateful for this night of peace.

The night of her wedding.

* * *

They reached his room swiftly; the halls were empty as most of the staff had gone home to their families. The others aided the medical team with fresh towels and clean water. Between the two of them, they picked him up from the bear's back, laying him over duvet sheets as he sighed. The beast gave a low grumble as it shook its fur and stepped back out, returning to Elsa.

"Help me get his armor off without waking him up," she whispered, slowly plucking off each finger from his gauntlets. Sitron toyed with the straps of his shoulder guard, taking it off with ease. Between the two of them they worked on his breastplate and chain mail, Sitron held him up as Anna slid the piece off once the buckles were loosened. He landed back in the pillows gently.

Sitron rubbed the back of his neck wearily with a sigh. "I'll go get him some water, in case he wakes…" the boy slumped, trudging out as his boots clunked in the hall.

Anna gazed at her brother's face, his quivering lip as he muttered something incomprehensible. She breathed deeply, reaching for a pillow as she placed it under his incomplete leg. He adjusted himself, easing back into the pillows as she headed for the door. Perhaps she could fetch him a change of clothes.

"…Hey," he croaked, stopping her at the door. She turned back, rushing to his side as he looked around lazily.

"Hey you…" he gave her a tender smile, finding relief in the familiar castle walls of Arendelle.

"We're back home," she ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He wiggled his toes into the sheets… gazing down and finally registering everything that had happened. He blanched, looking slightly rattled before looking away. He didn't want to see it anymore, a reminder; a price to pay for his stubborn act throughout the time his leg was worsening.

Anna's eyes watered, "Hans…"

"_Don't_, Anna. This was my own doing, I should've said something earlier… I've been dealing with that pain since you saved me from that creature; I was too bullheaded to say something, but I didn't need to… you already knew and yet I... persisted-"

"Would you like me to get you something?"

He looked in her eyes, giving a sad smile, "No… you're enough. Just stay with me…"

She nodded, kissing his knuckles. He opened his arms, "C'mere." She huddled closer and he wrapped his arms around her head as she rested on his chest. He shimmied so they both had room on the bed. They stayed silent, letting the pain whither into comfort as she wrapped an arm around his waist. It wasn't going to be easy, accepting the loss of his leg. But it was something he needed to do, he was fortunate enough to have help, pecking the crown of copper nestled under his chin.

She thought he didn't notice something behind her sullen eyes, something fluttering in her chest. It was a light, shining brighter than before. She was glowing and she kept something from him so he can mourn over his leg. He wondered how he lucked out on such a sister, considering his needs before her own.

"There's something you're not telling me…"

She inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, "Maybe now isn't the best time."

He clicked his tongue with a good eye roll, "Anna, tell me."

"…"

"Anna, that's not fair, I'm your brother and I'd like to know, just because I'm a cripple now doesn't mean-"

"Alright! My god you're so whiny… Elsa," A grin etched over her face and Hans could hear her smiling through her words, "proposed to me."

His jaw dropped, "Nooo, really?" She nodded gleefully against his chest.

"And you said yes, right?"

She swatted his ribs, "Of course I did!"

He crushed her in a tight embrace, "That's wonderful Anna! Can't believe you weren't gonna tell me this, I'm truly hurt," he faked a sob, going for dramatic flair with a hand draped over his face. She giggled, wiggling out of his crushing bicep.

He wrangled her again, giving a noogie, "H-Hans quit it!" although glad to see he kept his humor.

He threw his hands up in defense as she punched his chest, "Ow! Hey! No hitting a cripple! Alright, let me guess, wedding's tonight?"

"Yea, not like we have much of a choice."

His eyes darkened a bit, "War's not over, huh?"

She sat up, leaning on her palm, "No, but we agreed on a night of peace." He hummed in understanding, "How many men do we have left?"

"Good number, they should be running a count… you shouldn't be worrying about this though." He looked to his leg, shaking his head from deep thoughts. He could have lost his _entire_ leg, he could have been paralyzed… he could be dead. But he's not, and that's what he needed to focus on.

Light was in his eyes once more, "You're right, we should be gossiping about your wedding, where's Kai? Has he heard?"

Right on cue, Kai came in to see his favorite soldier, "Heard what?"

"Oh this will be good, tell him, Anna."

'_I don't think I'm mentally prepped for his reaction.'_

Kai took cautious steps next to Hans, "Well I didn't expect this..." regarding to the cheerful mood in the room. The prince smiled up at him, "Can't let this drag me down, besides, a peg leg is much more rugged."

The steward laughed, "Something I'm definitely looking forward to, okay stop stalling, Anna what's the news? I knew something was up-"

"Wow, you two are completely meant for each other, obnoxious times two." They both slapped her shoulder, "Ach, fine! Kai brace yourself," he clung to Hans' bicep.

"Elsa and I are engaged."

'_Pause for impact.'_

He squealed with the pitch of a mouse and the might of a wolf. Anna clamped down on her ears as Hans flinched slightly, covering one ear as Kai jumped around like a child.

'_Ow, okay I wonder if dogs heard that one.'_

"Oooooh my lord! No. Stop this is too cute! Okay don't stop! Tell me more, how did she propose, when's the wedding?! Oh the wedding!"

"It's tonight," she muttered, rubbing her ears.

"What." He became frantic, "What're you even- there's too much to prepare…"

"Very small wedding Kai, just the vows at this point."

He sized her up incredulously, "No I refuse, head straight to your room, I'll fetch the hairdresser as you bathe."

"I can do my own hair!" she protested.

He ran up to her as if he were chasing out a roach, she leapt up in fear of a swatting as she backed away, "Not on your wedding day! And you can't see Elsa until after the ceremony."

"Okay this just got ridiculous, I'm seeing Elsa," she stomped her boot, crossing her arms.

He crossed his own, inches from her, "I forbid it Anna! It's tradition!"

"I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, Elsa and I are out of practice in that department," with an impressive eye roll, he waved a hand dismissively.

"You can't fight this one, Anna, it's-"

"Don't say it."

"-tradition."

"I hate tradition."

She threw her hands up in frustration, a small smile playing on her lips, Kai was too much sometimes… in the best way. "I can't even enjoy being engaged with her?!"

"You can… in the confines of your room before you get married, now off you go, shoo shoo, I'll tend to Hans," giving her backside a slap. She stalked off, giving a meek wave to Hans as Kai pushed her out.

He smiled, giving a content sigh as he watched her go. He faced Hans, coming closer as he sat on the edge of the bed. Hans regarded him with a sad smile as yet another realization snuck into the recesses of his mind. "Kai… I can't walk her down the aisle…"

The steward brought a hand over his forearm, giving a gentle squeeze, "I'll have something arranged, so that you may be by her side during the ceremony, don't you worry."

Hans tilted his head ever so slightly, a cocked brow and matching smirk, "Thank you, Kai."

The steward regarded him with a bashful smile, "So tell me about your adventures."

* * *

-Queen's Chambers-

"What are you babbling about Kai, what do you mean I can't see her?"

With the help of Belle and Rapunzel, her armies were healed, fed, and partaking in jovial drinking or sleeping off the sound of cannon haunting their minds. She came to her room, determined to have Anna's gift ready in time for their wedding. A bath didn't hurt either, soaking her aching bones as they hummed in approval. She threw on a shirt and trousers, letting her wet hair fall as she packed up her present and headed for the door. Until Kai bursted in, preventing her from seeing Anna?

"It's tradition!"

Elsa took purposeful strides out her door, box in hand, "Yes, because I've always had a special spot for age-old traditions. Let me see my fiancé."

Kai leapt in front, blocking her at the threshold, "No, you can see your soon-to-be _wife_ in a few hours."

She narrowed her eyes, "Can I at least give her this?"

"No, I'll give it to her for you," he clicked his tongue as he held out an offering hand.

Her baby blues widened, cocking a brow with a dropped jaw, "Really Kai!?"

Taking her behavior in stride, he took the wrapped box, "Yes, you're welcome."

"Of all the stewards… let me write a damn note then," she scoffed, advancing to her desk as she scribbled furiously.

"How romantic."

"Shut up."

She muttered to herself, cursing at Kai while he tapped his foot patiently. Tossing her pen back on the desk, she strode back to him with a folded note. "There, take it to her."

"Another suit?" he glanced at the box, a white bow presented on the top.

Her mood lightened, shaking her head at Kai with an affectionate smile, her mind was on Anna, "No, I have something better in mind."

His eyes gleamed, nearly pricking at the sides, an all too knowing grin pinching his cheeks, "Would you like me to have your father's suit tailored?"

She set back to the mirror, fishing for her brush, "That won't be necessary, though fetch the minister… he may not be entirely on board but, who can deny their Queen?"

"Me."

She waved him off, tousling her wet hair as she combed through silk locks, "Off with you, before I deny you seeing Hans."

"Don't be cruel."

She smirked through the mirror of her vanity, "Look who's being a kettle amongst pots."

"Did you expect anything less?" he quipped rhetorically, letting the door click as she watched the sun set too slowly for her liking.

* * *

Anna was restless enough, gnawing on her bottom lip as she sifted through the plain Jane of a closet she now had. Shirts. Trousers. Shirts. Trousers. Suit? _'No I already wore that. Shit.'_

Then Kai waltzed in, with a box sent by the heavens. She was so eager to open that delicate wrapping, an all familiar chilled bow, this time in white. But there was a note, scrawled with Elsa's writing. She could tell it was rushed from the penmanship, but she reread it twice, loving every scrawl and curve the ink had left.

_Kai has this ridiculous notion that we not see each other until the wedding, preposterous and frustrating. Now don't be upset with me, I know you don't fancy dresses. I've seen a lot of beautiful things in my life, like your sleep induced smile in the mornings, but there's one thing I can't get out of my mind. If there's one thing I'd like to witness in my life before I die, it's you in your wedding gown. So do me the favor darling, knock this one off my bucket list for me, will you? _

_I love you._

Thrice now. Wanting to rush to Elsa's bedroom and kiss her senseless, Kai be damned. But the steward was waiting for her out the door, making sure she didn't ruin the_ 'tradition.'_

Whatever that meant.

Folding the letter into her drawer, she teased the ribbon loose and gasped at the sight.

"Oh Elsa…"

* * *

-Palace Gardens-

Everything was set in the palace gardens, just under the willow tree of her winterscape. The Queen was weary of presenting such a private place to everyone, but she wanted this to be special for Anna. It was where they shared their first kiss… and more. Blazed a trail throughout the palace and eventually lost themselves in the bedroom. She wouldn't reminisce in that now, as she smoothed the lapels of her newly crafted suit.

Fitting her slender body in an offset white, much like Anna's suit, instead this one adored royal medals and titles passed through the generations. Underneath, a simple white shirt set under a navy vest. Her cummerbund sashed around her waist, a royal blue that faded to white just at the tips. Her cravat matched it, as her buttons gleamed under the moonlight, reflecting different shades of blues and whites in the ice. Her trousers mimicked her vest, a white lining on the sides with white boots over them, intricate silver lining stitched on the sides of leather.

Simple enough but not plain.

Her bangs were raked back nicely, frost coated over a few strands ever so lightly to hold her stubborn locks in place. A singular platinum plait draped over a shoulder with a touch of snowflakes hidden within. Her make up was basic, focusing the shadows near her eyes sans bright painted lips, a light translucent gloss instead to make her lips shine.

She paced just outside of the cascading droplets, hearing quiet chatter from within as her family and friends awaited for the ceremony; A handful of witnesses. She didn't want anyone to question their marriage when word spread. But all of that seemed so minute now as she kneaded her shaky palms.

The most significant detail in her eyes was Anna.

She wrung her hands in front of her as she murmured gently to herself. She had considered fashioning gloves, deciding against as the thought of Anna's warm fingers entwined with her own seemed much nicer than fabric acting as a barrier. Her boots crunched lightly over dried leaves, shrouded under flakes as it began to snow. Slow and gentle, tickling her face as Arendelle was blanketed in a winter's night.

Sure foot steps snapped her thoughts as Kai came into view, "What're you doing? She'll be here in ten minutes. You should be inside with the others." He spoke softly, cocking his head as he glanced at her fiddling hands.

"I know I just… I need another minute to myself."

He smiled, coming in for a surprise hug. Elsa let her arms dangle for a moment before reciprocating the gesture awkwardly. "You look dazzling Elsa, try not to be too long," it was his little blessing, in his own way, even if it was just a compliment. He said everything with just one hug.

Kai stepped through, joining the others as Elsa began a slower pace this time. "Psst."

Her ears perked, "Pssst, Elsaaa."

A mischievous smile crossed her lips, making sure her tone remained hushed from the others, "Anna?"

"Over here…" The Queen followed the small voice, her boots leaving a trail around the corner of the labyrinth. "Anna what're you doing over he-"

Her voice caught in her throat when her eyes settled upon a redheaded beauty in a dazzling white gown. Her freckles reflected the stars, doted perfectly on her shoulders and cheeks. She was glowing. Elsa wasn't sure whether to blame the moon or the drug induced haze Anna had released in her veins from simply looking at her. Everything zoned out when Anna blinked up at her, aquamarine orbs piercing her heart as she clasped her hands nervously in front, tucking an insecure strand of baby hair behind a rose blushed ear.

"W-What? Is it my hair? I-I can-"

"Shh shhh, you're perfect… just… just let me memorize this." Anna was nonpareil. Elsa took purposeful yet measured steps to her, shadows of vine dancing over her complexion until she joined her bride in the moonlight. Anna drank up the sight of Elsa.

Elsa in a suit. A very sexy and appealing suit.

She needed to see Elsa in suits more often. Yes, she had decided, first act as Queen: Elsa must wear a suit while feeding Anna decadent chocolate every night. It was logical.

"Elsa, you look…"

Elsa brought the pad of her pointer finger over parted lips, silencing whatever compliment Anna was trying to muster. Elsa didn't give a damn about her own outfit as her eyes raked over what seemed too divine to be from this world. Sure she designed it… but Anna blessed it with her fitting form. Elsa was entranced in something so sublime; all she could do was stare. Since ogling wasn't the most appropriate word for the moment. She felt the sticky paint of lipstick on her finger, noting for the first time, Anna was wearing make up.

Her hair was half pinned up, tied together in a singular white ribbon. The rest cascaded down her back in copper waves of silk. Her dress. Oh her dress. Heart shaped bodice, beaded in the front with faint sequins of ice that fade near her breasts. Lace sleeves slipped off her shoulders to accentuate those freckles. A white sash wrapped her mid section, knotted in a delicate bow on her back, ribbons trailing behind. The skirt portion fell gracefully around her, slightly longer towards the back as more sequins trailed from the bottom up. Not too many less she overpowered the simplicity of white.

The dress was fluffed, not puffed. Fitting Anna's frame so… so… Elsa was out of words.

Anna drove her speechless, body, mind, and soul. Elsa smiled affectionately when the peek-a-boo of white boots, much like her own, slipped out from under the gown. She could never handle high heels anyways. No veil. It was a crime to hide something like this. Elsa was entranced, leaning closer as she dropped her finger and lingered dangerously close to her lips, "… You little thief, you stole my heart all over again."

"I'd apologize, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be genuine," Anna grinned, her sultry stained lips sending Elsa in a whirl as she watched her tongue flick out to moisten them.

"Good."

Elsa cupped her face, shuffling just a smidgen closer with a slight tilt of her head as their noses bumped. "What about tradition?" Anna breathed.

"Fuck tradition."

She growled, pressing Anna against the cobblestone wall as she connected their lips longingly. The princess gasped, shoulder blades bumping with the stone as she gripped Elsa's lapels, digging into the fabric. The Queen's hands slid to the back of her neck as she parted her lips, open mouthed kisses sliding with wet tongues, guiding Anna as she moaned with a craving that bubbled within.

The redhead whimpered, coming undone as the Queen's nails raked her scalp. Anna wasn't sure how she did it, but with enough force, she pushed Elsa back. She was gasping, staring intently at those glossed lips, stained with her own lipstick, she was sure her face was as much of a mess.

"We… We should go."

"Your lipstick," Elsa whispered in return.

"Entirely your fault."

"I'd apologize, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be genuine," she gave Anna a wink, reaching for a handkerchief from her inner pocket as she wiped her lover's lips.

"Cheeky," Anna smiled, lids fluttered closed as Elsa took such good care in her clean up. Traced the dip under her bottom lip, the curve at the top, and wiped each corner that dimpled. "You should probably reapply, or Kai will never forgive us."

Those topaz irises giving Elsa a petulant look, "Look, you've even stalled our wedding."

Elsa raised an imperious brow, "Weren't you the one to serenade me over here like a siren?"

Anna's digits smoothed over the lapels, "I was- I am… nervous. I wanted to see you before I just stepped in there with everyone watching." She fixed Elsa's cravat into place, adjusting the medals that dangled.

"It's not a lot of people," Elsa fixed her fiery hair, bringing a few strands to frame the front as she brushed her bangs tenderly.

Anna whined, "Still, it's been torturous, Kai has been so mean today. I wanted you alone, just for a second."

The Queen chuckled; taking a step back instead of welding her body to Anna's once more, "Well, jokes on him, all this pent up frustration couldn't withstand. Need an escort to your bedroom?" She offered her elbow.

Anna slapped it away playfully, "Oh no, I don't trust you right now. You'll just ruin my make up again, you minx."

"Fine, don't be too long," she stole a chaste kiss, giving Anna's bottom lip a small nip.

"I might just take my time for that." Elsa narrowed her eyes with a smirk. They both knew she'd do just the opposite.

Anna took a step before Elsa caught her wrist, "Wait, before you go, I have one last gift."

"Please tell me it's chocolate."

"Better."

She tapped the center of Anna chest twice, a drop of ice emerged, shining like sapphires in starlight. Within the oval shaped diamond was a snowflake, Elsa's snowflake. It thrummed as a silver chain wrapped around Anna's neck loosely, fitting the bride perfectly. "Elsa, it's beautiful…"

"It's my strongest, reserved magic. It will never melt, never break, never dull. It's… I want this to be sort of like our first family heirloom. Maybe one day… it can be passed on. Not insinuating anything, just figured it'd be nice to have something new… well newer than the dress and-"

Anna silenced her rambling with a honeysuckled kiss, "I love it… now off you go."

Elsa smiled against her lips before retracing her steps back to the garden. Then Anna realized something, "Pssst!" Elsa looked back at her, "Wipe your mouth!"

The Queen whispered 'Oh right' as she wiped the silk handkerchief around her lips.

* * *

Elsa heard Anna coming before anyone else did, motioning with her fingers so the droplets may part for the bride. They all gasped. Elsa sighed, catching Anna's stardust eyes in a heartbeat. A pink hue brought out her freckles even more so.

Freckles for days.

Anna smiled at her, only her, before taking tentative steps inside. Elsa mouthed 'hold out your hands,' and she did. A flick of the wrist and a bouquet tickled her fingers, swirls of snow engrossing her hands. Petals that swayed as any living flower, designed from snow, articulated from ice as the perfect shape of orchids curled out and unfurled. Anna gazed down, her eyes lighting up even more so. Elsa was sure the stars were jealous from her shine as she stole the spotlight. Anna glanced back up, misty eyed as she blushed.

With a little giggle, she brought the enchanted bouquet to hide her pink face as she approached. Elsa thought she would die from her adorable quirks right then and there. Hans leaned against Kai as the steward wrapped secure arms around his waist; he beamed at his sister as she solely looked to Elsa. Rapunzel stood beside the two, swaying on her toes as she grew teary from the moment. Belle and Adam stood across from them, beside Elsa as Belle sighed into her husband, remembering her own wedding day just as well. Gerda was sniveling near by, blowing into a handkerchief that Adam supplied as she did her best to keep quiet.

The minister stood front and center, waiting for Anna as he gave a curious smile in Elsa's direction. If he had any qualms about performing the ceremony, they were quashed by the way his Queen looked to her partner. So willing to be binded, it'd feel wrong to deny them a happiness they were willing to fight for.

At some point in his life, he would've disagreed, stuck to the words in his little black book of righteousness. He would've done what Agdar might've done and suggest a King for the beautiful Queen. But he was old, he was tired and he succumbed to what shouldn't be a difficult matter to begin with. Elsa was clearly in love with this woman, she even argued with him so she could make this happen.

Even as Queen, she gave him a choice. He was weary, but she was so determined and he was curious to see the reason why. Now he truly understood. And he felt so insignificant in the presence of these two together, how dare he try to deny them this. They were his first exception and most likely his last, but that's what the future was for. For new hope to break the idea of being an exception or a rarity because… well it was frond upon. He will never forget what the Queen had told him…

"_I am asking a favor from a family friend, but if you're unwillingly then there are others I can reach out to, don't think for one second that this wedding will not happen because you're too engrossed in your morals. I leave the decision to you."_

And decide he did.

Anna found herself standing in front of Elsa, finally lowering the bouquet and handing it to Rapunzel who beamed at her. Elsa took her hands in her own, thumbs smoothing over the soft skin as Anna gave a slight shiver from the contact. Human touch can be a beautiful thing sometimes. Especially when the love of your life's hand is being wrapped around with your own in a silk sash as a minister used fancy words to bind you two together.

They weren't even paying attention to him honestly; Elsa just took steady breaths as she traced every feature of Anna's face with her baby blues. It was incredibly intimate. Anna had to bite her lip to push through the fluttering wings in her stomach.

"Your Majesty?" The minister asked a second time, since Elsa seemed too far gone to notice it the first round. He offered her a goblet she took gingerly, taking a sip and passing it to Anna.

They shared the same cup, shared the same ties over their hands. He spoke of their hearts being one, something about the gods as his witness. Neither one cared as he finally untied the sash and presented the newlyweds. Anna leapt in Elsa's arms as her wife kissed her senseless.

Her wife. She'd have to get used to that.

Snow fell over their sore cheeks as they smiled between kisses. No music, no crowd of nobles, just them with their loved ones near. Their little family clapped, cried, whistled, and howled. Well, Kai howled. It had finally sunk in, the realization that Elsa was forever hers, and Anna cried. Elsa kissed her salty tears, leaving another honeyed smooch before whispering, "My darling, I love you too…"

* * *

The ceremony was celebrated with a simple dinner in everyone's company. It was quaint and fitting; they didn't need nor want anything extravagant. It couldn't have come any sooner, the final clink of a dessert plate, the groan that came with a full stretch of a plump belly. Then it was bedtime. Well for everyone else. Kai helped Hans to his room, Rapunzel left to be with Eugene, Belle and Adam had retired, and Gerda stayed to clean up after much insistence with a threatening whip of a rag to send them off.

The girls shuffled closely together, hand in hand, Anna's head over Elsa's shoulder and permanent smiles gracing their lips. They reached the doors to their room; Elsa gave Anna a mischievous smirk.

"What?"

Without warning, she scooped up a giggling Anna, bridal style if you will, pushing through the doors gently and setting her back on her clumsy feet. Anna staggered back into Elsa's arm with a nervous chuckle… Wait, why was she nervous?

They were far past the uncertain fumbles of new lovers, yet here they were seeing each other for the first time all over again. Anna's breath shuddered as Elsa pulled her close by the waist, "There's one thing I want to do first…"

Those sea-green orbs gazing up as Elsa blushed warmly at her, taking the redhead off guard when she took one hand in her own and dipped her back. With a strong arm around her waist, Anna inhaled sharply, feeling the world shift as she was brought back up to a gentle sway. No music, no intricate steps, just them. Elsa took lead, loving the way her hand fit so perfectly at the dip of her wife's back.

Gods, she just wanted to say it all the time. Her _wife_.

They danced to the pulsating beats thrumming through their chests, cheek to cheek as Anna wrapped a shaky hand over Elsa's neck. It was unmistakably intimate, being so close to each other as their exhales tickled a flushed ear, wisps of baby hairs tingling from the sensation.

Anna sighed, letting her eyes rest as she laid her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. She dotted a simple peck there, eliciting a light shiver, making the blonde tighten her hold around Anna's waist. The redhead was impressed by Elsa's suave air. "You've been practicing…"

"I had a wonderful instructor."

Anna smiled, wrapping her arms around that slender neck, melting into her svelte form. The blonde nuzzled her nose into those strawberry blonde furls, pecking that wonderful mind underneath and whispering sweet promises. "I love you; I love you more than you know…"

"And I love you…"

"More than life itself? I think it is very much possible."

Anna looked up at her, "… How did you...?"

"It was muddled, the words were spoken by you but hard to understand, just bits and pieces… when I awoke, I put together it must have been you, or my subconscious fantasizing of your voice."

"Well, at least my declaration wasn't completely disregarded."

The blonde smiled, kissing her sun spotted nose, "I want to hear it again, your profession of love."

"Can…" So nervous, heart thumping faster than a hummingbird, "...I would like to show you… T-That is…" _'Oh sure, now I find it difficult to speak.'_ "I'd like to… make love to my wife."

Elsa pulled back, those icy orbs expressing so much. Those faint freckles emerging as a rose hue came to play in the moonlight through the open window. She smiled tenderly, as she brushed her digits under Anna's jaw, tilting her chin up as she came down slowly. The blonde breathed in the moment their lips lingered, a centimeter too far from each other, taking in the basking glow that her wife was emitting.

Elsa pressed her pillow-soft lips into Anna's, the speed of molasses. They held there, lips adjusting to their usual fit as Elsa shuffled her feet, cupping Anna's face in her cool hands. Every sensation tingled with each timid movement. Anna let the pads of her fingers tickle her pale neck as she released her hold, slipping down over her uniformed arms and following a direct path until they stopped at her gorgeous wrists. The blonde pulled back deliciously slow, letting her eyes flicker around Anna's features before greedily coming back to her mouth once more.

Slower, sweeter even.

Anna sighed contently, eyes fluttered as her lashes tickled the pale skin of her lover. She swirled her thumbs over those delicate wrists, taking a half step closer to press herself entirely into the blonde. Anna turned her face slightly, Elsa's lips grazing the corner of her mouth as she breathed, "Undress me…please."

She could feel that smirk on her cheek, grinning when the blonde peppered a dozen kisses there as she would a toddler seeking affection. She gingerly took Anna's hands in her own, resuming their previous sway. She outstretched her arms, letting Anna take cue to spin into her, back resting against Elsa's front as they rocked from boot to boot once more. Elsa hummed, vibrations sending sensations down Anna's spine as the blonde brushed aside fiery locks to kiss to her freckled neck.

The redhead parted her lips in a silent moan, lolling her head back. Elsa traced her hand from her slender neck, lips following the same path. Down her shoulder, caressing her arm as Anna brought it behind the blonde's neck, and interlocking their hands as their hips moved together from side to side.

She doted along her sun kissed bicep as Anna turned her face to adore Elsa's jaw line. Every kiss Elsa would leave on her skin, Anna would reciprocate. She nuzzled behind the redhead's neck, lips melting a way down her back as came across the edge of her bodice. And buttons.

Too many buttons.

They reached down to the curve of the bride's back, accentuating her spine. Anna released her hands and Elsa took her time, unfurling each little notch one by one. With every mild tug, she exposed more, gliding over each vertebrae with her lips. Elsa sent shivers through every nerve in Anna's body with her frigid breath ghosting her skin, a whimper escaping the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She reached the final button, pleased with the glow of her freckles, her slim waist.

Gods, those shoulder blades.

As Elsa rose back up, she let her hand run up her wife's sides and pulling her bare back flush against her. Still too many layers in the way. Anna spun in her arms, tugging on her cravat as she took a nibble on the blonde's lower lip. She kissed away the bite as her lover gasped into her mouth. Elsa's digits played with her spine, tickling her ribs and bring them over her shoulders. With a light smack, they parted for air, enough time for Elsa slip down her beaded bodice as it pooled around weak ankles.

There she was, in all her barren beauty looking at the blonde with such open affection. Elsa smiled once more when she found her boots still very much present and adorable. Anna stepped out of the fabric, tender fingers untying her cravat and unbuttoning her jacket.

The blonde slipped off the article, sighing as Anna's lips found hers once more. Tweaking the buttons on her vest with minimal struggle much to Anna's liking, brushing the tip of her tongue along the roof of Elsa's mouth.

With a moan, Elsa removed her cummerbund and sash, left in a thin shirt as Anna worked on those buttons next never letting their lips unlatch. The blonde's hands were never bored, rediscovering every contour of Anna's body; the redhead's beautiful hips, pert backside, taut stomach, and delicious curves under her breasts.

Every inch.

Anna's starlit eyes looked up at her, shedding off her final article that covered the blonde's torso as Elsa gazed lovingly down at her. The redhead let the shirt fall tantalizingly paced, using her mouth as a gimmick to the shirt's slow movements against a fair neck.

Anna followed the ruffle of fabric as it lowered, leaving wet kisses along Elsa's clavicle, between the valley of her breasts. Elsa groaned, feeling that devilish tongue run down her stomach as her muscles flinched and the shirt fell with a sluggish plop. Anna was on her knees, tugging at the hem of Elsa's trousers and letting that sinful button loose. Elsa brushed a hand through her wife's hair, untying her ribbon and letting her locks free, "Anna…"

She cupped her warm cheek, guiding her back up as she bent down to meet her lips, "Yes?" she cooed innocently between breaths for air.

Elsa smirked, leading them to the bed until Anna's knees bumped with the mattress. Her wife wiggled her boots in front of her and Elsa complied, discarding them on the floor. She watched Anna splayed over duvet sheets, waves of strawberry blonde in a beautiful mess around her. Not messy enough. Curling a finger in a come hither motion, Anna beckoned her coquettishly. The blonde slipped off her boots, and yanked off her trousers faster than they could say 'I do.'

Anna giggled as Elsa crawled over her, pressing soft kisses over her sensitive abdomen and running a hand up to cup a breast. Anna murmured her name as the blonde tweaked a nipple and worshiped her skin. Digging her palms into the mattress, the redhead pushed herself farther up and Elsa followed. She slithered her bare body atop of Anna's, fitting perfectly as they sighed into a lip lock. They kept smiling, teasing each other as one would pull back so the other would chase and vice versa.

The vibrations through their chest sparked warmth in the pit of their bellies, hands griping, caressing. Elsa moved back to a peaked breast, swiping her tongue over as Anna gripped her rump with a squeeze. "Mmm," she rocked up into her lover, eliciting a hungry growl from the blonde.

She clamped down on the sensitive bud as Anna arched into her, smoothing her tongue back over just as quickly as the bite came. Elsa's free hand grasped at the other, squeezing her nerves into frenzy as she rested a thigh between her legs, the motion spurring Anna to swivel her hips.

She adored Anna's breasts with more affection than the redhead could bear, panting as she continued to pinch and caress, pinch and caress. It was a rhythm, one that Anna was moving her hips in time to as Elsa danced with her. Rocking her wet centre against Anna's thigh as her wife moved with her. It was bliss, a spring gradually coiling as they kept a steady flow, a sinful sway into each other. They held fast to the bubbling pleasure, letting it simmer between gasps and whimpers. Growls and whispers.

Elsa felt satisfied with her efforts, moving with the heavy breathing of Anna's chest, up, down, up, down, as she made a honey-teasing decent down. It was clear as day where the end game would be, where Anna needed that temperamental tongue of hers. But-

"Elsa…" she breathed, hands smoothing up her pale back and threading into her platinum mane. "E-Elsa, come back up."

The blonde licked and nipped at her hip by the time Anna coaxed her back up, "Yes, _your Majesty_?"

Anna's cheeks were a flushed magenta, brows furrowed, wet lips parted as she breathed deeply. So beautiful. "To… Together."

Elsa understood, brushing the bangs from her face and kissing her softly. Anna melted into her, whimpering when Elsa rocked into her once more for good measure, adoring the slick on her thigh. Velvet sheets tangling between their limbs, the downy softness adding to the anticipation. Anna brought a hand between their bodies, past the blonde's abdomen just as Elsa reached the apex of her thighs with her own digits.

They gasped into each other once they braved through and played with wet folds, lips desperately latching to one another as they toyed with sensitive bundles. It was familiar and exotic, innocent yet amorous as they focused on pleasuring their partner. Above all, it was passionate. It started slow, like everything prior; it built the impending climax like the growing waves of a storm's tide. Kissing the dry sand wet, timidly until the wind picks up and rolling waves crash. They moaned when the first digit passed through, getting a feel of damp walls that clenched in ecstasy. "Mmf, Elsa…"

"A-Anna."

They pumped to a steady beat, until the wind picked up and a second digit joined the first. Anna left a wet kiss over trembling lips as they began to move with fervor. Elsa tugged on her bottom lip, drawing out a half-gasp half-moan from the redhead just as she curled her digits to seek out that rough patch, "Nnngh!" Anna wasn't one to disappoint as she mimicked the motion inside of the blonde, picking up speed just enough to have her wife gasping the way she liked to hear.

"Ahh- Ahnnaaa!"

Their lip locking grew messy, hot, and wet. Difficult to uphold as their wrists worked double time with each flex of their tired muscles. Tight abdomens clenching as they rocked into each other, seeking out to push over the immense build up they caused. The sweetest reward they could give one another. Their breathless murmurs ghosted over trembling lips, noses bumping as they came undone for the other. "E-Elsa- ahh!" Anna didn't dare let her eyes screw shut as those icy orbs memorized every freckle.

Another twist, another cry of pleasure.

Their pattern turned wild, flicking their fingers hard against their cores as the coils clamped down in their stomachs. Thought process thrown out the window once the springs in their bellies tensed so much, they snapped. Elsa added a third digit, flicking Anna's hidden gem with a reckless thumb and sending her toppling over, convulsing into her. "AH E-Elsaaa!" Anna pushed desperately through her waves of pleasure as Elsa rode her fingers and she tried to draw out Anna's climax all at once.

Another flick and Elsa was careening, "C-Christ, Ah- Anna!" moaning in shudders along with Anna, foreheads sticking together as they refused to stop their ministrations. Never halting but eased, back into a simple sway, as their fingers dragged out every bit of pleasure. Their gasps reduced to heavy breathing, finally shutting their eyes when their lips welded together in a searing, wet kiss.

Whispering 'I love you' endlessly. Soft and slow, their steady beat.

They had a long night to perfect the art of love making, intent on taking their sweet time doing so.

* * *

-Arendelle Outskirts-

The night sky grew eerie, light dew forming during ungodly hours as Hans hobbled along the edge of Arendelle. He made it far on his own with too much struggle than his mind could bear. He put on a brave face for his sister; he knew she needed to see that he was okay before she could even think of her own happiness. He wouldn't be selfish. So he slapped on a smile and watched his sibling finally get that happy ending she deserved.

He was incredibly happy for her… but he'd be lying if his handicapped state didn't cloud his mind. Especially now, while no one could distract him, not even Kai. That steward was too good for him, Hans felt undeserving in a way. He went so far as to accommodate him with measly old crutches until a peg leg can be made, and Hans had done nothing in return. He couldn't do anything, not properly…

_Useless. Cripple. Burden_.

And so was his thought process for the night, the reason he stubbornly decided to push his body for a fucking hike, using the barrier of ice as support along with the weak crutches.

_Useless. Cripple. Burden._

A taunting mantra as he pushed through the woods, huffing in frustration as sweat perspired on his forehead. Short locks stuck to his skin as peridot eyes darkened, gears cranking constantly in his mind with agonizing truths. Everyone else was taking take of someone or something and it irritated him to no end. He felt like a dead weight.

_Useless._

His leg screamed from the acid in his muscles, exerting too much for someone who should be resting instead of gallivanting. His knee gave, buckling as he fell on his palms, crutches toppling over with him. Sharp pebbles dug into his skin as he wailed in anger, gripping the soil as his knee caps scrapped lightly behind his trousers. At least he could still kneel properly and prostrate himself before the gods if he felt the need to.

_Cripple. _

There was a rustle in the bushes. Far into the woods, he didn't even care to see how distant the palace was. Now as his eyes snapped up, he took stock of the wildlife, past the town, near the edge of the secured fjord. A crunch in the snow had him scope his surroundings to the sound, following the moonlight to a face he thought he'd never see again. "E…Ethan?"

There he was, very much alive, very much healthy, and very much present as Hans looked at him in awe. "I… I thought you were dead…"

'_Maybe he is, maybe I've lost my mind.'_

The knight smiled fondly at Hans, stepping in front of the kneeling man as he matched his gaze, coming down on one knee. He clapped a hand on Hans' shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze, "No, I'm not dead."

Hans flinched at the contact, _'He's real… He's here…'_ The prince brought a hand over Ethan's outstretched forearm, breaking into a soft smile when the physical contact reassured the truth. The knight didn't falter, eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled in affection, "How can I be dead…"

The sharp blade that pierced Hans' belly couldn't compare to the realization of who had stuck the knife there. "… When I still have so much work to do?" Hans didn't see it until now, how unnatural his features were, unwavering smile as he twisted the blade deep within the pit of the prince's insides. He chuckled darkly as the shock and betrayal made Hans look crazed, eyes widened and brimming. All smiles as his _'best friend'_ collapsed, gasping as he faded in and out of consciousness. Hans gripped at his own shirt, trying to pressure the wound to clot but strength was fading him. Fast.

"It's really all thanks to you, Hans, none of this would've been possible if you hadn't made it so easy," southern troops marched past the pair, armed with torches as they neared their target. Unaware and unprotected. Hans felt a grip on his chin, forced to face the conman, "Now if you'll excuse me _buddy_, I've got a kingdom to burn… Elijah sends his regards."

He watched Ethan stalk off, leading a small army of troops to the town where everyone rested in their beds. He couldn't even scream, head thumping loudly in time with his slowing heartbeat as his eyes shut. Unwilling to look on at the mess he made.

_Burden._

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, I think it's time to call it. Five more chapters left, it may be more, we'll see what happens. Love you all. -FW**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Yup inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, was actually watching it as I wrote last chapter. Elijah's an asshole, just the way I like him. Fear is the first step, next chapter will definitely be more character development from the antagonists. Anna's special, I'll leave it at that. **

**Tigger: I love Barbosa's scene, so perfect. I didn't even think of Robin Hood but yes that actually fits perfectly. You've got it all figured out, alright let's go take a fencing class or get on a pirate ship. I like that plan, let's go find sexy women to propose to us in that way. Who's with me?**

**Electra Red: Sorry I made you wait so long, hopefully I made it up to you? It's funny how Elsa turned out to be the romantic ha, didn't expect the story to take that turn. **

**Symphonic Madness: Okay um... your review has been thee most flattering. Just wow. Thank you infinitely for your support and clever criticism, etc. I wasn't sure how to react when I first read it, squeal, cry, laugh from excitement, just cry. You're too kind for your words, I just hope I can finish this story with the same if not exceeding expectations. Also thank you for giving my story a chance.**

**Need-a-LIFE10808: Did it give again? I can't tell from the other side of your monitor.**

**xAnimejunkie23x: This story loves you and all the support you give it. Thank you!**

**Vegabrianna0: It's okay, I do that often and get weird looks. They're just uncultured souls and have no clue haha**

**camilor851212: Yea I'm just mean to my characters sometimes... but with good intentions for the story, I swear.**

**maleja0926: He'll... well... yea. The girls are so cute though, in the midst of all the sadness.**

**malekoydaerb: I couldn't really accept any other way for those two to come together. Fighting just seemed perfect. He's just a fucking thorn in everyone's side, isn't he? Good, let's see how long it take for them to get rid of him.**

**Guest3: Wow, I would love to see your drawings some time with your consent. I'm obviously an asshole for not keeping up with the tumblr of this story and never drawing. I mean cut me a break, writing it is time consuming enough in the middle of moving and shifting jobs. I am a miss and thank you! I will continue with this story as promised. If you want to share I think you can on tumblr, idk I'm socially inept when it comes to the media. I try haha.**

**As always, reviews/ favs/ follows give me life and I absolutely love talking to you lovelies. Have a wonderful week!**


	25. Chapter 24: Calculation

**A/N: I know I'm a douche, it's been way too long and it's not even an extremely long chapter nor is it oodles of elsanna. But it's progress and we need to get this story moving! So I'm all settled in my apartment with my roomies, we didn't have a router for a while which didn't help and my job has sucked up my free time. Those are my excuses. I shall prevail though, thanks for your patience! Happy Reading :) -FW**

* * *

Chapter 24: Calculation

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

The moon's glow through their frosted window was a nightlight for Anna, casting over Elsa's sleeping form. During these ungodly hours, Anna had woken up, stirred by her own mind and taking time to watch her lover's features, the rise and fall of her bare chest.

Inhale, exhale. Repeat.

So beautiful.

She was sidled up next to the blonde, head on her shoulder with an arm slinked around that svelte waist, careful to not wake her as she drew figure eights on the side of her hip. Elsa had one arm lazily tucked under Anna's head, supported by their pillows, and legs tangled together with duvet sheets nestled above their belly buttons.

At some point throughout the night, they managed to kick them down, meandering downy covers useless after endless sessions of lovemaking. Ranging from needy and desperate to slow and deliberate. It was the best night either of them had shared together, and Anna's necklace seemed to thrum to life along with the beats of their hearts.

The redhead nibbled on her lip with a small smile as Elsa let out a little snore. Her platinum locks were mused, splayed around like ribbon. Her collarbone proudly wore a love bite, matching others further beneath the sheets. Anna's chest did a little flip when her wife nestled a bit closer subconsciously, sighing contently as the ginger left a feather kiss on her neck. She breathed in lavender, mint, and sex, letting her eyes fall shut as she settled back into a dream filled sleep.

Until there was a light knocking on the door.

'_Who the hell.'_

Anna glanced at the door, slithering away from Elsa ever so cautiously and bringing up the sheets to cover her up. The second knock came as she reached for the closest silk robe, slightly stirring Elsa, "Mm'who is'zit?"

"Shhh, I'll find out, back to sleep," she gingerly turned the handle, peeking her head to find Gerda waiting expectantly.

"What is it Gerda? It's awfully late."

"My apologies, your Majesty-

'_Ooh, still weird to hear that…'_

-there's someone waiting by the front gates, they wish to speak with you…"

Anna cocked her head, looking back towards the snoozing blonde, "You sure it's not for Elsa?"

"No dear, she requested you."

"She?" Anna's brow knitted together in confusion.

Gerda nodded once.

"Alright, I'll be right out," with another curt nod, Gerda left the Queen's consort to make herself more presentable. She looked around, crouching for Elsa's shirt and trousers as she slipped the articles on before stuffing her feet in her boots. She padded around the bed, brushing back her wife's long bangs as she gave her a chaste kiss with a whisper, "I'll be back soon, kay baby?"

"Hmm? Whereyugoing?" A lazy row of lashes fluttered open, one baby blue iris squinting up at Anna's fuzzy form. _'My god, she's so cute.'_

"Someone wants to see me, I won't be long, love you."

She plopped her head back in the pillows, shifting onto her stomach with a hum, "Mm'loveyu."

Anna smirked, raking her fingers through her fiery hair as she picked it up in a quick ponytail. Giving a final glance at her lover, she gently let the door click and made her way to the front of the palace. She yawned, rubbing the back of her neck as her boots echoed along the wood floor of the halls.

She passed by Hans' room, _'He's probably dead asleep…'_ and something didn't sit right in her stomach, causing her to falter minutely. She shook her head, picking up her pace. The sooner she saw to this stranger, the sooner she can crawl back into bed with Elsa.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"N-Nina!?"

Soft blacks curls, round face, dark irises, and engorged belly. Evidence that she was truly looking at her in-law, her pregnant in-law. Elijah's wife. Kristoff's widow. Her dress was caked with moist mud and clingy snow at the bottom, tattered a bit as was her cape.

She was panting, clutching onto a parchment as she stared up at Anna with wide eyes, "It's true… my gods it's true, you're alive…"

Anna took a step closer, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Nina… what're you doing here? You should be in the Southern Isles where it's safe!"

"NO!"

The outburst made Anna jump as the Southern Queen winced, "I- I'm sorry… I can never go back…"

She tried a different route of conversation, "How did… you get here?"

The Southern Queen looked to the ground, "I…"

* * *

_Nina had managed well enough for the duration of the war, fear gnawing at her stress levels with every far off sound of cannon or howl of the wind. It had stopped temporarily, giving her a chance to rest her eyes for a bit. It was short-lived. A shake of the shoulder had her gasping and squealing away in the face of a darkened ominous figure. She remembered him enough, leather gloves, dark cape and hooded face, she only ever saw his stubbled chin, a peek of his nose and even then he was a constant mystery. The sorcerer.. _

"_Get up," he towered over her, outstretched arm ready for her to take._

_Her eyes glistened, body betraying her as she cowered in fear. "I don't have all night, let's go," upon his demand she struggled on weak knees, using his arm for support as she cradled her stomach. Standing on her own she swayed from each ball of her booted feet, clutching back to his forearm for a little more balance as her body adjusted. He let her lean on him as they took slow steps up the ship's cabin. _

"_Where are you taking me?" she croaked, gaining no reply._

_The first thing that hit her senses was the frigid cold, dustings of snow that fell over her face. She looked around as he waited for her to further adjust; it was easier at night to transition from the dark quarters to the soft moonlight. Even then, she still had to squint, eyes growing misty as she gazed at the stars. He watched her warm face, cocking his head in curiosity at her reaction. _

_Or something. _

_She shut her eyes, inhaling the crisp night as she subconsciously rubbed her thumb in circles over her belly. She felt eyes on her, letting those lids flutter open and meeting Clay's watchful stare. Well, he was facing her, she could only guess he was staring. She had this odd impression about him, he didn't shove her around, he didn't yell at her, he didn't treat her harshly or force her anywhere even if he 'didn't have all day.' He was letting her take a moment to breathe, and sometimes that's all someone really needs. She cocked her head with his, "You know… I never expected my life to curb this way…" _

_He remained silent, forearm still supporting her weight a bit. She looked back to the stars, as her tired induced mind let her rant, "… I was so very happy before all of this, before…"_

_Then he spoke, "Elijah."_

"_No… before I lost Kristoff."_

_He didn't understand this, not anymore, but to an extent he sympathized. He could manage that._

"_Come on," his voice was deep but quiet, as if she were of porcelain._

_His opened his palm, black smoke pooling around them and engulfing their forms. In one moment, they were aboard the abandoned southern fleet over the frozen fjord, the next, they were in the woods and Nina felt nauseas from the little spin her surroundings did. She gripped his forearm once more, rubbing her temple as she groaned, "W-Where are you taking me?"_

"_Away from the southern camp before a snake finds you, you're lucky to have survived this long," he looked back, noting the faint glow where he had left his company. To their impertinent insistence for needs and supplies, he transported them on the edge of the woods, just where the wall ended near a cliff. He continued to lead her away, being mindful to watch her footing as they crunched through snow. They were peacefully quiet, trudging through as they neared a clearing._

"_Why're you doing this?"_

_He ignored her, doing a double take on the foot prints that nearly faded under freshly fallen snow. A whole troop of them. _'That's odd.'_ Nevertheless, he needed to send this woman away. "Here, keep north and you'll reach the palace, ask for your sister Anna."_

_She looked to him incredulously, "What kind of joke is this? Anna is long dead."_

_He ignored her once more, looking past her through the clearing to the trail as it banked away from the palace, "Go, Nina."_

_Her eyes, flicked back up to find him, "Wait-"_

_But he was gone, leaving her with confused thoughts and suppressed memories._

* * *

"I… I escaped."

Anna cocked her head at the hesitant reaction, licking her lips to respond. She faltered at the orange glow casting in the corner of her peripheral.

"What is…?"

With a loud shriek, Elsa's snowling confirmed the worst, echoed by the screams of the townsfolk. It swooped from its perched place, to the searing fires that lit up the night with a war cry.

"Shit! Wake the troops!" Anna barked. The nearest soldier on patrol sprinted to the closest tent, shouting cries. Sitron was the first to sprint out, tying his sword to his hip. They barely had time for armor, going for their weapons and dashing to the stables.

"Bring me my horse!"

"Quickly, they're burning the town!"

"Where's Kai!? Nevermind, Gerda take her inside!"

The head maid was frazzled, leading Nina inside as the troops pooled out, collecting their steeds, "Come, dear, quickly!"

"Sitron, with me!" Anna mounted her horse as he trotted next to her, awaiting her lead command. With a loud slap of the reins and kick of the boot to their horses' flanks, they began a furious gallop, no more than twenty in her cavalry. "C'mon!" she cried at her steed, thundering over cobblestone as the flames became more visible, the cries grew louder. The sight of Southerners burning the homes of innocent people, massacring them with blood stained steel, drove a wild rage within Anna.

"Bastards!"

They charged forward as Sitron tossed her a sword, "Anna!"

She caught it midair as she unsheathed the metal, discarding the scabbard and zeroing in on her first victim. The soldier wrenched his blade from a little girl, mercilessly, just as Anna thrusted her weapon into his neck.

* * *

Elsa gasped, waking up to the call of her magic. Raking a shaky hand through her locks she snapped her head to the window, a clear view of her snowling flying from its perched place to the town as Arendellian troops followed. She flung off the sheets, running for a set of shirt and trousers. Boots on, dagger within, she ran to the front gate passing Gerda guiding a stranger in her home. She'd question later. The stables were cleaned out and she needed something fast.

Faster than a horse.

With a burst of energy, rage, and magic she shaped snow to her liking. It bore large paws with vicious claws, a long snout with crystallized teeth, a swishing tail, and strong hind legs. It took heavy breaths, growls rumbling from within as vapor huffed with every exhale. Shaking its fur clean of excess snow, her dire wolf howled into the night as she climbed atop its muscular back, gripping the downy coat by its shoulder blades. With a bark it leaped into a sprint followed by snarls, matching Elsa's mood.

She blazed a trail through cobblestone, leaving ice cracked under the pressure of each paw print, spreading like a virus. Remnants of snow flaked off from the wolf's swift tail, fluttering in the wind and hitting the floor gracefully. The flakes followed them like magnets, tumbling over frozen cobblestone, gaining momentum and size with every roll. The random shapes growled and came to life, with icicles jutting from fangs and claws.

Lumps of snow unfurled from mid roll, front paws emerging first to take form of a wild dogs and breaking into sprints. Six smaller wolves began to hit formation behind her, banking off into the woods as she neared the flames consuming her town. Her people.

With a screech of her snowling it tried desperately to douse the flames up above, batting its wings against housing as snow reduced them slightly. But it wasn't enough on its own as the fires licked its feathers. Not when enemy soldiers were trying to take it down. The town was surrounded in flames, finding it difficult to get through, but she was determined as she witnessed her troops fend off what they could. She gave a kick in her beast's flanks, breaking through searing flames, ends of her braid sizzling as her wolf leapt over the wall of fire and dove head first into a troop taking aim at her snowling.

It barreled into him, snapping his neck between its frozen jaws and spooking the Arendellian horses near from its loud snarl. Howls echoed the horse's whinnies around the town in a symphony of animalistic cries. White wolves hopped over burning rooftops in a rendezvous, snarling with wicked intent as the noise grew louder in the chaos. Wails of dying men joined the cacophony as Southern troops were ambushed by relentless beasts. They tore open exposed throats, dragged men towards the flames they caused, crunching their fangs at them.

There was a young boy, too young, burning into the fires. Elsa didn't waste time shooting out her hands to rid the flames as her troops grabbed the boy and patted him down as he cried for his papa. From another far corner, the enemy had ripped an infant from its mother, thrusting a blade into her stomach as she wailed for her little one. Her magic wasn't quick enough to save her, but enough to attack the southern troop with a mangled throat before he could even think of what he'd do to that child. An older man, possibly the father, scooped up the child and ran from the chaos. Where to? She wasn't sure.

There seemed to be destruction all around. Behind her she heard Anna, screaming as she drove her blade into the heart of one man and stalking another just as quickly. Her steed laid dead near her, sliced from the side with glossy eyes, white mane stained in blood and soot. Anna worked with the wolves, cutting behind a man's knees as the beasts ripped him apart once he fell. Her attention was drawn as an explosion came from the inn, the fires engulfing over half the town as her snowling was caught in the destruction with a sickening screech, feathers melting away as her creation steamed into nothing.

Elsa screamed, dealing with searing flames licking her skin, charring every layer without actually being caught in the fires herself. Always a price to pay.

Anna snapped her head, coming to her aid as Elsa clutched to her wolf desperately. In the minute it took for the enemy to realize her vulnerability, she was surrounded by bleeding men crazed by adrenaline, wanting to end it all by spilling the blood of the monarch. The dire wolf backed up into a fit of growls, waiting until one moron went for the kill alone. There was always that one fool.

Sure enough, a young man jumped forward to bring down his blade. The look in his eyes filtered from determination to fear and agony once burning ice imbedding into his calf over and over. He was tossed like a rag doll into another soldier just as three men leapt into action. Anna tumbled under, driving her blade into the side of one seasoned soldier. She spun on her heel, ripping her blade free to deal with another as the beast finished the third with a crunch to his head.

Elsa panted as she held on steadfast, shaking her head and her nerves from her recent bodily trauma. She looked up wearily to Anna, "You okay!?" The redhead shouted over ringing steel. Elsa nodded once, straightening up slowly as she forced her ice upon the flames over the collapsing inn, charging from her palms and crinkling her nose at the scent of burning flesh. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her wolves in check from the flames as she doused the fires the best she could. She didn't want to feel the experience of being burnt alive again. She needed to tread carefully if she wanted to survive this with a clear head.

There was only so much a person could take before losing their mind.

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone," Kai huffed in frustration, tripping over a coated root as he stumbled through the woods. "Dammit Hans, where did you go?"

The steward peered through the foliage, squinting in the darkness as he wiped his creased forehead. He wasn't naïve enough to think Hans wouldn't stay put in his room, he wasn't daft to think Hans had been _A-okay_ with his recent injury. In all honesty, he wasn't surprised discovering an empty bed when checking up on the ginger man. He followed the scuff on the hardwood floors to the front gates, then the prints imbedded in the snow. When the prints started to fade he began to worry, growing a bit frantic at the eerie tension as the woods held its breath.

He stumbled again, falling on his palms with a grunt, "Damn woods…" His eyes were focused on crisp leaves crusted in frost, so intently as his mind whirled as to where his friend could be. Something was out of place, unnatural within the purity of snow. A stain of magenta turning pink piqued his senses with a wash of dread.

It had pooled, touching a small hill of snow where it ended. The steward finally acknowledged the large heap under a blanket of white, two feet away from the stain. A knot tightened in Kai's throat, crawling closer to the misplaced figure with a shaky demeanor. The knot expanded as he gave a light shove to what he prayed would be a hunted animal, snow falling from a familiar face with a pale complexion proving him wrong.

"H-Hans! My God!"

The steward cried, ridding the snow from his limp body and noting the open wound; a nasty red with aggressive blood flow into the ground. Kai ripped a piece of his coat, applying pressure as best as he could, digging the cloth into the wound. He wasn't a doctor but he needed to do something as he fought the panic-attack hitting him hard.

The rag soaked up blood greedily, trickling through as the steward thought of only one option, praying to save this man's life. He huffed, hoisting Hans over his shoulder in hopes that more pressure from his shoulder would help. He couldn't be sure. "W-We need to get you home. I need to get you home… I-I.."

He was gasping, trying desperately to watch his footing as he repeated the same mantra to keep his cool. "Don't die, don't die, don't die." There was a warm glow back near the palace, grateful for the beacon home but the smell of char told him to feel otherwise.

"Don't die."

* * *

Things were getting quieter, the crackling of wood transformed to a gentle simmer under fleets of snow, steam adding to the gagging smell of carnage. Ringing echoes of steel masked by cries dulled as the people whimpered behind the advancing cavalry of Arendelle, finishing off the remnants of Southerners. All that remained as Elsa finished off the last bit of embers were dead bodies, soldiers and townsfolk alike, and the sorrows of those who remained.

Anna was slumped over a little girl, sullen eyes watching over her lifeless body. Parents not too far behind, bleeding out over the land in a sharp contrast between white and red. Common colors of the night.

Elsa slid down from her dire wolf, patting its back as she took cautious steps towards her wife. Soft crunching of snow added to the sobs all around with each step, the splintered wood giving way in the corner of a charred inn provided an eerie creak in the desolation, causing Anna's skin to jump with a flinch. She wiped her nose, smearing more soot as dry blood crusted the side of her face, blood of the guilty and blood of the innocent. Lives she couldn't save.

Her blade no longer looked of steel, painted in burgundy and black, even to the hilt. Her clothes stuck to random spots of skin in deep hues of magenta, splattered with dirt and sizzled on one end. She looked foreign to Elsa, a woman filled with scorn and regret. She had lost herself in battle, consumed with a savage need to kill. They both had. Her wolves did no better, mercilessly hunting more for the sake of revenge than for the duty of protecting. It made Elsa feel sick.

She kneeled next to her wife with a heavy sigh, wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her palm. Anna didn't acknowledge her, keeping her sights on the child though her mind was elsewhere. Elsa looked over the girl's peaceful features, closing her eyes and bowing her head in a silent prayer.

Anna sniffled, the first sign of emotion since rage came into play, followed by a choked sob behind a hand as she leaned into Elsa. The blonde screwed her eyes shut, holding Anna close with a hand cradling her head. A lump formed in their throats, with a wave of failure hitting them harder than the reality of being so easily deceived. How could they have been so stupid?

There was a grunt and a shuffle in the snow as they turned their heads, a Southern soldier attempting to crawl away from the debris as his leg soaked a shade of deep pink in powdery white. Anna growled coming up behind the man and pulling him back by the hair, "…Ethan."

The man snarled, spitting at the royals with disdain.

"You fucking bastard, my brother trusted you," she yanked back harder as he gritted his teeth with a sickening chuckle.

"Your brother's naïve…" his grin stretched even farther, "Well… _was_."

She pressed his face in the snow while twisting back his arm in a lock, "Speak clearly or this will break." Anna didn't shout, didn't scream or holler. Instead she carried an eerie calm in her voice, one that would mask any emotion and used by the best of cons. Elsa's brows rose in surprise, Anna's usually the expressive one.

She stretched his arm even farther, "Tell me."

His eyes screwed shut but his smirk prevailed, "That c-cripple is no longer your c-concern, he's probably bleeding the last of his life in the s-snow."

Her eyes widened, getting off of him quicker than she could contain the break in her heart. "Y-You're lying." The crack in her voice had him rolling on his back, goading with a hearty laugh, "I don't care what you believe… it won't change the fact that he's dead."

Elsa stepped between them, "Take us to him or you will die."

"Weak threat."

Her dire wolf snarled behind him, "I beg to differ."

He remained silent, eyes squeezing shut as growls grew louder behind his neck, a cold gust sinking down his spine. He looked back up to them, eyes finding Anna, "Fuck. Off."

Mercy died when her people did. She didn't take too kindly to traitors.

She turned away as Elsa gave the command, fangs sinking into his neck with gurgled cries. He choked, jugular caving into itself as his hands clawed at the beast behind him weakly. Elsa didn't wait to watch him die.

Anna wiped her sword in her trousers, keeping it on hand as she walked towards the woods. "Anna wait," but she didn't listen to the blonde, she needed to find the truth, hoping she'd instead find a camp instead of her brother. "Anna." She didn't look back, she didn't even register anything else until the blonde grabbed her elbow, and "Anna let me go with you."

"No, your people cannot have you abandon them."

"They're your people too, An-"

"ANNA!" Odd shadows tumbled from the woods, collapsing a few feet in front of them. She recognized that voice anywhere, "Kai!"

"I-It's Hans!" They rushed to them, collecting the cold prince as he continued to bleed out, paler than the moon. "Nonononono," Anna became frantic, hand shaking over his covered wound. It looked as if Kai already tried to plug the wound, clotting to prevent any more loss. But it wasn't enough. "Hans!" she screamed for him to wake up, anything to stir him.

"Lay him down!" Elsa barked, as she removed the makeshift bandages. She dipped down to his chest to press her ear there, catching the faintest thump of a heartbeat, "He's still alive!"

Anna squeezed her eyes shut in relief, raking her hands through his matted hair. Elsa laid her hands over his stomach, shooting a shard deep into his wound, his nerves jolted his body but he remained unconscious. The shard melted into slick ooze, slowly stitching together his tissue with gentle ease. Layer after layer, reducing the blood loss to nothing as she finished with another wave of the hand to seal to last layer. "We still need to take him back home, I can't replace the blood he's lost, Kai-"

The steward was shaking, looking like an absolute mess. Blood over his shirt, hair sticking out randomly, sweat perspired, eyes bloodshot from crying. "Kai, try to focus, we need a medic to monitor him."

He sniffled, nodding as they set Hans atop her wolf, slumping over its thick neck. Anna retrieved a horse, trotting next to them just as Elsa hoisted Kai up with Hans, "Go, be quick." She sent off her beast as she grabbed Anna's hand, "I'll be home soon."

Anna nodded with a soft smile, but it was half hearted. Elsa took what she could get, giving her a chaste kiss as they departed. She had failed to prevent one tragedy, but this one thing she was grateful for, in the least. The gods were easy on her, she didn't know what she'd do if Anna lost Hans. But she couldn't save everyone, raking back her hands she whistled into the air and her wolves darted past her to the forest, taking care of nightly patrols.

There will be no more mistakes. Everything must be calculated from here on out. With a heavy sigh, she collected herself and began to heal the mournful with a heavy heart. She wasn't prepared to hear a dead count, or hear the whimpers of a parentless child. But she had to push through, she had no choice. She would be the shoulder her people needed.

* * *

Elijah paced the wood just outside his tent, waiting for a long overdue report of his most recent act. He clenched his hands behind his back, gritting his teeth with his back erect, causing strain to his stressed muscles. "Should be back by now," He whispered harshly to himself.

"Who should be back?" The King jumped at the intrusive voice, straightening his back even more so as Clay emerged from the shadows.

Clay didn't give him a chance to answer, "You sent troops to attack Arendelle when we gave them a night of peace. That was foolish."

Emerald orbs narrowed into dangerous slits, "_You_ gave them a night of peace, without _my_ consent. You forget your place."

"I'm doing what's best for your army, saving you some men and profit at the end of this. Have any of your men returned?" He crossed his beefy arms, cocking his shrouded head in amusement.

No reply.

"I didn't think so, now you've lost more than you thought you would because of your impatience and arrogance."

Something snapped. "Tread carefully! I'm still the King, your King!" His jaw line was stiff, faint vein popping from his temple as his brows dipped with uncontrolled anger.

Clay smirked in the darkness, always grateful to be hidden as he bowed half heartedly, "Of course my liege, just be mindful of your steps… wouldn't want you to fall."

"The fuck does that mean!?" The pitch in his voice rose, coming closer to the sorcerer with an accusing finger.

The dark man held up his hands in defeat and defense, "Nothing but friendly advise, things must be calculated now, and I shall provide that insight _if_ you wish to listen."

There was a long silence that followed. Elijah held his ground, chest heaving from exertion. After a few short breaths he gave a slow smile, raking a ringed hand through his locks a bit and tussling his crown. Clay cocked his head once more as the King patted his shoulder with mirth, "… Alright, starting tomorrow I'm giving you the ropes. Do not fail me."

Witnessing madness was always an interesting sight.

"Failure isn't in my plans," Clay dipped his head once more as he lowered his hands. They shared a wicked grin for different reasons as the sorcerer snapped his fingers, transporting them back where they belonged over the fjord. Everything needed to be calculated from here on out.

* * *

**A/N: So more plot development, I'll try to be diligent for you darlings. This story will be finished. Till next time babes! -FW**

**Guest: You're sweet.**

**xAnimejunkie23x: But I didn't kill him lol I'm glad cause it's not over and I have a feeling it may be a little longer than planned. MAY.**

**Guest 2: Well you pegged him correctly, he's an asshole. Oh no it doesn't end with a happy wedding lol so much needs to happen.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Their wedding gave me butterflies and everything after. Elijah's on thin ice now... ha see what I did there... okay I'm done lol**

**malekoydaerb: I'm glad you think so, I was skeptical at first but you guys reassured me. Yea not many survived that, details in the next upcoming chapter.**

**As always I adore reviews, favs and follows. Thanks for all the support, much love!**


	26. Chapter 25: Pressure

**A/N: Hey, I'm alive! Sorry it's taken me so long, it hasn't been easy. This isn't the longest chapter ever but it has massive plot development, so enjoy. -FW**

* * *

Chapter 25: Pressure

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

Elsa's shoulders sagged wearily, her feet dragging with every scuff as her heels hit cobblestone. Her company had stayed behind, aiding what they could, as the townsfolk salvaged what little had survived from the fires. She had healed the burned, the beaten, and the broken. Yet, she couldn't replace what was priceless to them; she couldn't stitch the hole in their hearts from losing their home or a loved one.

The night remained cold and quiet; it was almost therapeutic as she forced herself through the gates. Cracking the front door, she slithered through, shutting it behind her with pause. She leaned her back against the aged wood of her ancestors, head thudding in time with a sigh as she slid down and brought her knees close to her chest. She sniveled, shutting her eyes as her lashes fluttered to pull back unnecessary tears. She was already run dry. Burrowing her face between her knees, she huffed in frustration.

"Elsa?"

The Queen snapped up at the soft sound of her name. Meeting the eyes of an old friend, silence skipped a beat or two in the quiet halls as she pushed herself up and wiped her eyes. Elsa forced a small smile, the least she could give at this point.

"Hey, Belle… what're you doing up?"

The brunette looked to the floor, empathetic and weary, "You think I'd sleep after hearing what happened? I couldn't even do anything to help."

She sounded small and weak, kind of how Elsa felt right now. The blonde gave a deep inhale, raking her bangs back with a long exhale, "No one really could but… it's over for now."

"And how're you?" Belle shuffled her feet, slippers slightly scuffling as she gripped her nightgown.

Elsa felt dazed, taking a second longer to register their conversation as images she wished she hadn't seen flashed in the background.

"Me? I'm… hanging in there, you?" Images of a little boy caught in flames.

She shook her head to relieve those thoughts.

Belle gazed up, eyes misty, "Tense, guilty, and scared. I know you are too." Her voice carried a bit more strength and conviction as she cocked her head sympathetically.

"I'm not about to admit it out loud."

"Why?" Brunette brows furrowed, Belle was clever enough to already guess her answer.

"That's not what Anna needs to hear."

Belle twisted her mouth into a frown, "She's not naïve-"

"No, it's not that." Elsa would never belittle Anna. To Elsa, her wife is the wittiest person she knows. It wasn't that… Anna always picked up after Elsa, now the Queen felt an extra layer of responsibility as her spouse. To be her suit of armor during the worst, to mend the years she had been ignorant of, the years of outcast and torment Anna had to live with as Elsa carried on with her life unaware.

"Then?"

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, "I need to be strong for everyone, including her, Belle, and I need to be their rock."

Belle stepped forward, placing a warm palm over her tense shoulder with a comforting squeeze, "You can't do it all, Elsa."

Elsa placed her hand atop and squeezed back, eyes wilting with a sad smile, "I have to try… get some rest."

Belle nodded slowly, embracing Elsa with a final hug, "Goodnight, mon ami."

* * *

_Cripple._

"He needs to rest. I'll check back in the morning, your Majesty."

Hans was fading in and out of consciousness as the voices grew louder. He couldn't differentiate which were real and which were his mind playing tricks. Moaning as he moved his head towards the voices.

_Useless. _Ethan's words echoing just as his own self loathing chimed in.

"Thank you, I'll stay with him overnight." It sounded like his sister, trying to focus on her more than anything else. There was a pause and the soft click of a door.

_Burden._

Another voice came into play, a familiar friend, "Anna, I'll stay overnight."

"Kai, you need to rest."

The steward was so stubborn, "Don't fight me on this."

"Enough, I'll stay."

The voices in his head calmed as those of his loved ones won out. This time it was Sitron talking, causing Hans to slowly blink and adjust his eyes to his room and not the forest. Not Ethan.

They hadn't noticed him stir, talking amongst themselves as they all felt a sense of guilt and responsibility, "I'm supposed to be his right hand; I was supposed to protect him, right? But I failed; let me at least do this one thing for him, I'll stay."

Hans was parched, throat feeling as dry as cotton. He tried to talk but it came out as more of a harsh whisper, "…Stop."

Anna was the first to turn to him, "Hans…"

"S-Stop fighting," his voice cracked again. He was more than emotionally done, he didn't want to hear another word. From anyone.

"No we're-"

He shut his eyes as if he were in pain, inside he still was, "Just stop."

The tense silence that followed after lasted a few minutes until he spoke again.

"What happened?"

Sitron talked lowly, as if Hans would shatter if a pin dropped, "…The town was attacked."

"And Ethan?" He directed his attention back on Anna since everyone seemed to avoid eye contact but her. She swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip as he asked again, "Anna, what happened to him?"

She breathed in deeply, "He's dead, Hans."

He nodded understanding the reality of it all, "So it's true…"

"Yes, he wasn't what you thought," she took his hand in her own, rubbing circles over the top.

He cleared his throat again as his features darkened, "It doesn't matter anymore, he's gone and if he's ever given me one thing, it's enlightenment."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, empathy lacing her words.

He looked away, putting an arm over his eyes as he tried to hide himself, "No, no one's to blame at this point... please just leave me be for awhile."

She sighed, ushering everyone out as they left him to reminisce in memories that had been nothing but lies.

* * *

Anna rubbed the back of her neck with a heavy sigh, her boots scuffing the wood floor as she passed through the halls to their bedroom, hoping to find Elsa in it. Turning the corner she came across Gerda carrying some dirty rags, bags under her eyes as she finished the last of her chores in the late of night. She bowed at Anna with a small smile which Anna returned almost forcefully.

"Your Majesty, I've taken our guest to your old quarters."

Anna nodded, giving her a quick hug, "Alright, thank you Gerda, please get some rest."

"Goodnight, Anna."

"Hmm," Anna gave her a little wave as she tried to stifle a yawn.

She trudged into their room, closing the door behind her as she kicked off her boots. She didn't hear the door's soft click of the knob as she moved to her belt just as arms snaked around her waist. Anna hissed in surprise, heart jumping through her bruised ribs as she spun around.

Horrible scenes clouded her mind, men ambushing her, canon rippling in her ears as she pushed Elsa against the door, forearm pushing against her pale lithe throat as the blonde gasped for air.

"A-Anna! It's me, it's Elsa!"

A scream pushed through Anna's head, the smell of burning flesh, the ringing of steel slicing through flesh. Her brows were pinched together in concentration; her lips pulled into a snarl as Elsa pushed back and gripped her face.

"A-ANNA!"

In the muddle of destruction, Elsa's voice reached out through her inner turmoil. Like a mental slap, Anna shook her head violently and leapt back, huffing as confusion etched her tired features. She looked at Elsa, who was now rubbing her throat with a steady hand keeping their distance.

"Oh… Oh my god, Elsa, I'm… I'm so sorry." Anna stepped back, moving farther away as she ran a hand through her hair, mind slowly seeping into panic. "I…"

"N-No Anna," Elsa croaked, the hoarse sound causing Anna to wince.

"This isn't your fault, it's okay…" Anna backed away as her wife stepped closer, "It's okay…"

"No stay away!"

Anna's knees bumped with their bed, as she fell back. Elsa took the opportune moment to reach out and cradle her head against her stomach, holding her close as Anna tried to push away.

"Elsa, I hurt you!"

Elsa held tighter as her wife shoved against her, "Anna, you're hurting me now…" The redhead stopped, chest heaving as she choked out a sob into Elsa's dirty shirt, "Don't push me away… please."

Anna was stubborn, but the way Elsa's nails soothed her neck, the sheer contact of her wife calmed her down as wild hysteria became steady sobs. She breathed in deeply, clutching the front of Elsa's shirt like a lifeline as the inhumane memories were put to rest with every loving whisper.

"I've got you, Anna."

She finally gave in, wrapping her arms around her source of comfort. Elsa showered the crown of her head with feather kisses, caressing her back as Anna hiccupped. She hushed and cooed until Anna's cries became sniffles, brushing her thumbs behind the back of Anna's ears and cupping her face. "You need to sleep, love."

Anna looked away in guilt and shame, but Elsa wasn't having it. She turned Anna's face in time with her own, lowering her head to have their lips meet with longing. They sighed, enraptured in the way their mouths met perfectly in a mix of sadness, love, and desire.

"I'm so sorry," Anna breathed between gasps for air as Elsa tried to swallow down her guilt for her. "Shhh…" One more kiss, "We need to sleep, okay?" She pressed their foreheads together, breathing in as she caressed Anna's cheeks.

"…Okay," Anna nodded slowly.

Pulling off Elsa's boots, she distracted herself with the one thing she could get lost in. She scooted back as they helped each other undress; those dazzling icy orbs watched her with caution and affection as they popped off every button.

Discarding the articles on the floor, they climbed into bed, latching to one another for heat and comfort. Snuggled under the sheets, Elsa held her wife close, lulling her to sleep until there was a steady rise and fall of her chest. The blonde nuzzled closer, raking her nails through Anna's hair in a vain attempt to clear her head.

It was all she could do, until this war was over and time had passed, the trauma running through Anna's mind will not cease to haunt her.

The thought burned Elsa to the core.

* * *

Bare toes pitter-pattered along the cold wood floors of the palace, a few hours before daybreak, soft black curls moving in time with the steady wobble of a soon-to-be mother. Nina hardly slept a wink, taking time to simply over think her life repeatedly and go through the troubles of _what if's _in every aspect.

What if she would have stood up for herself and disagreed with her current marriage? Ran away sooner and meet an honest man, working to provide for his family? What if Kristoff hadn't died? What if Elijah had? So many uprising scenarios, ones that will never happen, so she was stuck in an endless daydream as she passed through stairs leading to what looked to be the library.

Figuring no harm, she pressed on; she'd made it this far anyways. The exploration distracted her of some sorts, in a therapeutic way, something about finding new things around every corner instead of welded into the same place with nothing to free her. She hadn't felt this comfortable in her own home, not with Elijah always lurking.

She walked through the various shelves, comparing this library to the one in Weselton (too overbearing with ridiculously high shelves) and the one from the Southern Isles (too cold with dusty old books.) This was a happy medium; Arendelle's library was stocked with knowledgeable items, old and new, plus it was very well kept. She could tell how much the rulers here cared about their books; they weren't pushed aside or set solely for show.

She could easily see herself staying in this room the most, just from the sheer comfort it emits. With dawn around the hour, there was a settling blue hue cascading through the window, a faint and soft light a few shades darker than pastel. It was enough as her eyes adjusted to the gray tones in the room, gazing through different genres. She found herself wandering to a corner with books particularly older than the rest, worn with history and ancestry.

With a dainty finger she traced the different titles, one catching her attention as she did a double take: _Sorcery and Magic: Gained and Gifted_.

Her nail tucked over the top of the spine, pulling it gently from its resting place as she began to sift through its pages. She noticed some were marked off, notes taken as research in cursive scrawls. She skimmed through the origins of magic, what it means when born with magic, understanding the responsibility with it.

This half of the book was nearly marked off entirely, corners folded and stained with oils from finger pads. The other half however was untouched, piquing her interest more than it should have. Sorcery. Her mind clicked into place, automatically drifting to Clay, a man with power he shouldn't even have to begin with. Something about him always irked Nina, too calm, too steady. It wasn't human.

The thought had her flipping through more pages, diving into a world of unknown. Her eyes darted left to right repeatedly, coming up on topics such as obtaining sorcery, the imitation of magic, and the _sacrificial price._ Her mind reeled, the more she read, the more she understood. A weakness within every strength, even sorcery, and the problem was finding it.

She double marked the page, slamming the book shut as she picked up her gown and made for the door. She didn't know where Anna was but she had to find her. She needed to relay what could possibly save them from this war. Making a left down the hall, not even two steps in, a pain that had gradually been bothering her had spiked through her spinal cord.

All at once she found herself on the floor with a loud thud, she whimpered, one hand over her stomach as she tried to prop herself up. She slipped against her elbow, registering the wet floor caused by none other than her broken water, baby ready at the worst given time.

"H-Help! Please!"

* * *

Morning dew clinging to his cape, Clay stood proudly, steady gaze on the wall of ice before him as his King kicked up clumped snow along Arendelle's shore. His arms folded behind him as the tense royal came to stand by his side. Elijah gave him a pat on the back as if it were any other day for him, "Good morning, General."

Clay nodded his head, "Your Majesty. Let's begin."

Elijah grinned wickedly, fire burning in those emerald orbs, "Bring down that fucking wall."

Clay opened his arms, palms outstretched as darkness bubbled in his hands. With minimal effort, he flicked his wrists and two black orbs beamed towards the wall. They stuck, squelching as they began to move with a mind of their own and thinning out into vines.

They darted throughout the white wall, scattered like veins as they began to disappear within the smallest of cracks, enlarging the splinters as they forced themselves through. There was a moment of silence, a peaceful quiet before a loud rumbling emitted from the wall and all at once sickening creatures bursted through.

They slithered and hissed, jagged teeth and large nostrils making up for the lack of eyes. Shadows burning the ice as they burrowed deeper and bursted out again like worms, weakening the structure as audible cracks echoed in the courtyard. Slowly collapsing into itself, large chunks fell front the top of the structure and into the courtyard, instilling fear into the last survivors of the war who thought they were safe behind the wall.

"I just need to draw _her_ out."

* * *

Elsa couldn't describe the last hour even if she wanted to. She was asleep nestled next to Anna when Sitron came banging on the door about a woman in labor. Nina was lucky to be near Hans' room when her water broke, alerting the young soldier as he helped her in and left Hans to watch over her as he ran to get help. Elsa didn't expect to find Elijah's wife in the middle of child labor in their home, throwing Anna a questionable look which she returned very apologetically.

With everything that had happened recently, the redhead hadn't thought of telling Elsa the most recent events with Nina. To be frank, she had completely forgotten about it since the town massacre. Now her sister-in-law was gripping onto Hans' hand in a deadlock as the contractions grew stronger and Anna was thrown in a bigger loop.

"AAhhhhhh!"

On the other hand, Hans was doing great. He hadn't actually seen Nina since he ran off, feeling sympathetic for all the mental and physical anguish he had left her with. He felt guilty enough, talking her through the pain like any other wound a soldier would bear, "Breathe Nina, just breathe!"

"I-I CAN'T!"

He brushed the hairs stuck on her forehead, shifting himself on the bed so he could sit behind her and help support her body. He took deep breaths in time so she could match him, "Yes you can, come on, in, out, in, out."

She inhaled deeply, blowing hot air from flushed cheeks and repeating the process as they breathed together.

"There you go, good girl!" Nina's brows were pressed together; lids squeezed shut as she gritted her teeth through another contraction. Anna looked to Elsa desperately, hoping her magic could do _something_ about this.

Elsa shook her head, placing a cold hand over the poor woman's forehead to keep her temperature in check. It was the best she could do, childbirth was a completely different level for Elsa, and she wasn't even sure what she needed to do here. "We need a proper doctor; I'm not a miracle worker," Elsa glanced at Hans as he nodded in agreement; they needed a trained physician for this.

"Ngghhh- AHH!" Anna held her other hand, giving the sheets a break as Nina threw her head back against Hans' shoulder.

Hans matched the force of Nina's grip, whispering encouraging words as Anna rubbed her arm in support. Sitron came back in with Gerda, who was looking as frazzled as ever, "Kai already fetched the medic."

"Gerda get clean towels and water," Elsa ordered just as a loud rumbling shook the palace. Elsa dropped to the floor, panting as she gripped her chest.

Anna jumped, coming to Elsa's side as her heart leapt from her chest, "Jesus, what the fuck was that?!"

Elsa groaned, trying to stand as she held onto Anna, "AHHH- No, not now, gods help us, not now!" She looked panicked, eyes wide with fear and her breathing hitched. She ran towards the window, nearly tripping as she held her hands against her. Her features were horrified, confirming the pain piercing in her veins.

Anna ran behind her, "Elsa, what is it?!" Taking a second longer to glance at the chaos beginning to ruin their day.

Elsa's eyes grew misty with anger, a hand running threw her hair as she gritted her teeth, snarling, "They're attacking the wall!"

Nina moaned, another contraction as the palace shook again and the world seemed to fall apart altogether.

Anna stumbled back from the sight, shaking her head as she made a move for the door, "We need to-"

Elsa grabbed her wrist, "Stay here. She needs you, I'll go."

With that, she moved around Anna and darted for the door, clutching at her heart, "Elsa wait!"

Anna tried to reach out, taken aback when Elsa whirled around and yelled at her for the first time in the longest time, "We don't have time Anna, everyone is in danger!" She looked terrified.

Anna blinked at her, frowning as Elsa turned her back and ran.

"…Elsa."

The door slammed as her wife left her with the struggling screams of labor and the panicked cries just outside the window.

* * *

Rapunzel tripped over her skirt, fumbling on her hands to stand back up as she dodged a chunk of ice hurtling towards her head. Another block, the size of a cannonball, smashed against her ankle. She screamed, feeling the fresh bruise throb as the ice pierced her delicate skin. Eugene picked her up, and as best as he could, stumbled out of the ripped tent and away from the collapsing ice wall. She clung to him, whimpering as they nearly collided with Belle.

"What're you doing?! Get yourselves inside!"

"What about you?!" Rapunzel countered, never seeing Belle so distressed before.

"There's no time to argue, I need to evacuate everyone else, get her to safety!" He didn't wait around for another minute as dark creatures screeched loudly, ringing in their ears. He booked for the palace, managing to get them inside while everyone else ran around like crazed ants. The cracks split as the shattered ice came crashing in clumps and the wall wavered, the mass of ice leaning back towards the palace in a dangerous sway.

"Move!" Belle barked, shoving anyone she came close to towards the palace, giving them a sense of direction that wasn't a zigzag away from falling shards.

She wasn't focused on the wall anymore, intent on trying the save as many as she could before herself. A thunderous crack split the tense air, echoing as another chunk of marred ice aimed towards the brunette. One second, she was pushing a young medic towards the palace doors, the next, she was tackled out of the way by some unknown force. There was a another crack, the sound of bones rather than ice this time as Adam held the block against his back and newly broken shoulder with a cry.

Belle snapped her head up, bewildered as her hair fell into her vision.

"Adam!"

He was on all fours, gritting his teeth as he struggled to get out from underneath the ice. Belle crawled towards him but he shook his head, "G-Get out! RUN!"

She was as stubborn as he, refusing to leave him as she tried to push up against the ice. He shuffled slowly, straining to get the rest of his body out from the massive chunk, pressing down against him as he slithered out finally. She pushed away from the block at the same time, letting it hit the ground as they huffed from exertion.

It wasn't over yet.

She yanked him up by the elbow as he winced, gaining a steady pace towards the palace when she heard another crash coming down. Adam was too slow; he wasn't going to make it out of this one this time. She didn't need to think twice as she pushed him with all her might, causing him to slide a good long way from her. He didn't even know what was happening until-

"BELLE, NO!"

The brunette flinched, eyes darting towards the palace gates as Elsa sprinted out. Belle gave a sad smile to her old friend, those hazel eyes tearing up just as the mass crushed her, taking the life of yet another person Elsa had hoped to protect.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna miss her too. Everything is gonna be insane from here on out, no more breaks for them. As always your reviews are what keep me going. I've also recently received a really nice PM concerning this story, and well... it's what pushed me to finish this chapter, so thank you all for the outstanding support. Much love guys, and it's good to be back.**

**xAnimejunkie23x: I'm gonna be sad when it ends too, but who knows, I might start another fic. **

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Last chapter was a little upsetting, this one might be a bit worse aha. **

**Guest 1: He's okay, but everyone else... not so much. Thanks for your support!**

**Guest 2:(Chapter 20 response) Deep. **

**malekoydaerb: Things are seriously starting to unravel now. **

**Drake Azure Saber: Thank you! There will be a showdown of some sorts coming very soon. If this were the original frozen, I'd seriously question Disney haha. **


	27. Chapter 26: Breathe In

**A/N: And here we go, picking up where angst left off. Happy Reading. -FW**

* * *

Chapter 26: Breathe In

_Present Day_

-Arendelle-

"BELLE, NO!"

The piercing pain in her chest couldn't compare as she watched her best friend subject herself to death so willingly. Their sights had locked intensely, Elsa was pleading with wide eyes and fear like no other. Her legs were burning as she sprinted faster, arm outstretched, trying to do _something_ right and save her.

Belle had trembled in fear a moment before it happened, eyes growing wet, knowing that she was going to die, until the tremors stopped and she looked to Elsa with resolve. She accepted the fact that she was going to die. She was okay with it, knowing she had saved the love of her life and seen her closest friend, one last time. She even smiled, the curl of her cupid lips forcing something to snap within Elsa.

Those lips she had once kissed a very long time ago, those lips that had enlightened her with the right words, steering her to Anna. Belle wanted to give Elsa something fond as their last memory, so she smiled because that was all she could do with the time she was given. Something so simple and sweet, to be crushed in less than a second as Elsa stopped in her tracks; mouth agape, squeezing her eyes shut and willing for the world to disappear.

A sharp gasp for air shot through her chest, with a silent cry straining her. She dropped to her knees, uncaring of the pop they made as she landed on cobblestone. An intense pressure settled over her heart, her lungs, making it difficult to breathe as she desperately tried to. The need to scream was stronger, but she couldn't. She needed to concentrate on breathing as she panted in short spurts.

So she wept quiet sobs, tears freezing over her face as the control she once had burst through the seams. Frost spiked around her shaking form, spreading quicker than fire with a blizzard picking up speed. She couldn't open her eyes, to see the truth.

"Nononono," she hiccupped.

'_Dear god, no…'_ Her whispers lingered in her mind, racing quicker than the heartbeat of a hummingbird. Elsa replayed the scene countless times, still very much fresh as the lifeless flesh that sat under the ice. _Her ice_. She squeezed her eyes tighter, brows marking permanent wrinkles like scars on her heart. Then she heard Adam. And she just wanted to melt into the ground in that moment.

"NO! This isn't happening, p-please come back to me!"

'_Don't look, don't fucking open your eyes…'_

"DAMMIT! BELLE, WHY!?" Elsa flinched at his words, body shaking as she ran her hands through her hair, gripping her locks to sustain a semblance of sanity.

"You c-can't leave me Belle! I-I don't-"

When you hear a person sob like he did, you question what they did to deserve that kind of absolute torture in their life. He didn't just cry; that wasn't enough. He screamed, he roared, he hollered and gave it his all. He sounded animalistic and Elsa couldn't blame him. She couldn't even relate to his type of pain, she's had her fair share… but when you experience this? It's even more questionable how one would survive this kind of anguish.

His vocals had split from the intensity of his cries, cracking his voice as he grew weaker and sobs dying down in volume, as he wheezed. His lungs worked double time, trying to keep up with him as he choked on air. Elsa couldn't stand it anymore, so she lifted her head and opened her eyes with blurred vision. She blinked until Adam came into focus and wished she had become blind at that point.

He had crawled to his wife, head pressed so far into the block as his hands rested over the ice in a desperate clutch. Faint red came from his fingernails as he tried to claw at the ice, noticing the deep indentations where his hands rested just barely. "I can't l-live without you… you gave m-me ev-everything!" He whispered harshly, sounding hoarsely as he sobbed and thudding his head against the block in anger.

"…Belle."

Elsa didn't know what to do at this point, but the wall was still crashing down and she couldn't ignore the physical pain she was experiencing over the waves of mourning. With a screech, a black snake-like creature came barreling towards Adam who refused to let go of his rose. Anger surged through Elsa, boiling through her blue blood and spiking to furious heights, startling even herself. The storm around her eerily stopped, frost receding as the winds around her stilled with a deep breath.

She couldn't save Belle, but the least she could do was save Adam. It's what Belle died for; it's what she would've wanted.

Elsa didn't need a lot of effort, glaring at the beast as she subconsciously flicked her wrist. Ragged spikes jutted out of the wall, that now harbored the demons, cutting through in every direction and dangerously wild. The shadowed snake squirmed, curling into itself as it tried to move away, only to wrap around the ice pointlessly and bang its head against ice blindly.

They were all pinned to their fate, crying with burning ice stabbing them endlessly, mercilessly, and aggressively. Elsa had no fear of these monsters anymore, all that was left in that moment was sadness fueling her rage. Her glistening eyes lit with a fire, red rimmed from agitation as she stood on shaky knees paced herself closer to Adam and the demon. She stepped passed him, taking in the sounds of his whimpers as she held her head high between him and the screeching monster.

"…Adam, you need to get inside."

He coughed, lungs throwing a fit from his cries as he made himself sick like a child, "No… I-I'm not leaving her…"

She looked back over her shoulder, tears still streaming down her face as they froze to her skin with tightened brows softening just for his sake.

"Adam, she's… she's gone." He took a heavy breath at the truth of her words.

"You need to get yourself to safety or her sacrifice would've been pointless… don't do that to her."

Elsa spoke so softly, barely audible, yet the words struck him like a knife to the chest. Belle had died for him and he'd never live in peace knowing that… but he still had to live, that's the only silent request Belle had left for him.

He'd honor it.

He looked up at her sullen eyes, red with anger but filled with sorrow, as she gave him the smallest of smiles to get them by, "I'm going kill them for what they've done."

From the mass of ice to Elsa, his blood stricken eyes gazed to the floor as he steadied himself on his feet wearily. She didn't wait to make sure he had gone, trusting he'd head her words as she flicked her wrists up and conjured a flurry of snow before her. Reflecting her emotions, she moved her hands in a fluid dance as she formed a large creature.

Massive wings unfurling with a shake of snow, long neck extending to its full majestic height as it hissed through its jagged teeth, formed from ice. Strong legs thrummed, muscles shifting with every movement, and a layer of spikes, mimicking the roughness of its jaw, along its spine and down a long tail. It was the first of its kind. Layers of horns upon its head and large nostrils, shards of ice embedded into its snowy skin that jutted out of its jaw line.

Elsa created an ice dragon, born from rage, beauty, and sorrow. She threw logic and practicality out the window, climbing atop the wing of her beast as it hummed in satisfaction with Elsa upon its back. "Up."

Fully extending its wings, it gave one giant thrust in the air, every labored huff of air released like a puff of smoke as the beast soared higher until Elsa was satisfied.

"Hold."

With a heavy snort, it awaited for Elsa's orders as she looked upon her once steady structure. Only now held up by the dark creatures and endless spires she had conjured. It didn't even look like a wall anymore, just a massive layer of white-hot spikes along the border.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes, _'you don't realize this Elsa… you gave me so much, I learned so much from you…' _

Belle's words echoed in her mind as she brought up her closed fists to her chest. The night of the Yule ball reflected in her hooded eyes as she took in shaky breaths.

'_I was never really gone, mon ami.'_

Elsa whimpered, brows furrowing together, "… But you're gone now." She gazed down, peering over to look at the bird's eye view of the incident, long lashes fluttering as she strained to hold back anymore tears. They'd only drain her. "And I couldn't protect you… I'm so sorry, Belle."

"…I will never forget you."

With a deep intake for air, her brows knotted as she focused a glare against the destruction left before her and released the tension in her hands. With a huff in frustration she threw her hands forward, waiting as the collapsing ice wall creaked and moaned. It swayed back before shooting forward as a quick burst of cold wind forced it down, falling outward towards the enemy that lingered dangerously close.

They wanted to take down her wall- fine by her… but there was a price to pay for it.

* * *

"Jesus Fuck!"

Elijah scowled as their plan backfired, staring wildly in shock as everything came towards him. Spires and shards, masses of ice, and an overcastting shadow engulfed him as a chill spiked down his spine in fear. His men roared shouts of fear around him, scurrying like rats as he flinched with his hands covering his face, making a terrible attempt at shielding himself.

Clay looked on, annoyed as he shifted his gaze to Elijah, features changing from a frown to a wicked grin. The man looked like he might've soiled himself, trembling in fear with dark circles under his mad-red eyes. The sorcerer chuckled at the sorry excuse of a King. Just as the mass nearly reached them, Clay snapped his fingers and created a small bubble around those who were in close proximity, including Elijah.

There was a loud crash, ice shattering as powdered snow dusted up from the impact. Blocks tumbled around in a ripple effect, as the air took its time to clear and become visible. Clay stood his ground, taking in the sight of desolate destruction around him; his lifeless creatures amongst the ice gave it a grim reflection of black. The heavy breathing of a few soldiers echoed, shuffling as they murmured in confusion, sure that they'd all be dead by now.

The scene around them was gut wrenching, unlucky bastards were impaled by toothy shards from the crash, laying lifeless and staining the snow pink. Enough damage to cause quite a few of their numbers to drop and match those of Arendelle, though Elijah was never one for fair fighting. Gaining his bearings, Elijah let out a shaky breath, timidly opening his pinched eyes as he lowered his trembling arms and took sight of his broken army.

His mouth hung open, brows furrowing together as he gazed upon the useless bodies, their eyes beginning to glaze over. He turned his attention to Clay, watching as the man flicked his wrist and allowed his power back into his veins with a stoic expression.

Elijah cocked his head as he stepped towards the man, "What the _fuck_ was that?" his voice a chilling calm beneath the boiling rage Clay knew was hidden beneath, yet the sorcerer didn't waver.

"Not what I had expected… you're welcome."

"Oh! I should be fucking grateful!?" Ah. There was that anger, surfacing like a bile disease.

Clay tipped his head forward, the hood of his cloak casting a larger shadow over his face than it usually did, "I just saved your life and protected what I could of your army, I would think so."

Elijah's nostrils flared, veins popping from his temples, "Why couldn't you stop the damn wall!?"

"I'm not a god."

"But you could've done more and you know it!"

There was a long pause after, an awkward and uncomfortable tension building with each second until, "…I did what I needed to do."

"Bullshit!"

Clay laughed, dark and ominous, an extra layer of demonic volume lacing his words as he took notice to the sky, "If you say so, but we're still in the middle of battle right now, I'd draw your sword if I were you."

Elijah did draw his sword, pointing the tip threateningly against the sorcerer, "You promised me victory!"

He wasn't paying attention to the Snow Queen, gracefully perched atop a stunning creature as she yanked on crisp made reins, sending a dragon crafted of magic and snow straight towards them. Clay noticed the difference in her magic, the raw emotion emitting from this particular creation.

She was pushed passed her limits and it was only a matter of time before they sent her over the edge, dropping all sense of mercy. Noting by the way she recklessly destroyed her wall, she had no remorse or an inkling of guilt to the many she had murdered from the action.

Now her sights were deadly locked on them, the only living few in the clearing amongst cracked ice. She hadn't been able to do much to his sorcery before, but now as he left his shadow creatures to whither and die, he understood something drastic must've forced this surge of raw magic.

He tilted his attention back to his Elijah, ears prickling against another shout he ignored, "No, I promised a plan, it failed and now we deal with the consequences." It was like handling a child.

"YOU deal with the consequences," he spat in response.

Clay spun on his heel towering over Elijah and gripping him by the collar, "You started this mess _brother_," Elijah sneered at was once a title of trust now being mocked to his face, "take responsibility for your ruling and finish it."

He finished by shoving him down and gazing back up at the white death coming towards them head on. Elijah finally noticed the Queen, eyes emitting fear once more as a sickening roar came from the white-hot lungs of her dragon.

* * *

"C'mon Nina _push_!"

"Nghhh! AHH!"

The doctor shook his head solemnly, "Nothing, your Majesty. Alright Nina, I need one big push, okay?"

Hans rubbed her shoulder, still holding her back up with his own body nudged underneath, "C'mon Nina, you can do this, ready?"

"I-I c-can't," she huffed in exasperation. She had been in labor for two hours and seemed to be getting nowhere, her energy fading quickly as the doctor did what he could. If he could prevent having to cut her belly, he would do everything he could to make sure he didn't. That would be his last resort.

Anna caressed her cheek, trying to focus on the happenings in front of her, instead of the dire need to run to Elsa, "Nina, you have to, just get through this pain and it'll be worth it!"

She leaned into the contact for support as she gritted her teeth and whimpered with a long, dragged groan. Gerda swiped a sponge over her forehead, draining out the sweat and replacing it with water. "Ahh-A-Anna…"

"I'm right here, Nina, just breathe and give me a push."

She winced, curling forward with a silent scream as a burning pain spread through her lower abdomen. "AHH! Nghhhh- Anna, the book," Nina turned her head to the nightstand, panting as she urged Anna to look into it, "Read it- Ahh!"

She nodded frantically as Anna hesitantly picked up the book, reading the spine and understanding its contents.

Eyes squeezing shut again, she threw her head back against Hans as he coached her, "Here we go, Nina, another push!"

Anna clutched the book as she reached out for the petite brunette, keeping her attention on Nina as her in-law cried through another wave of intense cramps. She gasped as her very lower regions felt as if she were being torn in half, slowly and agonizingly. The wave subsided momentarily but the cramps still lingered, giving her a moment to reach out for the book. Anna offered it, letting Nina guide her as the woman flipped to the double marked page and shoved it back towards Anna in a demand to read it.

Gerda eyes were trained on that book, scanning at the poor quality of the binding, the all familiar folded pages. She remembered it all too well, that book always seemed to emerge during dire times…

Anna glanced up at Gerda, watching the way the head maiden looked at it with forlorn in her eyes and a shaky breath. "…Gerda?"

The maid shook her head, "Nothing, your Majesty… it's just a haunting memory of our late Queen, Idun." Anna looked back down at it, tracing a finger over the edges with a frown. Elsa's mother had once gone through these very pages, scribbling notes as she tried to understand magic better for the sake of her daughter. Anna took a moment to flip back at the older marked pages, keeping tabs on Nina's with her pinkie finger.

The late Queen had dated her research, leaving her fine cursive nearly everywhere that had anything to do with magic. The very last date seemed to have been an unfinished topic, the connection to magic and emotions. Anna's stomach went into knots when she read the date the Queen had last looked at this book, and Gerda was right. It was a very haunting memory, it was the day she died, the assassination.

"Anna, please…" Nina whispered tiresome, gaining her sister's attention to a more important topic at hand.

The redhead barely nodded, finding the original page Nina had marked for her, skimming through as the topic became clear. Sorcery. Eerily untouched and forgotten, not a single scribble in sight. Nina was trying to tell her something about the sorcerer. Anna muttered to herself as the contents delved into the origins of dark magic, the sacrificial requirement to achieve power, and a _sjel shard?_

Nina clutched at the sheets with her free hand, moaning behind gritted teeth as the contractions grew more frequent and intense. Anna looked up from her reading, reaching back out until Nina snapped, "No, k-keep reading!"

She looked to Hans uncertainly, only to have him nod his head at her request as he whispered coaxing words to help her through.

Sea-green eyes roamed back to thin pages of the musty book, interest piquing at the description of a _sjel shard_. Upon the sacrifice of the human body, in order to obtain dark magic, the soul must be discarded. Or in a better sense, _stored_. Souls carry too much memory, life, and light to be held onto; therefore the owner of the soul must relinquish all ties to it.

The soul therefore chooses an object or organism as a defensive action and harbors itself within, unbeknownst to the owner, rendering the soul's new haven as a _sjel shard_. The shard is given immunity, and acts as a void against the use of sorcery. It's the only humanity left from the sorcerer and may be used to destroy dark magic or empower it if the shard is destroyed.

Anna's mind was reeling, repeating the truth behind the written words in front of her. The sorcerer was connected to her in some way. That's why she was never harmed by sorcery during the war, the reasoning behind the reaction those tendrils had when she saved Hans, and the time with Augustus. She was the answer; she was the one who could stop this war, by stopping him. But it didn't make sense to her still; _who_ was the sorcerer?

It had to be someone she knows…

Nina screamed as the doctor's eyes lit up, "I see the head! Alright, Nina, push!"

Anna dropped the book, carelessly letting it fall as she gripped Nina's hand once more. She leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Thank you, Nina. Let's get this baby in your arms."

With another quick nod the Southern Queen screamed, praying to the gods to help her through the pain and the safety of her child.

* * *

A rippling roar thundered through the sky, causing Elijah to jump back like a coward as the hard jaw of a dragon tensed, baring its icicle fangs against him fearlessly. He held up his sword meekly against the face of Elsa's magic, as her dragon swooped down for the kill. They made eye contact, him and the Snow Queen, her burning eyes promising his death sans any lack of agonizing pain, she wanted to make him suffer.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Clay conjured a wall of black fire, forcing Elsa to yank on her reins before she collided with the sickening sorcery. Her beast screeched against the heat in anger, inhaling sharply through its nose before releasing the energy of frost from its mouth against it. The fires dwindled down as darkness and ice formed together, creating a blackened glimmering sculpture to replace the fire that was once there. Clay cocked his head, impressed with the challenge the Queen finally brought forth, a proper display of her powers against his own.

Elsa growled, hoping to find Elijah behind the remains of the sculpture, only to find a trail of his footsteps leading behind Clay, "You coward!"

He didn't respond, standing with faux courage in a poor power stance as Clay stepped forward, chuckling at the ludicrous display Elijah had succumbed himself to. The sorcerer wasn't quite finished with him just yet.

Elsa held her ground as her dragon let out a loud snort, fog emitting from nostrils rimmed with cold shards. The Queen couldn't reason with a man who just saved a monster, she wasn't going to question the insanity, but she needed to watch for his next move. She can still recall every agonizing moment he inflicted upon her magic. Not again, she wouldn't allow that upon her powers anymore.

"I'll kill you first then," she swiftly conjured a blade within her palm, steam licking from the freshly made ice, pointing to Clay. All the while, he moved his fingers as if he were creating a grand symphony. All she could see was his grin underneath that obnoxious cloak, spreading wider as his sorcery formed into a ball, groaning as it took shape of a familiar beast she had seen before. Large dark wings stretched as the beast roared, tar oozing from the depths of its snapping jaw.

Yanking back on her reins, she willed her dragon back, giving herself some safe distance between her white creation and his shadowed monster. It was an aesthetic sight, one she wasn't fond of as Clay mounted his beast and leveled up to her. "I wonder how long it will take, or rather, how far I will have to go to draw _her_ out?"

Elsa's eyes widened, a sickening feeling bubbling in her chest as she had an idea of _who_ he might be speaking of, "What're you talking about?"

Ignoring her question, he surged forward as his beast let out a breath of black fire. She swooped down, gripping on the reins tightly as they dived in time to avoid the heat. The ends of her braid sizzled, the burning scent invading her senses as she pulled her reins back and leveled her dragon below the belly of his own beast. With a snarl, her dragon spat out spears of ice, impaling the monster as it screeched and banked to its left. Elsa didn't relent, slapping on her reins with a huff and gaining speed towards the sorcerer.

She didn't anticipate his quick recovery, watching the way the beast opened its jaw and prepared to let out hell's fire. Her dragon pulled its hind legs up, claws bared as she neared the monster and braced herself for contact. Just as she heard the deep inhale, her dragon kicked its jaw up, snapping the monster's neck while it exhaled dark fire wildly. The dark embers caught on to Clay's coat, burning the tip of his hood as he swatted them away with an annoyed grunt. He nearly stumbled on his monster from the impact, gritting his teeth as he righted himself.

Elsa's dragon pushed its wings back, pulling back with a roar and breathing out a trail of frost. The dark creature used its wings as a barrier taking the brunt of ice against its wings. She pushed on, freezing over tar coated forelimbs as they stiffened. With a roar rippling through its core, the monster tried to force its wings apart, fighting against the hardening ice as it cracked away.

The more it tried, the more Elsa commanded her frost to take over. The monster snarled, preparing itself to release relentless fire upon itself to unfreeze its wings. Before it even had a chance Elsa's snow beast barreled into the cocooned shadow, forcing it down with swift speed in hopes to crush Clay beneath it. Elsa didn't gauge the danger in their proximity as they picked up speed from such tall heights.

With a wicked hiss, the beast forced its wings apart enough so its head could fit through, lunging its fangs out at her. Teeth bared, it crushed down against her dragon's long snowy neck, pulling back with long scraps and biting down again with a ravaging wolf repeatedly. Elsa screamed as her magic howled, gripping her neck with strain and losing grip on her reins.

Her magic tried to fight back, biting down onto the beast's shoulder and releasing layer upon layer of dry ice with every tear. The monster wouldn't relent, even if it was being frozen in the process, with wouldn't go down without Elsa. Clay looked backed, ready to flee as the ground came closer into view, but a burning sensation clutched his wrist as he looked down in surprise.

The ice had spread to his arms, rendering them numb as he was frozen onto his dragon moments before they crashed down. Elsa gasped and held tightly to her magic, feeling the muscles of her dragon tense as they continued to rip each other apart, bracing herself. Clay winced against her magic, casting a bubble over himself to cushion the impact but it was all he could do if he wanted to keep his arms intact. So he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as they collided with the ground in a mess of sickening cracks, whimpers and squeals.

Elsa didn't remember the last time she was in such intense pain, blacking in and out after the fall with a ringing in her ears. The world was fuzzy as she tried to focus her eyes, lids fluttering open as she looked upon the broken mess that was her dragon, tangled broken limbs mixed with black shards. Whatever beast was once there had been frozen and shattered, leaving only an unconscious sorcerer lying limp not too far from her.

She still needed to finish this.

She shook her head, her temples throbbing as she leaned up on her elbows and crawled onto her knees. With a stumble she pushed up from the ground, the aching in her body becoming more prominent as she fought against another blackout. She stood, head aching as she braced herself against her knees with a deep breath. Her entire back felt beaten and broken, every little movement shot pain down her spine. She was lucky she could still walk, barely.

The Queen hissed out as she straightened her back and took slow steps towards the sorcerer, gritting her teeth as her ankle throbbed. Pushing through the pain, she nibbled on her lip while stretching out a palm and conjuring another blade groaning with each step. Her boots crunched in the thinned snow with a steady pace, avoiding the shards of ice in her path and locking her sights on the man lying limp.

He hadn't moved since, hoping he'd stay that way as she walked through the destruction that once was _his_ dragon. She cried out as her weak ankle twisted with a step over a shard, straining her already sprained ankle even more. She stabbed her blade into the ground to hold herself up like a crutch, just a few feet away from her target. _'C'mon, it's almost over.'_

"You're pathetic."

Elsa's eyes widened, feeling the piercing pain of a blade go through her muscles like butter, the warmth of her own blood spreading over her back. The gleaming tip of a blade catching her eye as it teased the puncture through her belly with a cruel twist. A shaky breath near her ear had her looking back in horror to emerald eyes of the bastard she had hoped to kill next. She could see the excitement in his eyes, the thrill of being the one who stuck a blade through her. His wicked grin boiling her blood even more as he twisted the blade around for good measure, adding on to her ever long list of injures.

He ripped the blade out, enjoying the way her blood flow increased and stained her fair skin as she tried to stop the bleeding. She coughed, blood expelling from her mouth as sweat ran down her face. He chuckled, kicking her down as she fell forward into the snow with a gasp and landing on her side. Elijah ran a hand through his hair, smirking victoriously as he knelt down and wiped his blade over her shirt.

"I was hoping to take advantage of you, but I'd rather watch you die, cunt."

Elsa was panting, pressing a hand over the fresh wound as she pushed a shard of her magic within her, letting it freeze over and stop some of the blood loss.

"You're not going to make it, Snow Queen, just be a good girl and die."

But she couldn't leave yet. Anna was still in danger if this bastard was still alive. She tried to get up again, but he just kicked her down, boot colliding with her wound as she cried out and tumbled away from him.

"Just die, you bitch!"

He stalked towards her, sword raised ready to slice her neck as he brought it down. He stumbled back when another blade matched his own, parrying as steel slid back and pushed him far away from Elsa.

"I've got a better plan," Elsa gave a soft smile at the beautiful sound of her wife's voice, "Why don't you just die instead?"

* * *

**A/N: We've got about two chapters left, maybe three. It feels surreal. **

**snowboardgurl: Thank you! Angst all around!**

**Tigger: I don't know how okay Nina will be, it's labor after all. I'll miss Belle too, but she had to go. More chaos to come soon.**

**Drake Azure Saber: Well I'm glad you think so. Belle was a great character so it makes me a bit sad too.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: I hope this clarifies a bit on Anna's immunity.**

**malekoydaerb: No, it's not. We've hit the incline to the climax point.**

**Thank you all for your support. As always I appreciate reviews/favs/follows. Rock on.**


	28. Chapter 27: Breathe Out

**A/N: Hi there, I know I haven't exactly been consistent but I'm nearly finished. One more chapter... wow I still can't believe this is almost complete, I didn't even think I'd make it this far. Okay here we go, the long stretch. -FW**

* * *

Chapter 27: Breathe Out

_Present Day_

-Arendelle Palace-

A tremor shook the room, causing Gerda to gasp in fear, eyes darting outside to the crumbling sight of ice.

Nina cried out as the doctor did his best to coax her child safely from her womb, desperately trying to ignore the sounds of war outside. Anna was having a harder time, knowing that Elsa was at the core of it all; her mind was jumping from her wife to her sister, feeling torn. And Gerda wasn't helping.

"Oh! Anna, the wall is collapsing!"

She looked up, keeping a steady grip on Nina's hand as her eyes widened in fear. Indeed the wall was collapsing; it was swaying in a dangerous dance before falling forward towards Arendelle's shore. A rumble echoed once more, shaking the room in a ripple effect, a booming sound groaning through the castle walls. "Christ!"

"Nearly there, your Majesty! One more push, Nina!" Anna's attention was forced again back to the situation at hand, rubbing Nina's shoulder as the brunette bit her lip and screamed. Her cries dwindled as a new set began, the small cries of a child, and they were beautiful.

"It's a boy, congratulations," the doctor swaddled the child, presenting him to Nina as she panted wearily with outstretched arms for her baby boy.

She relished in his warmth, the weight of him nuzzled in the crook of her arm. She rocked him in her arms, hushing him as he calmed and suckled on his thumb. Anna smiled slowly, it was a wonderful sight to see in the muddle of the mess they were in, taking in the glow of motherhood and wondering if one day she can have that with Elsa. Perhaps they could adopt.

Hans grinned, "You did it! He's so beautiful, Nina!"

The Southern Queen laughed wearily, leaning her head against her child's and slipping her eyes shut. "H-He's perfect, nothing like _h-him_… he's my perfect boy," she sighed as Anna combed her hair back soothingly with a loving expression. This was her family, possibly broken and beaten, but they still supported each other.

She gazed down at her nephew, watching the way his big eyes blinked up at her. A dazzling green that ran in her family for centuries, lighter than Elijah's but darker than Hans'. He had soft thin curls atop his head with a cute button nose, just like his mother.

Nothing like his father.

He was a shining ray of hope that greets every new life, brightening the darkness that corrupts their minds, a gentle distraction to get by. _'If only Elsa could see this...'_

A screech came from outside, forcing the attention of everyone as they witnessed a viscous attack of beasts against one another. A dragon crafted from snow and ice, barreling into a winged monster made from shadows and tar. Anna tensed, back going rigid as the flying beasts went at it with reckless abandon.

The baby whimpered, burrowing into his mother as she leaned back against Hans in defeat. Hans held her but felt uneasy, feeling a shift in her breathing as she rested her eyes. "Nina… Are you alright?"

"…Tired… I'm just tired," she whispered with strain, rubbing her nose against her little boy.

Anna made for the door when the doctor stopped her, "Your Majesty, a word," her eyes darted from the window back to him.

"Quickly, please."

He nodded, looking towards Nina with a sad expression and speaking in a hushed tone. "She's lost too much blood… she won't make it, your Majesty."

"…There's nothing you can do?"

He shook his head regretfully, looking down with a sorrowful expression. Hans watched the exchange, confirming his fears as he held on to her a bit tighter, features looking pained as he shut his eyes in remorse.

Anna pursed her lips, eyes watering as she moved beside Nina once more and caressed her cheek. Her sister inhaled deeply, leaning into the contact and opening her heavy lids, a lazy smile gracing her lips.

"How're you feeling, hun?"

"I feel…" She looked down to her sleeping child, "Like I'm finally at peace after all these years."

Anna's lip quivered, clearing her throat before the first sob broke through, "Ah.. That's wonderful to hear, I'm glad you're h-happy."

Nina stared up at her, "Why… Why are you crying, Anna?"

The redhead shook her head, wiping a tear streak that raced down her cheek, "I-It's nothing, I'm just incredibly happy for you." She laughed to hide her sob, earning a weak smile from the brunette, "… I'm glad you're here, Anna, I have a request for you."

She nodded, "Yes, of course, anything."

Nina's brows wilted sadly, "Take care of him for me…"

The smile on Anna's face faded quicker than it had appeared, swapping to a frown as the tears began to freefall. Of course she knew, she could feel her soul fading from her body with each breath as she latched on to the everlasting warmth from her son.

"Promise me, Anna."

Blinking past her tears she nodded vigorously, "I-I promise."

"Good, you'll be a good mother… I know it," and she meant it, she wouldn't be so calm leaving this world if she didn't have someone to protect her child, to care for him and love him unconditionally.

"You too, Hans, watch over him," the prince nodded slowly against her, pecking the top of her head in affection.

"Thank you… for everything."

Giving Anna's hand a little squeeze, she sighed happily, cuddling with her child and leaning back into a slumber she wouldn't wake from. Anna gripped the sheets, looking down as she sniveled.

Hans was silently mourning, internally crying out for the terrible curse that follows their family around like the plague as he held her close. Hans had lived with her long enough to know she didn't deserve the life she had, she was worthy of so much more.

He was determined to make her last minutes as comfortable as the heavens. He figured the transition would be easier for her. Anna gazed up at him, looking at the bittersweet image before her with regret. She wished Nina a better life, one where she could see her son grow up, but life doesn't work that way.

Nina's breathing was growing shallower and Anna looked away, she just couldn't do it anymore. Her mind was reeling, her sister was dying and her wife was in danger. The roars outside were muffled, as the quiet sobs in the room reflected over the passing time as everyone waited for Nina's departure.

Anna clutched her pendant and headed for the door once more. She wasn't needed here anymore, but Elsa needed her. In that moment, the beasts were spiraling down, distress shooting through Anna as she heard another crash outside. Bolting from the room, she ran away from the sorrows she had left behind, rubbing the tears from her eyes and swallowing back her sobs.

She was skipping steps, sliding from rails as she jumped down and continued her sprint closer to the gates. Then her pendant cracked, startling her as she looked upon the damaged piece, just the corner of it had damaged. Without a waver in her step, Anna gripped the piece close to her heart, fearing the worst, "Elsa!"

She burst through the doors, running towards the sight of Elsa wounded on the floor as Elijah kicked her around. Her boots crunched against the snow, picking up flecks behind her as she dropped down low enough to grab a discarded blade. She growled as she witnessed Elijah kick in her in the gut once more, forcing a whimper from Elsa.

Her ears pricked at his words, "Just die, you bitch!" She slid on her knees, throwing herself between him and her wife, closing their distance.

"I've got a better plan," her blade slammed into his as she pushed him back, "Why don't _you_ just die instead?"

His eyes widened in bewilderment, a scowl marking his face as he looked upon his sister in disgust, "I should've known you'd show up eventually."

She ignored him, glancing over her shoulder to gauge Elsa's injuries, "You okay, baby?"

The blonde whimpered, looking up at Anna with a weak smile, "…Much better… n-now that you're here." Her voice cracked, breathing heavily as she strained for oxygen causing Anna's heart to break. "Sorry I'm so late, love, I'll protect you now."

Elijah cocked his head at the exchange, "Oh this is rich. You're _fucking_ the Snow Queen! No wonder you stuck around in this place. Tell me, is it as delicious as I imagi-"

"Shut your damn mouth, you filth! You will _not_ speak of my wife in any way, let alone look at her… in fact," her mouth pulled back into a snarl, "I'll go for your eyes first."

He took a step back as Anna stalked forward, balancing the hilt with a twirl and getting a good feel of the blade she'd acquired. His smile disappeared, his shoulders tensed up, and he gripped the hilt of his sword too hard with both hands as his sister bounced on the balls of her feet and watched him.

Elijah hated the way he was being scrutinized, growling in annoyance with a bubbling rush of adrenaline flooding his senses.

By his stance, she could tell he relied on power. He was slow, and hesitant, so his movements will be choppy. She was swift, light on her feet, and smaller than him. If she stayed away from his wild swings, she could easily take him down.

The problem was keeping him away from Elsa. Elijah's mentality isn't difficult to decipher, he would use anything to his advantage and that meant using Elsa as leverage if given the chance.

Anna wouldn't allow it.

She also guessed his agitation and impatience as he made his first move, raising his blade in a wide overhead arch with a heavy swing. She tumbled out of the way, rolling off to his side while his blade hit the cobblestone underneath layers of snow with a dull thud.

In her crouched position, she slashed behind his legs at the exposed bit behind his knees and eliciting a wail. Spinning around with the side of his blade ready to slice, she leapt back with a side step as he advanced on her and slashed from his right. She met his blade with her own, the metal screeching as they pushed back one another.

"You know she's going to die."

Anna sneered in response, focusing on the battle instead of his words as she forced his blade down with a spin of her wrist. She took the chance to bring up her boot and connect with his jaw in a side kick, throwing him in a daze as he stumbled backwards. He hissed, griping his chin and moving his mouth until something popped back into place.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Anna growled, teeth barred back like a wild animal.

Her brother spat at her feet in frustration, a metallic taste hitting his buds as he wiped the corner of his mouth, "I can't wait to see you die with her."

She gritted her teeth and lunged forward. Taking the offensive, she slashed across his belly and quickened her movements. He grunted, hopping back and missing the blade by a hair as she brought her sword up in a diagonal slash. Elijah wasn't quick enough, gaining a cut over the shoulder as her blade sliced through the leather that bounded his shoulder plate. It fell in a thud and elicited a growl from the man, but she didn't relent.

Bringing her blade around, she went for his neck, and met his heavy sword as he finally reacted with more gusto than he had started with. The stinging sensations on his arm and behind his knees spurred his actions, his steel hitting hers with more ferocity than she could handle as he practically snarled. The vibrations trembled through her arms, forcing her muscles to stiffen and tense with every block.

It turned into a consistency. Elijah kept aiming for her sides with an occasional diagonal cut sans any breathing room. He was trying to tire her out before she had a chance to recover and gain the upper hand. Their blades slid together with a screech, hilts connecting as they pushed back on one another, arms burning with whitened knuckles.

With the help of his weight, Elijah pushed her down with a shove and forcing Anna to support her blade with an open palm on the flat of her sword. She grounded her heels as her knees buckled and cracked like rattlesnakes. Anna's shoulders burned, rippling through her back as she shut her eyes and took a quick breath before pushing up with a growl and forcing him back. He fumed and threw his head forward in retaliation.

Anna's eyes widened before taking a hit to the nose and stumbling as she clutched her bruising face. She landed on her back, the sound of her blade clattering pricking her ears while her vision grew fuzzy.

With her senses jarred, Anna didn't see him coming for a low blow, kicking her while she was down and enjoying the way she wheezed for air. The tip of his boot collided with the tender flesh of her gut, jostling organs as her nerves screamed.

"You've been such a pain in my ass for the longest time," she could practically hear him smirk just as he raised his boot and crushed her lungs with a sickening crack, digging in his heel as she cried out in agony.

"A thorn in my side."

He stuck his boot under her chin, shifting his weight as she struggled underneath, hands scrabbling to push his foot away. He grinned, lips pulled back in a grin as he pressed even further, watching the way her face reddened from strain. In the midst of thrashing, she found Elsa in the corner of her eye, in the same state, hauntingly still.

Elijah followed her gaze, registering her thoughts with a pitiful laugh, "Oh, looks like she's already dead, how dreadful."

Anna grunted as she fought against an impending blackout, brows furrowed together in distress. She whimpered, straining as she reached for the dagger in her boot while his weight pressed into her neck. She felt the tip of the hilt along her finger tips, pulling the muscles in her shoulder unnaturally to retrieve the weapon and ignoring the pop.

He was too focused on the way she gagged, consumed at the bloodshot appeal her eyes had taken, or how purple her face had become. So when she finally grabbed the hilt tightly and rammed it behind his knee, he squealed like a pig, falling back as she kicked him down.

Elijah gripped his leg in agony as she crawled away with greedy gasps for air, clutching at her neck until the glint of her blade stole her attention. Anna zeroed in on it, desperately gripping the hilt and standing on wobbly legs as she panted. Elijah was still pining over his injury, crying out as he gripped the dagger and wretched it out with a wail.

It wasn't until Anna had stepped forward with the tip of her blade pressing into his neck did his eyes widen with fear, all color draining from his face with a whine. She kept a steady clutch on the blade as she held onto her side with a free hand, breathing past the pain of a thousand nails where he had broken two ribs.

Her lungs burned from exertion but she still managed to speak, croaking past her damaged vocals, rammed together in their crushed state, "You… I'm done… with you…"

The king whimpered, crawling back on his hands as she took steady steps towards him. She stopped in her tracks just as his back collided with something solid looming over him. The king looked up, relief flooding his mind as he laughed almost manically and struggled to his feet.

Clutching the leather boot before him, he crawled up and used the support from his friend as he hobbled on one leg, "Clay, my dear frie- Ach!"

The sorcerer cut him off, a leather hand squeezing his neck as he picked Elijah up from the floor, feet kicking around in a spasm. He gagged, wheezing as he clawed at the sorcerer's forearm, nails digging into his skin in vain as the clutch around his airways tightened like a python's grip.

Clay smacked his lips, bringing Elijah close as his mouth split into a cold grin, "I've waited for this moment for too long."

Emerald orbs darted with terror as spit bubbled from Elijah's mouth in an attempt to speak; Clay just chuckled at the sight. "This is the look I've been waiting for, the moment when you realize that everything you slaughtered for, every breathing moment would be taken from you by the one person who helped you attain it."

He tensed his fingers, watching the way the veins in Elijah's face throbbed, "To see ultimate fear, that pinnacle of terror knowing you're going to die slowly and painfully."

The king coughed meekly, wheezing as his lungs overworked painfully.

"I helped you rise; now I'm going to watch you crumble… not before you look at what you created," bringing a hand over the edge of his cloak, Clay pulled the article from his face, exposing himself to the light he always ran from. With the hood finally pulled down, Elijah looked upon his features in a mix of anger and horror.

Sandy blonde hair mopped atop his head, honey-hazel eyes, hardened and sunken under deep eye sockets with thick brows, blonde stubble on his chin framing the strong features that followed all the men in the Westerguard family.

And that toothy lopsided grin that used to make his blood boil, "K-Kri- Augh!"

"Familiar? You ruined my life _brother_, so I set out to ruin yours…you've always been such a_ nuisance_."

With much amusement, the sorcerer conjured his shadows, the thick black tendrils of sludge emerging from his palm and crawling over Elijah's face. They leeched off of his life and fear as they forced themselves in his throat, through his eyes, up his nose, and wrapping around him like eels.

He choked, gobs of pitch bubbling where he tried to breathe as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood dripping down every orifice and painting his face a blotchy red. The tendrils expanded and decompressed repeatedly within him, taking beautiful care in shooting every nerve in his body on fire, cracking bones and squeezing major organs. The sorcerer cocked his head with a soft smile, keeping track of Elijah's fluttering heartbeat as it slowed pitifully.

He took a step back and removed his grip, admiring the view while his dark magic held up the disgusting sight of the fallen southern king. With a snap of his fingers, the tendrils morphed to dark flames, burning the man inside out as his pores sizzled with a musky scent of charred flesh, the dying sound of a whining hound echoing in the air.

Elijah twitched around, blind, deaf, mute, and lost as the fire burned away at his heart and ate away the nerves attached to his life like acid. He twitched a bit more till his body remained still, a dark crisp of nothing but a dead man. With a lazy wave releasing the magic's hold, the dead man crumpled to the ground and the crown he wore rolled away in the snow.

Anna covered her mouth, suppressing a gage at the sight and scent, but at least the bastard was dead. That didn't change the man behind the cloak as she stared on with wide eyes, tears rolling with mixed emotions, confusion being the most prominent.

Of course, it all made sense now, her ties to the sorcerer as she lowered her blade and watched his solemn features gaze at their dead brother with… resolve.

She opened her mouth, daring to speak as she licked her lips, "…Kris…toff?"

He registered her presence, honey hazel eyes finding her sea green irises easily. It wasn't the same look she remembered, the light in his eyes had faded to a dull gray without his soul to shine through them. "Anna." Now that she knew who it was, she could easily pick out his voice amongst the demonic layers, shivering at the sound of her name and taking a step back.

"…No…No, I watched you die…wha- what sick joke is this?" her voice rose in volume with the demand of her question, her heartbeat picking up pace.

"I'm just a shell of who I used to be," he spoke so calmly, as if they were talking of the weather or meager chit chat.

"Explain yourself!" The shrill in her voice betrayed her fear, praying that this was all a bad dream.

He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and scratching the scruff of his chin as he thought back on every tribulation, "…I waited for the day it happened, the day I was reborn. I knew he had planned to have me killed, that little black book… and I couldn't stop my death, but I made sure of his by becoming someone he thought he could trust, so I became Clay. I took advantage, I researched all that I could while in Weselton and made every careful decision to lead up to now."

"Are you kidding me!? You've helped kill countless lives, Isak, Elsa's parents, our _father_… Nina is dead Kristoff, does that mean nothing to you!?"

His eyes wilted before casting them to the ground, "In the end… Nothing mattered but this," he gestured to Elijah's crisp carcass.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, you must feel _something_."

He looked pained, another deep sigh expanding his chest, "Oh, I do. Whatever emotions I had _before_ the _change_ are now lingering memories, haunting me, slithering into my judgment from time to time and they only still exist because of you. I can't live with that kind of weakness."

Her chest heaved as she processed his words, mind becoming numb at this point, "… A weakness… That's what I am to you."

"I've always said it, Anna, you know this."

A young man with genuine heart in his honey glazed eyes, rosy cheeks and a goofy smile came to thought_, 'I can't help it when I've got you around, you're my weakness little princess.' _

But those were simpler, happier times. Like everything when she was young, things were easier, less complicated, naïve to the idea of being hurt by those she trusted.

Her eyes grew misty, heart cracking in distress as she mumbled, "I don't want to listen to this anymore…" She didn't _need_ to listen anymore. Everything in her life had been a lie to a fault and she didn't need to listen to any explanations, excuses, reasons as to why that was.

All she knew was that she was tired of being betrayed, to be thrown around like a doll. It seemed the only things good in her life were Elsa and the people she needed to protect inside their home. Her vision tunneled passed him, sights locking on the sleeping blonde with a stricken heart. If she just focused on Elsa, she could get through this swiftly.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," his tone jostled her, sounding genuinely upset that things had to resort in her death for his sake. It was a small sign, giving her hope that Kristoff was still in there somewhere, trying to reach out; she just needed to give him back what he needed.

Anna wanted to give him that push and bring back the boy she remembered.

She blinked back at him; lips set in a frown with a tense jaw, she gritted her teeth. "… I'm sorry too…"

A tense minute ticked by before he sighed deeply, nearly whining as he picked up Elijah's discarded sword. She could see the internal battle he waged upon himself; the nerves in his mind screaming to stop while his body, his shell, fought otherwise.

Kristoff pursed his lips, frustrated with the idea of the inability to use his magic, but he wasn't new to traditional combat either. He had enough know how to manage, muscle memory taking over with every slow step as he circled her.

She stared him down with sad eyes, muscles tense with a building anxiety growing in the pit of her belly. _'For Elsa…' _With a final glance at the limp blonde, she took her first step, mirroring Kristoff's movements.

'_You'll protect me forever and ever, right Kristoff?'_

...

'_Until the day I die, Anna…'_

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who guessed correctly, virtual high fives. Thanks guys, as always I encourage reviews/favs/follows. Till next time :) -FW**

**malekoydaerb: I loved Belle, she was a great character to write. But I really needed to further Elsa's charact****er development and give her the will to handle Clay.**

**We shall meet Again: thank you! I'm so flattered :) one more chapter, thanks for being on board.**

**DarkHippogriff: lol I'm sorry for causing so much pain... Well a little sorry.**

**XAnimeJunkie23x: I don't know if I feel happy or guilty for making you deal with the feels lol**

**BatteriezNotIncluded: Thank you! Close but no cigar lol great guess though**

**Tigger: Always to the rescue, giving Elsa heart eyes with her chivalry.**

**Mysterious Kuro Miko: Blood shall shed.**

**Drake Azure Saber: Have some tissues, babe. Are you happy with his death? I hope it lived up to what you all expected.**

**Electra Red: Thanks darling! I hope things have been made clear :)**

**Any Questions? Drop a PM/review. Much love, darlings.**


	29. Chapter 28: Greed

**A/N: It's been 84 years... Anyways, sorry I left you all at a cliff hanger for so long. Not my intention. If you're expecting an immediate continuation of last chapter, you will be disappointed. This chapter is all about character development. So enjoy -FW **

**Also this chapter is all in the past even though I didn't put it in italics. I was tired of that shit. Just read the headers.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Greed

8_ years ago_

-Weselton Palace-

Kristoff always found the library in Weselton to be excessive… intimidating, even. Just like the rest of the palace, there were golden accents lining the shelves that reached over twenty feet high, stretching out to a good fifty paces in width. It tripled the size of his chambers and was as overly polished as the king himself, trimmed to a T without a fault to utmost perfection.

Kristoff could never appreciate how unnaturally pristine everything needed to be; he didn't believe in the idea of a flawless world, so he just figured the short tempered man had a stick up his ass. Not a single fleck of dust appeared anywhere that he could see, all organized in alphabetical order, and probably hardly ever put to use if the burly young man had to take a guess. It was easy to see how often the mustached man would hide behind his money to compensate for his lack in height… and personality.

Kristoff knew immediately how much the king hated him no matter which faux mask he wore in front of his daughter and guests. It seemed that any little thing Kristoff would do agitated the king, so he figured giving him a proper reason for such hate. It'd be such a shame for the royal to walk through his palace to find things disheveled, misused, or even damaged.

And that's why Kristoff was on a mission to do just that, looking around at the library with a bemused grin.

He was keen on the idea of creating a mess a half hour before the king had a meeting in such a place. Why not spice up his life and pull some mischievous pranks? It reminded him of his siblings and all the trouble they'd get into, the adventures through the kitchens and stables. He chuckled aloud at the memory as he slid a book from the first shelf into his hand. It was a fairytale of dragons. _'Anna loved this one…'_

Stuck in a state of nostalgia, he pictured his sister begging for a story by the fire. He missed her more than he expected, she really was the light of his life before Elijah forced him away. As quickly as his happy thoughts came, they vanished and were replaced by an itching anger that had manifested. It seemed to occur more often, his short temper being tested by the mere thought of the worst half-sibling he'd been accosted with. That kind of attitude was common in their family and more prominently as they grew older.

He slammed the book shut, barely reading the first sentence as he scowled and threw the book over his shoulder in a plop. _'No, I'm better than that bastard…' _He went through another, busying himself when all he imagined were emerald eyes within the pages. _'Gods, I hate him.'_

Kristoff growled, throwing another book over his shoulder, the fluttering pages echoing as he grabbed another. It became a cycle of picking up and putting down before he had enough and just tossed books around in a fit of rage, "Bastard!"

The pile grew as he barreled one book after another, "That son of a bitch!"

He had half a mind to not fully wreck the whole place, knowing it was still to be his home now. He snatched another to chuck across the room, but his eyes glanced at the cover and caused him to pause with furrowed brows.

_The Princess &amp; the Frog_.

It was one of Anna's absolute favorites, giving him pause as he sighed in defeat and swiped a hand over the top cover gently. His chest slowly heaved as he began to calm down at the thought of his sister, remembering this book all too well. He used it to teach her how to read since she never listened to any of her tutors anyway… well, most of them.

So he had taken upon himself to teach her everything he knew, and this was his favorite story to read to her. Each time he opened it to the first page, her eyes would shine with excitement. Tracing a finger over the spine, he opened the cover and sifted through the thin pages, trailing to the end.

He could practically hear his sister now, _'C'mon Kristoff, one more time, pleeeease?'_

'…_She must be so big now.'_

He smiled down at the article with wilted eyes growing misty until the jiggle of a knob snapped him back to the mess around. _'Shit. Lost track of time.'_ He could hear the king clear his throat, ready to present the pride and joy of his castle. Kristoff panicked, ducking behind the tallest shelf in a far corner, musky from lack of use as he jammed himself like a chameleon.

The door swung open and Kristoff shut his eyes, praying he wouldn't get caught. "Do make yourself co- What on earth!?" The young prince suppressed a chuckle, _'At least his reaction was worth it.'_ Between the rows of books, Kristoff pried an eye open, watching as the king surveyed his library in distaste, "I do apologize for this; my servants are usually on top of everything."

Kristoff couldn't get a good look at the other party, trying to stay hidden in the shadows that did him well as a cloaked figure moved passed the king and kicked away books. "I don't really care; I'm not here to admire your things." The prince recognized that voice anywhere, _'Elijah…?'_

"We don't have much time to discuss this, shut the door."

The king harrumphed, ensuring privacy with the click of a door, "A bit impatient are we?"

Elijah ignored his comment, taking a seat and gesturing the king to take the other across from him, "Your daughter is due to marry my idiot brother when they are of age, yes?"

The short man brushed passed him, taking purchase opposite of him and clearing his throat, "In a few weeks, unfortunately…." Kristoff scoffed silently, rolling his eyes at the comment. He adjusted himself, slowly removing a book from the corner to get a better view of the two royals as Elijah leaned close and clicked his tongue as if tasting his next words.

"What if I told you we could _subtract him _from the equation?"

Kristoff's brows furrowed together, mouth twisting in confusion as he took a shaky breath. _'He's not seriously saying…'_

"…Are you saying-"

With a wicked grin, Elijah chuckled, "To have my brother killed."

Kristoff's blood ran cold, eyes shooting open as his back went rigid. The air in the room grew tense and for a long moment the king remained silent. A beat passed before the man reacted; crinkling his nose with a raised brow as if the idea actually intrigued him.

"What do you profit from this?" Kristoff's jaw dropped.

Emerald eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as Elijah reached for something in his cloak, revealing a small black notebook. He flipped through the pages, pressing his finger over the right one and trailing along a list of scribble with a gloved hand, "You see these names? If I execute them, I gain land, arms, and a crown…"

He snapped it shut when the short old man started digging his nose for more than was needed to be shared, jolting the king slightly, "…and become King to a kingdom no one would even dare think of touching, a dictatorship if you will."

The king leaned back, brushing a finger atop his well groomed mustache, "And if I comply?"

Kristoff thought this all to be a bad joke, a cliché scene in a book, cynical mustache twisting and all. But the more he listened, the more it became a reality. He took shaky breaths behind his hand, trying to keep quiet. Gods know what would happen if he were caught.

Elijah hummed in approval, "We shall be partners, our trade market would boom and our enemies will cower. I'm already sending off my siblings to forge alliances… well it's being sold as an alliance, at the end of the day I will own them all."

"Except for Weselton, which shall remain mine?" His nasally voice carried a small hint of a threat behind it.

Elijah didn't waver, "As long as you are loyal to the Southern Isles should we need aid, you'll be an extension of my leadership."

"Sounds appealing enough, how will this be done?"

Kristoff's eyes darted back and forth between them, observing the way Elijah easily manipulated the king in such short time, "I'll have him assassinated on the day of his wedding; make it seem like some bandits wrecking havoc for some jewels and wedding presents."

"To hide your tracks."

The prince grinned almost predatorily, "Precisely."

"I will see to it that Kristoff dies, no matter the situation... This just so happens to be more convenient for myself."

The room was quiet again and a building pressure started to suffocate Kristoff as he prayed for some sort of mercy with every silent minute. "Do we have a deal, your Majesty?" Elijah persisted, sugar coating his words with a confident smirk.

Whatever hope Kristoff still had was snuffed out as he watched his future father-in-law smile in return and shake Elijah's hand, "That we do." The young prince slumped against the shelf in defeat, _'How can this be happening?' _

"I have one question though, why Kristoff? He's not in line before you and you could still have an alliance if my daughter marries him, why go through all this trouble?" The young prince chanced a glance back up, eyes narrowing into slits as he watched his brother's casual demeanor with disgust.

Elijah simply shrugged his shoulders, "He's always been a _nuisance_ to me, better to be rid of him than to have an uprising. Do you doubt me?"

The King stood and brushed invisible wrinkles from his uniform, "No, do what you will with him." They smiled at one another once more, satisfied with the result of their business meeting as their countdown began.

Everything faded out from there, Kristoff didn't even remember hearing them leave. All he knew was that he was alone with his thoughts and the haunting truth that his brother and future in-law were plotting to kill him. It wasn't enough to send him away; he had to die too? Elijah had one thing right, Kristoff would be an issue of revolution and he always had been even as young kids.

He thumped his head back with a grunt, hitting it against a shelf and biting his teeth through the pain. He jumped when a heavy book fell over and collided with his head. The prince winced, rubbing his fingers through his sandy locks with a groan. Biting his lip, he eyed the faded cover, head tilting a bit to read the nearly faded title. _Magic and Sorcery._

He slowly reached for it, looking up to find where it had fallen from. It was dusty and worn, clearly never looked at in all these years, yet every other book was at least dusted off. This one though seemed to be avoided like the plague.

The spine cracked after being opened from year of isolation, straining to hold the thin pages together. They were yellowed and worn, some even stuck together. After much inspecting, Kristoff guessed the book to be about enchantresses and sorcerers, something he had remembered hearing about as a boy but refusing to believe.

He never understood it, but his father always believed in the magic of trolls and forces of nature so he indulged himself. There were spells and stones, but they weren't written as stories. They were facts, recipes, and written for an older audience. He skimmed through a few more topics, delving into any form of distraction in hopes to find something that would save his life or sanity. No matter how illogical it may have seemed at the time. Some people pray to the gods, some look for miracles, some rely on pointless relics, while others do nothing.

Frankly, Kristoff couldn't stand the idea of waiting around like cattle, not after what he had heard. It seemed crazy, but in his desperation he scooped up the book and hid it under his belt. He didn't have much time before a servant would find him here. Kristoff nearly stepped out before hesitating, walking back to his earlier hiding spot and taking another keepsake. _The Princess &amp; the Frog._

It was the closest thing he had in memory to Anna, and if he couldn't see her till his doom day, then he'd keep something close by. With a final glance he left the library and dashed to his room, thoughts running rampant with impossible ways to get out of this.

* * *

When Nina was first told she was betrothed to Kristoff, she didn't know what to really expect. She remembered when she first met him, a tall young boy with shaggy blonde hair in a crinkled shirt, soggy from sea water as he hoisted one of his bags over his shoulder.

At first glance, Nina thought he was one of the training staff from the ship until he introduced himself. The princess was a bit stunned as he gave a gracious bow with practiced ease, gently taking her hand and tickling her knuckles with a kiss. He was different compared to most nobles, genuine and kindhearted.

She had been filled with wonder ever since then. He took time to actually talk and listen, to bring her out of her every day routines of simply smiling a looking pretty. Through the years they had grown comfortable, spending most of their time with each other and admiring the way age was defining them for the better.

Nina couldn't help but steal a glance every time they were together, his jaw line becoming more defined as he grew taller, shoulders getting bigger as he walked with a confident stride now. Often enough he'd glance back, not only was Nina an incredibly beautiful girl becoming a woman, there was something about her that clicked with the young prince.

He'd never have to worry about being bored if she was around, if anything, he was paranoid that she would grow bored of him. He loved how intelligent she was, enjoying their games of chess. Her gaze always scanning the board as he would scan the way her eyes would narrow before she made a move… watching the way her lips would slightly part. She was more than he could have expected, hoping he'd never lose her interest even if they were obligated to wed.

So he always came up with things to do just to spend time with her and see her laugh, different ways to make their time fun. Random strolls in forbidden or forgotten parts of the palace, an unplanned horse riding trip (which her father wasn't too fond of,) or an escapade to the kitchens in search for sweets as if they were children again, taking the chance to hold her hand as they snuck around. Kristoff had always found happiness with his family, but Nina gave him hope of finding that same happiness with her.

Their relationship was more than what it seemed, it was an under layer of friendship, stuck together with trust and affection. She couldn't have been more grateful as the years flew by, growing a bit nervous and giddy when their wedding was suddenly around the corner.

Like any other morning, she had made herself presentable, waiting for Kristoff at the breakfast table and waving off his tardiness as his usual fault. Nina watched the clock as she realized she hadn't actually seen him since yesterday afternoon, a frown gracing her lips. She eyed his empty spot, sighing to herself as she finished the rest of her meal without his company. Meanwhile her father babbled about raising taxes and other political nonsense he had in mind until he finally left.

Finally free to roam, she headed towards Kristoff's room, ready to confront his absence. With a light knock she jiggled the knob, giving him enough time to invite her in before she passed the threshold. He had his elbows over his desk, mulling over a few books as he scribbled a note.

"Good morning, Kris. Was punctuality not your forte while growing up?" She teased and he could hear the smile in her tone, turning slowly with an easy grin, "Sorry, I just wanted to get this letter sent to Anna." She hummed in understanding resting her chin over his head as he resumed his writing.

"Everything okay?"

He gave a curt nod, "Yea, I just miss her."

Her nails raked lightly at his shoulders as she left her hands there comfortingly, "How is she?"

"She seems well, hasn't grown out of her babbling habit, it's even in her letters," he chuckled as he thought back on the last letter she had sent him, nearly three pages long.

"Hm, I can't wait to meet her," Nina tilted her head, resting her cheek over his soft locks as she scanned over books and loose pages sprawled messily. "Light reading?"

"What?" His eyes followed hers, "Oh… yea, just getting into a new topic."

"About?"

He inhaled briefly, trying not to think about his conspirators and taking one of her hands in his, "Old magic and folklores. I came across it in a dusty old section... something to take my mind off of things."

"That's not something I've ever read, mind if I…?" She trailed off, pointing at the side notes on a marked off page. Before she could reach it, he stood up abruptly, "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk?"

She raised her brows at him, watching his passive expression. There was a moment of tense silence between them with his question still hanging in the air along with her hand still reaching for the book. Her fingers twitched, curiosity teething at the edges of her mind until she relented and smiled, "Alright, I'm sure you're hungry, we could pass through the kitchens?"

He smirked, "You know me too well." Kristoff tucked the finished letter in his pocket and closed the books shut as he tried to organize his desk, hiding away his messy scribbles. He faced her again, not meeting her soft brown eyes as he held out his elbow for her to take. With practiced ease, they slipped beside each other and made their way out. Nina gave a final glance at his desk before he shut the door. _'It's nothing; he's just being Kristoff…'_

Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He seemed too stiff and pensive, not fitting him at all. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hazel eyes gazed down at her, warmth spreading to his cheeks as he stopped their trail and leaned down for a chaste kiss. She was taken aback, eyes widening at the sudden contact before she gave in. It ended as quickly as it had started.

With a goofy grin, he chuckled, "I'm just happy with what I have right now." Resuming their walk, she couldn't help but feel the hidden urgency in his words, mournful even. She didn't press, not wanting to ruin their moment with her paranoia. One way or another, she'd find out.

* * *

Running a hand through his sandy locks, Kristoff leaned back in his chair as he looked over his notes. He had been at it for months, figuring out an escape clause or a miracle while he tried to keep to himself. The more time he had spent with reviewing the book, the harder he found it was to hide it from Nina.

He loved her, but how could he involve her in something that she didn't need to get into? How can he say her father was plotting to kill him? It wasn't simple, so he had to find a new spot to hide the article every night, knowing she'd come looking for it. Nina wasn't stupid and Kristoff knew when she realized something was off, so the best he could do was distract her with their little moments that they had left. To give her this blissful ignorance while he still could.

"C'mon there has to be something…"

Now he was on the cusp of an answer that was both improbable and reckless, running out of options, it was the best he had found that didn't rely on being born with magic. He ran his finger along the dotted instructions, a series of ingredients that required his blood, herbs, a personal trinket, and a magical talisman of some sort.

He was desperate, wracking his brain on ways to even obtain something of magical quality. It just didn't make sense to him, he was a practical thinker. Something in the back of his mind kept nagging at his brain, the small logical corner that knew no matter which book he read or what plan he'd come up with, he was going to die. On the edge of death people turn to religion, deities, or rash rays of hope. For Kristoff, he turned to the possibility of magic because he didn't know what else to do and if there were Gods on his side, they were surely being cruel to him. All he could rely on was a life after death… something he had to take for himself. _'I could run...'_

'_I will see to it that_ _Kristoff dies, no matter the situation__...'_

He slammed the book shut in frustration. Kristoff nearly had each item but it wasn't enough. He'd gone into town, checked in with every merchant and found nothing out of the ordinary that could help him. With only one day left, he wasn't sure how much more effort he could muster. As far as he could see, the only happiness coming out of tomorrow was seeing his family one last time.

Giving another sigh, he grabbed the book and swaddled it in cloth. He tucked it under a pried floor board, pushing aside the bag of ingredients he had ready, vials and bottles clinked against one another. Taking a last look at his efforts, he pushed the board back into place.

'_... There has to be something out there.'_

* * *

-Day before Royal Wedding-

The first of ships had already docked and people from around the world began pouring in with the sun high in the sky. The ringing in Kristoff's ears seemed to block out the sounds of palace gossip as royals walked about. He was in a state of melancholia, hiding away in his room. From his window, he watched his home flag dance in the wind and the small figures of his brothers and sister as they disembarked. A lump formed in his throat, guilt crawling up his lungs.

Kristoff knew he should've been there, to have welcomed them with a big smile instead of strangers. He just couldn't manage to hold up a façade. Nina had checked in on him several times, to the point where he lied about feeling ill. Even then, it wasn't entirely untrue, stomach twisting in knots as he imagined what kind of death was coming. Would it be quick? Will it hurt? What'll be my last thought?

He waited for the sun to set, cooling the night with a crisp breeze as Kristoff walked along the docks for fresh air and privacy. Not wanting to stay cooped up in his room and not willing to join the party for. His boots clunked against the wood, creaking in time as docked ships bobbed along the ocean. He stopped by the end, letting his feet dangle over the edge as he leaned back on his arms and looked to the sky. Memories of his childhood flooded him, happy ones when Anna would pounce on him in the glades or their thieving of the kitchens. _'I should be with her… I'm being a coward.'_

It was peaceful, gazing at the stars shining in the sky, delicately placed like doting freckles. He hadn't noticed the lone ship of Arendelle coming closer to dock until they rang their bell. _'Oh, nice timing… I guess.'_ He stood reluctantly with a warming smile, the best he could conjure, and waved to the oncoming ship. Once they docked, the king and queen emerged from the top deck. Waiting for the gangplank to be lowered with calm expressions, the plank hit the dock with a thud. They descended carefully but paused as the queen looked back.

A young girl with blonde hair tied behind her shuffled her feet on the top deck, clutching a pair of gloves in her hands. The queen nodded encouragingly and the young girl brandished the gloves, timidly following behind them. Kristoff peeked from behind the royals, offering the girl a friendly wave. She blushed and hid further behind her mother's skirt.

He shrugged and regarded the royals, "You must be King Adgar and Queen Idunn, welcome to Weselton."

He gave a curt bow and looked up, meeting the baby blues of the princess once more, in a much softer tone he greeted her, "and you must be Princess Elsa, I think you'll get along with my sister if given the chance."

She relented and gave him a smile before looking down. The royals were impressed by Kristoff's warming charm and were happily led inside, enjoying his presence even if he was the only one to greet them. They half expected it, seeing as late as they were, and half hoping for it. They didn't need everyone in their business, rumors did enough of that and they had worked so hard to bring Elsa out of the comfort of Arendelle.

"They just seated everyone for dinner if you'd like to join the party," Kristoff gave them the option with enough room to accept their refusal.

Adgar looked to his daughter and understood the nervous bite of her lip, he cleared his throat, "Thank you, but we're all very tired from the trip and the scare the weather had brought us, we'd like to retire for the night if that's possible."

Kristoff didn't miss a beat, "Certainly, two conjoined rooms have been arranged for you and your family." His voice gave a soft echo through the castle.

"The servants are probably busy at the moment, but I'd be happy to deliver supper for you if you'd like." Idunn smiled at that, "That's very kind of you but we wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't mind it at all."

She bowed her head slightly in appreciation, "We're alright, but I'm sure Elsa could use a hot meal?" The princess nodded hesitantly, causing Kristoff to smile once more at her behavior. _'Not the talkative type.'_

He made sure they were situated in their rooms with their belongings before heading toward the kitchens. He wasn't sure what the princess liked, so he put together a little bit of everything they were serving for dinner, and a small plate of desserts in case of a sweet tooth. The halls were quiet as he carried the tray to Elsa's room, rapping his knuckles along the door he was met with more silence. He did it once more before deciding to check the knob with a twist.

The door opened slowly, revealing the princess sitting by the window as she moved her hands around a floating ice sculpture in the making. Kristoff stilled for a moment, not truly believing what he was seeing. Snowflakes danced around her fingers as she hummed a tune to herself completely lost in her magic. _'Magic.'_

This was proof of what Kristoff had been studying for weeks now, magic was real and he was witnessing it first hand. It gave him hope, as he placed the tray slowly on her bed and walked closer.

"That's beautiful…"

He regretted his words as she gasped in fear, causing the sculpture to shatter against the wood floor. She panted, holding her hands to her chest and pushing herself into the corner of the window like a scared animal.

He got down to one knee, trying to calm her, "Hey, hey, it's okay. I-I'm sorry I scared you, I… I won't tell anyone, okay?"

She watched him warily as he held up his hands in surrender, she wasn't sure if she could trust him but his apology shined through his eyes and it at least calmed her breathing. He took it as a good sign and tried again, "I brought you dinner…"

He looked to his feet, picking up a piece of the shattered ice skeptically and gazing back at her, sharing a long silence, "Look, um… your secret is safe with me, princess."

Kristoff stood slowly and backed up to the door, "I just want to add… that's a pretty cool gift you got there, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Elsa tilted her head at his words and he flashed a genuine smile for the first time all day. It was infectious and she nearly smiled herself before looking away, finding the situation awkward enough. He was still a stranger to her, even if he was a nice one.

Kristoff didn't linger, closing the door softly, he wished her a good night and strode to his room with more gusto than intended. _'Magic is real.'_ He reached into his pocket, holding out the ice he had taken and watching it glimmer. He nearly kissed the damn thing, stuffing it back in his pocket as he swung his door open. Reaching to the corner of his room, he kneeled down and pried up the floor board, nearly splintering his hands from excitement.

He reached for the bag shoved under the wood floors, smiling widely at the shard once more before tossing it in and grabbing his books. Kristoff swiftly moved to the kitchens, finding it empty and grateful they were using a separate wing to cater their guests. Setting a pot of water to boil he began dispensing the herbs he gathered, rubbing them between his fingers to ground them out.

If this went well then he didn't really have to say goodbye to anyone. In one movement, he swiped a blade over his wrist, letting his blood filter into the pot and changing the shade to a darker color. He quickly wrapped up his wrist, tying a knot over the wound and hiding it under the sleeve of his shirt. The prince still needed to add a personal item and the shard of ice.

From under his belt he pulled out a smaller book, the one that reminded him of Anna. He smiled at the article, ripping the last page and watching in fascination as the crumpled paper burned and changed the color of the concoction gray.

One thing was left. Making sure everything else was already mixed, he dropped the shard and the boiling water steamed. It stilled, chilling the potion and giving it a thick honey-like texture. He whirled it around, watching it go from a bright blue to a dull grey.

Rereading the page once more, he nodded in approval; it should work if he'd done everything right. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, he poured it all in, letting the thick mixture settle as he raised the glass to examine it at eye-level, "Please... please work."

He wasn't sure who he was talking to, but the shiver running down his spine told him someone was listening. Without a second thought, he chugged the bile drink, squeezing his eyes shut as the nasty liquid burned down his throat. He struggled to keep it down, his stomach already disagreeing with it. Pinching his nose, he gulped the last bit with a cough. He gagged, choking on the taste as he washed it down with some water.

'_Keep it down, keep it down, keep it down.'_

He waited for a few minutes, not feeling any different until a chill ran through his entire body, freezing over his chest. It was a sharp pain, searing his nerves before he finally collapsed from nausea. He felt like he was drowning, water suffocating his lungs or clogged with something sticky. Kristoff tried to call out, voice failing him as he choked over his words.

The pain moved straight to his heart, wrapping around it in a constricting manner. He started to convulse in random spasms as he curled in on himself, lying in a cold sweat. His body didn't calm for a long while, fighting the potion and whimpering until he finally blacked out.

…

_Son of royal blood, give me your name._ It was a deep voice, the only thing Kristoff heard in the pitch darkness. He looked around fruitlessly, meeting darkness in every corner.

"Who's there?" Whispers echoed around him, almost hissing at him until the voice spoke again.

_Give me your name. _

His palms felt sweaty under the pressure of this… being? He wasn't exactly sure who he was in the presence of, but their energy felt heavy and it weighed on his shoulders. With a shaky breath, he licked his lips hesitantly, "… Kristoff… Westerguard."

_What is it you desire, Kristoff Westerguard?_

He waited a beat, hairs standing on end as his name echoed slowly in his ear, almost tauntingly. "Life… and revenge."

_Your request has been heard._

…

He woke up still lying on the hard floor, confused and sweaty. The pain in his chest was merely a dull throb, more of a discomfort lodged in his chest, but otherwise, he felt fine. He slowly sat up wiping his forehead and noting his surroundings, it was still night out and he could faintly still hear the clinking of silverware. _'They're probably still having dinner if no one came looking for me…'_ He looked down to himself, _'Nothing looks different… but I definitely feel something…'_

Another glass clink drew him out of his repertoire, "I better leave."

He couldn't do anything else about the potion, it'll either work or not, but there was nothing left for him to do. With a quick once over, he cleaned himself up and headed to the dining hall hoping his family wasn't too upset with him. He didn't have much time left for them to be fighting either way.

* * *

-Day of Royal Wedding-

"KRISTOFF!"

The young prince didn't expect to feel this kind of pain. He had hoped it would've been swift, like falling asleep, but of course Elijah spared no mercy. Even with hired help. He clutched at his chest, a burning discomfort of several arrows protruding through the soft flesh behind his suit as he cried out and stumbled.

Grinding his teeth together, the room spun as he tried to grip something tangible. Failing miserably, he yanked a cloth down from the nearest table and collapsed to the floor. He heard screams all around, the rumbling of people stampeding out of the chapel, benches falling over. Sticking out over the rest was Anna. In the midst of all the noise and pain, the soft touch of her hands caressing his face was soothing. She brushed the hair out of his face as he blinked up, watching the tears stream down her face.

'_Please don't cry, Anna.' _

It was just yesterday. Her face had lit up the room when he finally showed up, his brothers joked around as if time hadn't passed and everything seemed timeless. Even Nina joined the siblings as they all bonded and shared stories. Now Anna's face was the epitome of suffering, the tears streaking her freckled cheeks as she hiccupped.

He tried to speak but his lungs were punctured and all he could do was cough up the crimson that stained his quivering lips. There was a weight against his belly and he could faintly hear his brother crying for him. Kristoff wheezed, licking his lips with the taste of metal fresh on his tongue. "A-A-An… Ann," he coughed once more expelling the liquid in his lungs pointlessly. She leaned closer, caressing his cheek as she tried to hush him, "I- I'm here Kristoff…"

His body was running cold and the pain in his chest had numbed out, spreading to the tips of his fingers. _'S-Something's wrong.'_

A fear gnawed at his stomach as he felt himself waver, everything fleeting. He wasn't ready to die, his confidence left him as he realized this was it. Whether if the spell worked or not he was going to die and this may be the last time he would ever see or speak to his sister. He reached up, his fingers sliding over her cheek while blood smeared on her face. She was so warm compared to him.

His mouth felt like cotton, run dry as his heart stuttered a beat, "U-Until… th-the day… I-I die…"

She searched his face, processing his final goodbye as he smiled up at her. _'I'm sorry, Anna. I love you.'_ He wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't. Her face blurred into a contortion of nothing and the ringing in his ears grew louder. His arm dropped and with a final breath, his chest rumbled before he fell limp against his sister.

Anna screamed out, her heart breaking as she fell beside him. Unaware, Kristoff's soul latched on to the first loving connection it found and tied itself to his sister. They had become forever connected and when Anna would wake, she would feel another beat in her heart. It would be quieter and discreet, but there nevertheless and it would never die so long as Anna kept on living.

The body of Kristoff Westerguard was laid to rest beneath the soil within the borders of Weselton.

* * *

...

_What is your name?_

He sat up slowly, observing his surroundings and meeting darkness once more. It was comforting, like greeting a long lost friend. He stood, relishing in the energy that permeated around him. He felt the same energy pumping in his veins.

_What is your name?_

Acknowledging the source of such energy, he tried to think of his name. _'Kristoff.'_ "Kristoff Westerguard _was_ my name… but, that man is dead."

_Then tell me. What is your real name, son of darkness?_

It came as quickly as the first name, "… Clay."

_What do you desire most, Clay?_

With a toothy grin he breathed, "...To extract fear."

…

There was a moment of peace. The moonlight illuminated the stone on Kristoff's grave, casting a shadow over the fresh dirt that began to shift. The gravedigger on site wasn't paying attention to the burning soil as dark tendrils slithered up from the earth, too distracted with shoveling up dirt for another ceremony tomorrow. The snakes of tar brought decay around them, consuming everything as they stacked themselves atop one another.

Continuously, they bubbled up until a figure was made from the black magic. A tall ominous being rose, covered in the slick goop. The tar began to drip down from thick locks of hair as figure began to wipe his face. He groaned, rolling his neck as his bones popped in relief. Blinking a few times, he registered his surroundings looking down at the stone before him. _'Westerguard…' _

He didn't feel a connection to the name anymore, more of a memory than anything. He remembered what it was like to be Kristoff Westerguard, to have been the promised prince to the kingdom of Weselton. The obligations, the raw _emotions_ he had felt. The way his betrothed made him react, the way his brother morphed him into this. Born from rage and death, Elijah drove him this way.

The lingering thought made his lips curl back into a snarl, his obsidian eyes narrowing as his hands twitched. For years Elijah had made him suffer and Kristoff wanted nothing more than to return the favor. Only, Clay would be the one to deliver the sentence, it would be long and well worth it.

A shuffle of dirt nearby caught his attention. The gravedigger was mumbling to himself, still stuck in a hole as he tossed the shovel back up so he could crawl out. Clay's hands twitched again, a dark smoke emerging from his palms with an unnatural hunger to feed coursing through his veins.

He opened his hands, letting the power ooze out freely and putting his magic to the test. The gargling sounds of muffled cries echoed from the grave just a few feet beyond, all the while, Clay began to smile.

'_And so it begins…'_

* * *

_A/N: As always, don't be shy to PM or drop a review. Also I'm not posting any replies to reviews just on this chapter, so next chapter I'll have lengthy replies for all those who left a review. Thanks for your support and I really do enjoy every minute of it. Till next time! -FW _

_P.S.- those who stuck around, thanks for not jumping ship._


End file.
